The Apocalypse
by Pheebz4eva
Summary: When Sam accidentally opens the devil's gate, it seems they have lost, but Cass knows of a power of good that, with the Winchesters on their side, could stop Lucifer forever. Three young women will become the Charmed Ones and meet their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**JUST AN FYI: OK, fare warning, this story definitely is a charmed/supernatural crossover, but it's not featuring the charmed cast exactly. In this story, three best friends who love the charmed series are thrown into the middle of the apocalypse to find out that not only are they the real charmed ones, but that the show did not prepare them for all the various types of evil out there. Give it a chance, hope you like it, and reviews would be highly appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

What is reality when fantasy has such a strong hold on the truth? Who knew that there were some common ground between my wildest dreams and my destiny? I didn't know the truth. None of us did. It wasn't time yet.

* * *

Her blood ran around the ground, breaking out into different directions as the man and the woman stood over her, looking down at her lifeless body.

"What the hell?" he whispered. "Ruby, what's going on?"

"You did it." She answered. Her vague answer didn't please him.

"What? What did I do?"

"You opened the door." She whispered happily. "And now he's free at last. He's free at last." Worry and panic sank in on his face.

"No, no. Lilith, I stopped her. I killed her!" he raised his voice, furious now.

"And it is written, that the first demon shall be the last seal." Ruby informed him a little too late. Sam gasped as he looked down on Lilith's lifeless body. "And you bust her open." She chuckled. "Now guess who's coming to dinner." Sam had to sit down. He was going to have a panic attack.

"Oh my God." He breathed.

"Guess again." She laughed mockingly. There was banging on the door but Sam couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was his mistake of trusting a demon. "You don't even know how hard this was." She continued, babbling on about how awesome she was. "All the demons out for my head? No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches!" she gloated. "The most loyal! Not even Alistair knew. Only Lilith. I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but come on Sam, even you have to admit, I'm awesome!"

"You bitch." He whined in defeat. "You lying bitch!" he yelled and waved his hands to repeat the gifts he used to kill the first demon, Lilith. Ruby's hair blew in the breeze as she stared at him knowingly. Sam felt a sharp pain in his head and fell to the ground.

"Don't hurt yourself Sammy, it's useless. You shot your payload on the boss." Sam almost cried, thinking of what this demon has done to him.

"Why? Why me?" he whimpered.

"Because it had to be you." Once more, a loud bang and the doors flew open. Dean marched in with determination to do one thing and one thing only.

"You're too late." Ruby said.

"I don't care." He said as he took out Ruby's knife. Sam jumped up behind her and grabbed her arms, holding her steady as Dean drove the only knife known to man that could kill a demon straight into Ruby's gut. Twisting the knife for perfection, he let Ruby fall to the ground, completely unaware of the circle Lilith's blood was making.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered, knowing it was useless, but feeling it needed to be said. After all that he's done, a simple 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it. That moment was interrupted by a beaming light coming from the ground. Fear built up in the Winchester brothers as they grabbed each other for support.

"Sammy, let's go." Dean said in a protective voice to his little brother.

"Dean… he's coming."

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" we screamed with our eyes bulging out. We have seen a lot, but we have never witnessed anything so terrifyingly gruesome in our lives.

"Oh my God Shar. I can't believe you're making me watch this." Kimberly yelled.

"I didn't think it was going to be _this_ scary." I defended myself.

"I told you guys the Japanese version of the grudge was wicked." Dylan said. It was her second time watching it and even she was scared. "Can we turn on the lights please?" I chuckled and leaned over to turn on the lamp.

"You know, our parents sure have been on the phone for a while." Kim said, hearing her mom still talking on the phone upstairs.

"I know, I wonder what they're talking about." I said.

"Yeah, since when do they use three-way?" Dylan added. "Their probably talking about us." The three of us sighed and went back to the horror flick.

"I'm leaving now." We overheard Kim's mom say before she hung up the phone. She came downstairs and got her jacket.

"Where are you going mom?" Kim asked.

"Oh, we decided we wanted to go to a party tonight, so I'll be home late. Your father isn't here either so you three behave." She said.

"Yeah mom." I said.

"Of course." Dylan answered.

"You guys behave too." Kimberly joked. With everyone gone, we decided against watching the rest of the movie, so instead we headed upstairs to go play guitar hero. We decided to make things challenging, so we played the guitar and the drums on hard and the mike was on expert. After many times of restarting "Bring the Noise", we finally beat it. Three stars and our scores were all in the 70's but we beat it.

"Okay, okay." I said, trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard. "I gotta pee. Don't start the next song yet."

"Well, in that case, I'll get some snacks." Kim said.

"Ooh, can you get me-" Dylan tried.

"You are not a guess." Dylan sighed and we all went downstairs. When I was finished using the bathroom, I heard some yelling about putting it in, so I shook my head and went back upstairs to Kim's room in the attic. From the staircase, I could tell that the light was off, but I couldn't remember any of us flicking the switch. I flicked the switch back on and gasped. I wasn't the only one in the room. There was a white man, with hypnotic blue eyes, dark brown hair and a long beige trench coat standing next to Kim's alarm clock.

"Hello Sharnel." He spoke. His voice was raspy and he had a brooding, pensive sort of look about him. I opened my mouth to scream. There was only one way he could have gotten in here. Kimberly and Dylan would have heard him come in, even if the alarms didn't go off. And if some way he made it passed them, I would have heard him pass me on the stairs when I was in the bathroom. No. As much as I didn't want to think it, he wasn't human and I wasn't going to make it out alive, but I could scream and warn my best friends. My sisters. "I have been waiting for you. For all of you actually." Why couldn't I make sound come out? Every part of me was frozen in fear, even my vocal chords. Crap, was this guy Barbus? Come on Shar, man up. I grabbed a drum stick and threw it at him. It was a good thing that I didn't stay to watch what happened, because if I saw him catch it with two fingers alone, I wouldn't be able to make my legs move. I bolted down the stairs, screaming at the top of my lungs, waiting for him to shimmer in front of my, or behind me and snatch me.

"Guys, get out of the house! Run! Get out now!" I screamed as I threw myself down the stairs as fast I could without falling. I couldn't believe I made it to the second level of the house. I might actually have a chance of getting out the door. Even more surprising, I couldn't believe those dumb hags were still in the house. They were coming up the stairs and I almost smacked right into Dylan.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"What are you doing?" I yelled and smacked the sprite out of Dylan's hand. "Let's go! There's a demon in the house!" I shouted.

"What the fuck?" Dylan screamed back. "Shar, that isn't funny." What wasn't funny is that when I turned around to yell at them again, Barbus was standing right behind them.

"No!" I screamed, and I took a glass off the table in the front and hurled it at him. The girls ducked and Kim was getting ready to curse me out, but then they finally saw him. Kim almost fell down the stairs from the shock. They ran next to me and we backed away from him. He walked towards us. We backed up into the door.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Fuck you!" I shouted. Kim threw the door open to see him standing in front of our exit. She screamed and threw a punch that he dodged.

"You are in grave danger." He spoke again. We turned around and ran to the backdoor, but he appeared there before we did.

"Get out the side door!" I yelled at them. We ran, and I went to the kitchen and got my favorite, double pointed knife. He walked towards them. "Hey!" I yelled, and as he turned around I drove the knife into his heart. He looked down at it and took it back out, dropping it on the floor.

"Why won't you listen to me? I will not hurt you." He said taking a step towards me.

"Shar!" Dylan and Kim screamed after me."

"Go!" I yelled back, excepting my sucky fate.

"Don't go. The power of three must stay together at all times." He said.

"Excuse me?" I said. That's not what I psycho demon would say. "Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel."

"Okay… what are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord." I slight chuckle escaped my lips. It wasn't humorous at all, just a major shock.

"What?"

"I am an angel of the Lord and I am your white lighter. All three of you." I had a flashback to the show.

"Bull. When Leo got stabbed, it still hurt him even though he couldn't die. And you didn't even orb."

"There are different types of angels. Different ranking. A white lighter was once human, so they feel pain just like any other human being. I was always an angel. It's too complicated for me to explain now; I need to get you all ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For the apocalypse." I was stunned on top of stunned. He disappeared without a trace and then reappeared with a stunned Kimberly and Dylan. They snapped out of it when they saw that I was okay. We hugged.

"It's okay. He's our white lighter… Well, actually he's our angel, who has been assigned as our white lighter. It's really complicated." I said.

"Wait, when you say angel?" Dylan asked arching an eyebrow.

"My name is Castiel and I _am_ an angel of the Lord Dylan. You might want to rethink some things." He said.

"Um sorry, but I believe we have bigger problems on our hands." Kim said. "Like him thinking we are the Charmed Ones."

"Unfortunately, we don't get any panic time because our first duty as witches…" I said, looking at Castiel, waiting for him to drop the bomb.

"Is to stop the apocalypse." He said. Dylan and Kimberly's eyes looked like they would fall out at any moment.

"The… the apocalypse?" Kim stuttered.

"It has begun. Lucifer has been set free and now you must stop him before it is too late." Castiel said.

"I'm sorry but how did Lucifer get out of hell in the first place?" Dylan asked. Castiel looked away with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"I'm afraid there was no way to stop destiny." He whispered, not fully convinced.

"Okay, even if we are the Charmed Ones, they never had to deal with Lucifer. The source of all evil, sure, but Lucifer? How are we supposed to stop him? Why can't God do it? He's done so before." Kimberly asked.

"Well, God has left angels who are blinded by hatred in charge. They want the apocalypse. They want paradise. They are wrong. We must find a way to stop Lucifer on our own." He said.

"Jesus, what the hell is going on up there?" Dylan asked.

"Blasphemy." Castiel answered. There was a brief silence.

"We don't even have powers." I said.

"That's because your mothers have hidden the Book of Shadows for safe keeping, which is where they are off to now. To get it. Which is why, until you do have your powers, you are at risk. Your identity is known by many. You will be hunted." Castiel spoke. Forget about breaking it easy to us, huh?

"So, what will we do until we get our powers?" Kimberly asked.

"You will be safe. You will be with the two people who will help you stop this. Dean and Sam Winchester are two brothers who will keep you safe."

"Are they witches two?" Dylan asked.

"No." Castiel chuckled. "They are hunters. They hunt evil which is why they aren't too happy to hear that they have to work with witches."

"What's wrong with witches?" I asked.

"They hunt evil witches and up until this point, all witches were the same to them. Just another monster to kill. It'll take some time for them to warm up to the idea of good witches."

"Wow, prejudice much?" Dylan mumbled.

"Come on. You have to go now." One by one, he put his hands on our foreheads and before we knew it, we were in the woods, standing outside of a house that looked totally isolated from the outside world. All we saw was the house, trees and a junk yard of cars. Castiel appeared behind us. "Go on." He said. We looked at the house once more and walked towards it. Home, sweet home.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel led the way, walking towards the house that was in serious need of some spring cleaning.

"Wait here." Castiel said when we were in front of the door. Within a blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

"I still don't see why we're doing this." Dean said. He sat at the table in the library, cleaning his gun.

"Oh, come on Dean. We had this discussion already." said an irritated Sam.

"Yeah, I know, but witches?"

"Cass said they are good people." Sam tried again. Dean laughed humorlessly. "What?"

"Nothing." Dean said, dismissing it.

"No, say it. You have been burning to say something to me. Just get it off your chest."

"No, it's just… I don't know. I thought you might have learned something." Dean stared at Sam, waiting for him to object.

"Learn something about what?" he asked confused.

"Who to trust. You left me to go run around with "bloody Ruby" and she bit you in the ass and opened the gates to hell, and now you want to dive head first into a pile of witches?" Dean and Sam stared at each other and let the awkward silence argue their points.

"They are here." Castiel said, appearing behind Sam. Dean and Sam let out a restless sigh. They know the popup show by Castiel far too well.

"We don't need their help." Dean hopped out of his seat, and picked up his gun. He saw Castiel open his mouth to say something. "Yeah, I know. They are very powerful and could be useful, but witches Cass? I'm not that desperate."

"But you are." Castiel said. Dean glared at his gun. "I told you that these witches are good. They are the Charmed Ones. The three most powerful witches in history."

"So, doesn't that make them a threat?" Dean protested.

"Let me ask you this. If they really are that powerful, would you rather have them against you?" Castiel shot back. Dean broke eye contact in temporary defeat. Castiel walked out to open the door for us. "Follow me." They heard him say.

* * *

We walked inside to reddish walls and worn furniture. It looked like a place that was once warm and homey, but was brought down in spirit by dark times.

"Follow me." Castiel ordered. There was no mindless muttering between us. There weren't even any impatient complaints when we were waiting at the door. The past twenty minutes sunk in at those moments of brief silence, and we were completely taken over in our thoughts.

"_How could we be Charmed? Why is this happening to us? The world lies in our hands? What if we fail?" _Worry tormented us up until the moment we walked into a room full of books, a desk and two men that were so stunning, my heart picked up in speed when I saw them. They were tall, one much taller than the other, but still both were taller than us. The taller one had neatly layered brown hair that wasn't too long and blue eyes, while the other one had shaggy blondish brown hair which was cropped short with green eyes. They were gorgeous and apparently a little dangerous. The shorter one held a gun, and the other one had his knife on the table. What the hell did we walk into?

"These are the brothers I was telling you about." Castiel broke the silence, and my trance. The taller one walked up to us and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sam." He said. He smiled and I thought I was back in the eighth grade when I would collapse at the sight of my imaginary boyfriend, Jamal. Kimberly shook his hand.

"I'm Kimberly. This is Dylan and this is Sharnel." She said introducing us.

"And this," Sam said waving Dean over. He didn't seem too pleased. "is my brother Dean." Dean gave us a lazy wave and a fake smile.

"So, these are the girls who are supposed to help us save the world." He stated in a sarcastic tone. Great, another Kimberly. "So, what is your big plan to kill the devil? Plant hex bags in his hotel room?"

"Hex bags?" Dylan asked. "Um, that sounds like black magic." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, anyways, we just found out about all of this. We don't have a plan." I said.

"Oh, that's great. So the world is in the hands of new comers?" he fumed.

"They are gifted and will come into the craft quickly. This is their destiny." Castiel defended us.

"I think angel wings might be right." Said a man that came from the steps. "I've been reading up on the legend of the Charmed Ones."

"Oh, come on. It's a TV show!" Dean exclaimed. "Forget my personal disliking of witches. They are still another setback. Someone else put in danger. Someone else we have to look out for."

"And you will learn to!" Castiel ordered. "Girls, meet Bobby. He's their… mentor would be the best name." Bobby smiled at us and went back to reading.

"Good magic will pass through generations until they settle with three sisters. They will be guided to their destiny with time and growth, to become the Charmed Ones when they are needed most." Bobby spoke.

"It makes sense. If ever there was a time for super witches to be needed it would be the apocalypse." Sam said.

"And my best thought is that the show was their guide so that they will know what to do when the time comes." Bobby concluded.

"Trust me." Dylan breathed. "The show could not prepare us for _this_."

"Okay. So, what now?" Sam asked.

"You must keep them safe. Demons, hundreds of demons will take the advantage and try to kill them tonight. Bring them to the safe room." Castiel said.

"What advantage?" Dean asked. Castiel looked at us sternly.

"They have no powers."

"What?" the three men said in unison.

"As children, their parents bound their powers to keep them safe. To get them, they must read from their Book of Shadows, which will not be here until tomorrow."

"Okay. So, then we need to go downstairs." Sam said, hopping up.

"Sam." Castiel said. Everyone stopped and returned our attentions to him. "Just like there are different types of witches, there are also different types of demons. That safe room… will not keep you safe forever. I will help their parents get the book. Train them to fight." Castiel said and then vanished. The five of us stared at each other filled with questions, but we knew we didn't have the time. Bobby led the way downstairs to the basement which is where he built a safe room. The walls are made of 100% iron and soaked in salt. There were also pentagons and other symbols we didn't recognize everywhere.

* * *

"So, why do you have guns?" I know, I know. What a ridiculous question to ask but the silence grew with the awkwardness and it was killing me. The three men looked at me like I was stupid. "I just mean that guns are too risky. I mean it doesn't work on them, but if they use it on you, game over."

"Guns work… if you have the right tools." Sam said.

"You know, if you're going to hang around us, you're going to have to learn to use one." Dean mocked me.

"No, we don't use guns." I said.

"We don't need them." Dylan added with a cocky smirk. Dean chuckled. More silence. Once in a while, Dylan, Kimberly and I would share a conversation and so would Dean, Sam and Bobby, but we never interacted.

"So, do you girls know how to fight?" Bobby asked, trying to make conversation. Suddenly, we heard shuffling coming from outside the iron walls. Our heads turned to the door. Then we heard footsteps run over us. We looked up to the ceiling where there was an iron pentagon. Dean and Sam took the safety off of their guns.

"Stay here." Bobby said. He opened the door to the safety room. Dean saw the worry on our faces.

"They can't enter. You're safe." He said. Bobby stepped out of the room and walked to the staircase. He saw nothing. "Bobby, get back in here. If they're hiding, it can only mean one thing. It's a trap." Bobby walked back into the panic room. Suddenly, there was someone standing by the staircase watching us with black eyes.

"Guys." Dylan said, pointing to the demon. Sam lifted his gun to shoot, but the demon raised his hands and made the door slam shut. We heard the lock shut on the other side. We decided not to worry, but then we looked at the men who are used to this, and saw the worry on their faces.

"Why would they lock us in here if they want to get to us?" Kimberly asked shaken.

"Like I said, it's a trap." Dean said.

"Not a well thought out trap." Sam said. "They can't enter the room, so we are safe for the night. We can jus-"

"Sam!" I screamed, cutting him off. A demon shimmered inside the safe room behind him. Bobby and Dean were too shocked to move.

"What the-" Dean said before the demon slapped Sam, and sent him flying into the iron wall. Ouch. The demon then looked at us. He launched himself at us. All I could hear was our screams and gunshots. The demon screamed and blew up.

"You were saying?" Dylan said to Sam. So much for us being safe.

"How the hell did that thing get in here?" Dean asked half amazed, half aggravated.

"I don't know. It must be powerful." Sam grunted as he got up.

"Please, that demon was low-level." I said. The men stared at me like I was speaking another language. Jeez, watch some TV.

"Low-level?" Bobby asked.

"You shot it and it blew up. If it was a strong demon, bullets wouldn't even hurt it." I said.

"Yeah, there are different ranks of demons." Kimberly continued. "We are just lucky he was low-level because we have no powers and those guns won't help you."

"And I really don't want to lose an innocent before we are officially witches." Dylan added. The three men were still confused.

"How do you know all of this?" Dean asked.

"From the show." We answered in unison. Dean rolled his eyes at our "duh" attitude.

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer the question of how he got in here. He's still a demon." Dean said. "And where'd he come from. He just appeared."

"And what demon blows up when they die?" Sam added.

"Wow, and you guys say you're pros?" Kim mocked them.

"Most demons have the power to shimmer or blink anywhere they want." Dylan explained. She saw the looks of confusion still were not evaporating so she continued. "It's magic. Magical beings have magical abilities like shimmering, which are like orbing and blinking, where you move from one place to another in the blink of an eye. But good and evil agree on one thing. It would be complete chaos if we were exposed which is why they blow up when they die. They leave no trace."

"Okay, we've been hunting these things all of our lives, and we have never seen anything do that." Sam pointed out.

"I bet you've never seen a fire ball either." I guessed.

"Or an energy ball." Kim added.

"Or a plasma ball." Dylan laughed. More looks of confusion. "Jeez, what _do_ you guys hunt?"

"Hey. We hunt demons, ghosts, vampires and all other monsters." Sam defended them.

"Well, whatever the case, the things we fight, like the demon outside, cannot come in here." Bobby pointed out. "What can come in here, are the things they fight, so we have to be ready."

"Hope you know how to dodge." I said. "Without Kim's freezing powers all we have are fighting skills and useless guns."

"Hey, who says I have the freezing power?" Kim exclaimed.

"Really Piper? Don't forget that power is tied to the blow up power. Who in their right mind would give it to one of us?" I asked pointing to myself and Dylan. After she thought it over she nodded in agreement.

"Well, Cass did tell us to train them." Sam said. Dean shook his head.

"No. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. We don't have the time, and I don't have the patience." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Dean." Sam tried. "Come on. You heard what they said. Their demons can come in here and they will be back. And that one was low-level. We need to train them to give them a fighting chance."

"Sam's right Dean." Bobby joined in. "We have a better chance if they can defend themselves. Six fighting instead of three." Dean sighed. He knew they were right, and with them ganging up on him, he couldn't deny it for much longer.

"Fine. But we're going to need some weapons."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we getting?" Sam asked.

"Everything." Dean said. "We have the knife, and we have guns, but we need to get more things. Salt, knives, bullets, holy water, all of it."

"Okay, I'll get the water and the bullets." Bobby said. "You three stay here." He told us. "Sam, you get the knives and the salt, Dean you stay here with the girls." Bobby and Sam went upstairs and split up to get the tools.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said. "I don't think we should be splitting up right now."

"Look, I know that this is all new to you, and it might be a little scary but we know what we're doing. Trust me; they can take care of themselves." Dean gloated.

"No, but think about it. They could have sent an upper-level demon to finish the job but they didn't. Maybe this is just the plan, to rattle us up so that we would feel the need to split up." Dean stared at me and then glared out the door. He flipped the idea over in his head.

"Alright stay here." He said. He stepped out of the safe room. "Bobby?" he called. "Sam?" Suddenly, a demon walked up behind him.

"Dean!" Kimberly called. But it was too late. The demon threw Dean and sent him flying into the wall. He was pinned and couldn't move. The demon turned to us and her eyes turned black. She walked up to the door and grabbed the door. She ignored the burning steam coming from touching the iron, salted door, and slammed it shut. An "I told you so" would be in order if we weren't all about to die.

* * *

Sam tried to make it quick. He ran with his gun pointed straight ahead to the kitchen. He readied himself for a surprise attack. He made it to the kitchen and saw it was completely vacant. He ran to the cupboard. Bobby didn't bother separating his weapons from regular everyday utensils. Sam shuffled around looking for the salt and some sharp knives.

"Hello Sam." He heard over his shoulder. He reached for his gun, but it flew across the room. "Come on Sam. Don't fear me. You know I would never hurt you." Sam became very still as he realized what evil had snuck up on him. He turned around slowly. "Why, you don't look happy to see me at all." said the blonde with a face that's peeling away.

"What's wrong? Are you melting away? You could always go back home down under if that vessel isn't working out for you." Sam spat out.

"No, no." The mystery man walked with his back to Sam with no worry. "This one is just temporary. My _true_ vessel is being stubborn." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sam. "But patience. It won't be long. I will soon find my true home, but thanks for caring." Sam's nose flared in anger.

"I will _never_ say yes." He growled. That was the hope. That somehow, everyone else was wrong, and Sam and Dean would never say yes. Dean to Michael, the angel and Sam to Lucifer, the Devil.

"We'll see." He said with confidence.

"I'll kill you. _We_ will kill you." Sam threatened. Lucifer chuckled.

"But we need each other Sammy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh. Only your dearest brother can call you that huh? Big brothers. We look up to them. Idolize them, and then they turn on us."

"I am nothing like you." Sam said. "Why are you here?"

"You know why." Lucifer said. "You probably won't say yes today, huh?" Sam smirked and looked away. "No, of course not. So for now, I'm not here for you. I'm here for those three beautiful girls. They look like a lot of fun." Sam glared at him. "I won't hurt them. Not really anyways. I just can't have them come into their powers. That would complicate things."

* * *

Bobby grabbed a big jug of holy water and a box of bullets and ran down the stairs. He got to the basement and saw Dean pinned to the wall by a demon. He opened the jug of water when he was knocked in the back of his head by another demon.

* * *

"Dean!" we yelled. We banged on the door, trying to find some way out to help him.

"Dean! Dean! Dean! Oh no Dean!" we heard behind us. It was a female's voice, but it wasn't any of the Charmed Ones. It was a mocking whimper, hiding a laugh. "Gosh girls." We spun around and saw three women dressed in black leather, definitely demons standing in the room. "Get a grip." The blonde in the front said. A knife slipped out of her sleeve. "Don't worry. We'll take it nice and slow." The three girls walked up slowly with devious smiles on their faces. It was the moment of truth. All fear had to go out the window.

* * *

Bright white light and he was gone.

"Cass!" Sam exclaimed in relief. He ran up to him to make sure his wounds were okay. Castiel cut his hands to make a symbol on the wall out of his blood. That symbol is used to get rid of angels. He wasn't sure if it would work on Lucifer, but he is his brother technically, right? It was worth a shot.

"I'm fine." He said. He threw the book into Sam's chest. "Get this to the girls. Make them read the incantation. Hurry, they are in trouble." Sam ran down the stairs and saw two demons hovering over Bobby. There was a puddle of blood next to him.

"Bobby!" He ran up to the demons and punched one in the face. The other one grabbed him from behind, but he managed to spin around and stab him with the Ruby knife. He turned and slit the other demon's throat with it. As soon as the demons were dead, Dean fell from the wall. Sam went to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but Bobby's not. We have to get him to the hospital."

"Cass is upstairs. He can heal him." Sam informed him.

"He's here with the book?" Dean asked. Sam lifted the book off the ground and showed him. "Okay, you get that to the girls, I'll get Cass." Dean jetted up the stairs while Sam ran to the door and swung it open. He was stunned at what he saw. Tackle, kick, punch, spin, duck, cut, stab, scream. We fought for our lives. Kimberly held the blondes hair so I could kick her in the throat. Dylan flipped the brunette and took her knife. She drove it threw her head and watched as she screamed and died. The red head snuck up behind me and swung her knife at me. I ducked and she flipped over me. Kimberly took her knife and stabbed her. She exploded and died. The blonde was last. She managed to cut Kim on the arm, but she and Dylan kicked her and sent her flying right into my knife. Goodbye pasty hags. Sam stood there with his mouth open.

"Wow." Was all he could say. He gave us the book. We rushed through the pages looking for it and couldn't believe that we knew it all along. We figured it wouldn't be the same spell that we've been saying for years. If it was we would have our powers already, or so we thought. We glared at each other, completely pissed off. "Well, go ahead. Read it." Sam urged.

"Sure." Kim said in a "what the hell" sort of way. "Shar? Want to do us the honors? You are Phoebe after all." I sighed.

"Whatever." I said. Then I read the incantation. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power." Suddenly, blue lights came down from the pentagon over our heads. Sam looked up like it was the independents day blue light. "Don't worry dude, its normal. We have our powers now."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Dylan, call for this knife." I said. She nodded in understanding.

"Knife." She said and then beautiful white lights appeared and then the knife orbed into Dylan's hands. Sam was amazed. It was kind of cute, his ignorance. We laughed silently at it.

"Let's go check on Bobby." He said.

"What's wrong with Bobby?" Dylan asked. Sam had a distressed look on his face, but he wouldn't talk. We rushed up the stairs and saw Castiel.

"Where are Dean and Bobby?" Sam asked.

"On their way to the hospital." Castiel said. He sounded ashamed.

"What? Why?" Sam yelled. "Why didn't you just heal him?"

"I can't. I'm cut off from that kind of power." He answered.

"Oh great, so we get the white lighter who can't heal us?" Dylan mumbled.

"At least we're alive." I said.

"Huh, for now." Kimberly said.

"Come on, we have to get to Bobby." Sam said.

* * *

We hadn't notice how much time we spent in the panic room, but when we stepped outside into the shining light of daytime, we were disgruntled. The drive to the hospital was filled with tense silence. Sam worried that we would be too late. He would never forgive himself if Bobby didn't make it and he wasn't there by his side. We finally arrived at the hospital. Sam had us sit and wait in the waiting room while he went to find Dean.

"I hope he's okay." Kimberly murmured what was burning a hole in all of our minds. Twenty minutes later, which felt like an hour, Dean and Sam walked down the hall with stressed out expressions. We stood up in anticipation. We didn't know them for very long but Bobby was an innocent man who protected us in his home all for the greater good. He deserved more than this.

"Come on. We'll take you home." Dean said.

"What? No, how's Bobby?" I objected. Did he really think we weren't going to ask?

"He's fine." Dean answered with his words, not with his heart.

"We want to see him." Kimberly said in a "we mean business" tone.

"He needs his rest. He'll be fine. We have to take you guys home now." Sam almost growled at us. They were definitely hiding something but we didn't push it. We walked to the car in silence.

"So where are we taking you?" Dean asked. The three of us looked at each other knowingly.

"Brooklyn." We all said in unison. We had a bone to pick with our parents and we knew just where they would be. Sam and Dean's eyes widened at the request.

"New York?" Dean asked. We nodded slowly as if he was retarded. "Okay. Maybe we ought to get some sleep before we make that trip." Dean said.

"Yea." Sam agreed.

"Why? How long is the trip?" Dylan asked.

"With Dean's driving…" Sam thought. "That's a two day trip." Shock struck our faces. "Did Cass zap you guys here?" We nodded. We couldn't speak. We were bracing ourselves. "We're in Kansas."

"And that's a two day drive?" I asked astonished.

"I drive fast." Dean said with a proud grin. "Looks like for now we can crash at Bobby's until we're ready." Dean was right. We didn't know how exhausted we were until we laid down. As soon as our heads hit our pillows, it was lights out mentally. Dean was right about another thing. We were new to this. No matter how much Charmed we watched, we could never have been fully prepared for this mess. The guys got a bite to eat while we slept.

"Life's funny, isn't it?" Dean said after taking a big bite of his bologna sandwich. Sam arched an eyebrow at him. "Who'd of ever thought we would get our asses beat, and of all the things to come to our rescue, it'd be witches?" he chuckled and took another bite. Sam chuckled, seeing his point but then his smile left his face.

"Yeah… too bad they couldn't completely save Bobby." Sam said. Dean frowned.

"I can't believe that this is it. Cass needs to angel up or something. I mean it's his fault Bobby's paralyzed now."

"I know." Castiel said appearing next to them. Dean held his heart.

"Jeez. Why do you do that?" he breathed.

"I should have been able to heal him. I am sorry." Castiel said. He looked around the dining room. "Where are the girls?" he asked with a frown.

"Sleeping in the living room." Sam answered. They leaned to peek at us. "Now that they're all witchy and everything, what's going to happen?" Sam asked.

"They are going to end the apocalypse." Castiel answered. They leaned and peeked again. They saw Dylan slightly roll over in the couch.

"Them? Alone?" Dean asked, not convinced.

"I don't know Dean. You didn't see them fight. Before they got their powers, they fought of three demons, and let me tell you, they kicked ass." Sam informed them.

"Well of course they will need help." Castiel slipped in nonchalantly. The boys didn't miss the fact that Cass wasn't looked either one of them in the eye.

"Cass?" Dean and Sam said together.

"Sam, what did Lucifer say to you?"

"What? Lucifer?" Dean butted in.

"When I went to get weapons, Lucifer cornered me in the kitchen." Sam explained.

"What did he want?" Dean asked outraged.

"Oh, you mean besides my body?" Sam joked. "He was here for the girls. He said he couldn't have them come into their powers. He said it would "complicate" things." Sam said putting up air quotes.

"Wow. If Lucifer himself is coming all this way here just for them, that must mean they are really powerful." Dean concluded.

"They will be." Castiel said. "Which is exactly why they will need further protection." Dean glared at Sam in an "I told you so" way. He knew Cass had something up his sleeves.

"Which translates to?" Dean asked half certain of the answer.

"You two will protect them."

"Oh no. I put up with the witches for the greater good and everything, but there is a line." Dean slammed his hand down.

"Yeah, they seem nice but I would have to agree with that. No." Sam agreed.

"Look, if you want to stop Lucifer, this is the way you will do it. You _will_ live with the witches and you _will_ protect them!" Castiel ordered.

"Live?" the boys asked as if they didn't hear the first time.

"Yes. You will live with them at the manor. You will not be road tripping them back to their home; you will bring them to the manor, their new home."

"You want us to kidnap them." Sam concluded. Castiel glared at his joking attitude.

"Where is this manor?" Dean asked.

"Upstate New York." Castiel said. "So you don't have to let them know until you're there that you aren't bringing them to their parent's house. All their stuff has been moved already. It is set. It's a five bedroom house with 2 and a half bathrooms. I marked it on the map. Happy travels." Castiel said putting a map in front of them and disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean stared at each other.

"He can't make us." Dean concluded after five minutes. Sam sighed.

"Actually, he probably can." They walked into the living room and sat in a couple of free chairs in front of us. They watched us as our chests moved evenly with our steady breaths. Dean shook his head. Sam was right. Castiel probably could make us live together. A snore escaped from Dylan.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean mumbled. Sam laughed. "Get used to it."

"Alright, get up." Dean said tapping her on her shoulder. "Come on guys, wake up." We groaned in irritation.

"What?" Dylan asked with an attitude.

"Time to get up." Dean said ignoring her mood.

"I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow." I pointed out sleepily.

"We're not." Sam said.

"But our guess is since your demon friends like to take advantage so much, they will strike on our trip. So we have to train you to fight now." Kimberly groaned and put her pillow over her head.

"Dude, it's like 1 in the morning." Dylan groaned reading the time on her phone.

"I know, we need more time, but we only have 7 hours to get you guys ready, so hop to it." He grabbed Kim's pillow from her face and threw it in the lazy boy couch. She glared up at him.

"Dean's got a point. You can sleep while we drive." Sam agreed. He stood up and held his hand out to help me up. I glared at it, but then sighed in defeat. What they were saying did make sense. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me to my feet.

"Come on D." I said going to Dylan and helping her up. Kim didn't want Dean's help so she got up on her own.

"Fine." She said. "But we don't have any workout clothes to change into." She pointed out.

"True." Dylan agreed.

"But it's not like you'll be wearing workout clothes when you get attacked." Dean countered. "You might as well get used to fighting in that." He gave us a look over that made us slightly uncomfortable. Dylan smiled. I guess now that the shock of being Charmed and having to stop Lucifer from taking over the world has set in, she has time to flirt.

"Okay. So, where do you want us?" she asked. Kim and I rolled our eyes. They might have not known what she meant, but we sure did. Huh. Slipping in sexual puns here and there is no problem to Dylan, but put her in a conversation with a hot guy that could actually lead somewhere, and she has a heart attack. Sam smiled.

"Right here. We'll move things out of the way so we don't make a complete mess of Bobby's house." Dean winked at her. After moving the furniture, we sat down to stretch. Sam and Dean looked at us like we were stupid.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Stretching. What does it look like?" Kim answered in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Are you going to have time to stretch when I demon attacks you?" Dean laughed. We glared at him.

"Fine. What would you have us do?" I said. Wrong choice of words. He put on that famous Dean smiled that meant a lot more than he let on.

"We will fight with no weapons first, and as you guys get better, we will increase the difficulty." Sam said all business like. It's funny, they think fighting them with no weapons is the easiest thing ever. Ha. I looked them over. Sam looked about six foot five. Well, I always wanted something to climb… My mind wondered for a second. But seriously speaking. How the hell were we supposed to fight them? Even if it was 3 against 2. I mean this guy had biceps busting through his button down and his brother. He looked about six foot one and he was thick with muscles. Now I'd like to wrestle in the sheets but that's about it.

"We'll go easy on you." Dean said reading the worry on my face. Apparently I wasn't the only one worried. Dylan and Kim had similar expressions on their faces also.

"Not too easy though." Sam said to Dean. "Their naturals trust me." Huh. Looks like he had more faith in us than we did.

* * *

Naturals huh? I don't know, maybe it was because we were about to die. But whatever made us kick ass before had left the building.

"Are you sure these are the _right_ Charmed Ones?" Dean asked looking down at us. Sam shook his head with doubt. The three of us lay on the ground staring at the ceiling. None of us were getting up.

"So is training over?" I asked. Dean chuckled.

"Okay. We will make it easier for you this time." Sam said.

"How?" the four of us asked together.

"My brother and I will use no weapons, while you guys can use your powers." I rolled my eyes.

"Yippee." I said sarcastically.

"I can't control my freezing." Kim said.

"Yeah and I can only call things to me. What? Should I call for your fist so I can get knocked out faster?" Dylan added.

"And what am I going to do? Premonition you to death?" I pointed out.

"Have some pride in your powers!" Sam ordered us. "Now get up." Dean and Sam started off by telling us this time when they were going to attack. "Ready? . . . Attack!" Sam and Dean charged after us. We screamed and tried to block their attack. Then, silence. They were frozen. High five Kimberly!

"What do we do now? This doesn't last long." Kim asked.

"We do what we do best?" I said with a false brave face. "We wing it." I went up to Sam and kneed him in the chest. They unfroze. Dean was still charging.

"Uhhh, LAMP!" Dylan screamed. And then a lamp orbed in her hands and she smacked the white of him with it. Sam bent over and grabbed my leg so I flipped and kicked him with my other one. They were down.

"OMG. Did we just beat them?" Kimberly asked astonished.

"Damn." Dean grunted. How the hell were they getting back up? What did it take? Dylan ran away from Dean, but he caught Kimberly's arm before she could do the same. She flashed her free hand to freeze him, but of course it didn't work. He tried to flip her on her back but she ran off the wall and landed on her feet. Dylan and I were shocked and proud but we had our own psycho to deal with. We couldn't shot "touchdown!" like we wanted to. Sam got back up and faced us. He cracked his neck. Psycho.

"Okay. That was good. Now, try this." He said. He walked up to us slowly instead of charging like a mad bull this time. He swung at me but I ducked. Dylan caught his fist, but his strength powered through, so instead she swung him past us, and kicked him in the back. I did a low spin kick and he tripped and fell on his back. I decided that we shouldn't let him get back up, so I got on top of him and pinned him down. Kimberly stood back up. She saw she was standing underneath a doorway. She jumped up and grabbed the bar to kick Dean in the chest and send him flying backwards. She fell back down to her feet and then ran beside Dylan.

"Hmmm. Nice position sis." I heard Dylan say behind me.

"Why do we have to fight for our lives while she gets to-" I heard Kimberly say. I let go of Sam's arm to hit her when he took advantage of my distraction, flipped me over and pinned me down.

"Wow. Now that's an even better position." Dylan joked and tilted her head to check out the merchandise. They were so distracted that they hadn't notice Dean come up behind them. He grabbed Dylan and put her in a choke hold.

"Would you two like to concentrate now?" I scolded them from under Sam's arm. Dylan did a split kick and kicked Dean right in the forehead causing him to fall on his cute butt. Kimberly ran up to Sam and kicked him in the side. He rolled off of me and Kim helped me up.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The Charmed Ones kick ass." Dylan said.

"Fine." Dean growled. He was angry. His pride was hurt. "Let's make things a little more interesting." It was half sexy, half scary how he pulled a knife out of nowhere. That boy has some magic tricks up his sleeves. Dylan smiled anxiously. I know someone who can't wait to test his skills out. Sam came up behind us with the Ruby knife.

"Don't we get any weapons?" Kim asked.

"You don't use weapons." Dean reminded us.

"You don't need them." Sam added.

"We don't use _guns_! But knives, sure." Dylan said. But it was too late. They were already charging at us with those sharp sexy blades of fury. Unfortunately for them, they came at us just a little bit too serious with those knives which pissed us off. Now, don't think it was easy. That fight was kind of a draw, but we won in the end with a lot of scratches and bruises. Oh yeah, there was tension in the air. Great for a long road trip huh?

* * *

"Get your things Sammy. We're out of here." Dean said slamming his suitcase on the sofa, and throwing his bullets in it.

"Now?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, why waste anymore time?" Dean answered. His tone was harsh and sarcastic. Jeez, so we kicked your ass. Get over it.

"It's too early to leave now." I objected. Dean gave me his sarcastic smirk over his shoulder.

"Did you have a vision that said we can't drive at 4:30 in the morning?" he asked mockingly. I glared at him. What an asshole.

"Look, it's not really your fault, due to the intense circumstances. But with all the demons and the travelling and the training, we haven't showered in two days. Can you give us an hour to be a girl?" Dean and Sam looked us over. The huge fight we just had didn't help our appearance. Our shirts were torn and bloody, we lacked make up and our hair… well, we don't need to talk about that. I looked at them. They matched our messiness. "You know it wouldn't kill you to shower too stinky."

"Fine." Dean said without looking at me.

"There are two bathrooms with showers." Sam showed us. "One is down here, to the right and one is upstairs. First door on your left."

"And what are we going to put on?" Kim asked. Sam sighed.

"I'll lone you guys some shirts." He said.

"Unfortunately, they can't help us with the undergarment situation." Dylan mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry. All we have are boxers." Sam said.

"I'll take one." I said.

"Ew, you're on your own with that one." Dylan said.

"I don't do commando." I replied. After washing up, we all got dressed. All the girls were in one of Sam's shirt. Seems he's the only generous one.

"Okay." Dean said. "Now that we're all freshened up, let's hit the road." Since we washed off most of the animosity along with our filth, we weren't so tense anymore. Relaxing our nerves gave us a chance to actually pay attention to less important things.

"Nice car." Dylan said as we walked to Dean's black 1967 Chevy Impala. It really was a beauty. Even at its old age, it ran smoothly and beautifully.

"Thanks. It's my baby." He said letting his guard down. Who'd of thought the way to his heart was his car? Figures. We got in and he cranked up the radio. Rock. Sounds like… Metallica? Huh. Didn't peg him for the hard rock type but you can't judge a book by its cover. Just like they didn't expect us to bop our heads and sing along. It's because we're black huh? Wrong again. We're not completely black. We are all mixed with something. Actually, a lot more than we thought apparently since we are witches and all. Before we knew it, we were all singing and the mood went from awkward to bearable. We needed to get on the highway, and the only way to get there was to go over a bridge first. Dean came to a slow stop as he saw three police officers standing in the road to the bridge. It was blocked off. Naturally. One of the cops who happened to be female approached the car. Dean lowered his window.

"Morning officer." He said politely. He smiled a great smile. It wasn't his usual sarcastic smirk, it was genuine. It was sexy.

"We're going to need to search your vehicle before you can leave this town." She said. Us girls weren't worried, but Sam seemed to tense. I really hope we weren't going to jail.

"Is there a problem officer? We just need to get home." Dean said with his charming smile. "See, we are New Yorkers and we decided the best way to get back home would be a road trip."

The officer smiled back at him. "Well we are looking for someone. We just need to check your car and then you are free to go. You guys are going to have to step out of the car just for a second." Dean's smile faded and then tensed. Sam and Dean got out of the car and stared nervously at each other. The officer came to our door and opened it for us. She held out a hand to me. "Come on honey." She smiled at me. I smiled nervously. I tried to hide my panic. I had no idea what they would find in their car but I just had a bad feeling about this. I held her hand. My feeling was right. I gasped as a got my first premonition. OMG. I saw demons and lots of them. She was one of them. Out of reflex, I snatched my hand from hers. She smiled again but I recognized that smile. It was a cocky smile. I smile that only evil smiles. "Are you okay?" she asked. I could feel Kimberly and Dylan's eyes piercing the back of my neck.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. I got out of the car. How do I tip them off without letting these demon scums know? I ripped my phone out of my purse and started typing. A few seconds later, Kimberly and Dylan's phone went off.

**They're demons! **it read. I felt them tense next to me.

"Premonition?" Dylan mouthed to me. I nodded slowly. It was only 5:15 in the morning. It was still dark and we were the only people on the road. The other two "officers" began to walk towards us. The chick went about her charade, checking the inside of the car. Sam and Dean were still staring at each other. They knew she would want to check the trunk. The trunk is where they keep their entire arsenal.

"Okay." She breathed climbing out of the car.

"We good to go?" Dean said, getting ready to hop back in.

"Not just yet speedy." She smiled seductively at him. Skank. "Pop the trunk." He hesitated.

"Uh, sure." The guys slowly walked to the trunk with the cop. We followed behind them.

"Okay." I whispered to Kim and Dylan. "When they open the trunk and she sees anything, she will attack, so we have to be ready because they don't know." The girls nodded in agreement. I stood next to Sam on the left side of the car. Kim managed to wiggle between Dean and the demon and Dylan stood on the right of the cop.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" she urged. She took the key from Dean and popped the trunk open. What we saw, surprised all of us. Guns, knives, swords, bullets and… fake IDs? I'm not talking about your average "I'm 22 years old when I'm actually 19" fake ID. I'm talking about fake FBI and CIA badges. Who the hell are these people? But there was no time to worry. That bitch's eyes went white. I snatched the sexiest jagged edge knife I could reach while Kim kneed the bitch in the gut. The boys didn't see the demon action going on in the chicks eyes.

"Kim! What the hell?" Sam yelled. The cop bent over and clutched her stomach. Kimberly pushed her towards the trunk while Dylan slammed the trunk on her head. I pushed a stunned Sam out of the way and while they held the trunk down, I drove the knife into her back. We watched as she writhed in pain and then blew up. Dean's mouth was open but he was too shocked to talk.

"How did you know?" Sam asked. We smiled at him, feeling proud of ourselves. Then we heard shuffling. Oh that's right. There were two more. We turned our attentions to them. Suddenly, 3 more shimmered in. Five against five. At least it's even.


	5. Chapter 5

The five of us spread out across the streets and readied ourselves. We swallowed our fears and worries and put our game faces on. One of the male cops put a fireball in his hands.

"You're going to pay for that witch." He said looking at me. Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Get behind us girls." He said. The demon threw the fireball and it stopped right in front of his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure, like you can protect us." I mocked. "Thanks Kim." I said. She froze the road, the demons and the hunters.

"Fireball." Dylan called. The fireball orbed from Dean's face to her hand and she tossed it full force back at the demon. Everything unfroze and the demon blew up. One down, four to go.

"You're welcome." Kim said to Dean with a smug smile. Dean took his gun and shot right over her shoulder at one of the "cops" who shimmered right behind her. She jumped.

"You're welcome." He said back. She sneered at him.

"Okay, who else wants to die by the hands of the Charmed Ones and their little helpers." I said jeeringly. Sam and Dean narrowed their eyes at me. The demons stared at us pensively before shimmering away.

"Little helpers?" Sam asked.

"You heard me. Let's get a move on." I answered. The girls and I began to walk back to the car.

"Wait, why would they not fight? Don't you think it might be a trap?" Sam thought out loud.

"Trust me. They just watched three of their buddies get impaled three different ways. They aren't coming back." Dylan informed. Dean reloaded and let out a round on the road blocks. We hopped in and smashed right through. He's a bit scary but sexy with his gun.

* * *

Seven in the morning and we are all still on the high way.

"So," Dylan said breaking the silence. "You guys going to tell us who you are?"

"Didn't we cover this?" Dean answered slightly annoyed. He was hoping we wouldn't ask. "We are hunters, you're witches, Cass is an angel, end of story."

"What's up with all those badges and IDs?" I asked. Once again they tensed. Dean and Sam shared a meaningful look.

"We have a bunch of them." Sam started.

"Sam." Dean scolded.

"We have to tell them. We're stuck with them. They will find out sooner or later." Dean glared at the road in defeat and shook his head. "Sometimes we need to go… undercover as someone with authority, like a marshal, or-"

"An FBI agent?" Kim interrupted asking in disapproval."

"Yeah." Sam smiled innocently. "We can't just go up to people and tell them we are hunting demons and we are trying to save the world. You should understand that. I'm pretty sure you guys don't want people to find out you're witches." Our silence confirmed his assumption.

"We're only human." Dean continued. "If we want something… we have to lie for it."

"Okay, so you guys must have your own business or something if you're able to just up and leave on little "vacations" every other week." Dylan concluded putting up air quotes. The guys chuckled.

"Hunting is our only business." Dean said.

"Then where do you get money from?" Kim asked. "Don't tell me you guys rob banks for the greater good." Kim said sarcastically.

"No. We don't rob banks… We just have terrific credit." Sam said.

"Or other people do anyways." Dean laughed.

"Wait, you mean you rip off peoples credit?" I asked in disbelief.

"Rip off is such a harsh term." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, crook is a much better fitting term for you two." Kim mumbled. The talking stopped as we became lost in our thoughts. I guess the Charmed Ones did have to lie a few times to cover our asses but we never stole… scratch that. They stole an urn to save Paige among other things. I guess we can understand these guys more than we would want to.

* * *

After a full day of driving we all agreed on one thing. Rest. When we entered Illinois Dean regretfully pulled into a nearby motel. Sam was dosing off but he rubbed his eyes open when he heard the engine stop. He looked around in confusion.

"You're joking right?" he asked Dean judgingly.

"I know. We'll lose a day sleeping but I'm tired and you are too tired to take over." Dean pointed out.

"Dude, if we stop now it will take us forever to get back."

"Where are you rushing to? The manor?" Sam looked away in defeat. Dean continued. "Look, we need sleep. And if you don't care about us, what about them?" Dean motioned to the three sleeping beauties, leaning on each other in the backseat. "They may be naturals, but they're not used to this. After that last battle, they are completely wiped."

"And since when do you care?" Sam asked surprised.

"I don't. Not about them anyways, but I do care about ending this whole apocalypse crap and I know that we need them to do it. But they won't make it if they don't rest up, now can they?" Dean smiled proudly. He knew he was right. Sam rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"Fine. I'll get us a room." While Sam went for a room, Dean looked us over through the rear view mirror.

"Can't judge a book by its cover can you?" he whispered to himself.

"Okay." Sam said opening the car door. "I got it."

"Upsy Daisy girls!" Dean said. Sam came to the back door and opened Dylan's door.

"Come on. Get up." He said. We woke up slowly. "Come on. I got us a room. I'm sure the beds are much more comfortable." We slugged our way out of the car and looked at our surroundings.

"In this cheap motel? Doubtful." I answered. We walked up to one of the rooms. Sam opened the door and walked in.

"So where's our room?" I asked. Dean and Sam stared at each other questioningly.

"This is it." Sam answered as if I was a bit slow. I gave him a sarcastic "thanks" look.

"So where are you two sleeping? Surely you don't really think all five of us are sharing a room. There are only two beds in here." I pointed out.

"Yeah, Shar's right." Kimberly agreed but in a more polite way. "The five of us cannot all share two beds. It would be better to get a room for the girls and a room for the guys."

"Yeah, well, as you can see, we aren't made of money." Dean said, sitting on the couch and making himself comfortable. "How about, you three take the beds, and we will take the floor… well, Sammy will take the floor, I call the couch." I rolled my eyes. The sleeping arrangement was just one of the problems. We want to get comfortable, and we don't have change of clothes, so the only comfort would be to sleep in just my undershirt and panties, but there is no way in hell I am doing that with them in here. I don't know them like that. Dean through Sam a couch pillow and they took our sheets leaving us with our blankets.

"Nighty night." Dean said turning off the lamp and shutting his eyes. Dylan, Kimberly, and I were standing there in the dark with our arms folded glaring at the nothingness. Kim was the first to give in. She sighed and took off her shoes. She then lay down and got comfy. Dylan and I then followed suit and collapsed on the other bed. Can you say sweet dreams?

* * *

Ring… Ring… Ring… It's one thing for someone's phone to go off 5 in the morning, but for your ringtone to be heavy metal! Jeez! I was hoping that Dean would wake up and answer his phone but that boy was out like a light. In fact, it seemed as if everyone here had fully mastered the art to ignore except me because no one else rolled an inch. Sigh. I slugged my way out of bed and picked the phone off the counter.

"Hello." I said with my morning voice. It's grungy and totally unattractive, not to mention deep.

"Dean?" I head on the other end.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? He's asleep. Can I take a message?"

"Oh, sorry. It's not like the apocalypse is going on out here. Just tell him Bobby called and to call me back as soon as possible." He said sarcastically.

"Bobby? Oh my God you're okay." I said relieved.

"Yeah, if being permanently stuck in a wheelchair is okay." My breath caught.

"What?" I asked breathless.

"What are doing?" I heard behind me. I jumped and spun around to find Dean standing shirtless behind me. GOD DAMN! Just like I suspected. Talk about six-pack. And his arms, he could hold me with those arms any- "What are you doing with my phone?" Oh right. Back to earth I go.

"Bobby called." I said handing him the cell. He was still frowning but he took the phone and went to the bathroom to talk. If we are supposed to work together and all, what's with the secrets? I shrugged and went back to sleep. It was too early to worry about it. A couple hours later, Kimberly woke me up.

"Come on. The guys went to go pay for the room. It's time to go. Dylan is in the shower." She told me.

"Okay. I'll shower when she gets out." I rubbed my shoulder and felt how tense I was.

"You got a full night sleep, but you don't look to happy." Kim noticed. I sighed.

"Well I had a tough wake up call."

"What do you mean?"

I thought it over. Maybe I shouldn't say anything until I talk to Dean. Maybe they have a good reason for not telling us. I don't want to stress them out unnecessarily. "Nothing. I just need coffee." I smiled. After we all cleaned up and got ready for the road, we headed out for some breakfast. Dean sent Sam to get him his breakfast, so I asked Kimberly to grab a plate for me. I needed to talk to him. Dean and I stared at each other for a while.

"So, you going to tell me what you were doing snooping through my phone?" Dean broke the silence.

"I wasn't snooping." I shot back with an attitude. "Your stupid ringtone was annoying me so I answered your phone."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" his attitude was still clear. I snapped back.

"I was going to take a message! Now, don't turn this on me. You're the one lying. You're the one who didn't tell us about Bobby and the one with the fake EVERYTHING!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Bobby is NONE of your business." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, but he's paralyzed because he was protecting me and my sisters, so he is very much my business." I stood up and pushed in my seat. "Next time you want to protect us from the truth, don't! If we are truly going to work together, then we should be able to trust each other." I stormed past the table and past Dylan, Kimberly, and Sam coming back to our table.

"Shar, we have your food." Dylan said.

"I'm not hungry. I'll be by the car." I grumble past them. Sam shook his head at Dean.

"What's her problem?" Dylan asked Dean.

"I guess we don't agree on everything." Dean answered. He then ignored them and munched down on his breakfast bagel.

"So, what are we planning today?" Kimberly asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh, well we are going to hit the road, keep heading north." Sam answered.

"Don't you think we should train some more?" Kimberly asked.

"Nope. You girls can handle yourself." Dean said between bites. Dylan and Kim looked at each other.

"You don't like us too much." Dylan said. It wasn't so much of a question. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know you." He answered in his sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, but you know that we are witches, and you don't like it."

"No. No I don't." Dean answered honestly. He leaned forward, challenging them.

"This whole powerfully good witch thing is new to us. We were taught not to like you." Sam explained.

"Prejudice." Dylan mumbled. Kimberly kicked her from under the table. "What?" she said defensively. "They don't even try to get to know us before deciding that we're no good. That's prejudice to me." Sam sighed.

"Sorry. We know that you're good. It's just going to take us some time to get used to it." Sam defended them. "Just like when Phoebe fell for Cole. It took the girls a while to get over the fact that a demon could be good and just except him in the family." Dean, Dylan and Kim stared at him wide eyed. "What? So, I watched a few episodes before when I was bored and there was nothing on tv." They laughed at him.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore gay." Dean mumbled. Sam elbowed him and he almost choked on his hash brown. Good for him. Sam finished up first.

"I'll start the car." He said as he threw out his garbage. Dean threw him the keys and he was out the door.

"You know, if you want to go that route, we were taught not to like you either." Dylan shot back.

"Really?" Dean said. "We hunt demons."

"And witches. Your witch hunters. You must have killed plenty of good witches, thinking they were evil." She was right about that. "So, forgive us. It will also take us some time to get used to." She smiled smugly at him. BAM. Shut down.

* * *

Sam came and sat against the car trunk next to me. He didn't look at me. He just sat there like a silent creeper.

"He's a dick. I know. But he's just doing what he thinks is right." I looked at him questioningly. "We should have told you guys about Bobby, but he's family to us. That's our burden to bare. We didn't want to put more stress on you guys. You just found out about being Charmed and you were just thrown into the middle of the apocalypse. I know he doesn't act like it, but he doesn't want you guys to be distracted by things and wind up getting hurt." I sighed. Good point.

"I didn't mean to snap at your brother, and he's not a… _total_ dick. I just felt a bit guilty about it, and I took it out on him."

"It's not your fault. It's not any of your faults."

"I know that's what you're supposed to say, but he would be walking if it weren't for me and my sisters… and our parents, and all of their secrets. You would think with the show as preparation, they wouldn't bind our powers. We could have been ready and fully developed into our powers if we always knew."

"Well, maybe this is how it was meant to be. If you were all powerful, you would never work with us and we would never become allies. I think it's better to have all the good guys on the same side." Sam smiled at me and brushed his shoulder against me playfully. Jeez. Why are these brothers so unnaturally beautiful. Even our white lighter. Totally hot. If his destiny wasn't with the Piper of the group, I'd let him show me the light. Sam and I smiled at each other.

"Hey. Time to go guys." Dean said breaking our trance. Sigh. Maybe we are making unnecessary tension between us all. Maybe one day, we could all be good friends. Allies as Sam puts it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame! You give love a BAD NAME!" We blasted Bon Jovi on the highway. It was our second day of driving and almost dark and already we were in Cincinnati, Ohio. Sam wasn't kidding about Dean. He's a good driver but the man is a psycho on the highway. Talk about fast and furious.

"Bon Jovi is awesome!" Dean shouted. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Dude, we just ate." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm like a lion. I'm never full." The four of us stared at him, smiling at his corniness.

"You're pretty full of it right now." I said.

He gave me a sarcastic smirk. "How about a beer?" Dean said looking at a local bar. He pulled into the parking lot. Sam looked back at us and shrugged.

"You get to stretch your legs." He said pointing out the upside. Oh well, our parents will still be there when we get home to yell at them. Us girls sat at a booth while the guys went to order us some drinks.

"Can we get five beers for the table over there?" Sam said.

"And some curly fries." Dean added enthusiastically. He winked at the hot blonde bartender. She wore a tight tank with some daisy dukes. That's perfect for work. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Get the drinks. I'm going to use the can." He said as he walked to the bathroom. He was doing his business when his phone rang. He struggled to get his phone out of his pocket. "Yeah." He answered while he washed his hands.

"Hey Sam."

"Bobby?" he recognized the voice. He was surprised to hear him calling.

"Who'd you expect kid?" Sam breathed a laugh.

"No one, it's just… never mind. What's up?"

"Just because I'm stuck in this thing doesn't make me completely useless." Sam didn't say anything. He felt guilty. "Look, Dean told me you guys were in Ohio. I got a call a few hours ago about some weird stuff going on near there. I thought maybe you could check it out. It sounds big. Apocalyptic big." Sam frowned. Ever since Dean came back from hell, they have barely had any break time. Here we are trying to kick back with a few beers and the freaking apocalypse rings his cell phone once again.

"What happened?"

"There's a small town east of Cincinnati that seems to have been completely taken over by demons. One of my hunter friends drove through and found a lot of demon activity. Too many for him to handle alone. I figure you and your Calvary could check it out."

"Yeah, sure Bobby. I'll tell them… Is that hunter nearby?" Sam asked. Bobby hesitated to answer. It was like he was hoping Sam wouldn't ask.

"Yeah." He finally said. "Where are you? I'll have them meet you there."

"We are at a bar. Jimmy's. It's on 1st and Rome Street."

"Okay. Take care of yourself. More importantly, take care of the girls. They've shown skill so far but, I have to warn you. It's a bloodbath over there."

"We'll be fine. Bye Bobby." Sam walked out of the bathroom and spotted us. The four of us were laughing over our beers and Dean spotted Sam. He lifted his beer to him. Dean saw the distressed look on his brother's face.

"Excuse me. I got to use the bathroom." He said.

"Sure, go make sure your brother didn't fall in." Dylan said, making us laugh harder.

"What happened?" he said when he got up to Sam.

"Uh… the apocalypse?" he shrugged. Dean glared at him. Sam sighed. "Bobby called."

"And?"

"And he's sending some hunters to meet up with us."

"Why?" Dean's good mood was beginning to evaporate.

"We have a case that we could use their help with. Let's just go enjoy our drinks and when they get here we will discuss everything." He walked past Dean before he could object and sped over to our table. "Hey, don't tell me you guys started without me." He joked and opened his beer. Dean walked slowly to us and sat down.

"What's wrong frownie? Did someone hit on you in the bathroom?" I joked. He took a swig of his beer.

"Nope." Dylan and I looked at each other and thought the same thing. Tense much?

"So Sam, Dean was telling us how you were a major nerd." Dylan said changing the subject. Sam smiled an embarrassed smile.

"You went to Stanford? High five dude." I said as I high fived him.

"Yeah, you got a full ride. That's awesome." Kimberly praised him.

"Thanks." He said. "What about you guys? Are you guys in college?"

"Yeah. These girlies are joining me in Hunter soon." Dylan said.

"Cool, what are your majors?" Sam asked. None of us missed the fact that the Dean that went to the bathroom and the Dean that came back were two different people. He was completely out of the conversation, caught up in his own thoughts.

"Well, we are psychology majors." I said pointing to Dylan and myself. "But Kimberly is a broadcasting major. She's going to have her own Z100 someday." We laughed at the awesome thought. Then I noticed that Sam's smile was fading and he became pensive.

"So, you girls were in college, pursuing your dreams before all of this?" His eyes were sad. I guess he could relate to being on a path and then being thrown into a completely different area. No one answered him. "Sorry." Then he smiled again looking like a hopefully little kid. "Maybe when all of this is over you guys can achieve your dreams."

"Well, we have to have a life outside of magic. This whole apocalypse thing isn't going to be the end of our lives." Kim pointed out. Dean smirked sarcastically. I guess he has other views.

* * *

After an hour of sitting in the bar and 2 more beers, the girls got antsy.

"Can we go now?" Dylan asked.

"No. Not yet." Dean said.

"Why? What are we waiting for?" I asked reading his face." Sam looked away and seemed a bit distracted.

"I think I know." He said in a timid voice. We all looked up with looks of confusion. To me, Dylan and Kimberly, we saw a pretty blonde woman who looked like she was in her late 30's, maybe early forties, but to Dean, he saw Ellen Harvelle. Ellen was an old, let's call it friend of the boys' father, John Winchester. Her husband, William Anthony Harvelle, was a hunter before he died. Ellen blamed John for her husband's death due to a mistake he made which put a strain on their relationship. Fortunately, they were able to get past that bump in the road, which makes seeing her after all this time pleasant… Or so it would seem.

"Ellen?" Dean said as he stood up.

"Dean! Sam! My boys." She said in relief as she hugged Dean. She hugged Sam and then stared at us. "Don't you have any manners?" She said to the guys. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Of course." Sam said. He introduced each one of us by name, not by title (being witches). "Ellen here, is a close family friend." She sat between Sam and Dean and kept staring at us.

"Wow. So you three are the, what did Bobby call it? The Charmed Ones?" My eyes popped open in surprise.

"Don't worry. She's a hunter… sort of." Sam clarified.

"Sort of?" she said defensively. "I bet I can kick your butt." She laughed.

"Hate to ruin this moment and all, but you want to tell us what it is you're doing here Ellen?" Dean said rudely. Ellen seemed confused and looked at Sam questioningly."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" she accused Sam.

"I was hoping you would." He smiled guiltily. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, for one thing, I definitely needed a beer. Second, Bobby told me to come get you guys."

"You're the hunter? She's the hunter?" Dean asked both her and Sam.

"Look, Rufus went missing so Jo and I went-" she was cut off.

"Wait, Jo's with you?" Dean seemed excited. Ellen's expression became sad.

"Well, she was, but I've lost her. I have a feeling that wherever Rufus is, my Jo is there too."

"Are Jo and Rufus hunters too?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, but to me, Jo will always be my daughter." A tear came down her face as she worried about what could have been done, or is being done to her daughter. Dean squeezed her hand.

"We'll get her back." He promised. The look of determination on his face meant that he meant business.

* * *

"We're out numbered. The place is crawling with demons and the powers that the girls have won't really help that much." Dean clarified to Sam. They stood by the car, going through the arsenal in the trunk.

"Dean, where going to get her back." Sam said ignoring the previous subject.

"What?"

"Jo. We'll get her back. Don't worry." Dean tensed. He didn't like mushy chick flick moments and he especially didn't like Sam confronting him about his feelings.

"Look Sam-"

"Don't act like I don't know. What? Do you think I'm blind? You always had a thing for Jo and I know you don't want to see anything happen to her." Dean stared at Sam with his sarcastic smirk and slammed the trunk shut. He stormed away from him. Sam sighed and walked back to the group.

"So, this is a shotgun." He heard Dean instruct. ""Shoot twice, reload." He held them out for us to take.

"Oh, thank you Dean. We would _never_ be able to figure that out without you." Kim said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the tutorial dude, but I already know how to shoot." Dylan said while opening the gun to check the rounds." She stared at the bullets which were a bit different.

"Rock salt." Dean said. "Demons and ghosts are afraid of that stuff. It won't kill them, but it packs a nice punch."

"I still don't see why we need them when we have powers." I said still being stubborn. "The Charmed Ones never had to use guns."

"Yeah, well the Charmed Ones never had to go up against the apocalypse." Sam said.

"There's nothing to it. Just get mad, aim and shoot." Dean said.

"Yeah, Shar. Like when you use knives." Kim smiled at me.

"Tell you what." I said as I walked up to Sam and went inside his jacket. Dean raised an eyebrow approvingly. I reached in and grabbed the Ruby knife and gave him the gun. "You play with your gun, I'll handle this pretty little puppy." Sam smiled at me.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem."

"So," Dean said with a suggestive voice, "I'll get Ellen while you… play with your gun." He joked.

"Are you sure you want a gun?" Sam asked Kimberly. "We have more knives in the trunk."

"I think I can handle it. Besides, I'm around you guys. I have to get used to it."

"So, let's round up the herd and get a move on." Dylan howled. "Whoooooo!" she was a little _too_ excited with that gun in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was too stubborn to let Ellen drive so she rode shot gun and led the way while Kim and I sat on Dylan and Sam's lap in the back. Kimberly's thought the entire drive was; please let that be his gun. PLEASE. We drove to a bridge that was completely damaged. There was no way we were driving across.

"This is the only road in or out." Dean clarified. Sam checked his cell phone.

"No signal." He said. The girls and I whipped out our phones to double check. He was right. It was a dead zone.

"You guys were right." Dean said to Ellen. "Demons got this place locked down."

"Looks like we're hiking in." Sam sighed.

"Splendid." I breathed.

"The hits just keep on coming." Dean said as we marched to find a safe way across.

* * *

When we finally got to the town, it was a ghost town. Completely vacant. All we saw were cars, empty houses, and blood. Signs of struggle. Ellen led the way into a local church. When we walked past the threshold which had a line of salt and a symbol like the one we saw at Bobby's, she turned and faced the boys. Her whole strong and brave act was gone.

"I'm real glad to see you boys." She held Dean and he returned the embrace to comfort her. Then suddenly, she smacked the lights out of him. A chuckle escaped from Kim but she covered it with a cough. "You know what can of whoop ass I ought to open on you?" She yelled.

"Ow." Dean gasped.

"You can't pick up a phone? What, are you allergic to giving me piece of mind?" she glared from Dean to Sam, to let him know he was included in the whoop ass. The shocked smile came off Sam's face when he realized she was serious. "I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

"I'm sorry Ellen." Dean tried.

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial kid." She threatened.

"Yes ma'am." Dean said respectfully for the first time ever. Me and the girls smiled at each other in shock. He _actually_ has manners? Then, without another word she turned away and walked down the steps. Dean turned back to look at Sam. His thought: this woman just slapped me. During the drive, Ellen had explained to us that the entire town was possessed minus the people she was able to save and hide in the church. She knocked on the door.

"It's me." She said. Someone looked through the peep hole and opened the door. Men with guns, woman and children were hiding for their lives. Even a pregnant woman. She introduced us to the group. We were relieved that she too introduced us by name, not by title. The last thing anyone needed was to know our secret. Even with the six of us, there weren't enough of us to cover all of these innocents but we needed to get these people out of here.

"There was a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns." Dean said.

"Alright." Sam said as they dropped their bags. "You guys stay." He said to us. "We'll go."

"Wait. What about?" Dylan said grabbing his arm."

"Jo and Rufus are out there. We'll bring them back." He promised. "You guys should stay here and keep these people safe."

"There are six of us. There is no reason four of us should stay." I said.

"We don't want you guys to get hurt. We can't afford that. The _world_ can't afford that." Dean scolded.

"No, we split in threes." I argued.

"Fine, Ellen will come with us." Sam sighed.

"No. These are _our_ type of demons. The girls don't have that much experience with them." Dean pointed out. "Ellen stays and protects the town's people."

"Look, like you said. These are your demons, so the power of three won't help. So I'll go with you. Sam said the Ruby knife can kill demons, while _those_ guns can't. You need me to go with you." I said.

"Fine." Dean gave in after a few beats of his pulsating temple. He wasn't pleased but I made sense so tough.

"We'll stay here." Kim said. "We have children in here and if the demons find a way to get in here, we are going to need gun power."

"And Dylan. You know how to use a gun so you should stay and help Kimberly." Dean said. "Sam, Sharnel, let's go." It was settled. Or so I thought. "Shar, can I speak to my brother alone for a second?"

"Sure." I said. "I'll wait upstairs for you." I walked up and waited by the door.

"You know what? Why don't Sharnel and I just go." Dean suggested.

"A-alone?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah. Somebody's got to stay here and start giving them shotgun 101." Dean said.

"Forget it. I'm coming." Sam said as he stepped toward the stairs. Dean blocked him.

"No. It's going to go a lot faster if you stay here okay?" Dean said sternly. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"While you go and get guns and salt and look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid."

"We can handle it." Sam's expression changed and he became hurt and defensive.

"You don't want me going out there." Sam accused.

"I didn't say that."

"Around demons." Sam continued.

"I didn't say that."

"Fine. Then let's go." Sam walked up the stairs. Dean followed reluctantly. I felt the tension as they walked past me.

"I'll get the salt. You get the guns." Sam said to Dean. "And you, watch our backs and stay close." He said to me. I sneered at him.

"What am I four?" I said. "Get the crap. Your ass is covered. Just hurry so we can find Ellen's daughter." Dean smiled at me. He was enjoying the hard time I was giving Sam since Sam gave him such a hard time in general. I'm the pain in the ass to his pain in the ass.

"I don't think we should be splitting up." Dean said.

"Dean, it's right there. Can we at least do this like professionals?" I chuckled and they glared at me.

"Like professionals!" I scolded. "Pay attention."

"Come with me." Sam growled at me.

"Be careful." I whispered to Dean as I walked off with 'Mr. Tightass'. I stood by the door while Sam went for salt. I thought it was stupid to stand right in front of the door so I hid behind the counter. Sam heard the door open. Two demons entered. One holding a bat. Oddly, the one without a bat went to steal a few water bottles. His back was to Sam. Sam reached for the gun, but the demon spun around and attacked. The one with the bat went around to attack Sam from the back, so I ran to the aisle hoping he wasn't already dead. The batless demon was choking him so it made it easy for me to waltz up behind him and stab him in the back with the Ruby knife. Boy do I love that knife. I didn't see the other demon standing with the bat behind me. Sam spun me out the way, grabbing the knife out my hand and punched the demon in the face. He then drove the dagger through the demon's throat.

"Ha! How do you like me now?" I said, kicking the demon. "Come on. Let's go get Dean." I walked out of the aisle expecting him to follow, but instead he stared at the puddle of demon blood on the floor and the blood on his knife and hands. "Hey." I said making him jump. "I almost forgot the knife. You okay?" I asked. He nodded so I took the knife and walked out to Dean.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the church of all holiness, Dylan and Ellen was giving tutorials on guns. They demonstrated how to quickly reload more ammo and how to aim, but they didn't want to shoot and risk attracting any demons with the noise. We joined and Dylan forced me to pay attention. It's just because she cares I told myself. Even though she knows how much I hate guns.

"You're not holding it right!" She yelled at me. "I know you got the all powerful knife, but could you just humor me." I sighed and did as I was told. Kimberly got the hang of it pretty quickly. During our lesson, we witnessed a little tiff between Sam and Dean. Sam pushed Dean into the wall for some reason. Now that I thought back, I haven't really seen that much brotherly love between them. It's always so tense around them. There is a lot more going on than they are telling us. Sam said something and the look on his face was totally defeated. He walked up the stairs away from his brother without another word. Ellen told us that she was going to go look for Jo and Rufus with Sam. Again, we thought someone else should accompany them, but with the tension we just witnessed, it definitely could not be Dean.

"I think Dylan should go with. She's the best of us with a gun and she's taught Kimberly and I a lot, and whatever she hasn't shown us, we have Dean to take care of us."

"I think that's a good idea." Ellen agreed. Kimberly and I pulled Dylan aside to speak with her first.

"Watch out for Sam. He's tense, which means he's distracted." Kimberly told her.

"Yeah, and trust me, it's crazy out there. You three need to be on your toes." I said. We hugged her and they left. Dean sat in the corner by himself and didn't even look up as they walked out the door.

* * *

"So, what's up with you and Dean?" Ellen asked. It had been bugging Dylan also, but she didn't feel it was her place to ask. She was relieved Ellen had. Sam looked at them but didn't say a word. "It was hard not to notice," She continued. "how different things are between you guys these days." He still said nothing. It didn't seem like he was planning on answering any of those questions. "What happened? Some girl come between you or something?" she said looking over her shoulder at Dylan. Dylan didn't know if Ellen was right, but what she did know was that it wasn't any of us.

"Just the stresses of the job. You know how it is." He finally spoke and still managed to say absolutely nothing. Dylan thought that for a moment he sounded like me. Telling half truths, but never really lying. "I'm kind of surprised that you and Jo are hunting." He said changing the subject. Ellen smirked at Dylan. She knew he did it on purpose. "Didn't you always say she couldn't hack the life?"

"She can't?" Ellen said. "But if she's going to do it anyway"

"You're going to keep an eye on her." Sam said. Dylan stayed silent. Only listening to the conversation. Hey. It's not ease dropping if the conversation is laid out on your lap. Sam spotted smoke. It seemed as if it was coming from a chimney. The three of them headed towards it. From the looks of things, it was a house filled with demons. The three of them spied around the corner, through the windows.

"Guess we found base camp." Ellen said.

"Demons don't get cold." Sam pointed out.

"So, then what were they burning?" Dylan asked.

"Exactly." Sam said. Suddenly, the three of them were jumped. A male demon grabbed Ellen's gun and pinned her to the wall, while a blonde girl, pointed the gun to Dylan's head.

"Don't move you evil skank." She yelled. That's great. Put a gun to Dylan's head but _she's_ the evil skank? Sam pointed his gun at the male demon, but the dude was fast. He gut punched Sam and took his gun while the girl wacked Dylan with it, knocking her out. Sam managed to grab the gun and pin the demon to the wall, choking him with it, but the blonde demon did the same to Ellen. That's when things got weird. Dylan wasn't sure if she was hearing right, after all she was just wacked with a shotgun.

"Don't you hurt her." Ellen said. "Don't you-"

"Give me my mom back you black eyed bitch!" The blonde demon said. Then Ellen kneed her in the gut and knocked her out with the gun. She then helped Dylan up. Sam knocked out that demon and told them to run, but another demon snuck up behind him and knocked his lights out.

The black demon stood over Sam. "Got you now you bastard." Dylan and Ellen ran and ran until they were safe within the threshold of the church. Dylan saw tears coming down Ellen's face.

"We'll get him back." She assured her.

"But they've got my baby. Both Jo and Rufus are possessed."

"The girl was your daughter. And the black man was Rufus." Dylan realized. They marched down stairs to join us.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked when he let them in. No answer.

"They took him? Demons took him?" the pregnant girl asked. Kimberly held her to calm her down. Last thing we needed was her going into labor. "Oh my God. What if they get in here?" she began to panic.

"Could they get in here?" Kimberly asked.

"No. We've blocked off the entrances with salt and demon traps." Dean said. He grabbed his gun. "Everybody sit tight. I have to find Sam."

"Dean wait." Kimberly said. "We will get him back. We just need a plan before you go storming off into demon central." He stopped at the door and squeezed the doorknob. He then released it and sat down.

"Okay. Tell us everything." He said to Ellen and Dylan.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, so all demons are game except for Jo and Rufus." Dean said as he clicked his gun with one hand. He began to stand.

"Wait." Kim ordered him. "That's not a plan, that's just a statement."

"You don't understand!" he yelled at her.

"I don't understand?" he was pushing her buttons. "I just watched _both_ of my sisters walk through those doors with your brother and had to wonder if they would come back. I know you're worried about Sam. Just like Ellen is worried about Jo. We will get them back!" Dean sat back down.

"He can't be around demons right now. He's not safe without me." It sounded like he was going to breakdown. "We have to move quickly."

* * *

Sam woke up tied to a chair with Rufus and Jo standing over him. Jo held a bottle of holy water. She threw some on him and Rufus poured salt into Sam's mouth. These were ways to torture a demon. There was a demon trap on the ceiling above him. If Sam were a demon he would be writhing in pain but he was fine.

"Why isn't it working?" Jo asked.

"I don't know?" Rufus answered. Sam saw a man wearing a gold ring peek in and turn it. He then walked away.

"Listen to me." Sam tried reasoning with them. "Something is not right. You can see that. Please." He begged. "Just listen to me."

* * *

"So how do we get the demons out of Jo and Rufus without hurting them?" I asked.

"We could say a spell." Kimberly suggested.

"What kind of spell? We had to leave the book in the car and we surely don't know how to write one yet." Dylan pointed out.

"We have to do an exorcism." Dean said. "Which means first we have to capture them which is going to be a bitch since you said the place is crawling with demons."

"She called me a black eyed bitch. Isn't that strange?" Ellen asked. "My daughter wears an anti possession charm. What kind of demons are these? It's weird right?"

"The whole thing's off." Dean said.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Did Rufus mention any omens?" he asked Ellen.

"He said something about water."

"Hey Padre!" Dean called to the priest. "Do you know about the water?"

"The river ran polluted all of a sudden." He said.

"When?" we asked.

"Last Wednesday, the demon thing started up the next day." One of the town's people answered. "There was also a shooting star. Does that count? It was really big, the same night, Wednesday."

"That definitely counts." Dean responded. He began looking through the Bible. "And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river and the name of the star was wormwood and many men died."

"That's Revelation 8:10." the priest clarified. "Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?" he asked. Dean stared at us.

"You could say. These specific omens, they are signs of what?"

"The four horsemen." The priest answered Dean.

"And which one rides the red horse?"

"War." The priest said.

"You seen the cherry mustang parked on Main?" Dean asked us. "Think about it. It all makes sense. If war's a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads."

"Turning us on each other." Dylan said.

"You said Jo called you a black eyed bitch?" Dean asked Ellen. She nodded. "They think we're demons. We think their demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other."

"Oh my God." I gasped. "So those two teenagers Sam and I killed in the store were really just"

"Teenagers." Dean finished for me."

"We have to stop this." Kim said holding me.

"Yeah, but if we walk up there, they are going to kill us. This is exactly what this horseman dude wants." Dean said.

* * *

The man with the ring walked into the room where Sam was tied up alone.

"Who the hell are you?... What the hell are you?" Sam asked.

"You caught me." He said cockily.

"I was in Germany, then in the middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're going to have so much fun together."

"I know who you are. There aren't any demons in town are there?"

"Nope." The demon chuckled. "Just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. I really haven't had to do too much. Lay out a bridge here, a little hallucination there. Sit back, pop some corn, and watch the show." Sam shook his head in disbelief. "Frankly, you are really vicious little animals Sam."

"I'm going to kill you myself." Sam threatened.

"That's interesting considering you're my poster boy."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't stop thinking about it. Ever since you saw it dripping off your knife." War spoke

"You're wrong."

"Save your protest for your brother. I can see inside your head and man it is one track city in there. Blood. Blood. Blood. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again, but not just strong, stronger than everybody. Good intentions are a quick slide to hell buddy boy." Sam couldn't argue with him. "You feel bad now? Wait until you're thigh deep in corpses because my friend, I'm just getting started." Next thing Sam knew, War was turning his ring and making himself bleed. He knelt on the floor and screamed as if he was being attacked. Rufus and Jo burst in with their guns. "He did it. He said their coming to get us!" War screamed.

"No. Stop." Sam tried but it was no use. They weren't going to believe him over the "so called" innocent.

* * *

"Open up its Roger!" he knocked on the door. We opened it and he was panting. "Their coming. They said they know we are trying to leave and they are going to pick us off one by one."

"Wait. What?" Dean asked.

"I thought you said there were no demons." a man asked.

"There's not. Where did you go?" Dean asked Roger.

"I thought someone should go to see what's going on."

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?" Dean ordered.

"If we just sit here we are going to be dead." The town's people began to panic again.

"No we're not!" Dean assured.

"They're going to kill us unless we kill them first." War was at work again pretending to be Roger. Suddenly, everyone was ignoring Dean and picking up guns. Roger winked at him and Dean realized that he was War. "Look at their eyes." He pointed to us. "They're demons!" Sure enough, our eyes were pitch black to everyone but us. The town's men took aim.

"Go!" Dean said to us as Ellen, Dean, Dylan, Kim and I ran out the door. The five of us ran and decided the best way is to get Jo and Rufus on our side. Unfortunately, that meant we would have to fight them again. Dean spotted a bomb on the window and set it off while we hid. Rufus came to check for a body and got dragged out by Dean. Ellen snuck up behind Jo and fought her for her gun. They tried to convince them that they are not demons. Dean beat Rufus and told him he was hallucinating. Then Rufus saw Dean's green eyes clearly. Then we all met up inside the house.

"Hey. Sorry I hit you with the" Jo said to Dylan.

"It's okay." She cut her off. "Just don't do it again and we're cool."

"Jo, this is Dylan, Sharnel, and Kimberly and they... are a long story that we cannot have right now." Ellen smiled at us.

"Okay." Dean said. "We have to find War before everyone in this town kills each other." Gunshots broke out nearby. We ducked for cover. "Damnit. Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs." Rufus answered. Dean went to cut him loose. It was great that the herd was all together but we still had crazy people shooting at us who we couldn't really shoot back at.

"Okay, so we aren't dealing with our demons or your demons." I said.

"What's the difference?" Jo asked confused.

"We are dealing with idiots with guns." I continued. "So, the power of three will solve this. You five go stop the people in this house from shooting. We will handle the ones outside."

"The power of three? Is there something I'm missing?" Rufus asked.

"Oh yeah." We all answered. As, Dean, Sam, Rufus, Ellen and Jo went to stop the people inside, Kimberly, Dylan and I went towards the door.

"Kim be ready to freeze, Dylan be ready to call for their guns. I get the lovely task of wrestling any psychos that sneak up on us with guns." I said. We stepped outside and the priest was shot. Kim jumped and froze the street. There were three people visible with guns, so I went to take their guns while they were frozen. Dylan did the same with her power. I checked them for more weapons and found nothing. We then punched them at the same time causing everything to unfreeze. They were knocked out. Then someone who had military experience ran up to us shooting, so we took off running.

"Gun!" Dylan screamed and then his gun was in her hands. Meanwhile, Dean and Sam went after war. They caught him by his red car. Dean held him while Sam chopped his ring finger off and it was over. The hallucinations ended and so did the killing. What a relief. Afterwards, we met up with Ellen, Jo and Rufus and thought that it was okay to share our secret with them. Ellen helped us to explain what kind of witches we are. Now, we have three new allies. We walked over to the car and saw Dean waiting inside. He put the car in drive when we got in.

"Where's Sam?" Dylan asked.

"He's gone."

"What? What do you mean? Is he hurt?" I asked.

"No. He just cannot hunt anymore. We're going our separate ways for a while." Dean said. He didn't look at us. He just drove. He didn't even turn on the radio. It was just silent. We knew there was more to the story. They may be blood, but they sure don't act like it.


	9. Chapter 9

By the next night, we were in Philadelphia. Dean pulled into another local motel and booked us a room. I guess he was feeling a bit generous tonight because he booked two rooms. One for us and one for him. It seemed more likely that he was just getting tired of us drilling him with questions, trying to figure out why the hell Sam's not with him anymore. Since War in Ohio, we haven't had to deal with demons and we didn't stop to sleep in a bed, we only took little pit stops for food, bathrooms and gas. We offered to switch places with Dean so he could catch some Z's but his love for his car was greater than his need for sleep. So he went without sleep for over 24 hours and finally decided to stop when it got dark. We left Dean alone in his room knowing that he needed the sleep. After all, he was basically being our chauffer although we would never say that joke to him again. When Dylan said it, he stopped looking at the road and stared at his gun which was riding shotgun, and then it got pretty silent after that. When Dean walked into his room, Castiel was sitting in a chair waiting for him. Dean didn't even jump. He didn't see the point of complaining about Castiel's inhumanly behavior because it wasn't ever going to change.

"What are you doing here Cass? I need to sleep." Dean said aggravated.

"To defeat Lucifer you will need all the fire power you can get, and since you and your brother insist on being separated, you need more."

"More? Look, I'm working with freaking witches man, and were getting along, what else can I do? Side with demons? Over my dead body."

"No, not demons. It's not a being, it's a weapon. The only gun that can kill him."

"You're talking about the Colt, right? As in _the_ colt?" Dean asked Castiel. Dean was lying down now fighting to stay awake. Cass nodded. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would demons keep a gun around that kills demons?" Dean asked the obvious question. "They should have melted it down by now."

"Well I hear differently and if it's true it would be very useful."

"So how do we get it?" Dean asked.

"I do not know. You and the girls will have to figure that part out." Castiel answered. "I know that you haven't known them for too long but you are going to have to start looking at them as your partners. Equal partners. Get some rest and tell them the situation tomorrow. You can't keep them in the dark Dean. They are good at what they do. Trust me." Dean glared at the ceiling and thought to himself.

"They have no idea what they do. They're new at it." Castiel stared him down until Dean sighed and broke eye contact. "Fine. I will talk to them in the morning. I just hope you're right about them." Then Cass disappeared and left Dean to sleep. Dean was finally resting when his phone went off. He rolled over and grunted and then picked up the phone.

"What?" Dean growled.

"Dean?" Dean's eyes popped open when he recognized the voice on the other end. It was Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Sam's voice sounded too serious for this to be a check up call.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I saw him again. Lucifer came to me." Dean tensed.

"What did he say?"

"Some crap about me being destined to be his one and only vessel. Same old bull." Sam sighed restlessly. "So, what are we going to do about it?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"What _do_ you want to do about it?" Dean asked back.

"Well, I want back in for starters." Dean thought it over in his mind. "I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches." Sam continued. Sam sighed again. "I'm going to hunt him down Dean."

"Oh, so we're back to revenge? Yea, because that worked out _so_ well last time." Dean said sarcastically.

"Not revenge. Redemption." Sam clarified.

"So, we're just going to walk back in and we're going to be the dynamic duo again?" Dean asked. His famous sarcasm was really starting to piss Sam off but he kept his cool.

"Look, Dean I can do this. I can. I'm going to prove it to you." Sam sounded determined. Dean felt like his heart and his brain were at war trying to figure out whether or not he should accept Sam's suggestion or not. Finally he spoke.

"Look, Sam… it doesn't matter whatever we do. It turns out that you and I are the fire and oil to Armageddon."Sam stayed silent, not knowing how to argue against that valid point. "And on that basis alone we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

"Dean, it doesn't have to be like this. You, me, the girls… we can fight it." Sam tried.

"Yeah, we can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together. Sam, I think we're weaker because whatever we have between us, love, family, whatever it is, they are always going to use it against us. You know that." Dean said. Sam again could not argue. "We are better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing if we just go our own ways."

"Dean." Sam tried to protest.

"Bye Sam." Dean said and then Sam heard the other line disconnect and then there was silence. Not just on the phone, but in his heart.

* * *

"What do you think happened between them?" Dylan asked.

"Who knows? They were never exactly the loving family type." Kimberly shrugged.

"Well, they are brothers. They're supposed to fight. I just think they need someone to steer them in the right direction, only they are too stubborn to even call each other." I said.

"Well, it's not really our business. Besides we have too much on our plate anyways." Kim said.

"True. Like yelling at our parents." Dylan said. As she spoke the words she became angry all over again. "I still can't believe they did this to us!" she vented.

"It's not like they had a choice about what they are or we are." I pointed out trying to calm her down.

"I know but they did have a choice about binding our powers and keeping our powers secret from us for all these freaking years." I knew that she was right; I just wanted her to calm down. The Charmed Ones tend to upgrade in powers when they get angry.

"Well, we can definitely give them a piece of our minds as soon as we get back." We were all in our jammies now getting ready for bed. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and got up.

"Where you going?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to go rejoin the real world and check my messages."

"Good, please tell your boyfriend to stop calling me looking for you." Dylan said. I smiled at her.

"You're such a great friend." I said sarcastically. I stepped out into the hall and sat on a nearby bench. I turned on my phone and couldn't believe how many voice mails and text messages I had. I clicked through the texts, not reading any of them, just seeing who they were from. It was a mixture of my mom, Kim's cousin Jevaun and my boyfriend Sean. If my mom had any sense she would stop calling me but I felt bad ignoring Sean and Jevy. They are always there when we need them, and they are probably worried sick about us. Then I shook my head to clear it. I didn't come out here to get in touch with the world; I turned my phone on to talk to Sam. If Dean wouldn't listen, maybe the sweeter brother would.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line.

"Sam?" I was happy he answered. It was kind of late after all.

"Sharnel?" I smiled at the fact that he recognized my voice.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess. What's wrong? Did something happen?" he sounded frantic.

"Everything is fine Sam. Well, the girls are good, but I'm not calling to talk about that."

"So then what's up?" he asked.

"Sam, you need to come back." Sam sighed.

"Sharnel, this is really none of your business." Sam spoke.

"I'm so completely tired of you two pretending like you have more power than us. Aren't we supposed to be working together?" I was irritated with them. They make it seem like they are our bosses and we are their employees. "Sam, I don't know what's going on between you and your brother, but whatever it is, it doesn't matter. You have to put the greater good ahead of your own petty differences. If I got into a huge fight with Dylan or Kim, yeah we'd give each other space, but we would still put the power of three first."

"Don't lecture me about putting the greater good first _Phoebe_." Sam said. He sounded different, almost cold. "I recall Phoebe saying screw the power of three when Piper and Paige thought that Cole was evil."

"Yes, and you see that worked out _so_ well for them didn't it?" I said sarcastically. He sighed.

"Look, if it were up to me, I'd come back but Dean won't have it."

"And what are you scared of him? He's not your maker or your keeper."

"It's not like that Sharnel, but you are right. You don't know what's going on, so why don't you just butt out okay? I got to go, bye." Click. He hung up. Jeez, they truly are related. Stubborn as a mule. I let out a restless sigh and just sat in the hallway thinking. I tried and had my say. If they want to doom themselves then I will let them. Then my phone vibrated. I looked at it thinking it was Sam calling to reconsider, but it wasn't. it was Sean texting me again.

Idk wats goin on, but im worried about u. all of u. plz call me. ur mom said u went away but she didn't say when u'd b back, but then y r u not answerin. I love u

I felt like a terrible person, especially since the last time I spoke to him we got into a big argument. I don't want him to think I'm done with him, but I can't call him because I have no idea what I'm supposed to tell him. Even if I did come up with some excuse, that still wouldn't explain why all three of us have been ignoring the world. I couldn't call him. He'd have to wait like everyone else. I went back inside and went to bed.

* * *

Dean slowly woke up as he rolled against the terrible spring and as he came to, he looked around and hopped up. The wall was all worn and chipped, the iron heater was all rusted and everything looked gray and dirty. "What the hell." He thought to himself. He walked over to the broken window that only had small shards of glass poking out and looked outside and then his confusion doubled and he began to wonder what the hell he had slept through. Cars were flipped over and buildings were torn to smithereens. There were street lights but they were all busted. The place looked like a nuclear bomb went off. He ran to our room and knocked.

"Come on guys! Get up!" He turned the handle and the door all but fell on him. He looked at it and shook his head trying to figure out how things could have gotten this bad, but that's when he realized that the room was empty. He looked around for signs that we had left and were coming back, but there were no clothes or bags of any kind, just a lot of rust. He then searched the place for sulfur but that was a dead end too so he decided to leave. He was in disbelief as he walked through the streets. He couldn't have seriously slept through the apocalypse. Could he? Then he heard something and followed the sound into an alley, hoping for some type of normalcy in this bizarre world he had awoken in. There was a little girl, kneeling on the ground. She was covered in filth and her hair looked like she hadn't combed it in months. She was looking at a teddy bear that was dirty as well. She was probably homeless and helpless. "Little girl?"Dean called out. She didn't answer. She didn't even move. "Little girl?" Dean repeated taking a few steps closer. "Are you hurt? You know the not talking thing is kind of creepy right?" he knelt down beside her and saw a drop of blood fall from her mouth. Then suddenly, she grabbed a piece of glass and swung after Dean with it. She sliced him on his side as he jumped back. But then he punched her and knocked the little girl out. That was when he saw it and his heart sank. He no longer cared that he slept through the apocalypse. He only cared that he was trapped deep inside of it. He saw the world 'CROATOAN' written in big letters in blood. it was on the wall. "Oh crap." He said to himself. Then before he could fully process this, a group of people turned the corner on him who were all under that same spell from Ohio. War was taken care of but that didn't stop Croatoan from spreading. He took off running in the opposite direction as they followed. He could only hope he didn't fall as he ran block after block right into a fence. He turned to meet his fate and then militia came out from behind the fence, shooting at the crazy people. Dean took cover as they shot countless numbers of innocent people. He hid out until they were gone and then was on the move again. He managed to break through the fence and climb through, figuring that the militia side was the safer side. He saw a sign that seemed to clear up almost all of his questions.

**NO ENTRY**

BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND

AUGUST 1ST 2020

**KANSAS CITY**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was ten years into the future. He had no idea how, but since Castiel had in the past sent him back in time, he had no doubt that this was the work of angels. Dean hotwired a car and took off into the night, trying to figure out why he was here. During his drive, he pulled out his phone, but then noticed he had no cell phone reception at all. He then switched on the radio but all stations where nothing but static.

"That's never a good sign." He said frustrated. His luck was just getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." Dean jumped at the sound of Zachariah's voice, who had just popped into the passenger seat but he didn't let that get to him.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this back to the future crap."

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston." Zach continued as if Dean hadn't spoken. He was reading from the local newspaper, and all Dean could do was cringe at the thought of Palin ever becoming president of the country. "Let's see what's happening in sports… That's right. No more sports due to congress. What's left of congress anyways." Dean had had enough of this dick's useless banter.

"How did you find me?" He was more concerned about that then he let on. Cass had marked both Sam and Dean so that no angel can track them down. Dean worried that if Zach found a way around that, and he's stuck in the future, then Sam would be free for the pickings.

"Well, we had to tap some unorthodox recourses of late. Human informants. We've been recruiting some of the fringier Christian groups." Dean cursed himself for not thinking about the bible humper standing outside the motel he formally stayed in with the girls. Then Dean realized that the girls where in much more danger than Sam.

"Okay, well good, you have had your jollies, now send me back you son of a bitch." Dean ordered.

"Oh, you'll get back, all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit." Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"Marinate?" he questioned.

"Three days Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean snapped. He thought of all the things that could happen back home in three days, with his absence.

"It means that your choices have consequences." Zachariah spoke with a more serious tone to his voice and then Dean understood what he was doing here. The dick was pinning this God awful future on him refusing to say yes. "This is what happens to the world if you continue to say no to Michael. Have a little look-see." Dean turned to glare out the window, and when he thought of a snazzy response, he saw that Zach had vanished. What a dick.

* * *

"Wake up." Castiel ordered. Dylan and I slept soundly while Kimberly was trying her best to ignore. "The three of you need to get up now." He insisted. He sounded like he meant business so Kim rolled over to see what the heck was going on.

"What's wrong Cass?" she asked.

"Dean. He's gone off my radar. I can't get a read on him anywhere." Kimberly knew from watching the show that when a white lighter could not sense his charge, it was never good. She shoved Dylan lightly, to wake her. Dylan rolled but went back into slumber.

"You don't think he's…?" she trailed off not being able to say it out loud. We didn't know Dean for long, or Sam for that matter, but we cared for them because they saved our lives and they were innocents, and when you got past their issues, and Dean's dickish attitude, they were actually cool to be around.

"No. If he were, I'd be able to find him and heal him."

"I thought white lighters can't heal the dead." Kimberly thought back to so many different episodes where Leo wished he could.

"White lighters can't. But I'm an angel of the Lord. I can do whatever God wills." Catiel said matter-of-factly. "No, Dean is not in this world."

"You think he's in the underworld?" she asked.

"I don't know. That is why you must find him." she looked at him surprised and timid, like a little girl who was told to get up and say a speech at the last minute.

"Me?" she exclaimed.

"Not just you. The three of you. Dean knows you are destined for greatness, but he believes that it's going to be a while before your greatness appears. Now is your chance to prove him wrong. Do what is in your blood to do. Find Dean and bring him back so that we could go back to stopping Lucifer." Castiel said. He was so plain. No emotions. It was not inspiring at all what he said. Then he snapped his fingers and the two twin sized beds disappeared, and all three of us flopped to the ground. Dylan and I groaned, and Kim couldn't help but laugh that he actually had the balls to do that. "Wake up." He ordered once again.

"I'm up! I'm up, jeez!" I said trying to force my body to move. Dylan was fuming. None of us were morning people; it was a bad idea to do that.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Dylan said as she sat up. She was doing 'the Dylan'. It's this scary thing she does with her voice when she gets pissed. She doesn't yell, she just calmly curses you out for everything you're worth. Kim decided to butt in for the sake of Dean.

"Take it easy. Dean went and got himself in trouble. Cass is concerned because he can't find him anywhere." She said. Dylan calmed down just a smidge, but it was still too soon for Castiel to speak. Not like he understood that.

"You have to find him." Castiel said. She glared at him, but decided to take the high road since the greater good comes first. She figured she could curse him out later.

"So, how are we going to save Dean if we can't find him?" Dylan asked the obvious question.

"Maybe we should call Sam." Kimberly suggested.

"No. Dean wouldn't want that." I protested.

"Yeah, well, if we are saving his butt, I think he will look the other way." Kim objected.

"Sam doesn't want to hunt for some reason, and Dean agrees with that decision, which means that when we get into situations, Sam is out of the question." I pointed out.

"Okay, well what about Bobby?" Dylan suggested. I realized that I didn't tell them about Bobby being in a wheelchair and then guilt struck me. Castiel butted in saving me.

"No. Bobby cannot help with this situation. This is all up to you three." After a little book reading, and brainstorming, I decided to go search Dean's room for a premonition. At first it was a lost cause, and I was beginning to get frustrated, so I plopped on his former bed and then was drawn into a premonition. Dean was standing in a room that looked like this one, but old and rotted, then he was running from a group of people whose eyes were black. I thought this premonition was telling me nothing except that he was in danger, but then I saw a sign, or rather, Dean saw a sign.

**NO ENTRY**

BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND

AUGUST 1ST 2020

**KANSAS CITY**

"He's in the future." I whispered. A humorless chuckle escaped my lips as I thought back to the show and remembered their trip to the future. Phoebe, or I, almost died. I sighed and worried about what we were going to find when we travelled to the future. I wasn't crazy about time travel, but we had to save Dean. I walked back into my room and heard Dylan, Kimberly and Cass bicker about where they should look for Dean.

"That's impossible. How could the angels find him and drag him to heaven?" Kim scoffed at Castiel's absurd suggestion.

"I'm telling you, he's in the underworld." Dylan spoke. Castiel shook his head in disagreement.

"The demons aren't that desperate. They have everything where they want it." Castiel said.

"I think that we shouldn't cross out possession." Kim said. "You can't sense him if he's possessed."

"Guys." I tried but no one heard me. "Hello?" I tried again, but I was being ignored. We didn't have time for this crap. Dean sure didn't. "HEY!" I yelled and they turned to look at me. "Howdie." I said. "I know where Dean is." They finally shut up and waited for me to speak. "He's in the future. 2020 to be exact." Dylan and Kim had the same reaction. Shock. Of course, Cass was completely void of emotions.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"I got a premonition and he was in some deep shit guys."

"How did he get there?" Kim asked.

"It must have been Zacharia." Castiel concluded. Sam and Dean hadn't really told us much, but we had heard his name before. Dean told us that he was a douche bag angel who was pro-apocalypse. Aside from that, we knew nothing about him, or the whole Lucifer and Michael wants to wear Dean and Sam to the prom thing.

"What does that mean? Why would he want him there?" Dylan asked.

"That's what you're going to find out. The three of you need to go to 2020." Dylan had looked at the 'lost and found' spell in the book and sighed.

"I guess this won't help us." She said restless. She then flipped through the pages to find the proper spell. Meanwhile, I got a metal bowl, a lighter, and pen and paper. I wrote the date, August 1st 2020 on it and waited for the spell. Finally Dylan found it. I lit the lighter, and burnt the paper, carefully holding it over the metallic bowl. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme." She began.

"We send to you this burning sign." Kimberly continued.

"Then our future selves will find." I continued.

"In another place and time." Dylan finished. We disappeared from Castiel's sight. The burning paper fell into the bowl and the book fell to the ground. Castiel could only send a silent prayer to us.

* * *

Dean drove to the only place he could actually think of as home. Bobby's house. "Bobby?" he called. The door was open and the place looked trashed. He walked through and become hardened at the thought that Bobby might be gone. He couldn't accept it yet, not until he was certain. "Bobby I'm coming in?" But then he saw it. As he walked through what used to be a safe place, he saw Bobby's wheelchair, flipped over on the ground with bullet holes in them. It was stained with blood. All clues pointed to Bobby being dead in this alternate reality and it hit Dean hard. Especially since the angels are making it look like this future was all his fault. "Oh no." he whispered to himself as he continued to look for clues. "Where is everybody Bobby?" His mind was running haywire now. Where's Sam? Is he alive? Did he ever start hunting again? Did he give into his need for blood? What about the girls? Are they okay? Did we go our separate ways from the witches? Are they with Sam? Did they turn out to be evil? Dean decided to stop torturing himself until he knew more. It was hard for him to admit feelings, but he loved his brother. Sam was always going to be Sammy, the pain in the ass little brother that he loved. Of course, they had their strains, and when it came to the brotherly bond they once shared so many years ago, it all seemed like an alternate reality, but he still cared for his brother. And we were even started to grow on him. Yeah, we were annoying with our questions, and stubborn attitudes, and he still disliked the fact that we were witches, but he knew we bugged him because we worry, and it was nice to have people who cared about him. Dean wasn't used to it, so in return, he cared for us, not that he would ever say it out loud. Instead, Dean looked in a secret spot were Bobby hid things and found his dad's journal. In it was a picture with Bobby, Castiel and other men holding guns and a sign that read welcome to camp Chitaqua. Dean figured that was the place to look for familiar faces. Later that night, he snuck into the camp site only to find his loved Impala worn out and beaten up with the front doors ripped off. "Oh baby no." he whimpered. "Oh no baby, what did they do to you?" he whined. He was so distraught over his car, he didn't notice a guy sneak up on him and the next thing he knew, he was getting knocked out. The guy looked down at Dean with concern, not understanding how he was looking at him, since the guy was Dean from the future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: this chapter has both 2010 Dean and 2020 Dean for a while. I have tried my absolute best to write it in a way that wont be confusing. It shouldn't be had to tell which one is speaking but if it is, I'm sorry. Bare with me for a little bit. And as always i'm always open to comments so review please! and of course ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean came to an hour later. He felt a knot in his head and it was pulsating with pain but he was to find out that was the least of his problems. He tried to move but realized his arm was pinned to something. Dean looked up to see shackles around his hand, pinning him to an indoor latter. As he looked around Dean spotted him and he knew that he was in deep trouble. His future self sat across from him cocking his gun, and staring straight at him.

"What the hell?" he spoke. This was different from when he went back in time. For one thing, there wasn't two of him.

"_I _should be asking that question, don't you think?" His future self answered. Then he lowered his gun and took aim. "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself?" Dean answered in a question form, trying to reason with the one man he knew was too stubborn. Himself.

"You're funny." Future Dean said taking the gun off its previous target. Dean decided to try again.

"Look man, I'm no shape shifter or demon, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out." Future Dean revealed. "Silver, salt, holy water? Nothing. But you know what was funny? You had every box cutter and lock pick that I carry." Future Dean said waiting for the explanation. "You want to explain that? Oh, and the resemblance while you're at it?"

Dean thought of ways to make the story simple. He summed it up in one word. "Zachariah." Future Dean's expression immediately changed and turned a bit hopeful surprisingly. He stood up slowly.

"Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2010. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me ten years into the future." Dean explained.

"Where is he? I want to talk to him." Dean wondered why the hell his future self wanted to talk to that douche bag.

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know?" His future self asked sarcastically.

"No!" Dean bit out, annoyed at the fact that the son of a bitch still had him cuffed. "I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own freaking year okay."

"Okay." Future Dean knelt down and continued. "If you're me, then tell me something only I would know." Dean scoffed at himself. Why the hell would he be making this crap up? He began to wonder if he was always that much of a dick, or if this happened over time.

"Rhonda Hurley." Dean named. "We were… 19, she made us try on her panties?" Dean said in a 'don't you remember?' kind of way. "They were pink... and satiny." He reminded himself, just in case he forgot. "And you know what? We kind of liked it." Dean smirked at his future self. He knew the look he was giving him. It was _his _signature look. The 'you're not getting to me even though on the inside you really are' look. He used it mostly against cocky ass holes like demons and angels.

"Touché." Future Dean responded. Dean smiled at himself, knowing that he was right and that his future self was going to give in eventually. Future Dean walked away and grabbed another gun. "So what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess… Croatoan virus right? That's their end game?" Dean asked.

"It's efficient, it's incurable and it's scary as hell. It turns people into monsters. It started hitting the major cities about two years ago, the world really went into the crapper after that."

"What about Sam?" He was almost too afraid to ask, but he had to know. He gulped as he saw himself tense at the mention of the name.

"Heavyweight show down in Detroit, from what I understand, Sam didn't make it." Future Dean informed himself. Dean's heart dropped.

"We weren't with him?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in… hell ten years."

"We never tried to find him?" Dean knew for his sanity, he should have stopped asking, but he couldn't take silence. He didn't want to be left alone with the thoughts of guilt.

"We have other people to worry about." Dean wondered about us girls, but then he noticed that his future self seemed like he was leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to run an errand." Future Dean answered and cocked his gun. Dean narrowed his brows at him.

"Whoa, and you're just going to leave me here?" He was truly starting to realize what a jerk he could be at times.

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy survivors out there with the apocalypse hanging over their heads. The last thing they need to see is another version of the parent trap." Dean rolled his eyes at his future self's corny joke. "So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay. Alright. Fine, but you don't have to cuff me man." He was being ignored. "Oh come on. You don't trust yourself?" His future self looked at him and answered honestly.

"No. Absolutely not." He said as he walked out the door.

"Dick." Dean said in awe of himself.

* * *

Of course, it didn't take Dean long to pick his way out of the cuffs, once his twin was gone. He left the cabin he was in and looked around.

"Hey Dean." He heard behind him. He spun around and was relieved to see a familiar face. "You got a second?"

"Yes, I guess. Hi Chuck." Chuck was the prophet that used the lives of Sam and Dean to write a series of books called Supernatural. He was also a friend to them, not just an annoying prophet.

"Hi. So, we are good on can goods for now, but we are down to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are _not_ going to be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?" Chuck asked. Obviously he thought he was speaking with the Dean of his time. You think _he _would have seen past Dean coming. Dean stared at him blankly. He had no clue.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe, uh, share?" he smiled hoping that the idea wasn't completely insane in this time. "You know?" Chuck just looked at Dean, not understanding.

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now?" Chuck asked. Again Dean really didn't know what to say, so like always, he bullshitted.

"Absolutely, and I will be." Chuck seemed to be looking past Dean.

"Uh oh." He spoke and Dean turned around to an angry mad woman swinging at him.

"You crazy lady?" Dean yelled as he pushed Chuck in front of him.

"Risa." Chuck reminded him.

"Risa?" Dean then said.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" It wasn't even a question. She was straight up accusing him and she was pissed. Dean assumed she must have been his latest fling. Or maybe she was the one before Jane. Gosh, he never changes, does he?

"Uh, what? I-I- did I?" he asked Chuck uncertain. Chuck only nodded.

"I thought we had a "connection"?" Risa says with air quotes mocking Dean.

"I'm sure we do." He answers with a smirk. She storms past the two men furiously.

"Bye Risa." Chuck said timidly.

"Screw you." She answered.

"Well, she's a ball buster for someone I haven't even done yet." Dean mumbled.

"What?" Chuck asked confused.

"Never mind. Hey Chuck, is Cass still here?" Chuck smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think Cass is going anywhere." Dean then went to Cass's cabin after he got Chuck to tell him where it is. His explanation as to why he forgot? He said all the sex and stress of the apocalypse was slowly melting his brain. He could hear Cass speaking from inside.

"Fragment's of total perception. Just one compartment in that dragon fly eye with group mind. Now the key to this total shared perception is… is surprisingly physical." Castiel went on speaking some foolishness and Dean wondered what happened to his tight winged angel buddy. This guy sounded like a hippy. He even looked the part, being all scruffy and wearing clothes that were too comfortable for Cass. Cass stopped as he saw Dean enter the cabin. "Um, excuse me ladies. I think I need to confirm with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" Dean's eyes almost fell out of his head. Was he hearing correctly? They watched as the girls filed out. "All so beautiful." Cass said smiling like a pervert.

"What are you? A hippy?" Dean got right to it.

"I thought you've gotten over trying to label me." Castiel said as he cracked his neck and stretched, preparing himself for the disgusting event to come. Dean looked in amazement.

"Cass, we got to talk."

"Whoa," Cass was wobbling and his eyes were diluted. He was high? "Strange."

"What?" Dean asked.

"You… are not you, not now you anyway." Dean got so happy to see that some part of his Cass was still present.

"No, yes, exactly."

"What year are you from?" Castiel asked.

"2010." Cass breathed in amazement.

"Who did this to you? Was it Zachariah."

"Yes." Dean answered anxious to move along with this.

"Interesting."

"Oh, yeah, it's freaking fascinating. Now, why don't you strap on your angel wings, and fly me back to my page on the calendar." Cass began to laugh at him which made Dean uneasy.

"I wish I could... just strap on my wings, but, uh, I'm sorry. No dice." Castiel continued to laugh because the thought just tickled him. Dean stared in shock.

"What, are you stoned?" Dean asked.

"Ah, generally, yeah." Castiel nodded looking like a true pothead. Dean raised his brows at him.

"What happened to you?"

"Life." Dean decided he needed some air. Obviously, Cass wouldn't be able to help him get home. He was going to have to see this thing through. It's been a day so far and already, it was chaos. Castiel followed as Dean walked out of Castiel's cabin. He didn't even take two steps before a little girl slammed into him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted as she hugged the heck out of Dean. He hugged her back and looked at Castiel in confusion. Cass only smiled at the girl. "Thank you Daddy. I love it." The little girl whipped out a butterfly knife and started playing with it, swinging it so fast and with so much skill, she radiated Winchester. "Look Uncle Cass. Look what Daddy got me for my 8th birthday!" Dean couldn't speak. The more he looked at her, the more he realized she was his daughter. She had his green eyes and long golden hair. But he started to wonder who her mother was. This girl looked so familiar, but he couldn't place it. He thought back to Cassie, his first love, wondering if he found her after the apocalypse started. This little girl was mixed. She had goldish skin, and full lips and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I see. But be careful with it, okay Selena?" Castiel spoke. She nodded in excitement and then went back to playing with her new 'toy'. "Me and you're daddy need to have a little grown up conversation, so why don't you go to auntie Dylan's cabin and play."

"Okay." She said cheerfully as she hugged Dean one more time.

"Happy Birthday Selena." Dean managed to choke out before she ran off. Dean looked at Cass and Castiel had that creepy knowing smile on his face.

"Yes Dean. You have a daughter." Dean was almost breathless.

"With who? Is she here? And auntie Dylan? The girls are here?"

"No, her mother is not here. She's dead, and Dylan is the only one of the girls who is here."

"Where are they? Are they dead too?"

"Dean, you have a lot to find out." Castiel said putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. That's when Dean noticed a wedding band on Castiel's ring finger. Dean grabbed his hand in shock.

"You're married? To who? Aren't you about to have an orgy?"

"I was married, but now I'm separated." Dean raised a brow.

"Separated? You do know the world is coming to an end right? Can marriage really be that bad?"

"Hey! You're not married either. Check your finger." Castiel bit out. Dean looked down and saw his finger to be empty. Not that it really surprised him. He was a ladies' man, always has been. In fact, he never even guessed he'd one day have children. But Selena was the most beautiful mistake he could ever dream of. Too bad she's the only good part in this fucked up future. It seemed like his baby's mother was dead, along with Sharnel and Kimberly. Not to mention his baby brother, Sam. Zach may be a dick, but he is right about one thing. This is not a future Dean would like to see unfold.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel was putting the book away, when Kimberly reappeared in front of him. He seemed confused, but then he figured out why she wouldn't be able to travel to her future. It was because Kimberly had no future to travel to. He tried to portray sympathy in his eyes. She looked at Cass in confusion.

"Cass? I'm not in the future, am I?" she asked in utter confusion. He shook his head as he let her figure out why she wasn't in 2020. "Cass, why aren't I? I'm not… dead am I?" The silence confirmed it. Even though it hadn't happened yet, and they might be able to change it, her heart sank. She couldn't help but think why the sucky future always goes to Piper. In the show, the future that Chris came back from was a place where Piper, his mother, died when he was a teenager.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said. Of course him being an angel, he wasn't able to portray that emotion, but he meant it. Kimberly decided not to mope around about it. She got up, and helped Cass clean up the spell supplies.

* * *

Back in the future, Dean saw that his future self was back from his mission. Whatever the hell the mission was anyways. As he approached with Cass, he was shocked to see the scene in front of him. A group of hunters, including Dean's future self, were unloading the jeep. Future Dean tossed a beer to one of them and took a swig of his own. Next thing Dean knew, his future self was pointing a loaded gun at the back of his comrade's head. Dean tried to warn the guy, but it was too late. He watched as the poor man was brutally killed by himself. The funny thing was that no one seemed to care about the dead man on the floor. Everyone was just staring at him and his doppelganger.

"Dammit." His future self whispered. "I'm not going to lie to you. Me and him," he announced pointing to Dean. "It's a pretty fucked up situation we got going. But believe me. When you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do." Dean watched as his future self dismissed everyone else. Then future boy shoved himself back into his cabin. "What the hell was that?" he asked his past irritating self.

"What the hell was _that_?" Dean challenged himself. "You just shot a guy in cold blood."

"We were in opened quarantined zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out. One of them infected Yeager." He explained.

"How do you know?"

"Cause after a few years of this I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half a hour ago, and it wasn't going to be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news." Dean noticed how cold his future self sounded about it.

"Troubling a good man? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2020! Plugging some Croat; it's called common place. Trading words with my freaking clone; _that _might have freaked them out a little! Look, this isn't your time! I make the decisions so when I say stay in, you stay the hell in!" Dean realized that his future self may be right.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to mess you… or me… or us up here." Dean said getting confused. Another thing that hadn't changed? Dean was still a drinker. Future Dean poured them two glasses of whiskey as they tried to calm down. "So, what was the mission anyway?" Dean's future self reached into his duffle bag and pulled out no other than the colt. Exactly what Cass was talking about earlier. "The colt?" Dean was slightly depressed that it took ten years to get it.

"The colt." Future Dean confirmed. "Took me ten years but I finally got it. Tonight, I'm going to kill the devil.

* * *

I was laying down sleeping when a heard a small voice. "Mommy wake up." I heard and I felt something small, push my side, trying to shake me. "Mommy, you have to get up." That's when I began to come to. My eyelids began to flutter as this beautiful little girl became more and more visible to me. I could see that she had long dark and wavy hair and blue eyes, and she was persistent, refusing to let me get any further rest.

"What's the matter sweet girl?" she looked no older than seven.

"There are demons downstairs with daddy again." My heart dropped. Here I was ten years in the future with a beauty as my daughter and yet, demons are still tormenting our lives. I didn't know who her father was, or if he could defend himself against demons. Hell, I didn't even know what powers I had, but I had to try.

"Okay Sophie," I took a guess, which seemed to be correct. "Stay here okay? Mommy and daddy will handle it."

"Okay mommy." I left her in my room and closed my door. I was careful not to look at any pictures. I wasn't sure who I was married to and didn't want to risk a heart attack. If it was Sean, most likely he would really need my help with the demons, but I just couldn't make myself go faster at all. I slowly descended down the stairs when Sam came around the corner. My eyes could not go any wider than it did.

"Sharnel. You're finally up." At first I could not make my mouth move, but he was waiting for a response.

"Yeah. Sophie woke me." I tried to smile but it came out quite nervously.

"Well, don't worry. I will get rid of the demons. Go upstairs and wait for me." he said.

"Sam, Sophie is scared. Let me help you get rid of them." I didn't have an attitude but for some reason he seemed angry now.

"You will not touch them." I was confused but I decided to try and sound sweeter.

"Babe, I don't want to see anything happen to you. Let me help." I said, hoping I sounded like my future self. I lifted my hand to brush his face, but he snatched it before I could touch him.

"So, now you want to play the loving wife? You do what I say, when I say it. Now go upstairs, put Sophia in her room and wait for me in bed. Put on something nice. My meeting will be finished shortly." He then snapped his fingers and I just poofed upstairs in front of my bedroom door. I was in shock and slightly scared. What the hell happened to him? And me? I would never let him treat me that way. Did I become a super wuss? And where were my sisters in all this? They would never let him get away with that, even if for some insane reason I had. I got so frustrated, I grunted and waved my hand and all the furniture in the hall flew into the wall and blew up. I held my hand terrified. I wasn't Prue. I'm Phoebe. What the hell just happened? I decided to check on my little one to calm myself.

* * *

Sam looked up at the ceiling due to the loud commotion upstairs. "My wife just likes to blow off some steam every once in a while." He smiled at the demons.

"As long as she is on our side and isn't killing demons from the inside anymore." One of the vermin spoke. Sam smiled another smile, but it didn't seem like him. It was more demented. Then the demon that had spoke, blew up.

"My wife's inner Phoebe is dead. Would anybody else like to join?" He took the horrified silence as a no. "Now, the plan worked? Dean has the colt?" Sam asked. The demons nodded. "Good. Then he will attack, I will kill him, and we can continue with our paradise. Now go, get ready."

"Yes father." They all recited.

* * *

Sophie and I were in her room, and I was distracting myself with brushing her hair. I was realizing that Sam was in fact evil, and I was hoping that he wasn't my Cole to his Phoebe. I sincerely did not want to be the Queen of all evil.

"Honey, where is your aunt Dylan?" I decided to ask her since I obviously was not going to get any information from my husband. I looked at my huge rock on my finger in disgust.

"Auntie Dylan is at the camp. Don't worry mommy. I know how to teleport there." I was impressed with her power.

"Then why don't you go stay with her for a little while." I didn't want to go back to the past and leave her with this asshole.

"Because daddy put a magical block on the grounds, don't you remember mommy. And I can't leave without supervision selected by him." I was burning with fury. How dare him. Then Sophie got up and went to her teddy bear. She opened the back and pulled out a piece of paper to give to me. It had a poem which I recognized as a spell on it. "Here's your journal mommy." She then went to brush her dolls hair. I thought about the pros and cons of reading the spell, but then went with it. I trusted my little girl, if no one else.

"Reveal to me, what's mine to take. The journeys written for sanity's sake." Then a miniature version of the book of shadows appeared in front of me. I figured I had some research to do, so I started to read up, and what I found was the largest headache of a life ever.

**Entry 1**

**Sam and Dean are so stubborn. They beat me and Dylan and we are Scorpios. They still refuse to team up again. Cass told me that I should go to visit Sam and try my hardest to get him to come home. I've been trying for about a year, going back and forth when I have the time. Anyways, with all the alone time I've been spending with Sam, I must admit that feelings have started to develop, even though I will deny it to the end to his face. In December, I had a brief moment of weakness and we shared a kiss. Quickly after that, I came back to the manor and hadn't spoken to him since. But then in February, I went to see Sam for the whole greater good crap. When we were alone in his apartment however, one thing led to the other and we had sex. What's my point? Well it is now April of 2012, and I have found out that I am pregnant. At least I'm not the first. Kimberly is pregnant and will be going into labor in three months. I must say, I did not see her and Dean happening. But at least I don't have to deal with having 'Wyatt'.**

**Entry 2**

**So it's been awhile, but I had nothing of importance to put in here. Sam and I decided that since we did care for each other and was having a baby together, that we should elope. He still refused to hunt, and because I was having a baby, I decided that the baby should be out of harm's way so I moved in with Sam. I was only an orb away after all. Anyway, I gave birth in November to a beautiful little girl named Sophia Alyssa Winchester. Kimberly gave birth in the August before Sophie was born to a gorgeous girl named Selena Mary Winchester. Dean sent Sam and I an invitation to the shower, but Sam didn't want to go so I went by myself. And Dylan and Cass were made godparents of Selena. Everyone came to my shower except for Dean of course, but I didn't blame him. He really didn't owe Sam anything. Kimberly was named God mother of Sophie and her cousin Jevaun was made godfather. Now, Sophie just had her first birthday a week ago when everything went to hell. Lucifer came for his vessel. Of course Sam told him to shove it, but Lucifer gave him a choice. Apparently this vessel thing runs in the family. If Sam said no, he would just wait for Sophie to be of age to say yes. The devil left Sam to think it over, but today he came to hear the final answer. Sam didn't tell me that he chose already. It was just as much of a shock to me as anyone else. Sam said yes to the devil. My husband isn't here anymore. He's possessed by the top demon. Now, I'm alone, in our Detroit apartment with our child. I don't know what to do.**

**Entry 3**

**I hate him! You took my husband, and now this! It's 2015. Lucifer showed up to the manor today, wearing Sam's meat suit only to shatter my heart. I was sitting in the living room and crying, looking at an old picture of Sam, Sophie and I, when Sophie teleported into my arms crying. I tried to sooth her and put her back in her crib, when I walked into her nursery to find Sam/Lucifer sitting in the rocking chair with a smug smile on his face.**

**"She doesn't remember her father?" he asked.**

**"She doesn't have one." I waved my hand and he flew into the wall. With the commotion, Kimberly and Dylan came running in. The three of us stood up to the devil and watched him rise. "What do you want?" I asked.**

**"You as my queen. You, me and Sophie can be a family again Shar." I told him to get out and we tried to fight, but then he got annoyed with our stubbornness and sent us flying. Kimberly tried to blow him up, which only irritated him. He snapped his fingers and she exploded. Time seemed to slow down after that. There was screaming and crying from me and Dylan. Dean and Cass were out and we couldn't call him because Cass isn't an angel anymore. Then he grabbed Dylan by the neck. "Come with me or she dies too." Dylan told me to refuse, but I already knew he wasn't bluffing after he killed Kim. I accepted the offer. Now I'm prisoner in some huge house in God only knows were. I only agreed to keep everyone I love alive, but I will kill him and all demons from the inside. If I must be the Queen of all evil, then he will feel my wrath.**

I kept reading. There were various plans and vanquishes I wrote down. My latest plan was to get Sophie out of this house. I was able to magically contact Dylan over the years, but now that there was a magical block on the house, it was harder. Sophia and I weren't allowed to go anywhere without either his or 'a power of three' demon's supervision. I was trying to figure out a way to get Sophie out the house without alerting anyone, so that she could teleport to the camp where Dean and Dylan were. I couldn't let Lucifer raise my child into evil. I then closed the book, but a picture fell out of it. It was the picture of Sam, Sophie and me. We were so happy. I flipped it over and saw the writing on the back. It read:

**While we were happy. The best and worst day of our life. November 23rd 2013.**

As I cross referenced the date with the entries, I realized that that was the day that Sam said yes to the devil. The picture looked like we were out in the park. He probably took us out for a family outing before he said yes that night. As I continued to read the back of the picture, I saw the reversal spell for the journal.

"Hide from me so no one can take, the journeys written for sanity's sake." The book transformed into the original paper with the little spell on it and I stuffed it back into the teddy bear. At that point, all I could hope was that Dylan's future was better than mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Dylan woke up from splashes of water hitting her face. She fought to stand up and then realized that she was naked. She looked up to see where the water was coming from. She was in the shower. Well, not an indoor shower, more like a backyard wash up cabin. She must have fallen when she took over her body. She rinsed herself off and covered herself with a towel and got out. When she opened the door, she expected another room. Instead she saw trees and more cabins. A few people with guns walked by her and nodded to her with respect. She suddenly felt completely naked and ran behind a tree. She looked around trying to figure out where the hell she was supposed to go.

"Dylan?" she heard. She turned at the voice. At least she recognized it. It was none other than Castiel. Thank God her guide was here. But when she turned she couldn't believe her eyes. Cass looked like a hippy that was a breath away from being a bum. He had that five o' clock shadow thing going on, and these earthy colored clothes. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I, um…"

"You know what forget it. Since it's so hard for you to talk to me I will make it easy on you."

"No, um Cass, you see, I was taking a shower, but I forgot my clothes so…"

"And you were hiding behind a tree because?"

"Because I'm kind of naked?" she said in a 'duh' kind of way. She noticed that Cass tried to secretly give her a once over and she became very uncomfortable. She pulled on the towel to prevent exposure. Cass shook his head and breathed out.

"Well, anyway, I came to see Nate and Natalie. Are the twins in your cabin?" Dylan assumed that he was referring to her kids, simply because when we discussed names for our children, her plan was always to name her first two Nathaniel and Natalie. That was also how I managed to guess my child's name. I always loved Sophia for a girl. She was confused as to why he wanted them. It's only been ten years. They are obviously too young for demon fighting. So what would an angel of the lord want with them?

"I think so." She guessed. He led the way back to her cabin. "Cass, can you give me a minute to get dressed? I really need to go find Dean." Cass twitched. She wasn't crazy. She saw him twitch.

"Sure, since I've _never_ seen that before." He said sarcastically. He sounded quite bitter. She went inside to find two black haired kids sword fighting with wood. The pair looked exactly alike and appeared to be around 6 years old. At the sight of their mother, the adorable boy and girl with blue eyes dropped the fake swords and smiled an innocent smile. She then noticed another little girl, who looked quite familiar in the corner playing with a butterfly knife.

"Hi mommy." They said in unison.

"Hi auntie Dylan." The girl said.

"Hi… kids." Her mind was blank. She was just so happy to see that she had her twins! Her plan was to have a set of twins and a set of triplets. I know. CRAZY RIGHT? But she loved kids, and these two were definitely gorgeous. Castiel then knocked on her door and came in.

"DADDY!" And then she froze. Her mind started working on super speed. _"WTF? Did they just call him daddy? Is that a new nickname? He can't actually be their…"_

"Hey, look what uncle Dean brought you guys from his mission!" He opened his hand to a bag of M&M's.

"Candy!" They jumped for joy as if they haven't eaten candy in years. Which they haven't. I mean it _is_ the apocalypse. Candy is hard to come by these days. The third little girl ran up to them.

"Can I get some too?" she asked.

"Of course you can Selena." That's when Dylan came back to earth. Once she heard the name, she thought she was an idiot for not seeing it before. Selena was the name that Kimberly was always going to name her first girl. This little girl was Kimberly's daughter. _"Now, all that's left is to find out when I bumped my head and decided to have an angel's kid, and who the father of Kim's kid is. Damn, where are the girls. I can't face this by myself."_ Castiel noted the look of shock on her face.

"What's the matter with you?" She was beginning to wonder why he didn't know. I mean, if his past self sent them to the future on this very day, shouldn't he have seen this coming? Or at least sense us coming?

"Nothing." She decided to play along. "I just have a lot of things to do today. Speaking of which, you said Dean is back. Where is he?" Cass tensed at the mention of Dean.

"In his cabin."

"O…kay. So, I'm going to get dressed. Can you watch the kids for me?" Castiel then gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Sure. Not like I have anything better to do." After getting dressed, she walked out of her cabin and snuck around looking for Dean's. It was getting dark and she didn't see him come up behind her.

"Hey." He said in a husky voice. He swung her around and pushed her against a wall, pulling at her thighs and kissing her neck.

"Dean!" She gasped in shock as she tried to pry him off.

"What's wrong? I thought you were looking for me." He looked at her licking his lips. "You washed your hair? I love it when your hair is wet." He forced his lips onto hers as he ran his fingers through her long beautiful black hair and she could only wonder what the hell was going on in her life right now.

"Get a cabin." They heard as some man who looked like he was checking the perimeter passed. Dean smiled at the guy and waved. He then looked back at Dylan breathing hard.

"Sounds like a good idea." He said. He took her hand and began leading the way to his cabin, when she snatched away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted. "I came looking for you to help you, not to…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. Dean looked at her in confusion.

"Help me? With what?"

"With getting your ass back to the past! Hello! Did you forget you're not from this time?" That's when Dean's face filled with understanding.

"Come on." He said. He was no longer smiling at her with those romantic sexy eyes of his. He was now wearing his mask of nonchalance that he always wears. At first Dylan was hesitant to follow Dean into his cabin, but then she figured if he pulled anything, she could find out what ten years does to her powers. She walked in and immediately got a migraine.

* * *

"Dean?" she asked confused as she looked upon the double mint twins in front of her.

"I believe that _this_ is who you came here to save." Spoke future Dean.

"Dylan?" past Dean asked. He then looked at his future self. "Is that my Dylan or yours?" he asked. Future Dean then gave Dylan a once over that again made her uncomfortable. "Your's. Definitely Your's."

"Sooo… you are Dean from 2010, and your Dean from 2020?" she asked pointing at them. They nodded simultaneously. She nodded as if she understood and then slumped down into a chair. "This is confusing. Why are their two of you?" Both Dean's raised a brow at her. "I came to the future and took over my future self's body, therefore, there should only be one of you."

"I think I could explain that." Castiel butted in after creeping into the cabin. You'd think after all these years, the dude would learn to shuffle. "Angel's powers are different from yours. When you sent yourself to the power, the spell gave you control over your actions so that you can do whatever it is you were sent here for. Dean wasn't sent her to do anything. He was just supposed to observe. That's why I couldn't tell that you were not you. You took over the Dylan that I know, but her presence is still her within you." The three normal humans looked at Cass blankly.

"Okay, now my head hurts." Past Dean said.

"Okay, well you know what? That does not explain why _you_ were kissing me!" Dylan spat out. Past Dean raised his brows in shock. Future Dean sighed and gave Cass an apologetic look.

"Because Dylan, you and I… we have a connection." He spoke. Past Dean snorted as he recalled how many connections he truly had.

"But I thought I was with Cass. I mean, I have your kids."

"Okay, okay. Start this story over from the beginning please." Past Dean said trying to hide his laughter.

"We were married. But now we are separated." Cass answered sadly.

"Dylan? You married Dylan? And knocked her up?" Dean could not believe his ears. Yes, a lot could happen in ten years but damn. Dylan and Cass both glared at him and his insensitivity.

"Then with all the deaths, the two of you found comfort in each other." Castiel continued.

"And now you find comfort in ten women at once?" Dean said without thinking. "Dude, you are the God."

"Okay… Now that that awkward part is over with… I've got the colt." Future Dean informed Cass.

"Um, hello. Bigger fish to fry." Dylan reminded them.

"Like what?" Future boy asked.

"Um, I don't know. Like getting home to our own time. Finding Kim and Shar who also came to the future. Saving your life." She said sarcastically. She didn't notice the looks on Cass and future Dean's face.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked the two who obviously knew more than he did.

"Sharnel and Kimberly came with you?" Castiel asked. It sounded wrong to think, but Dean took some relief in seeing Castiel's old brooding ways slightly return. Dylan nodded confirmation.

"So does that mean that Kim-" future Dean started before being cut off by Cass.

"No, she's safe back in her own time, but Shar…"

"We need to go save her." Future Dean concluded.

"Save her? From what? What are you guys talking about?" Dylan was getting annoyed. Ten years later and they were still excluding her from the conversation.

"We need to have a meeting. Lucifer dies… tomorrow." Future Dean took lead.

* * *

"So that's it. That's the colt." Risa said. Risa stood next to Dylan, while Cass kicked back with his feet up on the table. Past Dean and Future Dean sat at opposite ends of the room.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." Future Dean answered.

"Great. Have we got anything that can _find _Lucifer?" Risa shot back with a hint of an attitude. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"Are you okay?" Future Dean asked.

"Oh, we were in Jane's cabin last night and apparently we and Risa have a connection." Past Dean spoke. Cass laughed as Dylan and Risa both folded their arms and glared at future Dean in disgust.

"You want to shut up?" Future Dean asked aggravated. Dean put his hands up in a mock surrender. "We don't have to find Lucifer, we know where he is. The demon that we caught last week; he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where satin's going to be and you just believe it?" Risa said mockingly.

"Yeah, Dean, sounds kind of gullible." Dylan chimed in. Dean glared at the women.

"Are you two best friends now? Trust me. He wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?" Dylan asked.

"The fearless leader, I'm afraid is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Casteil informed. Dean couldn't believe his ears.

"Torture? Oh, so we're torturing again. Well, that's good. Classy." Dean said sarcastically. Castiel smiled at him and future Dean glared at him.

"What? I like past you." Dean ignored everyone and continued with the meeting.

"Lucifer's new house is here."

"House?" Dylan asked. "What the hell does he need a house for?" Future Dean only ignored her question and moved on.

"Now, I know the exact location, down to the mailing address." He pointed to the spot on the map.

"Oh, good. It's right in the middle of a hot zone." Cass said.

"Crawling with Croats. Yeah, you saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we walk in straight up the driveway, past all his minion demons and Croats and we shoot the devil?" Castiel said with such sarcasm.

"Yes." Future Dean answered straight faced.

"Okay, if you don't like reckless I could use insouciant maybe." Cass challenged.

"Are you coming?"

"Of course." He said with a sigh. "But why is he coming. He's you five years ago. If he dies, you do too.

"He's coming! Dylan, can you watch my daughter with the twins while we're gone?" Dylan stared blankly at him.

"I came here to protect Dean. You want to send him into a crazy fight without me?"

"Someone needs to look after the twins and Selena." Then it hit her.

"Selena's your daughter?" she asked. Both Dean's answered yes. She was dying of laughter on the inside, but she had no idea if Dean knew who the mother of his child was and why it was so darn funny. She had to give them one thing though. They sure do make beautiful babies.


	14. Chapter 14

After everyone left and it was just the two Dean's, past Dean spoke his mind.

"Why _are_ you taking me?" he asked.

"Relax, you will be fine."

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on." Future Dean tossed the idea over in his mind and then agreed.

"Okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother." Future Dean spoke.

"Sam? I thought he was dead." He said in confusion.

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said yes." Dean felt like he was bitch slapped.

"Yes? You mean-"

"That's right. The big yes to the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom." Dean was in such shock. He didn't want to believe it.

"Why would he do that?"

"If only you knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him Dean." Dean looked at his future self. The man was empty. Hollow of any feelings at all. "And you need to see it. The whole damn thing. How bad it gets, so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?" Dean could hardly speak. He rather hear that Sam is dead than to torture himself with thoughts of what his brother is going through.

"Zach said he was going to bring you back right? To 2010?"

"Yeah?"

"Then when you get back home… you say yes." Future Dean ordered. "Do you hear me? Say yes to Michael." Dean was incredulous at what he was hearing.

"That's crazy. If I let him in then Michael fights the devil. The battles going to torch half the planet!" he challenged.

"Look around you man. Half the planet is better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

"So then why don't you?"

"I've tried!" Future Dean was beginning to lose his cool. "I've shouted yes until I was blue in the face. The angels aren't listening. They just left. Gave up. It's too late for me but for you-" Dean shook his head not wanting to hear any of this.

"No, there's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean, I was wrong." He was so serious he could almost cry, but of course he wouldn't. He rarely sheds tears. "I'm begging you. Say yes." Dean watched as his future self finally let his guard down and show some feeling. "But you won't because I didn't. Because that's just not us is it?"

* * *

Later that night, at midnight to be exact, the heard took off. Various men, along with Cass, the two Deans and Risa, all equipped with enough ammo to put down a hippo. Cass drove with past Dean. Dean looked at Cass as he popped a couple pills.

"Let me see those." Dean said grabbing the vile of tablets.

"Want some?" Cass offered. Dean looked at the label.

"Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe." Dean stared at him and chuckled at the difference ten years could make.

"Don't get me wrong Cass. I, uh, I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but what's going on? What's with the drugs and the orgies and the love guru crap?" Castiel laughed at the comment. "What's so funny?"

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore." Castiel revealed.

"What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?" Dean was so shocked. Had Castiel fallen?"

"It had something to do with the other angels leaving. When they bailed, my mojo just kind of drained away. Now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club." Dean responded.

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. Now I'm powerless, I'm hapless and hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence? Right? It's the end baby! That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But that… that's… that's just how I roll." Castiel said rolling his head and smiling like Stevey Wonder which was proof that the drugs were getting to him.

* * *

The gang arrived in the day time. There was destruction everywhere. Cars flipped over, broken windows, just the typical aftermath of complete chaos.

"There. Second floor window. We go in there?" Future Dean took point as usual. The crew knelt behind cars as he looked in through binoculars.

"You sure about this?" Risa asked.

"They'll never see us coming." He reassured them all. "Trust me." He ordered. Dean watched carefully, thinking that something was up with his twin. "Now, weapons check, we're on the move in 5."

"Hey, uh, me." Dean called to his future self. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" The two of them walked away and Dean got right to it. "Tell me what's going on." Future Dean gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us." He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Future Dean denied.

"Really? Because I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with questions, so maybe I will just take my doubts over to them."

"Okay, whoa. Wait." He said before Dean could walk away. "Take a look around you man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?" Dean thought about it and realized that making it even this close to the big pearly white gates of the devils three story house was too easy.

"They cleared a path for us." Dean concluded. "So then this is a-"

"A trap. Exactly." His future self cut him off.

"Well, then we can't go through the front."

"Oh, _we're_ not." Future Dean revealed his true plans. "They are." Dean couldn't believe what a jackass this guy was. "They're the decoys. You and me, we're going through the back."

"You mean you're going to feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cass too? You're going to use their deaths as a diversion." Future Dean could only look away from the judging eyes piercing him. "Oh, man something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends!"

"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess actually."

"These people count on you and trust you."

"They trust me to kill the devil and save the world. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"No, not like this you're not. I'm not going to let you." Dean threatened. Next thing he knew, he was knocked out and awoke to gunfire.

* * *

"Hey! Asshole!"

"Now, that's the wife I know and love." Lucifer spoke.

"What's going on? As the queen don't you think I should know?" He smiled at me and I immediately felt relief that I didn't recognize Sam in that body at all.

"What's going on, is that I'm going to put on my best suit, and you will put on your best dress, so we can celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" I spat out. He came up to me and brushed my cheek with his rough hand. I flinched away from his touch that only made me cold and queasy.

"Why, celebrate the death of your brother in law of course. Dean is going to attack, and I will kill him." He must have seen the alarm in my eyes. "Now don't go getting any bright ideas. You wouldn't want me to have to kill you and raise Sophie all by my lonesome, now would you."

"Don't threaten me." I said slowly through gritted teeth. He watched at me curiously.

"There is something different about you today. You have that old fire about you that I thought dwindled out over time. What changed my dear?"

"I had a dream that Dean said yes and Michael wiped the floor with you all the way to hell and I got just _so_ turned on by it." Again Lucifer gave me that evil smile and then unexpectedly, he slapped me across the face. At that moment I wasn't thinking whether it was a dumb idea or not. I focused on him and what he's done to my family and sent a jolt of energy flying at him which sent him flying into the wall. Next thing I knew, I was pinned by my neck up against the wall, with my feet dangling off the floor. He held me there and watched me struggle and then he let out a sigh and dropped me.

"Sharnel, get up and get dressed. Sophia dressed as well. I want my family to be there for my victory." And with that he walked into the bedroom. I coughed trying to get back the air he stole from me and I got up and looked out the window. I saw Dean with a group of others looking up. He was looking through binoculars. I decided that this was what I saw in my premonition. I waved at him frantically and pointed to the room that Lucifer was in, trying to let him know that he was here and to abort mission. Then I heard Lucifer call my name, and I jumped away from the window, praying he didn't know that I warned Dean. "It's time." He said once I entered the room. Get Sophie and come to the backyard." He stalked passed me. I wasn't going to even move but then I heard the first set of gunshots. I ran to Sophie's room. My poor little girl was hiding under her bed, caught in extreme terror.

"Sophie?" she crawled from under the bed and then ran into my arms.

"Mommy. What's happening?"

"It's going to be okay. Just stay here and lock your door okay? I will be right back." I left the room and then headed for the back yard. I had a feeling that that's where Dean would be.

* * *

Dean came to and didn't hesitate to jump up like the true soldier he was. He ran to the front and heard the commotion of gunshots and then went around back to find his future asshole. Thunder was roaring although there was no rain. He came around and saw to his disbelief, his brother standing over future Dean. With a simple twist of Sam's foot on Dean's neck, his future self was dead. He certainly did not go out with a bang. Then Sam, or should I say Lucifer, turned to face Dean. Sam was wearing an all white tuxedo, which was weird seeing how he was the devil.

"Oh. Hello Dean." He spoke nonchalantly. Dean could feel a chill as he heard satin speak although he would never admit it. "Aren't you a surprise?" I finally made it out the back door and Dean was so confused to see me running out of the house.

"Dean! Don't hurt him Sam!" I yelled. Lucifer turned to look at me and looked down at the dead Dean. I gasped and then stared at the other Dean in confusion. Another roar of thunder, and Lucifer popped up behind Dean. "You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" Dean jumped and backed up by my side.

"What the hell Shar?" Dean mumbled to me.

"Long story. Very long horrible story Dean."

"Well, go ahead. Kill me." My eyes popped out with Dean's words.

"Dean, death bad, life good!" I squeaked.

"Kill you?" Lucifer looked at former Dean's lifeless body. "Don't you think that would be a little redundant? I'm sorry. It must be painful speaking to me in this shape."

"That shape has a name." I murmured.

"It had to be your brother." He continued. "It had to be." He took steps towards us and tried to put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean moved away and I rubbed his arm to calm him. "You don't have to be afraid of me Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep fry the planet."

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God? You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God, you're not going to tell us a bed time story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile."

"Dean!" I scolded him. Let's not piss off the devil. We already saw what he can do. The dude snapped the boy's neck with his freaking foot. I'm not overreacting at all.

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him more than anything. Then he created… you. The little hairless apes and then he asked us to bow down before you. To love you more than him. And I said father, I can't. I said these human beings are flawed, murderous. And for that… God had Michael cast me into hell. Now tell me. Does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right. Look what 6 billion of you have done to this thing. And how many of you blame me for it?

"You're not fooling me." Dean spoke. His eyes were watery to the point where he looked like he was going to cry. I was so shocked. I didn't think he had those kind of emotions. "With this sympathy for the devil crap. I know what you are."

"What am I?" I stood there thinking that this guy is going to say the wrong thing and get us all killed.

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing me whole life. An ugly, evil, belly to the ground supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." I looked at Lucifer. His face was void of human emotions. He just wore that evil smile on his face. Yup. Thanks Dean. Now we die. We stood there hand in hand, scared shitless for what was really five seconds, but felt like hours, waiting for him to blow.

"I like you Dean." He finally spoke. "I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye." Dean and I braced ourselves to meet our maker. "We'll meet again soon." I had a sigh of relief when he turned to walk away and then this idiot.

"You better kill me now!" Dean yelled. I looked at him in disbelief. Was he crazy? Is that it?

"Pardon?" Lucifer turned to face us again.

You better kill me now or I swear I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

"I know you won't." Lucifer answered with a long stride towards us that sent a chill up my spine. "I know you won't say yes to Michael either and I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up…" he trailed off looking at future Dean's dead body and continued. "here." Dean couldn't hold it back any longer as one long tear made its way down his cheek. "I win. So I win."

"You're wrong." Dean's voice was a little over a whisper.

"See you in five years Dean." Then with another roll of thunder he was gone. Dean and I could only look at each other and embrace in a hug as we processed what just happened. But over his shoulder I saw a balding white man behind him.

"Dean, lookout!" He turned and then the man put his fingers on Dean's head, just like Castiel had done once before, and Dean was gone.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Hi. We haven't formally met. I'm Zachariah." I stared at the hand that he left hanging for me to shake. "Don't worry. Dean is back home in 2010. Perfectly safe."

"I know who you are. I did a little research while I was here. You want Dean to say yes to Michael so that Lucifer and Michael could torch the place." I accused. He shrugged.

"Eh. It sounds bad when you put it like that."

"Go to hell."

"Get Dean to say yes, and Lucifer goes _back_ to hell." I laughed humorlessly.

"And in what year do you expect him to say yes?"

"Look missy. You're all about the greater good? Take a look around. This is why you're here. Everyone found something out on this trip, now go home and change it. For the greater good." Then there was a shining white light.

* * *

Dean woke up in his previous hotel room and lucky him, the first thing he see's is a big ugly angel.

"Well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas-screw you." Dean shot out.

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it right? You saw what happens? You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes." Zach said.

"How do I know that this thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?"

"Because you didn't go alone. Dylan and Sharnel were there too and I didn't put them there. Ask them. The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike before Lucifer get's to Sam. Before billions die." Dean walked past the bastard as he honestly thought it over. The pros and the cons.

"Nah." He said. He went with his gut instincts that said he could stop Lucifer some other way, even though a part of him was seriously going to say yes.

"Nah?" Zach said getting more and more heated. "You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again!" Zachariah said in fury. "I've got you now boy and I'm never letting you-" Suddenly, he was alone in the room. "Son of a bitch." Zach whispered. Dean appeared outside with Cass and us girls waiting for him.

"Thanks. Cass don't ever change." Dean looked at us. The three witches that he was supposed to hate. He march over and surprised us with a big group hug. "No matter how things turn out, we have to stick together." He whispered. We all couldn't agree more. Too bad one person was missing from the family.

* * *

**Yes they are now back in 2010 finally. I have chapter 15 written and i just need to do a little final editing and then i will post it up. As always, reviews would be lovely. Until next time...Pheebz**


	15. Chapter 15

Being back on the road is so refreshing after that awkward trip to the future. The whole gang was finally back together. Dean decided it was for the better to suck up his pride and call Sam. Now the gang was all here. Totally awesome right? Well, only if you're a fan of AWKWARD. See, both Dylan and I know that Kimberly and Dean are going to have a child together. We also know that if Kimberly finds out, she will avoid Dean forever and never get pregnant. Dean knows that Dylan and Cass end up together, but Dylan refuses to go down that road because of how it turned out for them. Dean knows that I end up with Sam, and he keeps pushing it, while I rather avoid it like the plague since, I don't know, I have a boyfriend? Then there is the whole, Lucifer, Michael ordeal that Dean won't let me tell the girls about yet and I'm bursting. I don't do well with keeping secrets! Not from them anyway. Not to mention that since Kim and Sam haven't gone to the future, they both won't stop asking about our trip. But now that we are all rested up and on the road, jamming to rock, the awkwardness was temporarily relieved.

"Finally, we're in Jersey." Sam said in relief. We were all feeling a little restless by now, sitting in the same spot for so long.

"Yup, next stop NYC!" Dean exclaimed relieved. "I can't believe it took this long for us to get here."

"Yeah, imagine if we had a sane person driving." Dylan joked. I was trying to twist into a comfortable position. I tried to lie on my sisters, but they pushed me off. I tried to stretch my legs out but Sam couldn't pull his seat up because he's Sammy the friendly giant, so I made a suggestion.

"You know, we should go out tonight." Everyone turned to look at me like I was insane except for Dean. Instead he gave me that look through the rearview mirror. "I'm just saying. We've been cooped up in this car for days, and whenever we got out, we're fighting demons, or travelling to the future. I just think that we could stand to go out tonight and celebrate our accomplishments."

"And what did we accomplish?" Sam asked not convinced.

"Um, staying alive maybe? I kind of think that based on these past few days, still being alive is a damn good achievement. Besides, we at least get to stretch our legs a little."

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting the hell out of this piece of junk for a little while." Dylan smiled waiting for Dean to jump to his cars defense.

"Hey, this car is a classic!" Dean was oh so predictable when it came to his car. Kim and I giggled at his reaction.

"I think hanging out for a little would be cool. I mean, what are we rushing back home to anyway?" Kim added. Sam and Dean looked at each other and conversed without speaking. Then Dean made a sharp turn off the highway.

"Well, we are in Jersey. Let's go see if we run into Snooki." We drove over to the shore side and made it to the club area around 7.

"So, it is way too early, to go to the club." Kim pointed out. She was so right. Since it was summer, the sun was still up.

"Gives us time to rent a room and freshen up." Dean said checking himself out in the mirror.

"Well, first things first." Dylan said. "We are not going out dressed like this. And since, we only have the money that you've given us, since we really couldn't pack for this trip; _you_ have to take us shopping." Sam and Dean looked at each other and then busted out in serious laughter.

"That's funny." Sam spoke.

"Actually, I'm not joking. You cant _seriously_ expect us to go party in a T-shirt and sneakers."

"Don't girls use accessories or something to spice up the outfit?" Sam asked ignorantly.

"Um, if I had accessories to improve this outfit, I'd be wearing them." I pointed out. Sam sighed.

"You guys look nice. All you really have to do is fix your hair and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, fine is not what a girl wants to hear when she gets dressed to go out." Dylan countered.

"You're going to make us do this aren't you?" Dean asked feeling defeated.

"It's not _your_ money anyway!" Kim added.

"Oh, so you don't approve of how we get the money, but it's okay that we spend it on you." Dean said aggravated.

"In this one case of emergency, yes." I answered. "Don't worry. We aren't talking Coach and Prada here. More like TJ-Max or Marshalls. Good prices, hot clothes."

"And we promise to be on our best behavior when we shop for shoes." Dylan added. Kim and I gave her a 'yeah right' look. When it comes to shopping, Dylan is the biggest girl ever. Guys don't mind shopping with Kim and I, but Dylan will pick up about 50 different things, and try them all on, and then turn around and only purchase 3 of them. That's where her femininity shines.

* * *

We went into our favorite store first. We figured that we'd find the perfect outfit there and then cut out about six other stores and save the guys a major migraine. Forever 21 wasn't too packed when we went in. Just the way we like it. Now we don't have to wait on line for the dressing rooms.

"Why can't we wait in the car again?" Sam asked as he saw how our faces lit up when we entered one of the most beautiful stores known to man.

"Because, you are paying, and you don't want to give us the money, so you have to be here to pay for the clothes. Besides, there are nice shirts here for you too. You might see something that you'd like to wear tonight." I answered. Then Dean blinked and we were gone. Off to raid the three floors of pure genius.

"Dean, when are we going to tell them that they aren't going home?" Sam asked feeling a bit guilty.

"We don't have to explain anything until they notice."

"But that's going to be soon. Why would you drive through Jersey if you didn't want them to notice where we were going?"

"Because, they already knew that after we left Pennsylvania, we'd be in Jersey and then we'd arrive in New York. They aren't stupid. I know once we drive through the city, they will start asking questions and then we will just have to figure it out then. Remember, this was not my stupid idea." Dean then looked through the people trying to spot us. "That's why we are taking them out tonight. So, we can bond a little more and get them to trust us. I just hope we make it out this store without being arrested for shoplifting/murder." After taking five minutes on each floor to browse through everything, we popped back up in front of them. Kim and I each had a solid three outfits to try on. Dylan on the other hand had twice that, to a time guzzling six. The guys eyed our hands, and then stopped in shock when they saw how much Dylan picked up. "And who do you think is paying for that?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm only buying one. I just need to see which one looks better."

"So you're not done?" Sam asked impatiently.

"No," I scoffed. "We have to try them on. Really Sam, haven't you ever had a girlfriend that dragged you to a store for your opinion? This store is huge. Three floors plus the basement. This is record timing." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, well let's go so you can try them on." He said motioning to the dressing rooms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys are _not_ coming with us. We will be back." Kim said laughing at the thought. Now, with us, there is a dress code. It is one of the few rules we have that we actually follow. Well, Kim and I do anyway. See, when getting dressed to go out, we like to look hot without looking like a slut, so we either show, legs, boobs or back or a combination of boobs and back. For example a halter top will usually expose some cleavage and back. Now we never really show all three, expect for certain situations like Halloween. Some outfits just show everything, but it's All Hallows Eve for God sake. Who cares? There are also dresses that only show back and leg. That can be acceptable depending on where you are going and how it looks on you. Now, we all follow the rule, but some follow it more than others. Kim picked out a nice green halter, with black jeans, a purple dress and a cute black top and a red skirt. I picked out a pink halter top dress, a blue and white button down, with grayish blue jeans shorts, and a black backless shirt with white jeans. Now Dylan, picked up a red halter top dress, a yellow backless dress, and a grey off the shoulder belly top with a pair of jeans. She also picked up a sheer black top with a pale yellow mini skirt; a white shirt that she claimed was a dress, with black tights, and a navy blue belly top with black shorts. We all had dressing rooms next to each other so we decided that we would try on the dresses last. After trying everything on we came to a final agreement. We all went with the dresses. Dylan went with the yellow one, since we made it clear that she was _not_ wearing the red one. One, it was red, which translates to sex. IN ANY LANGUAGE! Two, it showed everything and it didn't look like her boobs were secure at all. Definitely against the rules. Afterwards, we went and found some accessories and went to find the guys, eyeing some girl that was bent over tying her shoe. It exposed her tattoo on her lower back which was of a butterfly. Typical. Dylan snapped her fingers in Dean's face, breaking their trance. "Hi. We're done." Kim spoke trying not to laugh at the embarrassed look on Sam's face.

"We can go get a motel room now?" Dean asked.

"No, but we can go get our shoes now." Dylan answered, shattering his hopes.

"I thought they have shoes here?" Sam said.

"Yeah, not our style." I answered. After paying, we headed over to Bakers. Dylan squealed as she saw her first shoe of interest.

"I thought you said you'd be on your best behavior." Dean reminded her. She looked him up and down like he was stupid.

"For shoes, this _is_ my best behavior." Kim and I laughed since we knew that she was definitely telling the truth. It didn't take long for Kim and I to find our matching shoes, but Dylan went from one shoe of interest, to three. The four of us sat down and sighed as we pretended to listen to her rant about her dilemma.

* * *

"Thank God, we got out of there. Thanks for saving me Sammy." I said. He told Dean that he was going to go fill up the car at the nearby gas station, and asked me to come along.

"Yeah, sure. Well, I needed to talk to you anyway." I immediately regretted going with him. I wondered why Dean didn't insist on going. He put Sam up to this.

"What about?" I asked timidly.

"Dean said that you needed to tell me something. He said it had something to do with the future." I smiled nonchalantly and shrugged.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Sam raised a brow at me.

"Shar, you can tell me. I have a pretty good idea anyway." My heart began beating off the charts, and I was half afraid he could hear it.

"You do?"

"I said yes to Lucifer, didn't I?" He sounded so broken by the thought, and I really didn't want to ruin his day with that, but I had to tell him something. I sighed in frustration. Why can't they just leave it alone? Maybe they didn't go to the future for a reason! The Charmed Ones motto: Everything happens for a reason. SO STOP SCREWING WITH IT!

"Yes." My voice was little over a whisper.

"Well, Dean said that we were apart in that future, so now that the gang is all here, we can change it." He tried to sound confident and brave, but I could tell that he was truly shaken by what I had just confirmed. I held his hand.

"Hey. Look at me. We _will_ change it." He smiled at me and we hopped into the car. I made a silent promise to myself to change the future, not for my sake, but for his. That meant _everything_ must be changed.

* * *

"I can't decide!" Dylan exclaimed frustrated. "They are all so perfect."

"Dylan it's not that hard of a decision. The red one doesn't even match your dress." Kim spat out irritated. Dylan examined the red shoe and then put it back in the box.

"Okay, but I still have to choose between these two. You two just sit back, relax and chat." Dylan winked at Dean and he glared at her. "I will be right back with a final decision."

"I'm sorry." Kim said breaking a long moment of silence. "We knew bringing her hear would probably be a bad idea, but we did need something to wear."

"It's okay. As long as you guys look hot, I'm happy." Kimberly rolled her eyes and scoffed at his forwardness. "So… back home, do you have anybody waiting up for you?" Kimberly looked at him skeptically. "Because it's been over a week. He's probably called the police by now."

"No, don't worry. The cops are not looking for me. I don't have a boyfriend right now. Shar does, but her mom is probably covering for her, so we're okay." Dean let the conversation fade after that. Five minutes later, Dylan finally came back with one shoe box.

"Okay, let's buy them and leave." Soon after, the gang joined me and Sam in the car, and we were off to find a motel. Actually, it was surprising. The guys got us two nice rooms in the Hilton Hotel. We didn't ask how they could afford it. The guys said since this was our last night and we've been through so much that they would treat us to this. Around 9, we started to get ready. Well, us girls did anyway. Soon we were all ready to go. We heard the guys bang on our room door.

"Come on. Open up! It's time to go." Dean said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, we're ready." I said swinging the door open as the three of us walked out. "Can I get your lip gloss?" I asked Dylan.

"Do you guys have the room key?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Dylan answered. We were doing are last minute preps, not noticing that the guys have stopped speaking and their eyes were fixated on us. Kim wore a purple strapless dress. It was a bustier fit with a skirt down to her knees, with slits at both sides going up to her thighs. With that, she wore a black leather half jacket with some black pumps. Her hair was all crimped with a violet feather hanging in one ear. I had on a pink halter dress. The halter came down around my neck to a loose fitting V-neck. It went down past my thighs and I wore sheer stocking with silver heels. My hair was flipped out in layers and I had a silver choker on. Dylan had on her yellow backless dress. The straps hung around her shoulders and arms for dear life, and her loose fit skirt went down to her knees. She had on her black heels and wore her hair curly with a black ring on her right hand.

"Wow." Sam finally spoke. That's when we looked up to see their faces. Dean's raised eye brows suggested something that we weren't comfortable with. "You guys look…"

"Thanks." Dylan said, breaking the awkward silence. "You too." She said and hurried past them. Kim and I followed. It's funny how the two of them could truly look amazing simply wearing a button down, jeans and shoes. It was so easy for men. "So, that was awkward." Dylan said to us, while pushing the elevator button. In front of the room, the guys were staring at each other, and then gave looks of approval as they walked over to us. Dean put his arm around Kimberly's shoulder.

"So, you gals ready to party?"


	16. Chapter 16

"So, they…"

"I did _not _expect that." Dean said, as he and his brother watched the three young witches sitting in the corner; bop their heads to the music. The boys brought the drinks back to our table and sat down. Since we left the hotel room the guys haven't stopped staring at us. They tried to be sneaky of course but we kept catching them peaking and there has been an awkwardness ever since. "Drinks anyone?" Dean said sitting down. "I know I could use one." We looked at the tray of colored shots with questioning looks. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um, we would much rather some cocktails." Dylan spoke for all of us.

"If you get drunk, you have a ride back to the hotel." Sam said halfway joking. We watched as Dean threw back his second shot. Lovely. Our very own designated driver.

"I get it. You girls can't handle these. I'll get you some little girl drinks." Dean said getting up. Naturally, he struck a chord with us. We are not little girls, and we surely don't drink girl drinks. It was just this one time that we were going to have celebratory cocktails and toast like classy, snobby millionaires but he obviously didn't know to whom he was speaking.

"Dean." I said grabbing his arm to stop him. "While you're up, grab us some Jack Daniel's. This soft stuff just… tickles." Then the three of us picked up the shots of cheap whiskey and downed them. Sam and Dean shared an impressed look and then Dean walked off.

"Wow. You three just keep getting more and more surprising." Sam said.

"More surprising than us being _good_ witches?" Kimberly asked.

"Nope. That one still takes the cake." After having a couple more drinks, the group began to separate and mingle. Dylan and I were on the dance floor, while Sam was by the bar with Kim and Dean was off enjoying a beer with another girl.

"You know what I don't get?" Kimberly asked Sam as she took another swig of her piña colada. She was determined to have a nice fruity drink after drinking like a trucker with a beer belly. Sam looked at her curiously. "After being thrown into this life unwillingly, and knowing what to expect of my life, I can't imagine not jumping at the chance at a normal life. You got out Sam. You went to college. What made you want to come back?" She watched as Sam tried to hide behind a smile which was faltered by the pain in his eyes.

"Well once you're in this life, you're in it. I thought I could walk away from it… but I was wrong." Sam struggled with his words.

"But you did. And you could have had such a great life. I mean Stanford-Law doesn't just give away full rides to anybody. You had a real opportunity at a normal life." Sam stared at his beer and sighed.

"Yeah, and my _normal _life got my girlfriend killed." He spat out. Kimberly gasped and immediately regretted bring up the subject. It's just that they had been talking about the whole 'supernatural life' thing and how it affects lives, and she was really pondering his decision. '_Damnit, damnit, damnit!' _She thought to herself. She held his hand. "A demon killed her."

"Sam, I am so sorry… but you cannot blame yourself for that."

"On the contrary I can. Jess was killed by a demon that wanted to get to me."

"You really loved her." It was certain. Kimberly could see his heartbreaking all over again every time he mentioned her. "Her name was Jessica?" Sam nodded.

"She was beautiful. Inside and out. She didn't deserve what happened and after it did, I vowed to avenge her death." He blew out rough air, trying not to get worked up about the story that still haunts his dreams until this day. "So, me and my brother hit the road, looking for the demon. It took a while, but we got the son of a bitch." He raised his bottle to her and took a swig. She took a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry for asking." Sam smiled at her.

"Nah, it's okay. It's just one of those harsh memories people have to face."

"Well I think you can still have a normal life. I won't give mine up and neither should you." Kim smiled back at him. "Who knows? You may find someone else to love and one day be so normal you're boring." He scoffed at the possibility.

"Yeah, I wouldn't hold my breath for that. But I admire you're optimism on the subject. You still plan on being a successful radio host in spite of everything?"

"Yup. With my husband and my kids."

"But how can you find love with all the complications of our life?" Sam challenged.

"It's going to be hard, but life is hard. I'm not willing to give up the life I deserve, so I am willing to fight for it. Trust me. Ten years from now, Dylan, Shar and I will be married with kids, getting them ready to take over the fight. We are all too stubborn to let it happen any other way."

"Is that what they saw in the future?" Sam asked with a sarcastic tone. He looked over to Dylan and I dancing off the alcohol and smiled.

"Oh yeah. Before we knew that we were only jinxing ourselves, we used to talk about how our lives would be if we were charmed all the time. And although Piper and Phoebe both marry magical beings, I am _not_ marrying our white lighter and Shar refuses to marry a cupid. Normal guys… only." Kim saw Sam staring past her and followed his line of vision. "Huh." She said observationally. Sam then turned to see a suspicious smiling face staring back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said innocently and then continued to sip her drink.

* * *

"I want another drink." I said. Dylan grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Do you love me?" she asked skeptically. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No. I mean I do, but I don't _love _you." She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up as I walked away from her. See, when I get drunk, like really drunk, I love EVERYTHING. Seriously. I have tripped and fell onto the floor and then told the floor I loved it because it always breaks my fall. So my lovely sisters tend to cut me off after I start saying how much I love rainbows and fairies except for when they are as drunk as me. Then, God help us. All three of us should not be gone at the same time. It's dangerous. I walked over to the bar and saw Dean seated next to a rather hot blonde. Not knowing if he was trying to score, I sat next to him but didn't say anything.

"Tired of dancing?" he asked.

"Eh, I'm taking a break. How many drinks have you had? Maybe you should dance them off a little."

"Nope. I like this buzz I got going." I blinked at him slowly.

"Right. But you're driving us home."

"Don't worry. I'm a great designated drunk driver." He said and smiled.

"God help us." I said and took a swig of my beer.

"Now's the time you know." Dean said with a smirk. I looked at him questioningly. "You look hot. We're out for drinks." My eyes popped open with shock.

"Are you coming on to me?"

"Well, I would in that outfit but I wouldn't do that to my little bro." I let out a frustrated sigh as we looked at the other end of the bar where Sam sat with Kimberly.

"Dean, I'm having a good night. Don't ruin it."

"Come on little sis. Don't you feel like you are meant to be with Sam?" he said and put his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"I _feel_ like the exact opposite is supposed to happen since the future we went to was truly crap. And I have a boyfriend, for the hundredth time. Besides, those two seem pretty chummy over there. Maybe _they_ are meant to be."

"You really think that's possible?" Dean asked. _'Not really since you and Kim are happening because the picture of your baby was just too cute." _I thought to myself.

"Yes. So just stop trying to pimp me out to your brother please!" I said as I downed the rest of my beer and went back to the dance floor.

* * *

Dylan danced until she went back from gone, to wasted, to only tipsy and then went to drink again. She sat in the middle of the bar. She ordered herself the cocktail she has been longing for when a very large man sat down next to her.

"How's it going?" she heard the deep voice speak, and at first she thought it was Sam until she glanced at him to see another overgrown beast next to her. The one word that came to mind…JACKPOT!

"Good. How about you?" she smiled at this mystery giant.

"Well, my night wasn't so great, but I think it's turning around. I'm Randy." He said and offered his hand like a gentleman. She shook his hand and felt the strength radiating off of him. She grew warm and her cheeks flushed.

"Dylan." She responded.

"I'm just a selfless person. I'm not a hero or anything, but I do what I can hoping to better this sphere we call Earth. Then maybe one day… I could find happiness." Dylan overheard Dean spilling his toxic waste of BS in some blonde's ear. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll be right back." She assured Randy as she marched over to Dean. "I don't appreciate you cheating on my best friend." She whispered into his ear. Dean glared at her and then smiled at the girl.

"Excuse me for one moment." He then moved away with Dylan. "What the hell? I'm not cheating on her."

"You know you are supposed to be with Kimberly, so yes, you are cheating." She countered.

"We aren't dating yet! And besides, she's cheating on me too, WITH MY BROTHER!" Dean exclaimed pointing to Kim and Sam on the dance floor.

"Yeah, well she doesn't know it. You do."

"You're crazy." Dean said and then walked away. Dylan then went back to Randy.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, just fixing the future." After a few more drinks and Dylan doing her infamous drunken flirty giggle, she decided it was time to express herself the only way she knew how when she was drunk. She leaned over and kissed Randy in the middle of a sentence.

"Oh God. Here we go." Kimberly said walking away from Sam over to Dylan. Sam followed to see what was happening. "Hi." Kimberly spoke to the couple who were now glued by their lips. Dylan and Randy looked up at Kim and Sam and Dylan once again commenced with her drunken laughter.

"Hiiii Kim. Randy this is my bestest friend Kimberly. She's my sister, but not by blood. She's my sister by-"

"By love. We love each other so much. Yup." Kim cut her off. "Sorry to interrupt but it's time to go."

"I don't want to go. I want to spend time with Mandy." Randy looked at her and corrected her.

"Randy."

"That's what I said."

"Okay, well we will come right back. We just have to go see Gabe Saporta and come back." Kim said.

"Gabe? I love him. Can I have his babies Kimberly?" Dylan asked. Sam laughed so hard he turned pink. Kim tried not to laugh and looked over to the guy she was kissing.

"Sure. Let's just go get the gang and then we can go."

"YAY!" Kimberly came to get Dean and I, but Dean insisted on staying, claiming that he wouldn't be coming back to the hotel tonight. So Sam drove us home in the Impala, which was probably for the best, the way Dean was drinking that night.

"You were right Shar." Sam said to me while Dylan was passed out in the backseat with her head in Kim's chest. Her double D's were great pillows. Kim protested but already knew it was useless, so instead she soothed her sister and ran her hand down Dylan's hair repeatedly while listening to music. "This was a great idea. We _really_ needed a night out and about."

"Yeah. We are all stressing about this whole angels verses demons pissing war and we will go crazy if we don't cool off every once in a while." After getting to bed, we all had a goodnights sleep. Well, all of us except for slutty Dean. The girls and I set our alarms, not being able to wait any longer until we arrived home. Despite our rage towards our parents, we were in fact becoming homesick. We felt like imposters. We've been putting on brave faces this whole time, but the truth was that regardless of what we've learned from the show, we were still too inexperienced and know we're nowhere near strong enough to take on Lucifer. Truth was, we were scared and missed our lives that we had just a week ago. Nevertheless, we made a promise to ourselves and to the innocents that we protect when we said the spell to get our powers that we would never give up. So here goes nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO HOME?"

Hell of a scene to walk in on right? But of course those idjits would have killed each other without me there to cool everyone down. But the girls did have a right to be upset. I think I may be getting ahead of myself. Well, let's see. I believe this started on the drive back from Jersey.

* * *

"New York, here we come!" Dylan said in joy. Poor gal didn't know what my two oversized morons were up to.

"Yeah, we're almost at the tunnel." Dean said, sneaking a look at Sam who was just as nervous as he was.

"Thank God. You two are cool and all, but you have too many ignored issues. I could _not_ live with you guys." Sharnel said. She was right too. I love those boys like my own sons, but it doesn't mean that I am blind. Those two have more issues than transsexual lovers on the Jerry Springer Show. Sam and Dean laughed nervously at her comment. The five drove all the way until finally, they were in the city. The girl's eyes lit up with all the lights.

"You know, now that we are in our town, we can surely show you guys how New Yorkers party." Kim pointed out.

"That would be great. When you guys are all settled in, we will have to go out again." Sam answered. Dean raised a brow at his brother.

"The turn off for the bridge is to your right." Dylan pointed out. Dean didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to take another route." He tried to sound nonchalant, but the girls didn't buy it.

"So, you're going to take the other bridge?" Kim inquired. Dean and Sam shared another nervous laugh.

"Nah, I like the highway."

"Um, but that's a roundabout mission. We are right next to the bridge." Sharnel pointed out. The girls shared a suspicious look.

"What's going on?" The girls asked in unison. Dean and Sam weren't the only dangerous siblings in that car.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked innocently.

"Look, this is our town, we aren't stupid. And you just entered the highway going the wrong direction." Dylan snapped.

"Okay, look, we are taking you guys home, but first we have to take you someplace else." Dean lied.

"Where are you taking us?" Sharnel said slowly.

"You two better start talking or I will freeze you both." Kim threatened.

"Oh right. Freeze the driver while you're on the highway. Real smart." Dean taunted.

"Look, everybody calm down." Sam said being mediator. "We have to talk, but we can't have this conversation in the car. We are going to go someplace safe and then we will tell you everything."

"Yeah, why doesn't that sound reassuring to me? Look, just because we are new, does not mean we are stupid. You two are leading us into traps aren't you?" Sharnel spat out.

"What? You think we are demons? We've had like a million chances to kill you!" Dean blurted out. Sam looked at his brother wondering what would possess him to say that.

"Yeah, well so did Cole! Maybe you're working your way up to it." Sam turned and looked at the girls. He gave them his infamous puppy dog eyes pleading with them to cooperate.

"Look, it won't take that long to get to our destination. If we are demons, you guys have the book, you can vanquish us. Just, please." The girls did agree. They didn't really have a choice. They were on the freeway and Dean was speeding.

* * *

The five of them pulled up to a beautiful, large house upstate New York. It was beige with a light green roof, and had lots of property, including a super big garage. Dean parked in front and for a second, the five of them forgot their troubles and issues, and enjoyed the view.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked amazed.

"I know I hate upstate, but this place is gorgeous. If I could orb this place to Long Island, this would be my dream home." Dylan said.

"Yes, but I'm sure people would notice the missing house Dylan." Kimberly laughed. With all the shock, Sharnel looked over to the two brothers and they seemed just as mesmerized as the girls were which told her that they have never been here. That led her back to her original question.

"Despite the beauty of this place, I really don't want to waste any more time than I have to here. I have practice tomorrow and I can't miss it. So, tell me. What are we doing here? What aren't you telling us?" Sam sighed.

"Let's go inside. This is a quiet neighborhood, and something tells me there will be a lot of shouting." Dean opened the door and they entered the manor. The house was newly furnished. The couch still had the plastic cover on it. The walls were painted neutral beige, same as the outside. Dean sat down.

"So…" Shar pushed. Dean frowned at Sam.

"How about you take this one." Sam glared at him, but then figured it was better for him to break the news to us. Dean was usually the dick anyway.

"Well, the reason we are here, is because this is our place." Sam said. Kimberly raised her hand in confusion.

"I thought you guys didn't own a home." She said.

"Well, Cass apparently thought otherwise." Dean butted in.

"Okay, so good for you. You got a smashing house but that still doesn't explain why you dragged us out here." Dylan reminded them. Sam and Dean once again shared a look and it was really starting to annoy the girls. Did they do that for suspense?

"When I said that this was our place, I wasn't just talking about me and Dean." The girls raised their brows. "Castiel, or his bosses, they want us to stay here… on the power base." Sam explained.

"The power base?" Shar asked.

"The manor. This is your version to the manor." Dean concluded.

"But we can't live here. It's upstate." Dylan said in disgust, just in case they didn't notice the bitch of a commute we would have every day.

"Yeah, and if this is our manor, why do you guys think you are going to live here with us?" Kim said.

"Look, this isn't up to us. Believe me, we tried to fight against it, but we are stuck living together until this apocalypse crap is over." Dean spat out. Tempers were starting to flare.

"That's it. Take us home. Now." Sharnel demanded.

"Shar, you can't go home. This is your home now." Sam said firmly. He was getting irritated.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO HOME?" That was when Cass and I popped up into the house only to hear the worst argument known to man.

"What are you deaf?" Dean blurted out. What an idjit. "Until we stop Lucifer, we have to live here with you guys in the manor since you pretty much pale in comparison with the devil right now. So suck it up and deal with it!"

"Fuck you, we don't have to suck up anything!" Sharnel shouted back.

"Okay, then instead how about you suck my-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I wake up in the WWE? You guys are on the same team, you idjits. Why are you going at each other's throats?" I butted in. It felt weird to be throwing authority at them when I was half their height in a wheelchair. "I know. Dean, Sam, you hate witches. Girls, you don't want to live with strangers who hate what you are, but guess what. In case you've all forgotten, we have the apocalypse clouding the world and the storm is brewing, so BOO HOO! No one has time for your little hissy fits!" They all hung down their heads. I could tell that they felt ashamed which is exactly what they would need to feel in order to get their crap together.

"Bobby's right." Sam spoke. "So, I say that we all go and get settled in and calm the fuses." I actually thought it was over. Then the girls looked at each other with looks that basically said 'yeah right'. Kimberly took charge.

"Bobby, you're right. We should be able to put aside our differences for the greater good, but that does not mean we must live with these idiots. We can handle our own house battles and when the main events happen, we'll be there."

"You do not have a choice Kimberly."

"Look, maybe you haven't noticed, but we have a life in the city. Family, friends, school and jobs. We can't just up and leave." Dylan pointed out.

"Yeah, I like my school. I worked like hell to get in there and I HATE upstate New York." Sharnel added.

"Yeah, we are city girls, and even though this place is beautiful and clean, it feels like a different country to us." Kim concluded.

"This is the manor. Your power base. If you don't stay here, then evil will take it over and the balance will shift from good to evil, do you want that?" Cass said in a strictly business tone. The girls said nothing. "And the boys must stay with you to keep you safe until the big battle, besides, they will be on the road at times so they will not always be all up… in your grill." Everyone turned to look at him questioningly. When he tries to act human it's scary. "Just do what Sam said, and look around. Check this place out. You might like what you find." And with that Castiel was gone. I straightened up to look at my 'children' and sighed.

"You heard the angel. Get a move on it!" After that, they all stared at each other with such hate. I no longer wanted to be in this house. They split into different directions. Kimberly headed upstairs with Sam to find their rooms, Dean and Dylan headed to the kitchen to find something stronger than soda to drink and Sharnel went off through the side door to the garage. Nobody spoke. Which was why it was so horrifying to here Sharnel's blood curdling scream come from the garage. We all rushed out the door and into the garage to find this idjit, spread across the hood of a black 2010 BMW M6 convertible all but moaning and making out with it.

"Oh my God, is that Scottie?" Kimberly shouted.

"YES!" she screamed out with a little too much pleasure in her tone.

"Who's Scottie?" Dean asked just as confused as his brother and me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dylan threw herself past us, pushing Sam out of the way to run into a yellow 2010 Chevy corvette. "MY BABY!" Kimberly began smiling and slowly walked around the cars, expecting to find something.

"IT'S COMET! OH MY LORD! I think I just had a tiny orgasm." The blood ran from my face after that comment. The girls completely ignored us. They were taken into their own worlds. Sharnel stopped spooning her car and decided to get in it. Just when we thought things couldn't get any more disturbing, she starts felling the leather and moaning how much she loves Scottie.

"I am going to ride you all night long!" she screamed. Kimberly lied in the front seat of her red 1963 Mercury Comet convertible and started to sing the Barney song. Dylan actually shed a tear. I have never seen such obsession over something as simple as a car… oh wait.

"Hey, this is a huge garage, but I need space to park my baby too." Dean spat out. Kimberly noticed an extra vehicle.

"Who is that for?" she said referring to the black 2010 dodge charger next to her car.

"Ye-e-e-e-eeesssss!" Sam exclaimed as he recognized his dream car. He hopped in to feel it out. Dean looked at me and we shook our heads at these fools.

"Okay, so I think that you guys should go to your rooms now and get dressed so we could start training." Sharnel walked past me. "At a girl. Get a head start." Two minutes later, while trying to get the other kids to follow her example, she came out with a jacket, shades and her keys. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm taking Scottie out for a spin and then to the car wash. I want my baby to really sparkle." I was in disbelief. I think she surpassed Dean on her car obsession. Which we later discovered she had, when she parked it outside and a pigeon pooped on it. She actually went inside and we thought everything was okay until she came back outside with a nail gun and shot three of them out of the sky. She thought it was a completely normal reaction to do so and to scream 'YEAH FUCKERS, TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT ME!'. That was the day, we realized no one touches her car.

"Sharnel, you guys need to train. And aren't you a little car sick after driving far so many days?"

"Not anymore!" she smiled as she hopped in her car, and pulled out of the driveway. I was going to yell at her, but it seemed like a lost cause. It didn't take long for everyone else to follow her example and go for a drive as well. Dean and I were the only level headed ones who stayed in, although instead of training, Dean went to sleep. So now I am just an old man cussing to no one by myself in a wheelchair. Idjits.


	18. Chapter 18

I was so unbelievably happy that I got my car. It was a blessing from God himself. I told my father that Scottie and I were meant to be. But nevertheless, after driving around for about an hour and a half, I realized that Scottie was tainted. He wasn't given to me out of love, or appreciation, he was given to me as a bribe. No matter what, I love Scottie the same, he never did anything to hurt me. He's my baby, but this had my mother written all over it. Bind my powers as a child. Don't train me to defend myself against greater evil. Disappear with my best friends mothers and then just let us find out randomly that we are charmed. Then out of nowhere, the manor turns out to be so gorgeous it is hard not to love, and Scottie is waiting for me in the garage along with Kim and Dylan's dream cars? She's trying to make me forget about being pissed at her. Well, it's not going to happen and I wont let my sisters give in to the bribery either. I turned to head back home and that was when I realized, I was lost. I had too much pride at first to call my friends for help, so I drove and tried to recognize landmarks, but all I had been paying attention to on the drive was the road, and how good it felt to drive the car I have been dreaming about for years. After about twenty more minutes of hopeless wondering I got my phone out. I decided it was time to use my GPS system on my phone. I was going to type in the address when I remembered that I had no type of address for my house. How stupid could I be? 'Hi, 911? I have an emergency. I can't find my house.' Oh yeah. That would definitely hit me with a DWI. It was time to suck up my pride. I called Dylan. It rang twice and then she answered.

"Yeeeeeeeeessssss?" I heard on the other end along with a lot of giggling.

"Hey. I need your help."

"Is it a DEMONstration?" she asked. I glanced at the phone.

"No. I'm sort of lost."

"Oh, me too. I can't come home tonight, k Shar?" I was beginning to realize that something was wrong with her.

"Why not?"

"Because! I have to sleep in my car tonight girlie." I laughed. She was drunk. Off her rockers. Again.

"You do?" I said playfully.

"Yes. I found a bar. I'm going to go have another drink now. I love you. Ba-bye!"

"Wait, Dylan, that's not a good idea-" Click. She hung up. I just sat in my parking spot laughing and shaking my head in shame. So after I got home, I had to go find my drunken sister. It was time to call the older sister. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hey, it's Kim. I can't pick up my phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you." At that moment I only had three things to say on her voicemail. F.M.L. Who else could I call? I was beginning to think that maybe I could take a page out of the Dylan handbook, and sleep in my car if anything. I drove around trying to find someplace, that didn't look like my car would be a target for foul play when my phone rang. THANK GOD. I have never been happier to get a call from my girls. I pulled over and pressed talk. "Hey! I'm so glad you called."

"Oh really? Because it seems like you've totally forgotten that I even existed." My heart started pounding as I heard the voice of my boyfriend Sean, who I have been avoiding ever since this twist in destiny.

"Um. Yeah. I was actually planning on calling you." Technically, I was planning on it, just no time soon.

"Sure. So where have you been? It's like you've just dropped off the face of the earth. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. Just visiting some people. You know, taking a journey for answers to life's questions." I didn't lie.

"Well, when are you coming home?" Damn him. I didn't have an answer that wouldn't back me up in a corner and force me to lie.

"Um, soon. We are on our way back now. Tell Jevaun that we are fine. When we are back in the city, you'll know. But, babe, actually, I'm driving right now, and I don't want to get a ticket, so I have to call you back."

"I thought you said you were going to call me just now." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I was, but when I got off the road, and I wasn't doing anything that would distract me from giving you my undivided attention."

"Okay, well call me later babe. Love you."

"You too. Talk to you later. Bye." I hung up quickly and let out a sigh. I had almost forgotten how I'd left things with him before this trip. That strong connection I felt for him once before, was fading, and I was trying to figure out whether it was because I was running away from commitment and I just needed to work on opening up or if it was because he truly wasn't the one for me and we don't have much in common. I remember Dylan said that I needed a distraction to clear my mind and boy, did I get one. But now my mind is even foggier than ever. With me being so green in the craft, should I risk having a mortal boyfriend? Especially one that causes me so much stress? I wish I could just see the answer. Why can't there just be a clear sign? I sighed in frustration and then jumped in annoyance when my phone rang again. I picked it up and saw that it wasn't my boyfriend. It was a number that I didn't recognize. I picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, um it's me." I recognized the deep voice as the one other guy who at the moment annoyed me. "I just wanted to call and check on you. Kimberly came back already. She of course slammed her door closed without a word to me or my brother, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't making a run for it." Sam said with a chuckle. "I know words were thrown and tempers are still flaring, but at the end of the day, we're a team. We need each other." I lost the battled with my muscles when a smile began to form at the corners.

"Yeah, well I was actually on my way home... I mean to the manor... except, I got myself lost, and Dylan is off drunk at a bar somewhere and Kim's not answering her phone, and I don't have any of your numbers…"

"Wait. You got lost? Do you at least no where you are?"

"Listen buddy, this isn't my town. Just give me the address to the house and I will be home in an hour." He laughed.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come and get you?"

"No. I am not a damsel in distress. I have a GPS on my phone." Sam continued to laugh at me and then he gave the address and we hung up. It turns out, I wasn't that far away. It only took me a half hour to get home and of course I walked into Sam's smiling face waiting to tease me about getting lost. I asked him to do me a favor and he agreed. I'm still waiting on it. "Sam, go find the tallest cliff around here and swan dive off of it please and thank you."

* * *

It was interesting to see how far our parents would go to escape our wraths. There were 5 main bedrooms and then one little room with no closets that I guess is for guests. Bobby was resting in that one, reading a book. I walked by two other rooms that had closed doors, and I had saw Sam walk into another one, so there were only two to choose from. I entered a room with white and yellow walls. It was filled with boxes that said Dylan on it. So I went to the last room. It had the same basic design as Dylan's on the wall, only my colors were white and lavender. My room was filled with boxes with my name on them as well. Our parents are trying to eliminate any reason for us to come home and kick their asses. Well, it wont work. After finding a sheet to put on my bed, I took out my little black book of revenge to note this day and then went off to sleep. I wish I could say that I could have a peaceful dreamless sleep, but am I ever that lucky?" At first, it started off very normal for a dream. It replayed my nightmare of a day, and I got to kick the crap out of dean without Sam's interruption. Then, I was off in the city at Webster Hall having the time of my life. Don't ask me how I got there. After a few moments of being there, I couldn't see myself anymore. I was now viewing the dream in the first person. I saw this guy. He suddenly had my full attention. It was odd too. The place was packed with guys who were like perfect tens. This guy, he was kind of average. But I was drawn to him. There was just this pull to him. I started to follow him. He was dancing with this girl and I was so taken with him. I started to feel really hot. When the song was over he went over to the bar and I followed. We spoke, smiled and flirted. It wasn't long until we were going at it, and crashing through his apartment door. We snatched at each other's clothes and I pushed him seductively onto the bed. I mounted him and smiled at him. He looked me in the eye and told me that I was beautiful. _"__I can't believe we're doing this. You've gotta be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Either I'm dreaming or I'm falling in love. Oh, man, I'm definitely falling in love. Where have you been my entire life? You're irresistible."_ Then suddenly, this hot erotic scene became highly grotesque when my tongue shot out fangs and pushed its way down the guy's throat. He struggled underneath me, and I could see the extreme fear and panic in his eyes, but I held him still, while I slowly killed him and enjoyed every second of it. His name was Brandon.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NOOOO, PLEASE DON'T DIE!" I screamed my lungs out but I couldn't make myself wake up.

"Shar? Hey, it was just a dream! Honey, you're okay. It's just a dream." I felt Kimberly's arms wrapped around me, trying to calm me. I held on for dear life as I forced my eyes to open. Sam and Kimberly were taken over with worry.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. Dean then ran into the room and looked at the scene. Sweat ran down my chest as it heaved uncontrollably for breath.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked partially concerned and partially annoyed that I had woken him.

"Nothing." Kimberly answered. "She's fine. It was just a bad dream." I stared at myself in the mirror and felt how much heat was radiating inside my body.

"No." I spoke. Everyone turned to look at me. "It wasn't." I got up and walked past them, up to the attic where the book had been placed. After flipping through the pages like a mad woman I heard footsteps enter.

"Shar, what's going on?" Kimberly asked me. "And are you getting sick? You are really hot."

"I'm not sick." I said fanning myself, ignoring the rest of the question. I continued to search for an answer.

"Hey." Dean all but yelled at me. I looked up at him blankly. "We are supposed to work together so if there is something going on, you have to let us in on it." The three pairs of eyes watched me closely as they tried to read me. I sighed and then turned the book stand around to face them.

"I had a premonition in my sleep. I slept with a man and then killed him. Demonically." It didn't take long for Kimberly to catch on.

"And you're overheating. Just like Phoebe." She said as she walked to the book. The brothers stared at each other in confusion.

"Are we missing something?" Dean asked.

"When a witch renounces all human emotions and makes a pact with darkness to protect herself from heartbreak, she becomes a Succubus... a sexual predator." Kimberly read to clear things up for them.

"So… you're a succubus?" Dean asked. I glared at his stupidity. Kimberly continued.

"She seeks out powerful men who become helpless against her magic, then feeds on their testosterone with her razor-sharp tongue."

"Last time I checked, I don't have a razor tongue. I'm psychically linked to the demon like Phoebe was in the show. I hope this doesn't mean I turn into a mermaid." Kimberly laughed while the two boys became even more confused. You'd think since this Charmed stuff actually does exist, they'd watch a few episodes to learn something. Sam walked over to the book and continued reading. He seemed fascinated with it and how thick it was with knowledge. He is an intellectual sponge.

"It says here that we have to kill it with fire."

"Its flame throwing time?" Dean asked a little bit too excited.

"Is this a spell to attract it?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Cool, so we will make the flame throwers and you guys get ready for a Succubus Shiskabob." Dean said about to scamper off.

"Okay, one… I'm kind of scared to ask where you are going to get a flame thrower from-" Kimberly started.

"I'm going to make one." The looks on our faces were too unbearable for Sam and Dean not to burst into booming laughter. Kimberly decided to ignore that and go on.

"And two… we can't say that spell."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because, when Prue said it, she turned into a man that would attract the Succubus and almost died." I informed them.

"Wait, whose Prue?" Dean asked.

"The eldest sister on the show. You probably don't know her because she was killed off and replaced." Sam shocked us. Dean was so ashamed of his little brother at that moment.

"So, are you coming out of the closet now or later?" Dean asked.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Kim and I laughed at them.

"Look, we don't need to turn into men because unlike the show, we have men all around us." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, but Shar, if the Succubus picks one of them as her next target, they could die." Kim reminded me. I stared at her blankly.

"So Dean, you up for it?" She glared at me, not amused. I sighed. "Well, Dylan's drunk somewhere an-" Sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh shit! Dylan!"

"Dylan's the Succubus?" Dean asked. Kim and I looked at him.

"You know, sometimes, you just shouldn't talk." I said. "Dylan got too drunk to drive home, so she said she was going to sleep in her car, but I figured I would come home, scry for her and then go get her drunken ass. But I forgot and then I fell asleep." Dean began another round of loud laughter that echoed in the attic.

"So, you go get her, I will make the flame throwers, and then one of you will prepare to pee standing up." Dean laughed and then walked off. Sam tried not to smile but he failed.

"This is going to be interesting." He spoke as he laughed and went to go get ready for arson. I looked at Kimberly.

"You do know it has to be you right?" Her expression became defensive.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I can't do it. I'm you're psychic demon hotline, and Dylan is completely inebriated by now. And not to mention, you're the oldest. Just like Prue."

"But I'm not Prue. I'm Piper." I stared at my sister and smiled. I truly did pity her.

"Okay." I said sarcastically as I walked away to go scry for Dylan.


	19. Chapter 19

"Got her!" I said as I slammed down the crystal with anticipation. Kimberly paced as she tried to calm herself for what was to come.

"So, do you need a ride there?" Sam offered. I smiled at his generosity but I already knew what my answer would be to that question. Kim was watching us with a look that I knew all too well, so I made eye contact and folded my arms. I shrugged at him casually.

"Thanks but Dylan drove her corvette to the bar, so I will have to walk there and then drive her back home." I answered.

"Shar, you can't walk. This isn't the city." Kim pointed out.

"Kim, I have the map. I think I can navigate." They shared a look of frustration.

"Shar, we need to make this quick. You don't know the area." Kim reminded me.

"Go get your purse. I'll drive you to her, and then you can follow me back in her car." Sam took charge. I wondered if they were being difficult on purpose. I'm just trying to keep my head above water here. Is that too much to ask?

"Ha!" Kim had a sudden outburst of glee. The two of us turned to look at her. "I don't have to do it! We have an angel. Castiel. There is no way that the demon can seduce Cass." I shook my head at her as she started doing her happy dance that usually got the same look from Dylan and I. Shame.

"Well, as much as I would love to flirt with my sometimes girlfriend as a guy, that is a great plan. Cass can definitely take the bitch." I agreed. Sam gave us a questioning look that made Kim laugh.

"Yes, Shar is my girlfriend… sometimes." We giggled at the joke that always sparked intrigue with the male species. Sam shook his head.

"Oook, well Dean has finished two flame throwers so far." Sam said picking one up to show us. My eyes brightened as I saw it.

"How does it work?" I asked being more than a little excited. He gave it to me and was about to show me when Kimberly interrupted.

"Um, let's not and say we did. Don't give the fire crazy chick a flame thrower please." She snatched it right out of my hands. "You and Dean can handle the flamethrowers. Even though we haven't decided to stay here permanently, it's still a nice getaway, and I don't think we should burn it down. No. Sharnel and Dylan don't get flamethrowers. I'll tell Dean that he can stop making them." Sam looked at her and then sighed. I guess he didn't really feel like having the whole argument about us having to live here again. "Now, you two go get Dylan, because there is also a spell that we could use, if your flamethrowers don't work and we will need her."

"Um, she won't be much help. In fact, she might just get in the way. She might just hit on the succubus." Sam laughed, not realizing that I was serious. There is a lot of information that these guys don't know about. The fact that Dylan plays for both teams for example. Hopefully we won't have to live with them in the long run, and they never have to find out.

* * *

"Hey Dean. Lay off the flamethrowers alright?" Kim said as she walked downstairs to see our awesome basement for the first time. It was normal, equipped with its own gym, but what made it unique was the weaponry. Pistols, shotguns, swords, and knives. She almost forgot why she came down there in the first place. She stood in a defensive stance and threw a high kick to the punching bag. Dean stopped working to admire her formation and then processed what she had said.

"Why? What's up Kung Fu Barbie?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"You should thank God you said that to the wrong sister. We aren't using them. Only you and Sam. Trust me, you don't want those in our hands. Especially Shar and Dylan. They are a bit of pyromaniacs." Dean smirked at her. "Wow, they are full of it."

"Who?" Dean asked completely lost.

"Our parents. This house, our cars, this basement, they are totally trying to avoid an ass whooping but it's coming to them." Dean chuckled.

"Don't you think maybe they had a good reason for doing what they did?" Dean countered. She raised a brow at him. He was cute, but he was really ignorant.

"Sweetie, maybe if there wasn't eight seasons of Charmed telling them what not to do, I could understand that."

"Where's Sam? Does he have his flamethrower?"

"Yeah. He left with Shar to get Dylan." Dean smiled.

"Oh, that's good. We need to work on changing the future for the better." Kim looked at him curiously. "I mean, Sam was isolated from us in the future that we went to where he went bad, so he needs to spend more time with the group." Kim then nodded in understanding while Dean had a proud smile on his face for his bullshitting skills. "So, come on. I'll be your sparring partner." He too set up his defensive stance.

"You sure you want to go down that road again? Last time, you got a little bit upset." She smiled teasingly at him. If only she had any idea, but Kimberly never does. She's a natural flirt. She never realizes when she is doing it.

* * *

"Are you sure the crystal found Dylan?" Sam asked skeptical.

"Don't question the crystal. I already said the scrying spell, trust me. Dylan is there." Sam laughed at my confidence.

"So, how are you dealing? I mean with the manor and everything." He asked. I sighed.

"I haven't really processed it. It all became a blur when I found Scottie. But you guys can't honestly expect us to pick ourselves up and leave our lives behind. Sam, we have a home in the city. We are city girls at heart. I mean yeah, we want to live in suburbia later on when we settle down, but we are in college. I love my college. I have friends who I don't want to be distant from, like Jevaun, Kim's cousin. I have a boyfriend and I don't believe in long distant relationships. The manor just isn't going to work. I'm sorry."

"Do you love him?"

"What?" He caught me off guard with that one.

"Your boyfriend. I mean, friends are forever, you know. Distance won't affect your friendship, but boyfriends…" I stared at him in shock, while he kept his eyes jumping between me and the road waiting for an answer. I let out a humorless laugh.

"I… honestly can't answer that right now. But I do think that what we need is sometime to figure it out, and if I'm up here, we won't have a fair shot."

"You do know that's bull right?" I couldn't believe how forward he was being. I mean I'm all for blunt honesty, but jeez. "If you loved him, you'd know it. Your heart would break from the agony of thinking about being apart. I mean, you may really care for him, but it's not love."

"Well it was. We just had some strains in our relationship, but love takes work right? It's only been about six months. We could work past the issues." Sam stopped at a red light and put the car in park. He turned his body towards me and I was having a difficult time paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

"Okay, let's speak hypothetically. Say, you never met us, and none of this charmed stuff happened to you. Would you really believe that the relationship is worth the stress? Because it sounds to me like you have doubts. Look, I don't mean to pry, but you're a great girl _and_ a witch. You deserve more than you're going to get. So you shouldn't add to your stress with a relationship that isn't worth it. This whole time since I've been with you, I haven't seen you call him once. All I'm saying is maybe, he's not the one." I broke his penetrating eye contact, refusing to think about my trip to the future.

"Green. The light is green." I said when a horn was blown behind us, abruptly ending our conversation.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. Dylan heard on her window. She was off in la-la land dreaming of a time when she was happy. Just hanging out in Kim's house with the whole gang, rocking out on guitar hero. Dylan, Kimberly, Jevaun and I sharing laugh after laugh. That's one of the happy moments she feared we wouldn't have anymore. She rubbed her eyes and momentarily thought that the knocks where just an over exaggeration of the pounding of her temple. She groaned in pain.

"Excuse me." She heard from out her window. She sat up and wind down the window to a police man. "What are you doing sleeping in your car miss?"

"I'm homeless." Dylan said with a noticeable attitude. Dylan despises the police because she feels that they are useless pricks, who use their authority for personal gain. She has little respect for them. I keep trying to tell her that it is going to get her arrested one day, but she's a Scorpio. We're stubborn. The cop raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? This is quite a car for a homeless person."

"Yeah. I guess I could sell this for a small apartment, but what can I say? I guess I'm sentimental. It was a gift from my mother." The cop observed her slurring of words and swaying motions.

"Miss, are you drunk?"

"Does it really matter? You didn't find me driving. I'm sleeping it off dude, chill." This cop was not prepared to handle a girl like smartass Dylan. He stared at her becoming irritated.

"I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle." He ordered. She gave him the look that was usually followed by 'are you fucking kidding me right now?'

"Oh crap." I said as Sam and I jumped out of his car. We saw a stumbling Dylan exiting her car in front of a cop and I panicked that she was dumb enough to drive while intoxicated.

"Is there a problem?" Sam said to the officer. The cop turned and looked at us.

"None that concerns you." He answered.

"Actually, Ms. Gray is entirely my concern. I am FBI agent Styles, this is my partner, agent Riis." Sam flipped out one of his fake badges with such confidence. I was pissed that he included me in his illegal sham but I tried to play it off. The cop looked me over.

"You're pretty young for an agent." He said.

"I have a baby face." I said trying not to lie.

"She's a rookie. I'm showing her the ropes, but we have strict orders to take Ms. Gray into protective custody." Sam answered. I was caught up in thoughts of the mutual dislike between the charmed ones and cops. It's way too soon to have the cops on our trail.

"Well, Ms. Gray here was driving drunk."

"I was sleeping!" Dylan jumped in.

"It's okay Dylan. There's just been a misunderstanding." I said.

"She witnessed a murder, and went to the bar. We were told to bring her in for protective custody, so we told her to wait there for us. She must have gone to sleep in the car instead." Sam lied. It was kind of scary how quickly he came up with that whole BS situation. "We'll take it from here officer. Thank you." The cop eyed us pensively and I thought he wasn't going to leave, but Sam didn't seem uneasy. The cop then nodded and walked off to his car. Dylan and I stared at Sam in amazement. "What?" We shook our heads at him.

"Come on. Let's get you home. We have a demon to vanquish." Dylan looked at me with a blank face.

"You're shitting me right?" she asked.

"Nope. Sorry drunkie." I said making Sam laughed.

"Okay, follow me, and beep your horn if I'm going too fast." He said. I scoffed at him.

"Please. I can keep up." With that we were off. It wasn't long before we were back at the manor. As we walked in we heard a crash and we worried that the demon beat us here.

* * *

"Nice." Dean said as Kimberly dodged his hit. "You guys are fast learners."

"Well, we have good teachers." Kimberly was now in a sports bra and sweats, while Dean was only in sweat pants and was completely shirtless! They were drenched in sweat from all the training. Kimberly went to kick Dean but he ducked and then flipped her, pinning her to the ground underneath him. "Ok, ok, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." She joked. Dean smiled and only stared at her. They were breathing heavily from all there 'bonding'.

"Well," Dylan said, making the two of them jump out of their trance. "Someone's having fun." Kimberly all but shoved Dean off of her and jumped up.

"Dylan! You're home." Dylan, Sam and I wore smiling faces of approval.

"Yeah. We are." I smiled. She glared at me. "So, how about we vanquish up a demon?" I suggested. After calling Castiel and informing him on what was happening, the group had me take a nap to try seeing where the succubus was at the moment. Since I didn't get much sleep last time, it didn't take long for me to knock out. Like before, my dream started out like just another dream. _I was listening to music in my room when my phone rang. I looked at it to see Sean's number on it. I then, opened my window, and tossed it out. Then there was a knock at my door. But when I opened it, I was suddenly on stage. Music was playing from a guitar that was wrapped in my arms. Familiar music, and I was confused as to what was happening but then I saw him. A guy, that was even hotter than the last one. He watched me intently and I felt that same heat as I had before. Then words left my mouth. They were more like lyrics to a song that I love. "When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist." _My eyes began to flutter. As my dream faded and reality became more and more clear, I sat up.

"So, did you get anything?" Sam asked. I shrugged wondering why he was sitting over me, but then I remembered I was on the couch.

"I think so."

"What did you see?" Castiel asked me.

"Well, at first, it was a normal dream-"

"What happened?" I shook my head at Cass.

"Nothing important. Trust me. Anywho, afterwards I was on stage singing to an audience. There was this guy standing in the audience and I got the same feeling of need and heat but I didn't see enough. I just started singing _The Only Exception _by Paramore and then I woke up."

"So, you think Hayley Williams is the succubus?" Dean asked. We stared at him. It was unbelievable that he was dead serious.

"Do you think this was another premonition?" I asked Cass, ignoring the idiot sitting next to my sister. Castiel walked over to me and felt my forehead. I was burning up even though I hadn't noticed before he pointed it out.

"Yes." He answered simply. "Did you see anything that could either identify the guy or find the place where the demon was singing?" I thought back and struggled to remember the details.

"Well, I am pretty sure that the succubus was in the same place in both my premonitions. They both had a stage and a bar, and the bar had a glowing sign over it. It said The Phoenix."

"The Phoenix? That's where I went to drink earlier." Dylan said. "Tonight is karaoke night."

"Okay, let's hop to it. The demon has already picked a playmate tonight, so Cass, you are going to have to change her mind. Get her focus on you." Dean said.

"In the show, Prue's aggression got the demon's attention. She punched some guy in the face and got arrested." Kimberly informed him.

"Cool, so Cass, you get to kick the crap out of Sam and get the girl." Dean smiled.

"Why must I be the punching bag?" Sam protested.

"Because you're massive. If Cass can take you, that's impressive." Sam glared at his brother.

"Alright then. It's settled." I jumped in. "Saddle up boys and girls." Dean petted his flamethrower.

"Time to deep fry a succubus." Dean said proudly.


	20. Chapter 20

We decided it would be best to blend in to the crowd, so we freshened up and got dressed. We weren't sure if demons knew who we were yet, but it seemed like everyone knew more than we did, so us girls split up. I went in with Dean and Cass, while Kimberly and Dylan went in the bar with Sam. The moment, the impala pulled in close to the bar my skin blazed with heat. As Dean came back with water for me, I downed the water, took out an ice cube and rubbed it over my chest. Dean, failing at trying to avert his eyes decided to keep himself talking about the case at hand.

"You sensing anything? Is she here?" he asked me.

"She's definitely in the building. Is the AC even on in here?" I said not being able to concentrate. Sam, Dylan and Kim sat at the opposite side of the bar watching with worry. "But I don't see the guy; so maybe, Cass can grab her before she gets to the innocent."

"Okay. So what do I do? Just drag her to the back?" Castiel asked. My head shot up.

"What? No! We are planning on killing her. You can't drag her out of here like a rapist Cass." I was flabbergasted that he would even suggest such a thing. What part of the charmed ones don't like cops don't they understand?

"Maybe I should do it. You guys can back me up if I get hypnotized." Dean suggested.

"No, it's too risky. If we are too late, or if we don't have enough fire power, you'll die."

"Well, if I have to go, at least I go happy." I rolled my eyes at the horny bastard and put my head down trying to concentrate. Suddenly, I got drawn into another vision.

"I'm channeling her." I said. Dean got serious and put on his game face.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She's in the crowd. There are too many people, she may be in the center." Dean whipped out his phone and texted Sam the information. "She's searching." I could see her making her way over to a booth. She looked over. "Oh crap. She spots us."

"You think she knows who you are?" Dean asked worried.

"I wouldn't put it past her. Cass, quick! Flirt a little. Be sexy." It was my fault really. I don't know why I expected an angel to know how to flirt. Castiel flips his hair like he must have seen girls do in movies, and attempts a wink, but he looked like he was having a spasm. Dean and I couldn't help but laugh as she scoffed and walked past us to sit, but at least we spotted her. She was wildly beautiful and she seemed so untamed like Miley Cyrus. But then all laughter went out of the window when the guy from my dream sat in front of her. I was standing up to go tell my sisters how _sexy_ Cass was when a sudden jolt of heat hit me. It was so strong, I stumbled back and fell in Dean's lap.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked me. Kimberly saw the commotion and came over with the rest of the group. "Oh my God Shar, you're on fire!" he said referring to the amount of heat coming from my body. I held on to his shirt's collar for dear life before I passed out.

* * *

I told Sam to take Sharnel out to the impala while we took care of the demon bitch. She was so focused on her next meal; she didn't even notice the commotion. She was making her move. The guy and the demon got up to walk away. Kimberly told Castiel to get her attention, so he went over to the couple and shoved the guy sending him flying into the bar. The demon looked in shock and smiled with satisfaction at Cass.

"Wow." She said. "You're really strong and you saved me from that barbaric man. He was trying to take advantage of me in my vulnerable state. I've had a bit too much to drink it seems. Could you kindly take me home?" she said each word oozing with seduction. Castiel looked at us and I nodded for him to go.

"Sure. I will take you home."

"Dean, she saw his strength, don't you think she knows something's up?" Dylan asked me.

"Wait here. I will make sure he gets the job done." I followed their path through the back exit and was blinded by a bright light. The demon was bleeding and Castiel was gone.

"Finally my sweet. We are alone." She said to me. I tried but couldn't fight her. I just felt extreme lust and I grabbed her and pushed her into the wall, tasting her sweet tongue with a fiery urge.

"I'm so happy we are doing this." I said.

"You can have it Dean. Just say it. You know what gets me hot."

"You are-" Next thing I knew I was being tackled off of her. Dylan covered my mouth preventing me to say anything.

"You bitch!" the demon yelled. Dylan turned to her and smiled. "Yes I am a bitch, but I'm not the one you should worry about." Dylan averted her eyes past the demon and the demon spun around to Kimberly holding my flamethrower.

"Say goodnight whore." She said as she lit the demon up like a Christmas tree. She screamed in pain before making her big finale and blowing up.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" I screamed in pain. Why is Phoebe always the one getting burned? I felt the pain as if it was me. Sam held me close to him, worried that I wouldn't make it. Tears streamed down my face, and I could care less if he was too close for comfort. I needed the pain to stop.

"Hey! You're fine. Look at me! Shar, you are fine." He said holding my cheeks in his palm. I sniffled as the heat subsided and he wiped away my tears. "You scared me." I felt a mental slap and I climbed out of his lap and his embrace, and went back to my rightful passenger seat.

"Sorry I was such a big baby." I said ashamed, thankful my skin was caramel and not white so it hid the blood in my cheeks partially. He laughed at me.

"Seriously? You were being baked alive. It was understandable. Are you okay now?" I suddenly had an understanding of why I would risk being with such a troubled soul. He was a really great and caring guy, and then I remembered. _Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend!_ I changed gear in thought quickly and had a flashback to the show.

"Oh fuck my life." I sighed.

"What?"

"I didn't see it myself, but in the show, this demon had eggs. She was reproducing. I don't know if this succubus was laying any eggs, but if she did, we have to find them. Only problem…"

"We just burnt the only lead we had like toast." Dean, Kimberly and Dylan hopped into the impala soon after to my relief.

"Drive Sammy. We have to get out of here. I think the cops were called." Dean ordered. We sped off as I filled everyone else in on my sudden realization.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kimberly exclaimed. "This is bullshit."

"Baby back?" Dylan asked.

"Baby back bullshit." Kim confirmed.

"When she took her first victim home, did you see anything, street signs, stores, anything to find her?" Dean asked me. I tried to go back to the first nightmare doubtful that I would remember anything useful. I have terrible memory.

"I think there was a McDonalds…" Dean stared at me blankly. "What? I was a little caught up in the murder scene to pay attention to the surroundings!"

"Anything else? Think." Sam ordered.

"Kim, maybe you could explain my memory to them."

"Wait. Shar, do you remember the guy that she killed? What he looked like?" Dylan asked.

"Brandon? Yeah."

"Maybe, we can get the files of missing persons and you could identify him out of the lot."

"Yeah, but that would only work if someone reported him missing." Dean pointed out.

"It's the only shot we got." Dylan pushed.

"Okay, and how are we supposed to get that file? We don't have our own personal "Darrell"." Kim said with air quotes.

"Actually we do." I spoke. "Agent Styles. Do you think you could get it? Dean could be Agent Riis or whoever."

"Sure. No problem."

"Oh boy. We are so going to jail." Kim sighed.

* * *

Sam and Dean didn't leave us in the car for long the next day. They soon returned with the correct files. After skimming through the list I finally spotted him. Brandon Yards. He was a 24 year old grad student. Dean went back to the Phoenix and pimped the bartender for information.

"He was here a couple nights ago, left with the demon after the bartender called them a cab. I got the service number." Dean said.

"Okay, but how do we know which driver he had?" I asked.

"It helps when the drunken perv requests a certain one in particular. Guy said he always drives with Dave. That's all the bartender knew."

"Now what?" Sam asked. Kimberly then snatched the card with the number out of Dean's hand and dialed.

"Hi. I need a cab to get me from the Phoenix…Yeah and could you please send Dave? He's a really safe driver… Thank you so much." She said before hanging up. "Ten minute wait." She smiled proudly. Dean nodded impressed.

"Nicely done." Sam complimented.

"Thank you. So we will get in the cab. Just follow behind us and don't make it obvious or you'll scare him off."

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked curiously.

"Only what I have to." I would have slapped my forehead at that very moment if she only knew the way that sounded. Soon the cab pulled up and Kim told us to follow her lead. She giggled and swayed as if she was completely drunk. She all but dived into the cab. "Hi. Take us to Becky's house." She slurred. We too climbed clumsily into the cab and giggled. Dave laughed at us probably feeling lucky.

"And where does Becky live?"

"You know silly. In her house!" We laughed like hyenas and waited for him to turn around.

"I need the address to her house girls." He smiled at us.

"I'll call her." Dylan said. She flipped out her phone and tried to unlock it and failed. "Shit. I forgot my password." She laughed like an idiot.

"Davey, you know where she lives. She told us to ask for you!" I said poking the dimple on his cheek.

"She was in here the 2 nights before, with a really, really,really hot guy. See?" Kim said falling over to show him a picture of Brandon in her phone.

"Oh. I remember this guy. You want me to take you to the female's apartment he was with?"

"That's Becky!" we yelled in unison. Luckily the driver wasn't that bright, but I guess that's why he's driving taxis for a living. Soon after, we were at "Becky's" and the cabby was gone.

"Did you guys flash the driver?" Dean asked. What an asshole? We ignored him as Sam picked the lock to the front door. It was a small building filled with condos. I walked past each door until 15 minutes later I got a vision of the creature devouring some other poor soul's life. We busted in there and searched the entire apartment and to our relief, there were no eggs and no reason to torch the place. We were upset for wasting time, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

Finally, we were able to go to the house and get a good night sleep. We laughed as we came up to the door where Cass popped up in front of.

"Cass, you're ok!" Kim said relieved.

"Yeah. She knew I was an angel."

"It's ok. She's dead now." Sam said.

"I'm so glad too. I just want to past out in my bed." I spoke. Dean opened the door and we marched right in. Dean was first to stop, grabbing his gun and taking aim. We looked up and Sam was as well in a defensive pose. Us girls on the other hand, was surprised and pissed. There stood three women in our living room waiting to be vanquished.

"Girls you're home." One spoke.

"You know them?" Dean asked.

"Hi…" Kim spoke. The guys noticed the fake politeness in her tone. "Mom."


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY GUYS, IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT IT WAS THE HOLIDAYS... I'M ALSO WORKING ON A COUPLE NEW STORIES AS WELL, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ANOTHER CROSSOVER WITH SUPERNATURAL AND ONE TREE HILL **

* * *

"Could you call off your guard dogs, honey?" Dylan's mother asked ever so nicely as she stared down the two men aiming guns at their heads.

"Don't really feel like it mom." Dylan answered. With the mention of _mom_ the boys did put down their guns unfortunately.

"How are you girls doing?" My mother asked. I narrowed my eyes at her. Was she serious?

"You know I don't like it when you ask me stupid questions. How do you think we are feeling?" I spat out.

"Don't catch a tone with your mother Sharnel." Kim's mother scolded me.

"Why not? You're next!" Kim jumped in. "How could you guys do this to us? We could have been killed. Would you even care?"

"Of course we care sweetie. That's why we bound your powers in the first place." Kim's mom tried to calm her.

"Okay cut the crap." I interrupted. "The charmed ones are supposed to be sisters. Are you even my mother or was I adopted?"

"Don't be overdramatic Sharnel." Dylan's mother spoke.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"_We_ are being overdramatic? Are you freaking kidding me?" Dylan bit out.

"Okay, everyone calm down!" Dean shouted out. We all turned to look at him in surprise as he stared each one of us down. "It's time for a little family bonding. I know you are all pissed, but just relax for a little bit, have a drink and then try this conversation again. The faster this is over, the faster we can get to bed and they can get the hell out of our house!"

"I'm sorry. We don't take orders from the help." Kim's mother said shocking us all. She was usually so sweet until she was pissed off. "You're here to keep our kids safe so I wouldn't put a claim on anything in this house if I were you." You would think that he would cower down after that, but instead he walked up between the two gangs of angry women and took charge.

"Well lady, you don't live here. The five of us do, so it seems that you do take orders from the help or you can find the door and let it hit you on the way out." He squared his broad shoulders and stared her in the eyes. Seemed to me like this was going to make for a hostile Christmas with Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, the kids and the in-laws. But then she shared a look with the others and then smiled at him.

"Well Dean, you have proven yourself strong enough to protect our girls. Forgive us; it's just that protecting the Charmed Ones without powers is almost impossible. We were quite skeptical of you and your brother, but you've changed our minds." She held her hand out. "I'm Kat." Dean was more than confused but shook her hand anyway.

"Dean." He said. The scene just became more and more irritating until I couldn't hold my tongue anymore.

"You guys have some nerve." I spat out. "You up and ruin our lives and then you show up at our place and want to act like you run things, setting tests and booby traps for everyone?"

"Shar." Sam warned me.

"No. Why are you here? You weren't when we needed you the most, so why are you guys here now?" Dylan and Kim didn't try to stop me because I was speaking for all of our opinions.

"Let's sit." Kim's mother said. They got into their longwinded explanation, saying that we are related by blood. We are distant cousins because apparently in a past life sisterhood didn't work out so well for us. They also said, with the power of three separated, they had no choice but to bound our powers because we couldn't fight and our magic would only attract more evil. After letting everything sit for a while, they also explained to us the importance of us being here at the manor. Even though we've heard it all before from Castiel, it meant something more to be heard from our parents. Maybe because we've known them all our lives. They birthed us. The sadness that over took us when they left was such a surprise since the entire time all we wanted to do was kill them. Cass had left, and Dean and Sam had gone to bed long before our parents decided to return to their homes. The three of us only sat in the living room taking it all in, trying to fully except and understand the responsibility being placed upon us. Without a word, we slowly made our way to our rooms and put our heads down to sleep.

* * *

Surprisingly enough when I woke up I finally felt what I should have felt the moment we received our powers. Besides feeling totally revitalized, I also feel confident in myself, my sisters and our powers. I feel like everything happens for a reason which I used to live my life believing. I felt like we can handle the responsibility and the pressure of saving the world because it was our destiny to do so. I also felt confident to finally step back into the real world. It was odd to see how everyone behaved so normally when I left my room. I went to the bathroom and watched myself in the vanity as I brushed my teeth. Dean waltzed in and grabbed his toothbrush, nodding at me to say good morning. After showering and getting dressed, I went downstairs to find Kim and Sam in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Kim passed me the box of CTC (cinnamon toast crunch) as I grabbed a bowl and spoon to join them. Dylan and Dean then joined us, Dylan sitting on the counter taking a bite of her apple, and Dean pouring himself some coffee. We made normal family breakfast small talk and I smiled to myself about how easy it is for us to be a "family" even though there was still tension between the two groups of genders in the room. But then again, family is supposed to drive you crazy, and that thought made me laugh.

"What?" Dean asked curiously. I shook my head at him.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something."

"So, what are you girls up to today?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to go look into the colleges around here. That is unless Dylan wants to orb me to Kingsborough every day." Kim said with a smile to her sister. Dylan laughed at her.

"Yeah, no thank you. I'm going to look for a job." Dylan responded.

"Cool. Want to carpool?" Kim suggested. Dylan nodded.

"Sure. What about you Shar? Want to come?"

"I'm going to have to do both those things but not today. I'm going to the city."

"The city? For what?" Sam asked me.

"I'm going to see Sean." I said looking at everything but him.

"Is that the boyfriend?" Dean asked with a look of obvious disapproval. I sneered at him playfully.

"Yes _dad_, it is."

"Well, good luck with that." Kim said.

* * *

When I got to Sean's I grew nervous. I already knew what was going to happen, but I was concerned about how he'd take all this. He was an extreme person. I knocked on the door and tried to calm myself for the inevitable. When he opened the door he looked shocked to see me and it didn't seem to be a good surprise.

"Hi." I spoke timidly. He moved out of the way so that I could enter.

"Nice of you to show up." I recognized the sarcastic tone.

"I know, I haven't returned your calls. I'm really sorry. There's been a lot going on. I-" I stopped speaking, taking the chance to sniff the air. "Sean? Were you… smoking?" he smiled sheepishly at me and shrugged. "What happened to your program?"

"I kind of flunked out. It doesn't really matter. I want to be a firefighter, not an EMT." I refused to touch that subject. This was one of our major issues. His lack of commitment to do anything constructive with his life. He'd much rather sit around high, playing video games all day every day. Look what he's done in just the week I was gone as if he doesn't have the potential to do great things. I nodded my head with mock understanding. "Yeah. So I have some news of my own."

"What's up?"

"I'm moving." His smile faded. "Well, I moved actually. It's all been crazy. My mom just up and moves me upstate, but at least I'm not alone. Kim and Dylan moved with me into the manor. I'm still trying to adjust to living upstate New York." I gave him time to process the information I just casually threw at him.

"So, what's going to happen? I mean with us."

"Sean, I can't honestly expect you to still hang on to the relationship. It's unfair. And I've got a lot going on besides the move that would be cruel to subject you to."

"So is that it? You came over here to breakup with me?" he asked sounding cold. I held his hand. "Why not just call?"

"Because you deserve more than that. I still want to be your friend. It's just that we both have hectic lives and with this distance between us… we've been fighting a lot. Things aren't working and I think we will only get hurt if we keep hanging on. Besides, we are at different places in life, and we obviously have different views on what we should be doing at this stage of our lives. Look, I'm sorry for everything and I wish you the best." He didn't speak for about five minutes. "I think I should probably go." I finally decided. He didn't even look my way as I grabbed my bag. I simply kissed him on the cheek and walked out. Despite the cool and collected demeanor I portrayed, it did hurt to say goodbye to him. I knew he wouldn't want to be my friend and I considered him one of my best. He was a better friend than a boyfriend to me and I didn't want to lose that. I'm just really good at hiding my feelings. I drove back home in silence, without music and let the tears flow because no one would see them.

* * *

When I got home, Dylan told me all about the mall and how many hot guys were there. She got an interview with the Macy's in there and Kim got an interview with Fredrick's lingerie store. She also gave me a list of other stores that were hiring. After taking one look I already knew where I wanted to work. Forever 21. They also took the liberty of enrolling themselves and apparently me, in the local university. Again, Dylan's main concern besides the environment was the abundance of hot guys. The guys apparently stayed home and worked out all day which was quite I sight for the eyes.

"My God Kimberly, why let that go to waste?" Dylan mumbled as Dean walked by.

"I'm sorry. You know instead of pimping me out, you could always get on that."

"But it seems like you two have so much chemistry." She smiled. I shook my head at Dylan, persistently trying to push Kim on Dean. I mean it's going to happen. Might as well let her have some fun first.

"Well I just broke up with Sean."

"And how did that go?" Kim asked.

"Don't' really want to talk about it. I just think that since we are all single, instead of slutting each other to our roommates, we should go out. I could really use a drink."

"Sounds good to me." Dylan agreed

"We had our first demon free day at the manor. That's something to celebrate." Kim added.

"Yeah, and you finally ended it with Sean. Another thing to celebrate." Dylan said.

"Dylan!" Kim elbowed her.

"What? He's been making her miserable and causing her more pain and aggravation than her pride would let her admit. I say good riddings." I smiled at my outspoken sister and shook my head.

"Let's go already. Let's take comet, so Dylan and I can sit on the top and scream out the words to my road trip playlist on my IPod." Kim rolled her eyes and we went our separate ways to get dressed. We might as well party now, school is going to start soon.


	22. Chapter 22

It's been two weeks since we've settled into the manor. We've enrolled in the local university and have acquired jobs. We haven't had any demon attacks and the guys have only dragged us on one hunt where Dean got his butt kicked by Paris Hilton. Of course it wasn't really the celebrity; it was some evil forest God named Leshi but it still was a joy to witness. That gives us plenty of time to act like fools. That brings me to the feud going on in the house. It was just a lot of little annoying jokes and things turned into arguments, turning into harmless pranks, turning into full throttle pranks, turned into I hate your guts and I wish you would burn and rot in hell. I know. Sounds awesome. Dylan and I share a passionate hatred for Dean Winchester after he slept with a hooker in her car, and put purple paint in my shampoo bottle. We retaliated by teaming up and putting tampons in the glove department of the Impala and itching powder in his condoms right before a big date. Dean is now completely off the Sam and Shar train and Dylan and I are completely of the Dean and Kim train. Sam also thinks that I'm upset at him because I have been avoiding him since my breakup, so in return he grew annoyed and decided he wasn't speaking to me. For a house full of adults, it's sad that Kim is the only mature one at the moment.

"Pass me the soda." Dean didn't really ask but more ordered. The coke was sitting between Dylan and I at the dinner table. Dean was on my other side, while Kim sat across from me and Sam sat next to her. Dylan and I continued to munch on our food while Sam and Kim watched to see if we would respond. Kim rolled her eyes and passed the soda to Dean. "Thank you." He said to her. "Bitches." He mumbled under his breath. I dropped my fork knowing that if it was in my hands any longer, it would be driven into his jugular.

"So, how was work Shar?" I stared at Kim trying to calm myself.

"Fine."

"Well, that annoying guy came to the store again."

"I told you he's into you. Why else would he keep showing up?" Dylan pointed out.

"But I don't like him." Kim objected.

"Well, you're just going to have to deal until he gets the hint." Sam said. "You can't afford to lose your job."

"You know. You could get a job. That would really help out." Dylan countered. Sam smiled and continued eating. The door bell rang and everyone looked at Dylan. She was the closest to the hallway after all. She rolled her eyes and slugged her way to the door. When she opened it memories came crashing back to her. "Randy?" Her drunken memory didn't do the 6'4 muscular devil justice.

"Dylan?"

"You two know each other?" She didn't even notice the hot shorter guy, who was still tall, next to Randy.

"Yeah. This is Dylan, my friend. Um, Dylan this is Cody. We moved in across the street and we just wanted to meet the neighbors." Dylan smiled with joy. Finally, her prayers had been answered.

"Well come on in." she said. She guided them into the dining room. They walked into the tense room filled with awkward silence. "Guys?" she said as we turned around. My eyes took in the mammoth sized beast in front of us.

"We have company?" I said with a nervous smile.

"Nice seeing you again." Randy said to Kimberly.

"Oh, right. You're that guy from the club in Jersey." Sam said refreshing Kim's memory.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kim asked surprised.

"Oh, well this is his friend Cody, and they just moved in across the street." Dylan said with a great smile.

"Really?" I asked. Kim was checking Cody out, and yes, he was hot, but I had other thoughts racing through my mind.

"Well, we were just having dinner. Why don't you join us?" Dylan said ushering them to the two empty seats next to Dylan and Kimberly.

"Um, Dylan… can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as I watched the oversized man sit two seats away from me. Dylan glared at me. Apparently I wasn't as subtle as I thought. We went to the kitchen, along with Kimberly.

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" I started.

"What?" Dylan asked irritated.

"You meet him in some random club in another state when we get our powers, now we move upstate, and he just happens to be moving in across the street? They might be demons or something." Dylan rolled her eyes as if I was being completely ridiculous. "Don't roll your eyes at me. That man is massive. Does he honestly look human to you?" Kim slapped me on the arm.

"Oh Shar don't be rude!" Kim scolded.

"Of course he's human! I'm not Phoebe and he's not Cole. Now stop being so damn paranoid." She brushed past me and went back to the table.

"Kim you know I have a point." She sighed.

"Yeah, but if we live our lives worried that everyone we meet is out to get us, we might as well enroll ourselves in the local loony-bin. Come on. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Let's have a nice time." I let out a restless sigh and we joined the rest in the dining room. With the new people at the table, things actually loosened up. There was a lot of easy conversation. We found out that the guys are wrestlers which explains Randy's massive size. It was like a scarier Sam and Dean duo. Cody had an adorable smile and was really cute, but he still looked capable to snap someone like a twig, standing at about the same height as Dean. I didn't really find him threatening; it was Dylan's eye candy that I was going to watch out for. There's no reason why me and my tranquilizer gun can't look out for my little sis. After clearing the dinner table, I decided to stop ease dropping on their conversation. After all, if he does try anything, Dylan can defend herself. She's charmed. I was washing the dishes when Cody came in with the last stack of plates.

"Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome. But I didn't cook it. Kim did it." He smiled as he watched her wipe down the glass table. I nodded in approval. He is totally into her and I know he is just her type.

"So, is she seeing anyone?" he tried to ask casually. I saw Dean spewing some crap into her ear and I rolled my eyes.

"Nope. Why? Are you interested?" He turned to me and blushed. Aw. He was definitely adorable. He nervously scratched the back of his head and let out a shy laugh.

"Well, she's really beautiful."

"You should ask her out?" the look on his face said that he wasn't sure he should. "Come on." I said drying my hands and turning him to look into the living room where she was. "I value honesty, so believe me. I wouldn't lie to you and you seem like a nice guy. Trust me. She's worth it." I then went back to my monster stack of dishes. There was silence so I figured he was either deep in thought, or he took my advice. Then I heard shuffling.

"You still here?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now." I glanced up at the cupboard when I realized the person behind me.

"What do you mean Sam? Of course I'm talking to you?" I say trying to sound normal. He lets out a humorless sigh.

"Right. So, I've just been imagining you avoiding me." I turned to look at him and gave him a *what are you talking about* look. "You haven't said more than two words to me since you broke it off with that guy. I'm not stupid Shar. Just tell me what I did."

"Sam, you didn't do anything." I tried to calm down. He was backing me up into a corner here. I was trying not to lie but I can't spill my guts.

"Then what's your problem? I mean if we have to live together, than we should be able to get along don't you think?"

"I just have some issues but we are fine. We're still friends." I gave a reassuring smile but he didn't buy it.

"Look, I'm not asking you to tell me everything, I just want to know what changed after your breakup."

"Okay. You want the truth?" I said and took a deep breath. I looked past him as I continued, not being able to look him in the eye.

"That would be nice." He said with a duh-attitude.

"I felt guilty. I broke his heart and I knew it was right to dump him because we had way more bad times than good, but I started to think part of my decision had to do… with you." I turned back to the dishes and continued washing, trying to find something else to focus on. "It's just… I didn't want the reason I end it with Sean to be that I'm leaving him for someone else." There was silence but I couldn't make myself turn around. "Anyway, I stayed away from you to get my head on straight. I know now that you had nothing to do with my decision. I spoke to Sean after the breakup and let's just say he gave me a reminder as to why it had to end. I guess I never spoke to you after because I felt bad for giving you the cold shoulder… so there. That's the truth." I finally finished up the dishes and then walked past him to go to my room.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us crash your dinner. With all the unpacking, we were going to order in." Randy said.

"Oh please. Kim made more than enough for everyone and you kind of saved us from another awkward "family" dinner." Dylan responded putting up air quotes. Randy smiled at her which made her cheeks go red.

"Well, Cody and I are going out for a night on the town. You want to come?"

"Sure." She said in glee. "I'd love to, but I wouldn't want to impose on boy's night."

"Nah, that won't be a problem." He said looking over to Cody and Kimberly talking across the room. "Bring Kim and we can make a party out of it."

"Sounds like a plan." They exchanged numbers and then he asked her if she wanted to see his house. She was interested to know what a wrestler's house would look like, so she agreed. She was actually impressed to see how lovely the place turned out to be. It shouldn't have been surprising after all, the neighborhood is suburban. When she did go back home, she tried to figure out how she was going to get Kim to go out with her on a double date. Cody had went home to Dylan and Randy in their living room, so it was only the motley crew in the manor. Dylan headed straight for Kim's room to get the deed done. "So, Randy wants us all to get together tomorrow night for a night on the town. You free?" she asked. Dylan already knew Kim had no plans for the night ahead besides catching up the CW shows she's missed.

"Uh, yeah, I'm free but-"

"But what?" Dylan asked exasperated, hoping that Kim would just give in.

"But, wouldn't I be a third wheel? I mean, don't you want alone time with him?"

"Oh come on, this is a group event. Not a date. He invited everybody… except Dean because you know I hate him." Dylan thought quickly.

"You know, it would help if you and Shar tried getting along with him since, I don't know, we have to live with him and his brother." Kim scolded her. Dylan simply rolled her eyes in response. "But, sure. I'll go. I've been a little over worked since school started."

"Great. Time to cut loose!" Dylan said filled with joy.

"Okay, but not _too_ loose." Kim joked.

"Whatever, this is going to be awesome. We're going to have so much fun. I have to go pick out my outfit." Kim just laughed at Dylan's obvious excitement as she skipped off to find her outfit for tomorrow.

* * *

The switch from the city life to the suburban life came surprisingly easy to us. Of course, we missed our old college and we missed our friends and family, but we spoke to them frequently and our new school fulfilled our intended majors completely. Thursday could be said to be our favorite day of the week, only because it's the end of the week for us due to us not having Friday classes. I went through my Thursday schedule, which I have already memorized, only having a Psych and a statistics class and then headed to work. When it was all over I was anxious to get home because Dylan had let me in on her scheme to set Kim up and I wanted to see how it played out. I already knew it was perfect because Kim likes Cody and Cody likes Kim, but Kim likes to avoid things that are good for her so tricking her into a blind date would definitely be entertaining for me. When I got home the entertainment was already at work. Kimberly decided that she wanted to wear jeans with a top that apparently covered too much for Dylan's liking. In my opinion, Kim looked great in her ripped up jeans and her loose fit blouse but I guess it made Dylan look too naked in comparison. Dylan looking ultra cute in her bright V-neck top and her funky jeans shorts. She wore them well with a pair of cowboy boots, a pale yellow and brown bracelet, and her hair braided neatly in one falling to her left side.

"Oh, thank God, Shar can you tell her she looks like she's going to school!" Dylan exclaims. I laugh and put my hands up in defense.

"No, no. The middle child is staying out of this battle. I'll mediate the next one." I said sitting on Kim's bed watching Dylan raid her closet.

"Dylan, what does it matter what I'm wearing? I'm comfortable in this." Kim protested. She wasn't even paying Dylan any attention. Kim pulled out her knee high black boots and slipped them on with ease. Skinny jeans. The style of the decade. I decided that I should help my big sis out before Dylan finds an outfit that no one should wear outside of the bedroom.

"I think the jeans are cute and you know it's going to be a fight to get her in a skirt so how about changing the top?"

"But I like this top." Kimberly once again protested referring to the cute and comfortably thin blouse that was long sleeved and stopped showing skin at the collar bone. It was a great looking top with the designs but it wasn't going to work for the night Dylan had in mind for them. Dylan stared at her intensely trying to figure out a way to compromise when the idea struck her.

"Okay!" she said in a confident tone. "Kim stand up." Kimberly stood ready to defend herself.

"You are _not_ taking my shirt off Dylan." Dylan then surprised us and picked up the scissors on Kim's desk. "And you're not going to cut it off!" Kim yelled wrapping her arms around herself. I laughed at the thought. I really hoped it didn't turn into a _real_ fight. Dylan marched up to Kimberly, grabbed the bottom of the shirt and stabbed a whole in the middle of it. I watched for Kim's reaction but Dylan didn't waste time waiting for it. She then put down the scissors and started ripping at the shirt. She tore and pulled and made Kim spin around and before we knew it, Kim's comfortable house top, was a long sleeved belly top. Kim only stared at Dylan and I could see that her eyes were filled with rage. After all, that was one of her favorite tops. I held my laughter and decided to save my little sister.

"It's cute." I offered. Dylan smiled, proud of her accomplishment and Kim slowly turned to look at me.

"It's cute?" she asked and I could hear the aggravation in her voice.

"Well, it is!" I said. She cracked a smile at my attempt and I smiled. "See. You can't be upset." I said pulling them into a hug. "We are one big happy family!" The girls laughed at me and pushed me away as I tried to give them hugs and kisses. Yes, I most certainly have the gift of mediation. And then the doorbell rang.

* * *

So there. you guys get two in one day. REVIEW! please and thank you...


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the long wait on the chapter. I've been busy healing from my intense cheer practices and working on my other story but DON'T WORRY! i haven't forgotten about this story, and I have put together the outline for the next few chapters which I think you all will love. So, next time I update, I will update both my stories, and hopefully add more than one chapter to each story. Anyway, read, enjoy, and REVIEW! Thank you :)**

* * *

"I'll get it!" I said as I ran towards the door. I ran down the stairs, to answer the door and bumped into a wall that turned the corner and turned out to be Sam. "Sorry." I said rushing past him.

"Is it for you? I was going to get it." He said motioning to the door.

"No, I got it. Thanks." That was actually the first conversation I've had with him since I made my little confession. It's funny. You avoid a guy. They get upset and want to know the truth. You lay it all out there and they run scared. Sigh. Men. Not that I wanted him to make a move. I was enjoying my single life. I forgot how refreshing it is, not to worry so much about a relationship. With thoughts running through my head, my excitement to see how this 'double date' folded out evaporated. I opened the door to see adorable Cody and barbaric Randy at my door. Even though he seemed nice, I still didn't 100% trust him. I mean, he just gave off a weird vibe or maybe it was just his monstrous size that worried me. I made a mental note to look him up in the Book of Shadows when I got the time. "Hey." I said inviting them in. "You guys look nice."

"Hey Shar." They said in unison. Demon or no demon, Randy was still pretty to look at so it made me happy to hear such gorgeous men recite my name like that. I stood there smiling like an idiot when Sam, who was sitting on the sofa, came up behind me.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Sam said shaking hands with them. The guys piled onto the couch and began jabbering off about sports.

"I'm going to go check on the girls. They'll be down in a sec." I said. It appeared they were so engulfed in their conversation, I doubt any of them heard me. I went back upstairs to the girls who were doing their final touches to their makeup. "The guys are here." I said plopping myself back onto the bed.

"Randy and Cody? Who else is going to this thing anyway? Why aren't you going?" Kim asked me. Dylan and I shared a nervous look through the vanity mirror. Something told me that if Dylan went down for this, she'd bring me down with her so I figured I should play along.

"Um, I'm beat. I've been on my feet all day listening to customers ask me if jeans make their butt look fat. I'm staying in. Catch up on some reading."

"You sure you don't want to come? It'll be fun and I'm sure you'll find someone to _mingle_ with." Dylan tried. I sneered at her.

"There will be no _mingling_. Besides, I spend too much. Price of being a shopaholic. Tell you what. How about you get your club named P3 or whatever, and then I will come out since I will get free drinks." I said smiling at Kim.

"You heffahs only get free drinks if you help me purchase it." Kim said. Dylan stuck her tongue out at her and I laughed. If we have to live the life of a television show, at least there are some perks. We went downstairs to find Sam, Randy and Cody sitting in the same spots, chatting about only God knows what. It was cute how the only thing that could falter their focus was my sisters. Randy and Cody stood up to greet them.

"Wow." Cody said.

"You girls look beautiful." Randy added. Kimberly and Dylan both smiled as if they've forgotten how to speak. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Thanks. I got new shoes." I said referring to my fluffy pink and white house slippers.

"Sam, are you coming?" Kimberly asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'll leave the partying to you kids."

"Whatever old man." Dylan joked but that did not distract Kimberly.

"Dylan, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment please?" Kim said in a squeak. It was amusing how much she sounded like Piper. She dragged Dylan by the arm into the kitchen leaving the boys staring at me for an explanation.

"Excuse me for a minute. I feel that a middle sister is being called for again." I said as I shuffled off into the kitchen.

"Where is everybody?" I heard Kim ask. "You said this was a group thing. Dylan, where's the group?"

"I don't know. At the bar waiting for us? Home sick? How am I supposed to know?"

"You do know. This was a set up wasn't it?" Kim concluded.

"A what?" Dylan refused.

"You do realize they can hear you? Right? Jeez guys, get a grip." I butted in.

"Were you in on it?" Kim turned on me.

"Does it really matter? Cody likes you. He told me he does and I know you like him. Why is this even an issue?"

"It's the principle Shar! The principle." Dylan and I stared at her questioningly.

"You feel better now?" I asked. It wasn't long before they were out the door on their way to the bar. I stood at the door and watched them drive off, laughing to myself about how insane my friends are.

"So, why didn't you go with?" I heard from the living room. Dean was off on some hot date leaving me here with the guy who apparently thought I had the coodies. I sighed.

"I'm tired. I just want to stay in and curl up with a good book." I said trudging past him to the staircase.

"So that means you don't want to watch a movie with me?" I turned to look at him and he gave me a smile that I haven't seen since we moved in this place.

"What movie?"

"I don't know. I was bored so I was just going to pick an action film, but you could choose." I raised my brows at him.

"_I_ can pick the movie. _Any_ movie?" He hesitantly nods which makes me laugh. "Well, don't worry. I don't really want to watch any chick flicks right now. I'll fall asleep." I look through the stacks of alphabetized movies that I organized, (Yes. I have a slight case of OCD) and pulled out three movies. "Ok, so we have X-Men Origins: Wolverine, The Hangover, or the Dark Knight. You choose. Serious action/sci-fi film, pee your pants comedy, or amusing action film." Sam shrugs.

""I don't know. You pick." I shook my head at him.

"Men are so useless." I mumbled.

* * *

Kimberly was planning on purposely being the downer of the group, but when she sat in the SUV with her arms crossed and a pout like a child, Cody quickly faltered her attempt. When they arrived at the club, the couple was ditched immediately. Dylan and Randy went to the bar while Cody grabbed a table for two in the corner.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that there are no more friends coming." Kim said as she sat down. Cody gave her a curious look.

"Well, no one wants to be a fifth wheel." Kim liked this guy, but it was a little unnerving that she wasn't actually prepared for this. She's just figuring out that this is a date.

"Actually, I didn't even know this was a date." She said honestly. "Dylan told me that you guys were going to get a group of friends together to go out. That's why I've been kind of aggravated."

"Oh," he laughed. "I thought it was me. I mean, Sharnel told me you liked me but-"

"I'm sorry. She did what?" Kim interrupted him. He immediately regretted opening his mouth and he looked like a deer in headlights. Kimberly caught on that Cody might now think that I was wrong. "I mean, you are a nice attractive guy. I just haven't gotten to know you yet. I'd like to be the one to tell you how I feel, when I'm ready." She made a mental note to kick my ass.

"That's okay. I get what you mean. I feel the same way so we can just hang out and see where it leads." She smiled. Kim loved that idea.

"Great."

* * *

Dylan was excited to have a second shot with this guy. She didn't see any point in focusing her attention on a relationship with an angel if it was going to end badly. Her only worry was how this guy viewed her. The first time they met, she was intoxicated and jumped his bones. She didn't want Randy thinking that she was just a one night stand, because she definitely didn't want him to be one. Sipping on her cocktail, Dylan silently laughed as Randy spoke. It was amazing to hear this white man speak as if he was from the Brooklyn projects. Usually, with her love for language, someone who spoke like that would repulse her, but Randy's ebonics was funny. It entertained her. It was like listening to a larger Eminem.

"How come every time I'm out with you, we have to be at the bar?" she laughed. "Come on big man. Let's dance."

"Nah, I don't dance." Dylan put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not asking." She demanded. She walked off to the dance floor and turned to see him following against his will. She threw her arms around his neck and began to sway her hips to the beat. He didn't have a hard time following her body, as it swayed from side to side and soon Dylan's eyes all but popped out of her head. Something was poking her, and it wasn't a gun! Her mind began racing. _'That's normal. It doesn't mean he's expecting anything. If he is, he's going to have to wait. It's way too soon. Sex on the first date is bad. I like this guy.'_ Dylan knew she couldn't give in no matter how badly she may have wanted it. She decided to enjoy the music and not focus on what was intruding on her personal space.

* * *

After we finished watching the Hangover, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Okay, I have to call it a night." I said. "I didn't even get to read." I mentioned more to myself, than my company. Sam smiled at me and laughed.

"I thought the laughter would wake you." I shrugged and then stretched.

"No, I guess not even the funniest movie ever couldn't wake me. Maybe we should have watched Superbad." The two of us headed up the stairs laughing at the movie. "I'm just upset that the chicken in the room was never explained."

"I know, how the hell did they get a chicken?" Sam laughed.

"Maybe it was to feed the lion." I suggested. We laughed all the way to my door. "Eh, anywho, I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait." Sam said. I simply looked at him, not having the energy to speak. "I was thinking. Maybe we could go into the city this weekend and do something. Like going to Coney Island. I'd love to get you on the cyclone." I raised a brow at him.

"Dude, I don't really fear coasters but that is a death sentence. I went on it twice out of boredom and stupidity. You will not succeed a third time. How about six flags? We can all go there!" Sam shrugged with a shy smile.

"I don't know. I guess I was just trying to find something that _we_ could do." I stared at him blankly. I thought what I had told him freaked him out. "I'm not asking for a date. I know it's too soon. I'm just suggesting we hang out." I wondered what he called sitting around watching DVD's. I just nodded. "Good. Night then."

"Night." I answered and then went to my bed only to stay up for an hour panicking over the possible consequences.


	24. Chapter 24

The work of the Charmed Ones is never truly finished. Usually, I'd frown upon that fact but lately, it's been working out for me. I now realize why Phoebe threw herself in a pile of demons whenever she was having guy troubles. The weekend came and went, without me and Sam 'hanging out' because there was a demon attack in the manor so we had to reschedule. It's taking awhile though because of a case that Dean found. This poor girl was attacked by something that clawed through her skull. Dean and Sam were going to go by themselves, but Castiel insisted on us girls getting used to hunting. So, now we are on our way to Alliance, Nebraska. The girls were quite peeved they haven't gotten to spend much time with their boyfriends since they made it official, but as we followed along the Impala in Scottie, I just let the top down and enjoyed the drive with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Kimberly grumbled from shotgun. I smiled at my sisters who both had their arms folded like five year olds.

"It's been almost two weeks."

"Since?" Dylan asked half interested.

"Since my awkward moment with Sam. The difference between me and you," I said to Kimberly, "is when I avoid people, they take longer to figure it out. It's kind of obvious when you do it. Or maybe it's just obvious to me."

"Yeah, well I just don't understand why we _all_ had to be dragged along on this case. It's not a power of three thing."

"Cass just wants us to get some more practice. That's all."

"I could be with Randy right now." Dylan mumbled. I saw her pouting from the rearview mirror and laughed.

"On the bright side, Randy's not a demon. I checked the Book of Shadows." Dylan sneered at me.

"Thanks Shar." She said sarcastically. I tried to cheer my girls up with music but it didn't really do much, so we just bobbed along in silence the rest of the drive. Jeez, they could be stubborn.

When we got to Alliance, the guys got us another skivvy motel room and went off to break the law again and pretend to be FBI. While Kimberly took a shower, Dylan and I tried to watch some television. Then her phone rang. It was Dean.

"Hello?"

"So, we definitely have a case, but it's not what we thought."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"The girl wasn't attacked. She killed herself. She scratched her brains out." Dylan made a face of shock which caught my attention.

"She what?" she spoke.

"What's wrong?" I asked her but she fanned her hands for me to be quiet. I simply rolled my eyes and waited for her to speak.

"She literally… scratched her brains out." She repeated.

"Yeah, there was a press on nail found in her brain." Dylan made a face of nausea. "We are on our way to the house where she died. She was babysitting, and the kid's parents found her. We are going to ask them some questions." Dylan recomposed herself and then spoke.

"Okay. What do you want us to do?"

"Just wait for us to get back. It'll go a lot faster without you guys."

"Excuse me? Listen hotshot, I cancelled my day to come and help out so don't even think you're going to do this by yourself."

"I'm not by myself. I'm with Sammy." Click.

"I fucking hate him." Dylan growled.

"Oh, so _now_ you're talking to me."

* * *

"Kid said he put this on the babysitter's hair brush." Dean said as he walked with Sam out of the house holding a pack of itching powder.

"Dean, there's no way itching powder made the girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground up maple seeds."

"You have any other theories, I'm open to them." Dean responded. Sam's phone went off and he answered.

"Yeah? Okay. We're coming." As they drove Sam explained that there was another weird death in town. That, they were prepared for, what they weren't prepared to see was Scottie parked outside the hospital.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Dean growled as they rushed inside. They headed straight to the morgue to see a body that was completely fried as if it was lit on fire.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Guy got electrocuted." They doctor responded.

"Any idea how?" Dean asked.

"Maybe a loose wire or something."

"Any witnesses?" asked Sam.

"Mr. Stanley. He's a patient but he's not making a lick of sense. He's senile." The doctor walked the two men to the patient's room. They were surprised to see us there speaking with the poor old man. Dean and Sam shared a look.

"Agent Page. Agent Plant. What took you so long?" Kimberly asked with a smirk.

"Dr. Gray said that these cases have now become the BAU's business." The doctor informed the guys. They forced themselves not to crack their facials.

"But we didn't want to over step our boundaries. It's still you're jurisdiction so we had the doctor call you." I added. Dean glared at me when the doctor wasn't looking and I winked back at him.

"Thanks." Sam said void of emotions.

"Can we have a moment doctor?" Dean asked politely. The doctor walked off to deal with his stressful day. "What are you guys doing here?" Dean somehow managed to yell and whisper at the same time.

"The BAU?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"He bought it." I defended us.

"You guys watch too much TV." Sam mumbled.

"Right back at you Agent _Page_." Dylan shot back.

"Can we just do what we came here to do?" Dean said frustrated.

"Sorry Dean. We beat you to it." Kim said. "The guy bought one of those goof hand shaking toys. You know, when you shake someone's hand, they would feel a buzz." Sam and Dean's eyes widened in shock.

"And that killed the man?" Sam said in shock. We nodded our heads. "We gotta get that toy."

"No problem." I went and knelled down next to the man. "Excuse me. Mr. Stanley." I said in my sweetest voice. "I know you're going through a hard time right now. Is there any chance I can have that device? Just so we can analyze it and make sure this never happens to anyone else."

"Take it. I don't want it." It didn't take long for us to get back to the motel.

"Just out of curiosity, what do you plan on doing with it?" Kim asked the guys.

"Hey Dean. Put it there pal!" I said offering my hand. Dylan laughed while Kim scolded me, telling me to take it off. Dean put on gloves and goggles as if he was going to dissect something. Sam returned to the room with a huge uncooked ham. We only raised our brows and sat down to watch the two buffoons.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Hit it Mr. Wizard." Sam responded and then he too put on goggles. Dean then grabbed the ham and we were all amazed to see the ham smoke and become completely cooked.

"That'll do pig." Said Dean.

"What the hell?" Kim said in shock.

"That crap isn't supposed to work." Sam exclaimed.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries." Dean realized.

"So how is this happening?" Dylan asked.

"Cursed objects?" Sam suggested.

"I guess." Dean said as he whipped out a switch blade. He cut into the ham and took a bite. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town."

"Warlock." I corrected.

"Whatever." Dean responded while stuffing his face.

"Is there any link between the joy buzzer and the itching powder?" Dylan asked.

"They were both purchased from the same store." Sam informed us.

"Then why are we still here?" I asked while watching Dean cut himself another piece of ham.

* * *

The toy store seemed normal when we walked in. It had some prank toys, costumes and whoopee cushions. Then some dude came up from the back.

"Welcome to the conjurarium. Sanctum of magic and mystery." He said.

"Yeah, I bet." I mumbled. Kimberly elbowed me.

"Hi, are you the owner?" Kimberly asked. He nodded.

"Have you sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah. One of each. Don't really get a lot of buyers anymore. So, are you here to be something or what?" Dean took out his wallet and paid for his whoopee cushion. I rolled my eyes.

"Amateur." I mumbled under my breath.

"Thanks." The guy said as he took the money. "These days, all kids care about are their IPhones and those kissing-vampire movies." He added bitterly.

"So, that upsets you?" Dean asked. He nodded.

"So, you decided to do something about it?" I said.

"To get revenge." Dean added. He picked up one of those rubber chickens and placed it down on the counter.

"Do you know kids could have been hurt?" Dylan shouted.

"What? What are you-" The man was cut off by shock when Dean electrocuted the chicken and turned it into a plastic puddle of mess. He flew back, falling over.

"Guys. Something tells me this guy is not a powerful witch." Sam said.

"Warlock!" I yelled.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here." Dean said as we rushed to the exit.

* * *

That night, Kim decided to stay up and scry for some sort of clue. When she found nothing, she began to skim through the Book hoping to find a clue. It seemed we were back at square one until the next day. The guys got a call about another attack. This time, a man got all his teeth ripped out of his mouth while he tried sleeping.

"What's up with toothless?" Dean asked Sam.

"He wrote up a description: 5'10, 350 pounds, wings and a pink tutu." I laughed. Everyone raised a brow at me so I hung my head in shame.

"Sorry." I mumbled trying to hold my laughter.

"He said it was the tooth fairy." Sam said ignoring me.

"Maybe he's high off the painkillers." Kim suggested.

"Not necessarily. Some kids are here with stomach ulcers. They say they got it from mixing Pop Rock and Coke." Dylan pointed out.

"Yeah, and another guy… his face froze this way." Dean hesitated before tearing open his mouth to make a funny face. "He held it too long and it stuck."

"...Okay, so if you had all that up…" Sam thought and then continued. "I got nothing."

"Well, everything that has happened are all lies that kids believe."Dean said.

"But they're coming true now." I said questioningly.

"So, _whatever_ is doing this," Sam said looking at me, not wanting to get yelled at about saying witch again, "is reshaping reality."

"Awesome." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's a trickster." He continued.

"With the sense of humor of a 9 year old." Dean agreed.

"Or you." Sam said making us bust out into laughter. Afterwards, Sam took the map that Kim used to scry and plotted where the attacks have been. In the center of all the madness was four acres of farmland and a house. Dean went off to do a background check on the house and buy shaving cream for his palm while Sam was going to go and check it out. Apparently, our motel was in the circle of craziness and Dean just couldn't help himself. "Dean, I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've hunted alone."

"Yeah, well we've gone up against tricksters and lost so wait for me to get back."

"Wait, so that someone else could get killed? Fine. You don't want me to go alone. I won't. I'll go with Shar." Unfortunately, I wasn't there to defend myself at the time. I was in the shower and Kim and Dylan just sat in silence and laughed. Thanks girls. So, against my will, I went off with Sam to the house. The drive was quiet at first but I hate awkward silences so I had to say something.

"So, how do you kill a trickster?" I asked. Sam took out two wooden stakes from a bag while I drove.

"With these, but it won't be easy."

"Are you sure it's a trickster?"

"Nope. But it seems like it is." I looked at Sam and laughed.

"You know, I think you can help people without impersonating an FBI agent Sam."

"Yeah, I guess. But this way's easier." I shook my head and parked the car. "Hey." He said as we walked up to the house. I turned to look at him. "Stay by my side." I rolled my eyes.

"You know, it may not seem like it, but I am more powerful than you." He smiled at me.

"You think you could take me?" I looked up at the giant man and shrugged.

"Once I get you down to my height, it shouldn't be too difficult." He laughed and reached in his jacket to get his lock pick which exposed the Ruby knife. "You know, you could try and hide that thing." I said. He ignored me and attempted to open the door, only to be surprised by a little boy. He quickly hid the lock pick and smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" he said to us. He was so adorable.

"Hi. Uh, what's your name?" Sam said nervously. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself that if they keep this up, my eyes will get stuck soon.

"Who wants to know?" the boy replied. He had chubby cheeks, a button nose, brown hair and big brown eyes. I just wanted to eat him up. Sam fumbled with his badge, so I knew that this was a woman's job.

"Hi. My name is Sharnel. This is my friend. He's from the FBI." Sam held down the badge so that he could see.

"Let me see that." He said taking it and examining it for himself. "So, what, you guys don't knock?" I smiled at the kid. He seemed to have common sense when it came to strangers knocking on his door. He still didn't give us his name.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said with a smile. "Are your parents home?"

"They work." He answered simply.

"Well, do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Sam asked him. "Maybe we could take a look around the house?"

"I don't know." He replied. I kneeled down in front of him.

"I get it." I said. "You're doing the right thing. Being cautious. That's the makings of a really smart young man. And I know he's monstrous looking." Sam glared at me and I smiled. "But he couldn't harm a fly. Trust me. I bet you could take him in an arm wrestling match any day. I know _I_ could and I'm a girl. We just need to look around a little and if he gives you any trouble, just tell me." The boy looked at me and thought it over before letting us in. He went into the kitchen and turned off the fire.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's called soup. You heat it up and you eat it." The boy responded. I was really starting to love this boy. He had to be my kid in another life.

"Yeah, I know. It's just I used to make my own dinner too when I was a kid." Sam smiled at him.

"Well, I'm not a kid." He responded. I smiled at him.

"Right. I know." Sam tried. "I'm Robert by the way." I tried not to roll my eyes as he shook the kid's hand.

"Jesse." The boy replied. I noticed a drawing on the wall. It was of the tooth fairy but it looked a lot like the version that attacked that guy.

"Hey, Jesse, did you draw this?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It's the tooth fairy." He informed us.

"So, that's what he looks like." I said.

"Yeah, my dad told me about him."

"Yeah, but I thought it was only a story."

"Nope." Jesse said shaking his head.

"What about itching powder?" I tried.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out."

"Pop Rocks and Coke?" Sam added.

"You mix that stuff and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that." I pulled out the joy buzzer and he looked scared.

"You shouldn't have that." Jesse told me.

"Why not?" I said kneeling down in front of him again.

"It can electrocute you." He answered. I decided to go with the hunch that was building up in my head.

"Actually sweetie, it can't. It's just a toy. It's totally harmless. The thing doesn't even have batteries."

"So, it can't shock you?" he asked confused. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope. Not at all. I swear." I answered him.

"Oh." He said believing me. "Okay."

"All it does is just tickle your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" I said and put the buzzer on Sam's knee. In shock and fear he jumped and buckled his knees. "Told you Robby was harmless. He's ticklish." I said making Jesse laugh. "And I told _you_ that it wouldn't be too difficult to take you." I whispered to Sam. Sam looked like he was about to blow his top so I decided it was time to go. "Well Jesse. You've been most helpful. We're going to get out of your way so you can enjoy the rest of your day now."

"Okay." He said.

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too. Bye." He waved as we left the house.

"Shar, what the hell?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"That boy has the power to think something and make it true. Projection?" I thought aloud about Billie's power on the show. Sam glared at me for ignoring him. "Come on dude. That boy is majorly powerful. I don't think he's a trickster. I think he's a witch."

"Warlock." Sam corrected.

"Whatever." I answered as we headed back to the motel.


	25. Chapter 25

On the drive back to the motel, I called the girls and told them about the adorable little boy that I wanted to kidnap and keep as my son. When the gang was all together, Dylan informed us on what she found.

"Jesse's adopted." She said. "I tried to get details on his real parents but his birth records were sealed."

"So, unseal them." Dylan raised a brow at Dean's request. "Or Sammy will do it. Really ladies, you're going to have to get used to bending the rules if you're going to roll with the big boys."

"There are other ways to do things you know." Dylan objected. "There's no father listed but Jesse's mother's name is Julia Wright. She lives across state." Dean, Sam and I raised our brows in surprise.

"Nice job rookie. How'd you figure that out?" Dean asked.

"I used my charms."

"And by that she means she pulled a classic Paige and put the truth spell on the manager down at the adoption agency." Kimberly added. I laughed and high fived her as we got ready to make our move. We all drove down in the impala, deciding to save gas. The woman lived in an old rundown house in Elk Creek. Since we figured that one of Jesse's parents is a witch, Kimberly thought it would be better if one of us spoke to her, so naturally, Dylan and I volunteered the elder sister. Majority rules right? Dean went with her, not trusting that he could ever encounter _another _good witch while hunting. He rang the door bell.

"Just let me do the talking." He said with a smirk. She gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." They heard a female voice say from behind the door.

"No, we aren't selling anything." Dean answered. "Agent Page and _Dr_. Joseph. FBI." he said rolling his eyes at Kim. He held up his badge to the peephole.

"Put your badge through the slot." She responded. Dean did as he was told. Kim eyed him nervously, wondering if the lady would buy into his crap. She took a sigh of relief when she heard the door unlocking. "What do you want?" she asked when she opened the door. The poor woman looked miserable, as if she hadn't slept for weeks.

"Hello Ms. Wright. We don't mean to interrupt your day. We just want to ask you a few questions. It's about your son." Kim said with a smile. The woman looked confused.

"I don't have a son."

"Well, according to our files, he was born March 29th, 1998 in Omaha. You gave him up for adoption." Kimberly said in her most tender voice. The woman hesitated but then nodded.

"What about him?" she asked halfheartedly.

"We just wanted to know… was your son unique or special in anyway? Did he have some type of ability?"

"Was there anything strange during your pregnancy?" Dean asked. The woman gave them one look and then slammed the door.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted. Dean caught the door and the two ran in after her.

"Wait Ms. Wright!" Kim tried. "We didn't mean to bring up any harsh memories." Dean and Kim followed Julia into the kitchen, only to have salt thrown at them. When they didn't have a painful reaction, Julia gave them a look of confusion.

"You're not demons?" She asked.

"How do you know about demons?" Dean asked. Ms. Wright sat them down and explained that she was possessed during the entire pregnancy. She gave Jesse up not having the heart to kill him. The strange part… she was a virgin.

"How is he? Is he human?" Julia asked letting a tear fall from her eyes. Kimberly drew her hand over the table to place it on Julia's. Kimberly understood what kind of pain it must have caused Julia. Kimberly has a big sister, who birthed two beautiful babies. They are Kim's life. She loves them like they are her own. She could only imagine the pain it would cause her to feel helpless and have to leave their side.

"His name is Jesse." She answered. "He lives In Alliance. He's a great kid." Kim chuckled as she thought about how I went on about him. "My sister wishes that she could have him." Julia smiled grateful to hear that her son was okay after all this time.

When the two got back to the car, they explained what they had learned.

"So, the mother isn't a witch?" Dylan asked. Kimberly shook her head.

"So, where back at square one?" Sam asked sounding hopeless.

"Again." Dean confirmed.

"Wait, I'm confused. Jesse's mom was a possessed virgin. So she was the evil Virgin Mary?" I asked.

"I don't think so. She's not evil." Kim answered. Dean let out a restless sigh.

"We need help." We argued over ideas as we drove back to Alliance. When we walked in the motel room, Castiel was standing inside like a little creeper.

"Gosh, you're creepy." Kim exclaimed.

"I take it you got our message." Sam guessed. I went to the nearest bed and belly flopped onto it. Sam and Kim pushed at my legs to sit down next to me.

"It's lucky you found the boy." Castiel said getting right to it.

"Oh yeah, we're lucky. What do we do with him?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Kill him." I immediately sat up. I looked to my fellow teammates and I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one who looked disgusted by the thought.

"Cass." Dean tried to reason with him.

"This child is half demon and half human."

"So!" I shouted.

"So was Cole." Kim added. Castiel simply looked at her. "Okay. Bad example." She mumbled.

"But he's far more powerful than any of them." Castiel continued. "Other cultures call this hybrid cambian or Katako. You know him as the Antichrist." Castiel sat down in a chair and heard the embarrassing sound of farts. He twisted, hoping it would stop, but it only grew louder. We all looked at each other, not really able to laugh at Dean's childish joke at the particular moment. "That wasn't me." Castiel finally spoke after pulling the whoopee cushion from under his butt.

"Anyway," Sam said ignoring that awkward moment, "I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Castiel side.

"No. Of course not."

"Look Cass. You're talking about killing a child. You're going to have to go a little further in detail." Dylan demanded.

"Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right."

"Don't I know it." Dylan mumbled. Kimberly shushed her and urged Cass to continue.

"The Antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just a demon spawn but it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"I don't care!" I said, making everyone turn to me. "Look, this _it_ you're referring to, is a child! An innocent little boy."

"There is nothing innocent about the Antichrist!" Castiel shouted back.

"If he's so important, what's the kid doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked.

"The demons lost him. The child's power hides him from both demons and angels for now."

"So, he has like a force field around him? That's awesome. There's no problem then." Kim realized. Castiel shook his head, making Kim's smile fade from her face.

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows stronger. Soon he will do more than just make a few toys come to life." Castiel concluded. "Something that will draw the demons to it. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose and then with only a word, this _child_ will destroy the host of heaven." I didn't even realize that I had started shaking until I tried to wipe my face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're saying that Jesse's going to nuke the angels?" Dean asked.

"We cannot allow that to happen." Castiel answered simply.

"So, Jesse's got to die because you and your brothers decided to have a pissing contest. Lucifer rising WASN'T HIS FAULT! IT WAS YOURS!" I screamed. "You want to sacrifice someone, SACRIFICE YOURSELF! You are NOT touching that boy." I said. Everyone stared at me in silence. I felt tears coming up again so I stormed out and slammed the door behind me. There was a brief moment of silence after I left but then Sam spoke.

"Wait. She's got a point Cass. We're the good guys. We don't just kill children." Castiel seemed angered and stood up to match Sam.

"A year ago, you would have done WHATEVER it took to win this war." He bit out.

"Things change." Sam said through gritted teeth becoming angry. The two faced off until Kim stood between them.

"Casitel, even if we wanted to, we couldn't. He's still an innocent. We'd turn evil." Kim tried to calm the situation.

"That is why, you won't be doing it. They will." Castiel said eyeing Sam and Dean. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder, hoping his brother would un-tense.

"Hey, look. We are not going to kill him. I get it." Dean said. Dylan and Kim watched as Sam looked out the window, and Castiel still glared at Sam's back. "We can't leave him here. We know that. So, we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him?" Castiel asked skeptically. Dean and Sam shared a look, and Dylan realized that they were actually considering it.

"Seriously? To roll with the big boys we have to kidnap too?" she asked putting air quotes around 'big boys'.

"What's happening in this town is what this thing does when it's happy. You cannot imagine what will happen when it's angry." Castiel warned them.

"Well, I guess that's where we come in." Kim said. "Look, Shar isn't going to let anything happen to that kid and I'm not about to either. We are the Charmed Ones. We can help him manage his powers. He hasn't made the choice to turn evil yet. We can raise him to be good."

"Kimberly, he isn't a witch. He's a demon. He's born evil. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought he could be halfway around the world." Castiel shot back. Kim glared at him. He was being really negative.

"We could tell him the truth." Sam suggested. "You say Jesse's destined to go dark side, fine, but he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him about what he is, the apocalypse, and everything, he might make the right choice." Castiel stared at Sam intensely.

"You didn't." he answered with such venom in his voice.

"But maybe Jesse will." Dylan said looking between the two men. They looked as if a fight was about to break out and big mouth Dean just stood there with his tail tucked between his legs.

"I can't take that chance." Castiel said and then he was gone.

* * *

I went out to get some air only to find my gang charging outside and heading straight to the Impala. I figured Castiel must have talked them into doing the evil deed so I ran over to them.

"You're not seriously going to harm Jesse!" I shouted.

"No. We're going to kidnap him." Kimberly answered. I gave her a look that said WTF. "Castiel left to go kill him. We have to save him. Get in!" she yelled. With that we were off.

"Go faster!" I shouted at Dean. He stepped on the gas pedal and I started to nag about my car being the better, faster choice for this situation. When we got to Jesse's, Dean kicked down the door. We rushed in to find him standing in the corner looking terrified.

"Was there a guy here in a trench coat?" Dean asked him when we didn't see Castiel.

"Who are you?" Jesse yelled ignoring the question.

"Hey Jesse. That's my friend Dean." I said stepping into view. I kneeled down in front of him and he ran into my arms. "It's going to be okay, Jesse. Where is the guy?" I asked him. He looked at the floor and pointed to a toy doll. It was wearing a trench coat and held a dagger in his hand. Dean grabbed it and then looked at Jesse in shock.

"Is he your friend?" Jesse asked us, referring to Cass.

"Him?" Dean asked. Jesse didn't look like the forgiving type. "No." Dean responded.

"I did that." Jesse said looking at the doll. "How?"

"You're a… a superhero." Dean said. We quickly gave him a look of disapproval. I rolled my eyes.

"I am?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Dean responded.

"You know what Jesse? You have super abilities." I said not wanting to lie. If we were going to take him, he should at least be able to trust us. "And with your abilities, you can save the world." He stared at me blankly. "I know. Seems exhausting right? But guess what. You're not alone. There are others to help you fight the good fight."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Like me. Me and my sisters, we have special powers too."

"Like what?"

"Well, I can see the future, but my sisters… they can freeze time and move things with their minds. Show him Dylan." He watched as she called for Cass and the wax version of him orbed in her hands.

"Cool." He said with excitement. I nodded.

"Very cool. But the thing is, you can't grow to your full potential here. See, evil always comes to fight good, and it could put everyone you love in danger. Even your mommy and daddy."

"The best thing for you to do to keep everyone safe, is to come along with us. We can look out for you. Watch your back." Dean added.

"Yeah, and you could go to magic school. There you can practice your powers safely." Kimberly pointed out.

"They'll train you to fight evil." Dean said.

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse asked. I smiled at him.

"Even better little dude." I said.

"Yeah, and the guy who owns the place is even in a wheelchair." Dylan hit Dean and smirked at his manners. He acts more like a child than Jesse does. Then, I went flying head first into the wall, followed by Kimberly and then Dylan. Before the guys could react, they too were flung into the opposite wall. We were pinned to the wall, and couldn't move. Kimberly saw the face and growled in anger. Julia was possessed again.

"They're lying to you." She said. "Stay right there dream boat. Can't hurt you." She said to Sam. "Orders. You on the other hand, hurting you is encouraged." She said to Dean. She then flung him from his wall, to our wall and back.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse exclaimed. She then turned her attentions to the kid.

"Jesse." She breathed. "You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Don't you touch him." I growled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Sweetie, I'm your mother." He shook his head.

"No you're not." She smiled at him.

"You're half human, and half one of us."

"She means demons Jesse." Dean spoke. The demon turned to him and balled her hand into a fist, making Dean feel a ripping sensation inside of him.

"Those people you call your parents… they lied to you. You're not theirs. Not really." Jesse stared at the woman questioningly.

"My mom and dad love me." He protested.

"Do they? Is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people, these imposters, they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart Jesse. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They are not FBI agents." Jesse turned to look at Sam whose face was filled with guilt. "And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?" the boy asked becoming frustrated.

"You're powerful. You could have anything you want. You could do anything you want."

"Don't listen to her!" Dean tried again.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" Jesse stared at the woman who birthed him and narrowed his brows. He balled his hands into fists and didn't make a sound. All the while, the house began shaking. The logs in the fire place burst into huge flames. Light from the shaking chandelier began to flicker uncontrollably. "See. It does make you angry." The demon continued to push. We watched, dumbfounded from the walls as this adorable child turned dark and made frames fall to the ground and the walls crack. "But I'm telling you the truth Jesse. Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and we can wash it all clean and start over." Another painting flew across the room as he tightened his fists. My head whipped to the right as the wall between me and Dylan began to split from the ground up.

"Jesse, she's right. I'm not FBI. That was a lie, but we are telling you the truth." Sam tried before the demon balled her fist and ripped at his insides with her power. Sam struggled for breath, as the demon would not let up.

"Sam?" Dean began to call to his brother in panic.

"Stop it." Jesse ordered causing Sam to immediately fall to the ground. "I want to hear what he has to say." The demon turned to Jesse slightly impressed.

"You're stronger than I thought." She said.

"I lied to you." Sam started between gasping for air. "I'm sorry. But they didn't." he said looking at us. "Sharnel wouldn't lie to you. She thinks you're awesome. And her and her sisters, they have gifts. They couldn't fake showing you that. My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We hunt monsters."

"Except when you are the monster." The demon cut in. "Right Sammy?" Sam ignored her and continued.

"That woman's name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her that you are talking to is a demon."

"A demon?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him." The demon insisted.

"Sit down and shut up." Jesse commanded. A chair slammed into the demon, causing her to sit and she was no longer able to speak. I would high five the kid if I wasn't glued to a wall.

"There's a…" Sam trailed off, distracted by the amount of power this kid showed. "kind of a war between angels and demons right now. And um, you're a part of it." Jesse relinquished the anger and once again looked innocent.

"I'm just a kid." He objected.

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do, millions of people will die."

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?" Jesse sounded so scared I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

"Yes. But you're half human too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices Jesse, but if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life. " Jesse let a tear fall down his cheek.

"Why are you telling me this?" he yelled.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice… even if I couldn't." All eyes jumped from the boy to Sam. I could see the pain and guilt written on his face. Jesse stared at Sam blankly for a moment and then turned to the demon.

"Get out of her." He demanded and then black smoke fought its way out of Julia's mouth. Dean and us girls finally fell to the ground. We gasped for air and stared at the boy.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked.

"I just did," Jesse simply shrugged.

"Kid… you're awesome." Dean breathed. I ran to Jesse and couldn't help but take him in my arms.

"Isn't he just!" I smiled and kissed him on his head. Everyone let smiles creep across their faces. While we were cleaning up, Dean found Castiel on the floor. He actually asked Jesse to turn Castiel back to normal.

"He tried to kill me." Jesse said obviously. Dean tried to convince the kid, but he wouldn't budge.

"Okay. It's been a long night. We'll talk about it later." Dean said hoping that eventually he'd have his angel buddy back.

"So, what now?" Jesse asked.

"We take you some place safe." Dylan said with a smile.

"Train you." Dean added. You'd be handy in a fight kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?"

"He's a bit young for that Dean." Kim scolded him and frowned. "No one will force you to fight sweetie. It will just be a lot safer for you, you're family and everyone else if you come with us. I promise you, we wont let anyone harm you."

"Can I go see my parents? I need to say goodbye." Sam and Dean shared a look. They didn't approve of the idea but they let him go reluctantly. While we waited, I decided to pack some of Jesse's things for him. I was in the living room, grabbing some toys and stuffing them into a duffel bag when Sam knelt down beside me.

"You really care about him." He concluded. I sighed at what we were doing to this kid's life. Kidnapping him and taking him from his family and childhood was horrific but I understood that there was no choice for him. I nodded. "His life is ruined because of my own stupid decision. If I had just listened to Dean, Lucifer wouldn't be here and demons would not be after Jesse." Now I felt bad. When I was pointing fingers, I was just pissed off and I didn't even think that it would affect him.

"Sam, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Grovel in self pity. It's not attractive." I joked trying to lighten the mood. He smiled halfheartedly and gave me another toy. "What's taking Jesse so long?" I asked. We looked at each other and ran up the stairs. Followed by Dean, Kimberly and Dylan.

"He's gone." Castiel said surprising us.

"Where?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal. The ones still alive. Then he vanished." I sat on the bed and wanted to pull my hair out when I noticed a piece of paper with something scribbled on it.

"What's it say?" Dylan asked.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe. That he loves them and that he's sorry."

"How do we find him?" Kimberly asked.

"We can't." I choked out and crumpled the paper into a ball.

"Not unless he wants to be found." Castiel said.

* * *

The ride back home was completely different. No tunes. No smiles. No sound. I just stared at the road and the back of the impala while Kim and Dylan stared sadly out of Scottie's window.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: In case you were wondering, this story is going to be based on the fifth season of Supernatural. Some of you may have figured that out by now, but I'm still going to focus more on their life than actual cases. But some episodes are just too awesomely hilarious to ignore. So, as always, thank you for reading, enjoy and please REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Ever since we got back from Nebraska, the atmosphere in the house was somber. No one really joked out of guilt. While we are living our lives, Jesse is on the run, scared and alone. It's been a week since then and he was still on my mind. I wondered why he didn't just come with us. Sure, I'm new at the whole witch thing, and I'm not ready to be a mother, but I would have looked out for the kid and I know that the rest of the guys felt the same way. At least Kimberly and Dylan had men to distract them. Things were getting intense for Dylan and Randy. They would have heated make out sessions, only to stop in heavy breaths before the best part. Part of Dylan wanted to take it slow, while the other part wanted to play out her wildest fantasies. She was completely conflicted, until last night that is.

"I've had it!" she yelled as she bursts into my room. I sigh and don't even look up from my book. I would normally ask why she chose to burst into my room with what seems to be complete drama, but what's the use? No one follows the unspoken rules of the house. When there is an awkward situation, all Kimberly asks is that no one calls her name, but all she ever hears is 'KIM'! When you are up to no good, all I want is to be left out of it, but apparently…

"With my door that was closed?" I said sarcastically.

"No," she said as she sat on my dresser. "With being all coy with Randy. Sharnel, do you know how much self restraint it's taking out of me?" I smiled at her, not wanting to laugh since she honestly seems serious about her freak out.

"No Dylan. I do not."

"What do you think? Is it too soon for me to be acting like such a nympho?" I could no longer hold my laughter. I cackled and she glared at me.

"I'm sorry." I said between laughs. "Okay. I'm sorry. This is serious business. To be honest, I don't believe in a set amount of time for how long you should wait. Every couple is different. I mean, Kim and Cody started dating the same time you did, and they are taking things slow. But I'd try and hold out as long as possible, so when it finally does happen, it's amazingly intense." Dylan processed and analyzed simply staring at me.

"I think it's already pretty intense. I can't look at him without feeling… responsive. But I want it to be romantic. Do you have plans tonight?" I raised a brow at her.

"No."

"Well, make plans out of the house. It's mine tonight."

"You realize you live with four people. You should have called dibs earlier."

"Well, I'm a procrastinator. Sue me." She then rushed out of my room to go tell everyone else that they were going to get kicked out. I laughed and decided to call up some friends for dinner. By 11 o' clock, they should be in her room.

* * *

"Wow, something smells really good." Dean said picking up the pot cover and sneaking a peak at what was cooking.

"Hey!" Dylan said and slapped his hand. "It's not for you. Why are you guys still here?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. We wouldn't dream of ruining your _sexcapades_." Kim joked. "I'm going to Cody's for a date. You better be in your room by 11 because I will not be ambushed for you."

"Why not? You might like it." I teased.

"And where will you be?" Dylan directed her question to me.

"Out Dylan." I said dryly.

"With who?"

"Friends mom."

"I just want to make sure you won't come home early."

"Look, I'm going with some friend's from school to dinner. I won't intrude on your dessert."

"Sammy?"

"Dean and I took a case nearby. We probably won't make it back until tomorrow."

"Awesome." Dylan smiled. When we left, she was putting on the final touches to her candle lit dinner. Her super silky black dress with red shoes and a red rose in her hair. "How do I look?" she asked before we left.

"Ready." Dean answered. Kim laughed and I elbowed him.

"You look beautiful." Sam corrected. We rushed out the door only to run into Randy.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey." We all cheesed.

"Here." I said, picking some flowers from our garden and handing it to him.

"Yeah, and take this." Dean said holding out a pack of condoms.

"Dean!" Kimberly yelled. Randy smiled embarrassed.

"Thank… you?" he responded unsurely. The light from the living room went on.

"Guys, she's coming! Run!" Sam said and we all did as we were told. When she opened the door, we were out of sight.

"Wow." Randy said. He pulled her by the waist and gave her a kiss that was hard to break. "You look great."

"Thanks." She said. She took his hand and led him to the dining room, where she had trays of food set up with candles decorating the table. "Let's eat. Shall we?" The two enjoyed her well cooked Italian food over drinks and mindless chatter. The both of them couldn't really think of anything else besides ripping each other's clothes off the whole time.

"That was delicious." Randy complimented. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh there's a lot you don't know about me." She said with a sexy smile.

"Really? Why don't you share with the class?" She looked up in the air as if giving it thought.

"Nope! I like being a mystery but what I will share is dessert." Randy stood and rounded the table on her, leaning over her. She shrunk into her seat. She truly meant eatable dessert but obviously Randy didn't realize that. "I have ice cream." She whispered. He knelt down and kissed her, biting her lip softly.

"We can get it later." He said huskily. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was finally getting what she wanted. He walked her up to her room, never stopping from kissing her lips, neck or chest. She could barely breathe anymore. She yelped when he threw her down on her bed and he smiled in satisfaction when he climbed on top of her. She could only think to herself that she hoped the candles downstairs didn't cause a fire, because they probably wouldn't notice.

* * *

Kimberly went over to Cody's house, while Dean and Sam gave me a lift to my girlfriend's house.

"You girls behave." Dean told me as I climbed out the car. The hostility between us slowly died down after Jesse. I had to borrow clothes from my friend Tasha before we went out. I only hoped that when I got home, the two savages would be in Dylan's room already. While I was out, I was texting Kimberly, eating, texting Kimberly, drinking, texting Kimberly, dancing and texting Kimberly. We were discussing what can of whoop ass we'd open up on Randy if he ever hurt Dylan. That conversations strayed off to when is Kim going to get laid, which she responded 'Fuck Up' to. By the time, 10 rolled around, Kim and I had stopped texting. Instead, I focused on the number of cocktails I was throwing back. Tasha and I did plan on getting buzzed, but this was ridiculous. I stood up and the world kept spinning. I decided I should stop there before I started telling the glass I loved it. I called a cab and left. When I got home the lights were out. I was hesitant to go inside, afraid I might see my friends sprawled out on the couch naked. I held my breath and opened the door. As I made my way upstairs, I could vaguely hear moans but I figured as long as they stay at that volume, I could sleep. I went to my room and started to get ready to pass out when I heard a bang on the wall. It wasn't coming from Dylan's room though. It was coming from Kim's. I was smack dead in the middle. Shortly after the bang, I heard heavy breathing and moans. She was in there with Cody.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered. I tried to ignore both sets of couples and go to sleep. I then tried to suffocate myself with my pillow. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I yelled. Neither couples ceased their activities from my outburst. I grunted dramatically and grabbed my pillow and blanket, preparing to sleep in Scottie. As I was stomping like an angry four year old outside, I saw the impala pull up. Sam ran out of the car and was rushing inside the house. Even though it would be funny to let him get disturbed, I'd probably feel bad about it so I called out to him. "Sam! You don't want to go in there. Trust me." He saw me in front of the garage and ran towards me.

"Thank God you're home. I need your help." _"Me and my big mouth."_ I thought. "Dean's in trouble."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. We need the book. Come on."

"Dude. I'm serious. You'll regret it if you go in that house. It's like actually living in the Playboy mansion. Just explain to me what went wrong. I thought this case was going to be a breeze."

"Yeah, well that's what we thought. This witch plays a game of poker with people but they don't play for money. They play for years. You win, you become younger. You lose, you get older. Gamblers keep playing until they have no more years left and they just die." I wasn't quite convinced.

"Are you sure it's a witch? This dude seems to have no life." Sam glared at me, obviously not in a laughing mood.

"Bobby played and lost 25 years. So then Dean played and bet 50. He cashed in 25 for Bobby, but then he lost the other twenty-five. I have an 80 year old brother waiting on me."

"Okay, okay. Let's go. Leave the girls. If we need the power of three, Cass can get them, but we need the book, vials and herbs. This guys a witch and it seems like he's been doing this magic stuff a lot longer than me. I'm going to need some potions." We marched back in the house and tried to ignore the barbaric sounds that were only increasing as time passed. I changed and we grabbed supplies and headed out to the garage. I couldn't think with porn going on. I flipped through the pages, hoping something would stick out.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. You're not giving me a lot to go on you know. He's a _warlock_ who plays poker and bets years, obviously so that he could live longer. So basically he kills to live forever. That doesn't narrow it down much."

"But do all warlocks play poker. I don't think so."

"Well, there's nothing about a poker playing warlock in this book. But I doubt it has anything to do with poker. It's probably just a spell, which can be reversed. I'm going to write a reversal spell. You look through the book and find the binding spell. I'm going to bind his powers. Then we can make a bunch of fire arm potions and go get Dean." Sam searched frantically. He was freaking out. "He's going to be fine Sam." Once we were done, we packed up and took off in the impala.

* * *

So here I am. Four o' clock in the morning, stuck in the car with Sam. Of course, I'd rather be with him than in my room right now, but I'd much rather be sleeping in Scottie. I armed us with a few explosive potions and one that will poof us back home in case we need a quick escape. I tried to get Sam talking to one: keep me awake, and two: calm his nerves.

"I know you're probably upset with Dean, but he saved Bobby. You know how he is. He has to keep everyone safe. He did what he had to do and now so will we." Sam stared ahead of him. "If you're tired, I could drive." I offered. He finally looked at me and he forced a smile.

"No, I'm good. You should go to sleep. I know you didn't get any."

"No, if I fall asleep, I wont be any help when you wake me. Besides, you sobered me up so you saved me from a hangover." He couldn't help but laugh. "Yay!" I exclaimed. "I got a laugh." He smiled a real smile that time. Its better that we go into battle with a clear head, so at least I don't have to worry too much.

"Sorry. I just don't want to find my brother dead of a stroke or something. Our lives are way too stressful for someone his age." I couldn't help but to chuckle. Sam gave me a disapproving look but then his frown faltered and we soon laughed as he told me about the arguments between Dean and Bobby. "It was like two grumpy old men." I want to believe that I truly thought it over and felt comfortable with my decision, but it may have been the multiple martinis and lack of sleep that got to me when I opened my mouth again.

"Well, the faster we take care of this, the faster I can get my beauty sleep so we could go and 'hangout'." I said with air quotes. I was giggling out the window as Sam stared at me in shock. He honestly believed that I wasn't interested.

"Okay." He finally said. "Let's go save grandpa."


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay everyone, my apologies for the long break on my part. i will admit, chapters like these, based more on specific episodes, take longer and my professors are starting to pile me with studies. anywho, i have not only written this chapter, but i'm also doing final touches on the next one and to the fifth chapter of my other story so everything should be back on track shortly.**

* * *

The following day, Kimberly was surprised to see the three of us, Dean, Sam and I that is, stumble through the doors at 10 in the morning. We didn't look any different. None of us did. Dean looked like his usually 30 year old self but any trace of worry that would normally rise out of Kimberly was tarnished by her special curricular activities last night.

"Hey guys. Late night?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Kimberly's question. We were exhausted from our previous night but would she actually notice? Nope. She's too perky right now.

"Oh yeah." Dean answered sarcastically.

"Really? What did you guys do?" I shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Oh you know, fight a witch, watched Dean die, meet Death. Same old, same old." The guys smiled at my attitude while Kim's eyes popped out of her head.

"You met Death? Like _the_ Death? Oh my God Shar, why didn't you call me?" I simply stared at the girl who knows better than anybody that I hate stupid questions. "When Prue met Death, she died later on. We have to fix this!" She hopped up and was heading up the stairs.

"Cool your horse's big sis. He wasn't after me _and_ it wasn't the angel _of_ Death. It was just death. One of his little minions coming to get an 80 year old Dean." Once again the boys laughed at the look of confusion on Kim's face. "You miss a lot when you're horseback riding like it's the Kentucky derby." Dean barked out a laugh and gave me a high five. Kimberly glared at me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or are you just going to poke fun?"

"I don't really think there's much poking left to be done." Dean chimed in. I stifled my laugh.

"Okay, we're done being assholes." I sat down and was followed by Dean and Sam, ready to enlighten her on our outing. We went through a brief telling about the 25 year old dead guy and the guy that was supposed to be old and wrinkly, but instead he was in his mid twenties having a threesome. Dean explained that Bobby gambled with a poker playing witch and lost, so he played to save Bobby's years.

"Which is where I came in. While I was trying to get away from Whore-assic Park 4, I ran into Sam who explained that they were up against a witch and needed my help. By the way… why did you decide to get freaky in _this_ house?" Once again, Kimberly glared at me.

"I wasn't planning on _getting freaky_. When it was time for me to go home, Cody walked me to the door and…"

"And your goodnight kiss turned into Ambushed at Midnight." I said flashing my hands as if I was pitching an idea for a movie.

"Could we get back to the witch and Dean dying perhaps?" she interrupted.

"Dean died?" Dylan asked as she descended down the stairs with her hair completely untamed. Sam chuckled and continued our adventure.

"When he played, he cashed in twenty five for Bobby and lost a total of 50 years." Sam informed. "That's when Death started coming after him. It was a lot of fun laughing at Dean and his achy breaky back until we found out he was going to die."

"Speaking of which, killing Bobby is officially on my bucket list." Dean added.

"Shar tried to buy Dean sometime." Sam continued.

"Yeah, she started preaching some crap about the divine order of things." Dean chuckled.

"Don't laugh. It's real. When we meet the elders, you'll see. Anyway, this witch was throwing things off. He was cheating death and helping others do so as well, but as always, Death was stubborn."

"Luckily, the man-witch had a girlfriend who helped Shar with a reversal spell.

"You mean the one that didn't work?" Sam added jokingly. I nudged Sam playfully.

"Hey, what do you want from me? _You_ didn't get the right toothpick."

"Sammy played the witch and won and saved the day. So all is well that ends well." Dean concluded.

"I still think the funniest part was watching you climb stairs." Sam laughed.

"Really, because I thought the funniest part was the he-witch giving you the clap." Dean countered. On reflex Dean and I clapped twice in unison and laughed. Dylan and Kimberly watched the exchange and smiled knowing that they were missing something.

Truth be told, apart from the whole Death thing, I enjoyed myself last night. Hanging out with an 80 year old Dean, he didn't have the strength to put his usual guard up. We bonded. I saw him more as a pain in the ass big brother than the idiotic scumbag I viewed him as before. I saw a part of him that made me realize why Kim may fall in love with him in the future. I also saw the other side to Bobby. He was saddened by his disability to the point of suicide. Bottom line. These guys, or idjits as Bobby would say, are a part of our lives now. Even though it hasn't been that long, I couldn't picture life any other way.

* * *

Shortly after, about a week or so later, the guys were on a case in Ohio. It was the weekend, and us girls were bored upstate, so we decided to take a little road trip and visit the guys. Dylan still hadn't learned how to orb us places, but we weren't concerned because we loved to drive our cars. With work and school, and Dean wanting to take a case out of state, Sam and I still hadn't gotten a chance to go on our little 'date'. I was no longer avoiding it. Since I opened my big mouth, I might as well have a little fun, so I figured while we were out of town, we could hangout. However when we arrived, the surprise wasn't taken as well as we thought it would. We walked into a heated discussion about some demon called a trickster. They've mentioned it once before, but we were still lost on why this thing was such a major threat. The guys refused to get into detail about their experience with it. But now, Sam was thinking about teaming up with it, which Dean of course disliked. When Sam opened the door, he held a shotgun hidden behind and Dean clutched a stake ready to strike.

"Hi?" we said in unison. The guys immediately un-tensed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dean said with a restless sigh. Kimberly shrugged.

"Surprising you?" she answered. We walked past Sam and plopped down on the bed.

"Well, you guys should go back home. It's not safe right now." I raised a brow at Sam.

"When are they going to learn that we are more powerful than them?" Kimberly asked Dylan and I. The men glared at us, and we matched their faces with a playful glare. Our staring match was interrupted however, by their walky-talky, which was dialed into the police station. A policeman was asking for backup, saying that he was unable to describe what he was seeing.

"That sounds weird." Dean spoke.

"Weird enough to be our guy?" Sam asked.

"Let's go find out." Dylan chimed in with a hyper tone. Dean shook his head.

"We'll go. We have some business to take care of. You guys wait here." Kim, Dylan and I shared a look before Kimberly walked over to the table and grabbed Dean's shotgun. She also picked up the Ruby knife and handed it to me. Dylan picked up the extra stake and we walked out of the motel room, ignoring the stares of disbelief we were getting. "Gosh, their stubborn." Dean mumbled to Sam.

* * *

We drove up to some dingy looking warehouse and there were no cops, or people in sight whatsoever.

"There was a murder here and there's nobody here. How does that look to you?" Dean said as he went to arm himself.

"Crappy." Sam answered. Kimberly cocked her gun. "You know, bullets won't stop this guy." Sam informed her.

"Well, that's why we have powers." Dylan defended us. We quickly entered the building, readying ourselves for a fight. It was confusing to see Sam, Dean and Dylan in white robe like wear. Kim and I were in blue scrubs and we all had stethoscopes hanging from our necks.

"What the hell?" Kimberly muttered. We were in the middle of a hospital. Two hot chicks strutted by in scrubs.

"Doctor." They said to Sam, Dean, and Dylan. Kim and I looked at them.

"Doctor?" I mused. Dean turned around and opened the door we just came in from. It was now a closet hiding two workers who were making out furiously. Each of us wore strange looks of confusion with our eyes popping out. We walked in silence, trying to figure out what happened when another nurse walked up to Sam.

"Doctor." She spoke and then without warning, she swung her palm harshly across his face. Kim and I grabbed our mouth's in shock while Dean jumped, and Dylan tried not to laugh.

"Ow!" He said.

"Seriously?" she asked him.

"What?" he breathed. His ear still ringing from the popping sound her hand made with his face.

"Seriously? You're brilliant you know! And a coward." I watched as Dean stared at this girl as if he knew her. "You're a brilliant coward." She spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked utterly confused. POW! She slapped him again. That time, Dylan couldn't help herself as she huffed out laughter.

"Don't ask stupid questions Sammy." I muttered through my giggles. Sam tensed becoming heated. Sam has a hatred for being slapped ever since he lost that cursed rabbits foot and that hunter on God's mission kept slapping him, calling him a liar.

"As if you don't know." She said before turning on her heel and taking off in the other direction. As she walked away, Sam glared at us as we broke out into a symphony of laughter.

"I don't believe this." Dean spoke. "That was doctor Pickaloe."

"Who?" Sam asked still trying to calm his fumes.

"Doctor Ellen Pickaloe. The sexy, yet earnest doctor at Seattle Mercy Hospital!" Dean explained in excitement. Sam went up to his brother, questioning his sanity.

"Uh, Dean, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor getups. The sexy interns." Dean rambled. He looked at Kim and I who wore perfect make up. Kimberly's hair was crimped and mine curly. "The 'seriously?" Dean quoted. "It all makes sense."

"In what way does any of this make sense?" Dylan asked, coming down from her laughing high.

"We're in Dr. Sexy MD." Dean explained as if that is supposed to make sense to us. The four of us stared at him with the same questioning look on our faces.

"Is that a TV show?" Kimberly guessed.

"A soap that Dean watched when he went through menopause." Sam teased.

"How the hell are we in the TV?" I panicked.

"The trickster." Sam concluded. "See, you should have stayed in the motel like we told you to." I glared at him.

"Please, you're going to need the power of three to get out of TV land."

"Oh boy." Dean whispered as his cheeks turned flush. "It's him." He said sounding like a teenage girl who saw Justin Bieber for the first time. We looked down the hall to see a hot man with long black locks heading right to us. Dean tensed and looked like he was going to feint. "It's him. It's Dr. Sexy." Kimberly choked on her laugh as the man marched up to us.

"Doctor." He spoke to Dean.

"Doctor." Dean smiled, not being able to hold eye contact with such a sexy man.

"Doctor." Dr. Sexy repeated to Dylan.

"Doctor." Dylan answered with a wink.

"Doctor." Sam nodded but didn't answer. Dean kicked him. Sam sighed.

"Doctor." Kimberly and I were trying desperately not to laugh but this was priceless.

"You want to give me 1 good reason why you defied my direct order." Dr. Sexy growled at Dean. "Doing the experimental face transplant on our patient." Dean was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"One reason?" he asked. The doctor nodded. "Sure." Dean smiled again. He truly never seemed gayer. But then he looked down at the man's sneakers and attacked him, pushing him into a wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy." Dean demanded. I could no longer take this conversation seriously. I leaned against Sam and cackled.

"You're crazy." The doctor answered.

"Really? Cause I swore that part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots." At that point if Sam wasn't holding me up, I'd of fallen on the ground dying from laughter. "Not tennis shoes." Dean continued, ignoring my obnoxious laughter.

"Yeah, you're not a fan." Sam jabbed.

"It's a guilty pleasure." Dean bit back. Kim and Dylan joined me in laughter when everyone around us froze and Dr. Sexy turned into this dweeby looking guy.

"You guys are getting better!" he exclaimed. He looked past Dean, at us and winked. "Hey. Nice to meet ya."

"Get us the hell out of here." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" the trickster said while grabbing Dean's arm. He pulled him off with ease as Dean grabbed at his arm in pain. "I don't see any wooden stakes big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner right?" Sam declared. "This is a trick."

"Hellooo." He said as if Sam was a bit slow. "Tricksterrr." He pointed to himself. "I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist? Besides, I get to meet your new friends." He held Dylan's hand and kissed it before she snatched it away. "Mi amor." He said while wiggling his brows at her. She rubbed the back of her hand on Dean's doctor gear.

"I need to be sterilized." She bit out. The trickster bit playful at her making her puke a little in her mouth.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"My place. It's all homemade. My own sets and actors. Call it my own little idiot box."

"Dylan, now would be a nice time to upgrade your orbing skills." I suggested. She simply stared at me.

"How do we get out?" Dean asked.

"That my friend is the $64 question."

"Look, we don't want trouble. We just need to talk to you. We need your help?" Sam tried.

"Hmm." The trickster tossed the thought around in his mind. "Let me guess. You two mutton heads broke the world and you want me to sweep up your mess. I thought that was their job." He said nodding in our direction. I wondered what else they were keeping from us. I mean if this guy is going to save the world, why bring us in the picture?

"Please." Sam tried again. "Just five minutes. Here us out."

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next 24 hours and we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dylan asked.

"The game my little feisty pet." The trickster clawed at her and roared. Kim chuckled, finding Dylan's disgusted facial expression amusing.

"What game?" Dean asked getting irritated.

"You're in it."

"How do we play?" I asked.

"You're playing it.

"What are the rules?" Dean growled. The trickster smiled and then vanished. "Son of a bitch!" The five of us stood in the middle of trickster land with no hope of actually escaping. Suddenly, this wasn't all that funny anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

"By the way," Dean started as we tried finding a way out. "Talking with monsters…hell of a plan."

"What do we do now?" Sam said ignoring his brother's jab.

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving." Dean said as we marched toward the exit. Suddenly, Ellen popped up again and all you heard was the swing of her hand. Sam dodged it that time.

"Lady!" he warned. "What the hell?"

"You are a brilliant, brilliant-"

"Yeah, a coward." Sam cut her off. "You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor." She stared up at him and her eyes filled with concern. She gasped.

"Don't say that." She breathed. Sam sighed in frustration and looked over her head, no longer wanting to speak to this woman. "You are the finest cerebral vascular neural surgeon I have ever met and I've met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die." Sam nodded slowly at her, hoping she'd just go away. Slowly, the smiles crept back to our faces, finding this really amusing.

"I have no idea what you're saying to me." He spoke losing his patience.

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again and you're afraid to love." She then began to cry as she walked away. We stood in silence just taking in that moment.

"Well. That was…interesting." Kimberly broke out. Sam glared at her while the rest of us laughed.

"We're getting out of here." Sam commanded. Then some other scruffy man came up to Dean.

"Hey doctor." Dean highly annoyed, turned to face the man.

"Yeah?"

"My wife needs that face transplant." Dean stared at the man with fake concern.

"Ok." He snapped. "You know what pal? None of this is real. And your wife doesn't need jack squat." Sam and Dean then continued to walk to the exit with us following when the man took out a gun and pulled the trigger. Dean was instantly shot. "Real. It's real." He gasped as he fell to the ground. We ran to his side.

"Hey! We need a doctor!" Sam yelled. Everyone stared at him as if he was forgetting something. He's the doctor here. We all geared up with gloves and masks as we prepared to fix Dean. Luckily for us, Kim and I were only interns. We just had to watch. Dylan refused to touch Dean while everyone stared at Sam.

"Doctor?" Another nurse pressed. He sighed as she held out a scalpel.

"What?" he asked.

"Take the freaking scalpel." Dylan growled. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Not to alarm anyone, but Dean's heart beat is dropping _way_ down." I said reading the monitor.

"Sam!" Dean spoke. He wasn't even knocked out. This was really screwed. "Do something!" Sam kneeled down to his head.

I don't know how to use any of this crap!" he growled at Dean. I chuckled. The situation was screwed but it's still a little funny.

"Figure it out!" Dean ordered.

"Okay. I need a penknife, some dental floss and a fifth of whiskey." Everyone turned and stared at him in shock. "Stat!" he yelled. We watched as the useful interns scurried off to get what he was asking. "You know, you guys could do something too."

"Watching is doing something." I smiled. Sam glared at me. I then pointed out the window. That same crazy Ellen was in the window smiling lovingly at Sam. He forced a smile her way feeling creeped out.

"I love you." She mouthed to him. As Dean stared at the ground, he noticed the lights started flickering and there was clapping. Next thing he knew, some old Asian man came running out of blue doors. He was speaking Japanese then he switched to english.

"Let's play NUTCRACKER!" Dean looked down to see his feet were bolted down and there was a ball on a pole below his legs. He looked over and Sam was in the same position. I was in the audience with Kim and Dylan suddenly. "Sam Winchester." He spoke while taking out some cards. In Japanese the man asked Sam, what was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother. As part of the audience, it shocked us that we understood exactly what the man had asked. Sam on the other hand, looked around frantically, not knowing what was going on at all. "Count down." The man said.

"What?" Sam asked. The big clock started to count down from 20 seconds. "Uh, what am I supposed to say?" He whispered to Dean.

"You think I know?" Dean responded.

"Uh, I don't know, um I don't understand Japanese." The man then commenced in repeating the question in Japanese. Sam smiled and laughed.

"I don't understand. I can't speak Japanese." Then the time went out. The buzzer buzzed. Sam and Dean looked around frantically, not knowing what happens next.

"The answer is… RUBY!" the man said. "I'm sorry Sam Winchester." Sam and Dean shrugged.

"Sorry?" Sam asked with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry for what?" The man made a mock apologetic face and then the room went silent. Next thing Sam knew, the pole swung upward, driving the ball right into Sam's groin. He gasped in pain and his eyes crossed. The girls and I gasped and then busted out laughing.

"Oh! NUTCRACKER!" The Japanese man said while pumping his fist like Tiger Woods. Dean watched in terror as Sam leaned over in pain. Dean then looked out into the audience and spotted us laughing. His scared face only made us howl louder. On the big screen above their heads, that painful moment replayed once in full speed and then once in slow motion.

"OHhhhhhhhh." Sam's howl sounded significantly deeper than normal.

"NuuuttCRRRACCCKKKKEEEERRRRRRR!" The man did the crane pose and then kicked.

"Sam?" Dean asked in concern.

"Yeah." Sam grunted. As the man went over to one of the show girls to advertise shrimp chips, Dean continued.

"You okay?" Sam's face instantly lost the pain as he glared at his bother. Dean then looked down and realized that he was next. While panicking for his own wellbeing, Castiel popped through the door. "Cass?" Dean said thankful.

"Oh, now he comes." Sam muttered bitterly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Us? What are _you _doing here?" Dean shot back.

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days." The girls and I travelled out of the audience and walked up to them.

"Days? Crap, how many?" I asked.

"Who cares? Get us the hell out of here!" Sam exclaimed overwhelmed.

"Let's go." He said as he readied himself to zap us back to our home. Then he vanished and we were still in the television.

"No. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty boy angel." The Japanese host explained. Kim grabbed my arm and we quickly ran back to our seats before we got zapped to only God knows where like Cass did.

"Kim!" Dean yelled. "Freeze!"

"I can't. I've tried that already." Dean's face lost color as the man reached in his suit jacket for more cards.

"Dean Winchester. Would your mother and father still be alive if your brother was never born?" The man asked in Japanese.

"What do I do?" Dean began to panic. "I don't want to get hit in the nuts."

"I don't know." Sam answered. The countdown was already going. "Wait, I played a doctor."

"What?"

"In Dr. Sexy. I played a doctor. I operated."

"So?" Dean asked hoping Sam would get to the point before his time ran out.

"So, I played the role the trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it."

"Go along with what?"

"With the game!" Sam said frantically. "You're on a game show right, so just answer the question!"

"In Japanese!" Dean growled.

"Yeah!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Try!"

"Dammit!" Dean said slamming his hand on the button before the buzzer went off. Dean looked around and decided to say something. He only hoped it wasn't offensive, since he had no idea how to speak any Japanese. As he spoke, his words were Japanese. "The answer is… yes?" The host looked at him and repeated the answer. Dean nodded and repeated it once again. He looked at Sam in shock. The man then jumped up, yelling.

"Dean Winchester!" Dean readied himself for a terrible blow to the gonads when the man continued. "Nutcracker CHAMPION!" We clapped in disbelief, one from the fact that he won and two from the fact that this questions were really awkward and they probably don't even know what they were answering to.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked upset that he didn't figure it out sooner.

"I have no idea." Dean answered with a big grin on his face.

* * *

The scenery changed so quickly. We were by a lake and the place was green with forestation. There was a woman doing some advanced yoga pose.

"I have genital herpes." She spoke surprising us all. Suddenly we were all inside a home with an old man sitting on a brown sofa.

"I have genital herpes." The man spoke. Next thing we knew, we were in a park. Kimberly, Dylan, and I were on the side with pom poms in our hands while Dean and Sam were on the basketball court. Sam looked down in his hands and saw that he was holding a basketball. He made a free-throw shot.

"Seriously?" he asked. We quickly understood what was going on. That trickster was making a genital herpes commercial starring no other than our very own Sam Winchester. Dean ran up to him, trying not to laugh.

"Hey. You're the one who said play our roles." He teased. Dean nodded towards us and patted Sammy on the shoulder before returning to the basketball game. Deciding to play my role, I decided to channel my cheery side. Since I used to cheer at my previous college, making up a cheer was easy.

"Girls, cheer with me." I told Kim and Dylan. I did simple hand motions while yelling out my cheer.

"Sam's got H-E…R-P-E…S! But he's still the best! H-E…R-P-E…S! But he's still the best!" Dean fell on the floor, dying of laughter as Kimberly and Dylan joined me in my chant. Sam glared at me in humiliation. "I SAID 'H-E…R-P-E…S! But he's still the best! H-E…R-P-E…S! SAMMY YOU'RE STILL THE BEST!" We kicked and jumped for him as he gave us death stares. "Come on Sammy! You can do it!" We yelled out at him. His hands were on his hips and he took a deep frustrated breath. Then he finally opened his mouth.

"I've got…" he struggled to say it. "Genital..herpes.!" With that, the girls and I burst into cheers and we were suddenly back at the lake.

"I tried to be responsible." The woman doing yoga said. Next, we were back at the house with the old man and a woman sitting next to him.

"Did I try." He said not really questioning it. Then we were all back on the basketball court and Sammy looked entirely pissed to be back.

"But now I… take twice daily Herpexia to reduce my chances…of passing it on." He looks over to us and gives me the most unwilling, awkward wink of all time. I found it hilarious! There was a box of the prescription pill on a stool so I grabbed it and went over to him.

"So after your big game, you're coming over right?" I asked. I tried to keep a straight face while Sam told me with his eyes that he wanted to kill me. "Don't worry, I've got your Herpexia and protection. Go win the game and we can celebrate!" I pinched his butt and then went back to the cheer section where my sisters were turning red in the face from all the laughter.

"He's going to kill you." Dylan whispered to me. I laughed and nodded.

"Eh, it's worth it." I turned back to Sam who was still giving me death glares and blew him a kiss. Back at the lake, once again, the woman spoke.

"Ask your doctor about using Herpexia."

"Patients should consult their doctor before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide and nausea." Dean spoke as the woman changed yoga poses and the old couple danced to music.

"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of…of…genital herpes!" Sam said oh so joyfully. "And that's a good thing." Then Sam went back to playing ball.

* * *

As the channels changed and the fun of laughing at each other slowly died out, the girls and I were glad to once again be seated in the audience. Apparently, this trickster guy made a sitcom out of Sam and Dean's lives. As Sam wondered aloud how long we've been stuck in retard land, Castiel walked through the door. He had a bloody nose and a cut above his eye.

"Cass!" The five of us yelled in unison. The croud began to boo him as Kimberly, Dylan and I ran onto the stage.

"You okay?" Dylan asked him.

"I don't have much time." He answered.

"What happened?" Sam asked him.

"I got out."

"From?" Kim asked him. Castiel could be so vague sometimes.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"The trickster?" Dean asked. Kimberly stared at him with a sarcastic look on her face. _'What else would he be talking about?' _she wondered.

"If it _is_ a trickster."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Suddenly, Castiel flew into the wall and the trickster popped in.

"Hello!" he yelled to the audience as they cheered. Castiel sat up with is mouth duct taped. "Thank you! Please. Stop." He spoke to the audience portraying modesty. Then Cass got up. "Hey Castiel!" With a simple flick of the hand, Cass vanished once again leaving us to our misery.

"Where did you send him?" Dean demanded.

"Relax. He'll live…maybe." Dean became heated.

"You know what? I'm done with the monkey dance. Okay? We get it!"

"Really? Get what?"

"Playing our roles. Right? That's your game?"

"Play your roles out there." This monster corrected. "Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. You're celebrity death match. Play your roles."

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Hells yeah!" The monster responded. "Let's light this candle!" he sounded excited.

"If we do that, the world will end!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box?" Sam and Dean stood silent as this thing pointed fingers. I looked at my sisters and they were just as confused as me. These guys aren't telling us the whole story. We keep picking bits and pieces up along the way and even though we know a majority of what went down, I'm tired of the surprises. "Look, it's started. You started it! It can't be stopped." Dylan, Kimberly and I all shared the same look of disappointment on our faces. And to think, _we_ are the ones that are supposed to be the monsters? Witches didn't let Lucifer out of Candy Land, they did. "So, let's get it over with." The girls and I remained speechless while Sam bowed his head in guilt and Dean glared at the monster. Seems to me, the guy is telling it like it is, which is more than I can say for those two.

"Heaven or Hell? Which side are you on?" Dean asked after a moment.

"I'm not on either side. You're such an arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.'s. Believe me."

"Aw, you're somebody's bitch." Dean spat back out.

"Dean." Kimberly scolded. All he's done is made things worse. Just shut up already. The trickster took him by the shirt and swung him into the wall, pinning him there.

"Don't you ever, EVER presume to know what I am." He said through gritted teeth. I refused to lift a finger because at this point, I'd rather hang with Mr. Tivo. When the girls didn't move I could tell the feeling was mutual. "Now listen very closely. Here's what's going to happen. You're going to suck it up, except your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam jumped in.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I've had just about enough of this." Kimberly stepped up. "Look, you can do whatever you want to do with these two goons but how about you let us out of here. We have a job to do, and we have nothing to do with this crap."

"Yeah, but the three of you have so much spunk. You give us ratings." With that, he snapped his fingers and once again we were off. Suddenly, we were in front of a murder scene. Dean and Sam were dressed like feds with dark shades on in the night time. They were dressed like douche bags. The three of us were dressed as state cops with bullet proof vests and guns. I had half a mind to shoot them in their kneecaps.

"Oh come on." Dean moaned. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"Let's just get this over with." I bit out. Sam and Dean stared at me and then looked at my sisters for an explanation, only to see anger and annoyance written on their faces as well.

"So, what do you think?" Some man asked them. The girls brushed past them and accompanied me to the body.

"Doorman." I mumbled.

"Doorman." Dylan said louder.

"Doorman!" Kimberly yelled. Ever since watching Knocked Up, we call assholes doormen. They may not know that it's an insult, but we do. It makes us feel better.

"I can't believe they kept that a secret. Isn't that a huge detail. Yeah, they dropped hints, but how the fuck were we supposed to guess that!" Dylan ranted.

"We weren't. that was the point." Kimberly answered.

"I swear to god, if I die here, I'm going to be the worst ghost they have EVER encountered!" I yelled. While the guys 'played their roles', we decided to have fun. There were a few cute cops on the scene to flirt with. We decided to go on strike. No more helping them play roles bullshit. Out of nowhere, Dean was stabbing some guy in the heart surprising us all.

"Oh my God! Did you get him?" Dylan asked. Then the guy that she was flirting with began to laugh. His cackling grew as he shifted into the trickster.

"Don't worry baby. I'm fine." He said to Dylan. Once again, bile tried to work its way up her throat. Of course, she wasn't going to do anything because she has a boyfriend, but just the fact that she flirted with this doorman made her skin crawl. "You got the wrong guy idiot!

"Did we?" Dean asked confusing us all before Sam popped up behind him and stabbed him with a large piece of wood. Suddenly, we were all back in that crap warehouse. I never thought I'd be so happy to see this place again.

* * *

We went back to the motel in silence. The guys knew exactly what was on our minds and knew that once they got us started, there would be absolutely no stopping us. I decided to go get some air. Suddenly, these people were stifling me.

"I'm going out. Do you want anything?" I asked Kimberly, who was flicking through the channels aimlessly. She simply shook her head no. "Dylan?" She was on her bed reading a book.

"A bottle of water would be nice." I nodded and went to the door, completely ignoring Dean who was brushing his teeth and Sam who was sitting at the table. I was a few steps past freedom when I heard the door open and close behind me.

"Hey! Shar." I could hear Sam call as he jogged over to me. I let out a restless sigh.

"Yes?" I asked. We had stopped walking and Sam had his hands in his pocket like a shy 13 year old boy.

"How are you doing?" I raised a brow at him. Surely after all this time living together he would know how much I hate stupid questions. "I mean with everything that you found out?" I stared at him, debating whether to hit him, yell at him or just ignore him.

"I'm wondering why you didn't tell me like, I don't know, maybe when we moved in together?" He nodded in understanding.

"I know. We should have told you guys but what good would that do? It doesn't change what happened."

"Sam, I'm not really that mad because you idiots ended the world. I'm sure that wasn't your intentions and it was just a horrible mistake. The most _retarded_ mistake in human history, but a mistake nonetheless. I'm upset at the nerve of you. You guys have some nerve. Castiel told us how you felt about working with us. You called us monsters. Well, take a look at us, and then take a look at yourselves. Who's really the monster here, huh Sammy?" With that I turned and walked away, leaving him to watch my slowly disappearing figure in shame.

* * *

When I returned Dean, Dylan, and Kim were heading to the car. They waved me over.

"What's going on guys?"

"Sam's missing." Dylan said. "Probably went to go end the world. Oh, no. Wait. You two knuckle heads already did that." Dean ignored her jabs as we all hopped into the Impala. Suddenly, we heard Sam's voice.

"Dylan?" We all froze and looked around us.

"Sam?" Dean called. "Where are you?"

"Yeah because this isn't creepy at all." Kimberly said sarcastically.

"I don't know." Sam answered. We saw that Dean's car lit up every time Sam spoke. Sam was in the car... or he _was _the car. "Oh crap. I don't think we killed the trickster."

"So, the stake didn't work. Is this another trick?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?"

"Wow Sam. Really? What would give you that idea? The fact that Castiel said that it may not be?" I said with a fake sweet voice.

"Alright, that's enough!" Dean barked at me and turned to look at us.

"Turn around! Just keep driving doorman! Focus on your job!" We yelled back. We weren't going to allow them to treat us like the run the show anymore. When things settled down, they began to review the clues.

"I think I know what we're dealing with." Dean said.

"Oh that sounds promising." Kimberly said with a roll of her eyes. Finally, they stopped at this cabin. As Dean dug around in Sam's backside, we sat on the bench. Finally, it was show time.

"Alright you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. "Uncle! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?" Sam asked. Next thing we knew, the trickster shows up.

"Wow Sam. Get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me." Sam replied.

"Okay boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast." Dean objected. "Nobody's going anywhere until Sam as opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference. Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." A chuckle escaped my lips. Dean turned and glared at me so I just shrugged. The guy is funny. What can I say? The trickster saw that Dean was serious and snapped his fingers reluctantly. Sam then opened the door and got out of the impala. "Happy?"

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asked.

"I am the trickster." He said as if it was obvious.

"But maybe you're not." With that, Sam took out a lighter and lit a circle of Holy Oil around him. "Maybe you've always been an angel." Dean continued. The trickster gave him a look that said yeah right and began to laugh.

"A what?" he exclaimed. "Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake kid?"

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." Suddenly, we were once again in the warehouse, but the real one this time. The angel began to clap his hands.

"Well played boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"You might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean joked. Sam couldn't help but look at Dean disapprovingly. The guys got into explaining how they figured it out with such pride.

"So which one are you?" Sam asked. "Grumpy, sneezy, or douchy."

"Gabriel, okay. They call me Gabriel."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'm wrong, but if my memory serves me correctly, which it rarely does, aren't you supposed to be an arch angel. Soldier of heaven?" I asked. Dylan and Kimberly looked at me in shock. "What, I have a bible for a reason."

"Guilty." Gabriel said.

"See, this is why I'm an atheist." Dylan spoke up.

"How can you still be one now?" Kimberly asked.

"I haven't seen God and so far the angels we've met are completely useless douche nozzles, excluding Cass, and the only reason he is the way he is, is because he rebelled under human influences." I nodded my head. She had a point.

"Ouch dear, you hurt my feelings." Gabriel said holding his chest.

"So, how does an arch angel become a trickster?" Dean asked still confused.

"It's for protection. Skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world until you two screwed it all up."

"What did daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"What happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked.

"Well do you blame him? His brothers are heavyweight douche bags." Dean answered.

"You shut your cake whole." Gabriel bit back. "You don't know anything about my family. I love my father and my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bare it. Okay! So I left and now it's happening all over again."

"Talk about family baggage." Kimberly mumbled.

"Then help us stop it!" Sam shouted frustrated.

"It can't be stopped." Gabriel told us. "Not by you or your little cheerleaders."

"You want to see the end of the world?" Dean asked disgusted by his cowardice.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two. Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins! I just wasn't it to be over."

"Don't you two have a little brother?" I asked Sam and Dean. Everyone stared at me. "If this is a blood line and seniority thing then why isn't he Gabriel's vessel?" My very good point was apparently unappreciated. Sam continued, ignoring my question. "It doesn't have to be like this! There has to be some way to pull the plug!" Gabriel began to laugh again.

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this. This isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You think you'd be able to relate." The girls and I suddenly felt awkward tension building up. From the stories that Bobby and Cass has shared with us, Sam and Dean have had some major violent issues.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. They seriously seemed oblivious. We haven't known them for that long and even we knew that was a stupid question.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father. Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of daddy's plan. You were born to this boys. It's your destiny. It was always you. As it is in Heaven, so it must be on Earth." Yeah, definitely awkward. "One brother has to kill the other." I was suddenly wondering why the hell I was here. I don't like awkward moments.

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked very irritated.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all going to end with you. Always." The Charmed Ones are supposed to be Team Destiny, but from our trip to the future, and _this_…I'm Team Free Will.

"No." Dean spoke after the angels words soaked in. "That's not going to happen."

"I'm sorry." Gabriel spoke. "But it is. Guys, I wish this was a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow, but this is real. And it's going to end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's got to be."

* * *

As we marched out of the warehouse, I felt conflicted. A part of me wanted to kill them. I was so angry. But a part of me actually felt pity, just imagining how they must feel right now. Damn my nice side, I wish I could just kill them. When we got back in the car, Dean opened his mouth.

"so, we have some explaining to do." He said. Kimberly raised her hand to silence him.

"Just…let's just get home." After, dropping us off by comet, we drove back in silence, having some chance to get away from the guys and all the tension. As we drove, I was just fidgeting and playing with my necklace when I was drawn into another premonition.

_We stood in front of Lucifer and his peeling face. The three of us were dressed like absolute hookers, only something we'd where if we were possessed. _

_"You've come for a fight?" he asked._

_"We've come to give you what you want." Kim spoke. Lucifer raised a brow and waited. "Our loyalties." We gave devious smiles. After a moment of thinking it over, Lucifer smiled and nodded. _

_"Very well. We have much to do. Let's go win this thing." With that he vanished, leaving us behind for only a moment before we blinked out._ Well, that can't be good.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Okay, so like the readers who follow my other story already know, I've been struggling to keep up inspiration and with the various things going on right now, I was in an 'I don't care' mood. So, sorry for the delay, but lat night, my muse hit me like a ton of bricks so I have a chapter to upload for each of my stories. Please forgive me. Please enjoy and as always please review.**

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't think we needed to know?" Dean barked. He was getting more and more agitated by the second.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." I shrugged as me and my sisters slumped heavily into the couch. Sam and Dean paced back and forth, filled with fury.

"You didn't _think_ it was a big deal?" Sam fumed.

"Okay, so we screwed up. Can't we look on the bright side?" Kim tried. "We got the Colt back."

"Yeah. That makes up for everything." Dean exhaled, dripping with sarcasm. Kimberly sighed.

"Jeez. Don't you think you guys are overreacting? How were we supposed to know things were going to get this bad?" Dylan exclaimed. Kimberly and I looked up at our sister shaking our heads in disbelief. Those were definitely the wrong words to say. Sam and Dean looked as if they might shoot her.

"You can_not_ be serious." Sam growled. As I sat there watching the duo pace a whole into the ground and listened as they blew our eardrums out, I wondered what went wrong. What path did we go down to lead us here? Oh yeah, right. It all started with my premonition.

* * *

"I'm sorry. What?" Kimberly stated when I told her about my premonition. We had pulled over from driving back home. The guys probably hadn't noticed and moved along in their travels but it was okay. We needed time alone. I let out a restless sigh and then rested my head out the window of her topless convertible.

"We were on team evil with Lucifer." I summed up in a nutshell. Dylan threw her hands up dramatically in the air.

"Are you freaking kidding me Hill?"

"No, Gray, I am not."

"This is bullshit." Kimberly muttered. "The guys are just going to love this."

"We're not going to tell them."

"Why not?" Dylan and Kim asked in unison.

"Well, it's not like they spend a lot of time sharing with us. It's a premonition. A Charmed thing. We can handle it ourselves."

"Yeah but it's also a Lucifer thing." Kim insisted.

"I actually agree with Shar. It's their fault we even have to worry about Lucifer and they didn't deem it necessary to tell us. I say we handle this on our own."

"I don't know guys. Cass would want us to work together. So would our parents." Kimberly tried again.

"Cass left us in the dark about this too you know." I mentioned.

"Yeah and so did our parents, for our entire life." Dylan reminded her. "I say we take care of this our way because everyone else's way isn't working."

"So, what do you propose we do?" Kim asked seeing our side of it.

"Well, I got a premonition because we are meant to stop it. Now, I'm thinking possession, because there is no way we would willingly take a trip on the dark side. So we just have to find out who possessed us."

"So, how do we find that out?" Dylan asked.

"There has to be some sort of clue. Did you see anything different or new…? I mean besides the trashy get up and power upgrade." Kim asked. I shrugged.

"Um, not really. I don't even know what triggered it."

"Think Shar. There has to be something. Something that pinpoints where or when or how this happens. Something that we were carrying or said that may identify who's behind this?"

"I-I don't know. I only get a short flash. I-" Then it hit me. "There was a mark."

"A mark?" Dylan asked.

"On all of us. They were like tattoos. Markings going up our arms. They were satanic markings."

"Well, we can look it up in the book when we get home. Whatever happens next, we cannot allow your premonition to come true." We made a silent agreement as Kimberly pulled Comet back on the road.

* * *

Being back at home had felt a little more back to normal. Of course we had to worry about my premonition and the fact that the guys didn't see us as equals, _and_ they felt that they could get away with only telling us what they had to, AND the fact that apparently the only ones that think we are supposed to stop Lucifer is our moms, but, it was just good to be home.

"You're home. Thought you guys weren't going to come back." Dean said as we walked through the door. In the time that we've spent together, we've learned a few things including that Dean is one of those macho men who avoid touchy feely moments, so for Dean, that was his way of letting us know he was concerned. Kimberly shrugged.

"Nah, we just needed a little break. No biggie." She said. Dean nodded not fully convinced.

"Look, I know you guys probably want an explanation." The three of us looked at each other and shook our heads.

"No. That's not necessary. I mean it's not like you thought we needed one before." Dylan threw out nonchalantly. Sam and Dean shared a look as we threw our purses down on the coffee table and walked past the boys to the staircase.

"Really guys, the past is the past. You don't have to tell us everything, and vice versa." I said.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"We have some things to take care of." Kimberly responded. While I flipped through the pages, Kim was on the internet looking up some anti-possession charms. Dylan was busy trying to clean our aura. We were desperately trying to stay on the good side even if the dark side has cookies. We were up all night looking until we called it quits at around 3 in the morning. The next day we were back at it when around dinner time I finally found it.

"That's it!" I said as I flipped to a page with a demon that had the same symbol on her forehead as I saw in my vision. Kim and Dylan rushed over to me.

"The tattoo?"

"Yeah. But ours had like veins or vines coming out of it along our arms. Does it make me bad if I think the tattoos were kind of hot?" Dylan laughed as Kim rolled her eyes at me.

"Sultras. A group of sister demons who feed off of insecurities and leave there victims feeling worthless, driving them to take their own lives." Kimberly read from the page.

"That doesn't sound good." Dylan muttered.

"No, it doesn't. So, we have to get to them before they get to us."

"But I still don't understand how that turns us evil. Shouldn't their power just kill us?" I asked. Kim shrugged.

"Maybe witches are immune to their magic." She suggested.

"Okay, so how do we find them?" Dylan asked.

"I could write a spell. Do some extensive rewording on the 'to call a lost witch' spell." I suggested.

"Okay, well there's a potion in the book. You work on the spell, I'll start on the potion." Kimberly said. It didn't take long for us to finish. Kimberly needed one more herb for her potion and I went downstairs to grab it for her. When I got to the kitchen, Sam was standing in there. We weren't exactly hiding what we were doing upstairs but I didn't want him to slow us down with questions.

"Hey." He said. He was eating a salad when I walked in. You would think you'd catch such a large man eating a horse. This guy eats salad for dinner.

"Hey." I answered. I just stood there staring at him like an idiot because he was completely blocking the cupboard with the herbs in it.

"Want some?" he asked, wondering why I was staring.

"No, you're in my way actually." I half smiled. Sam smiled back and silently moved out of my way. I could feel his eyes burning into my back as I searched for the appropriate herb. Once I got my hands on it, I spun around with a smile. "Got it."

"What's that for?"

"Kim's mixing a potion upstairs and she needed it." I said while walking past him. I sounded as if it was no big deal and hoped he bought it but before I could escape he stopped me.

"Shar wait. I, uh, I know you guys are upset with us." I shook my head trying to end this conversation so I could get back to my sisters.

"No, it's fine. We're here to do a job right?"

"Yeah, but we should have said something. So, if you still want to, I could take you out and I thought I could tell you everything you never wanted to know." I smiled surprised at where this was going. After being stuck in TV land for what seemed like weeks, our date sort of slipped my mind.

"Sure. That would be nice."

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"Tomorrow night. Me and the girls are going to have a gals night tonight."

"Okay, tomorrow." I thought it was a great idea. Then we both could come clean about what we've been hiding. At least the girls and I could prove that we don't need to depend on them to survive.

* * *

After scrying for Sultra demons, we found that there was a large clan of them in the party city.

"Vegas?" Kim asked as she double checked the map.

"That's where the crystal is pointing." Dylan pointed out.

"Vegas." I repeated. "I told the guys we are taking a girls night. We might as well go all out."

"Yeah but we are demon hunting." Kim reminded us.

"But once we vanquish the demons, we could PARRRRTYYYY!" Dylan shouted with enthusiasm.

"Let's go get dressed girls. VEGAS!" While scurrying around the house, Kimberly bumped into Castiel. Thinking it couldn't hurt, she asked Cass if he knew anything about Sultra demons.

"Cass, what do you know about Sultras?"

"Not a lot. Why?"

"No reason. I just thought it couldn't hurt to know in case we ran into one." Castiel being an angel and all, fell for Kim's poor excuse for fibbing. "Maybe you should ask the elders, or angels or whatever people are in charge up there."

* * *

We had much more fun than we were supposed to getting dressed. Dylan threw on a very Prue-esque top that was cloth held together by string. I grabbed a Phoebe top, which was off the shoulders and Kim threw on a halter. With, jeans, heals and make-up, we were off. Not wanting the guys to see our party outfits, we met in Kimberly's room.

"Did you finish the spell?" Kimberly asked once the door was closed behind us. I nodded.

"I have it right here. I had to channel my inner Phoebe, but I finally worked it out."

"Power of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Bring us forth to the Sultra clan

Bring us to Vegas, where they claim land."

As I finished reading from the paper, I lit the tip on fire and held it over the trash. Gratefully, the spell works and wisped us off to Vegas, Nevada.

"I bet you never thought you'd have to write a spell with the word Vegas in it." Dylan joked as we looked up at Sin City. We were right in front of this club that had a few couples hanging on the outside of it. We figured it would be the best place to start. Everyone there was having a huge amount of fun and I immediately felt jealous. Here we are in Vegas, and what are we doing? Demon hunting. We worked the crowd, asking around for any strange groups of females, which all of civilization assumed were prostitutes. We were getting absolutely nowhere until we heard a commotion. People began piling out of the club to get a look. As we pushed our way out the doors, we could see an even larger crowd in the street all staring up at the top of the skyscraper across the street. There was a man standing on the edge of the building about to jump.

"Oh my God." Kimberly gasped.

"We have to help him." I thought aloud.

"You think it's the Sultras?" Dylan asked.

"It doesn't matter." Kimberly answered. "We can't just let him jump. Dylan orb us up there." Dylan gave her elder sister a look of shock.

"You want me to do what?"

"We don't have time to take the stairs Dylan."

"Why not?"

"Because by the time we get to the roof, he'll have already met the pavement?" I answered in an 'isn't that obvious' tone.

"But I've never orbed with passengers."

"Just concentrate." Kim prodded her. "Paige was able to do it on her first try, so can you." The three of us ran the opposite direction into a deserted alleyway and Dylan grabbed our hands. Within seconds we were behind the man on the roof. "Told you, you could do it." Kimberly congratulated her.

"Yeah, you didn't even have to go back for Kimberly." I teased. The suicidal man heard our murmurs and turned his head to us.

"I've got nothing to live for. Don't even try to save me." The man insisted.

"You have everything to live for sir. No matter what's happened in the past you can turn your life around." I tried.

"No!" he shouted. He got so excited that he nearly lost his balance. "You don't know my life! Its over!"

"Guys, I think he's really going to do it." Dylan mumbled in worry.

"Not on my watch." Kim said. As the man stepped off the ledge, Kimberly launched forward and grabbed his hand, almost sending herself over as well.

"Kim!" Dylan and I screamed in horror.

"I'm okay. Help us up." She informed us. The man was trying to wiggle out of her grip. Apparently he was dead set on this killing himself thing.

"Stupid witches!" We suddenly heard someone growl. As I turned around, I was welcomed by a bitch slap sending me crashing to the ground. The bitch sliced my cheek with her claws. Kimberly became frustrated with the man and freed one of her hands to freeze him. In his frozen state, she dragged him up onto the building while Dylan kicked the Sultra in the chest. Two more girls dressed in similar whore-like attire, appeared and attacked Kimberly. One began choking her, digging her claws into Kim's throat, catching Dylan's attention. Dylan immediately grabbed the vanquishing potion out of her pocket and threw it. Watching her sisters die, must have angered the Sultra demon because with a loud scream, she slashed Dylan down her back. I fumbled through my purse and finally found the other potion. Within a few moments, all of the Sultras we dead and the threat was over. Naturally, it was time to celebrate.

* * *

"Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!" The large group of partygoers sang while Dylan, Kimberly and I sang along from on top of the bar with a couple other girls. "EVERYBODY!" The tequila shots were flowing as the bartenders fought to keep an unlimited supply for everyone. It was like girls gone wild, minus the stripping.

"Who wants to do body shots?" Dylan said. I laughed uncontrollably as the feeling of love flowed through me. Yes. I was drunk. I rubbed my cheek, as I suddenly felt the slice burning.

"Me!" I looked over my shoulder to see some random guy. As Dylan lowered herself, she nearly bumped one of the girls off the bar.

"What the hell?" the brunette yelled at her. Dylan stopped in the middle of pouring a shot and her head snapped into the direction of the girl.

"You got a problem?" she asked.

"Dylan?" Kimberly asked nervously. Kim was going to reach out to Dylan, but the scratch on Dylan's back looked like it really hurt.

"You almost pushed me over! Watch it!" the girl barked back. Dylan's right eyelid twitched. She stood up straight, and pushed the guy who lay on the bar off with her foot.

"What did you just say to me?" she spoke through gritted teeth. Kimberly began to rub at her throat. While the demons choked her, they sliced into skin.

"Dylan." Kimberly suddenly realized something.

"What, are you deaf?" the girl who was kissing death continued. Kimberly took my arm and pulled me off the bar.

"Hey! What the hell?" I shouted.

"Are you feeling angry?" Kimberly asked me quickly.

"Well, I was feeling love until that bitch decided to catch an attitude." I said, glaring over her shoulder at that girl.

"No. You've got to calm down and help me calm Dylan down. Don't you see? Dylan's kind of overreacting! I think those demons infected us."

"What?" I exclaimed in shock. "No way." Dylan grabbed the girl by the throat and pushed her back against the bar.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Dylan growled. Kimberly stared at me as I realized she was right.

"Dylan!" I shouted as Kim and I grabbed her and dragged her cursing and screaming to the bathroom.

"What the fuck is your problem!" she fumed.

"Dylan, snap out of it!" Kimberly ordered. "When the Sultras scratched us, that's how they infected us with evil. You're turning into the Sultra. You have to stay calm!"

"Who died and made you boss?" Dylan tried to turn and walk out but Kimberly grabbed her arm.

"Because I'm the oldest!" she barked.

"Kim?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed and I could tell that her anger was getting the best of her.

"Let go of me!" Dylan pushed Kimberly into the wall. I held my hand over my mouth in shock with a gasp.

"Dylan! "I scolded her. Kimberly grunted.

"You bitch!" she shouted. Then Kimberly returned the shoving. I forced myself between the two.

"No guys! Stop!"

"Stay out of it!" The girls yelled and pushed me out of the way. I ended up flipping over the trash can. Kim and Dylan stopped from the shock and then glared at each other. I felt the immense amount of anger radiating through my body and then my nails grew slightly into sharp and deadly weapons. The same thing happened for Kim and Dylan. I stood up.

"You two are going to regret that." I said in a monotone voice and then I shimmered out. The girls took one last look at each other before Kimberly shimmered away, followed by Dylan. Just another night out in Vegas? Not!

* * *

**BTW: Okay, so obviously, this chapter is a two part chapter, but don't worry. I won't leave you hanging for long. I've already started the next chapter. It will be up soon. Review guys! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Okay, so last week i tried to upload this chapter about five times and every time, fanfiction didn't let it through for some odd reason. Anyway, it went through this time. That's all that matters. So, here is the second part to Charmed Ones go bad. Enjoy and review guys.**

* * *

I shimmered into the manor and rushed out of my room. If those girls thought that I wouldn't retaliate, they were highly mistaken. There was only one thing I needed. Power. I craved it, and I knew exactly where to get it. As I rushed out of my room, I crashed right into Sam.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there speedy." I glared up at him, but I couldn't stay mad as I took in his features, from his eyes, to that chiseled chest. I reached out and took hold of one of his muscular arms.

"My, my, my…" I trailed off as I looked him over slowly from head to toe. He looked at my strangely confused. "Been working out lately?" I asked. He smiled shyly, but his coyness was challenging my patience. "So, we hooking up tonight or what?" His brows went up in shock.

"What happened to girl's night?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Eh, it's overrated. Besides, I'd much rather be spending time with you." Sam smiled once again. "I'm going to go change my top and throw some make up on this scar."

"What scar?" I looked in the mirror that hangs on the wall in the hallway. It was gone. To my surprise, the scratches from the demon attack were completely healed.

"Nevermind. Go get dressed." Sam watched as I twitched away, back into my room. _"She's going to be the death of me."_ He thought. Boy, how right he was.

* * *

"You don't have to _listen_ to me, she says. I'm not the _boss_ of her, she says." Kimberly mumbled as she threw herb after herb into the pot on the stove.

"Someone's angry." Dean muttered as he walked over to the fridge. Kimberly glared over to him.

"Don't mess with me Dean." She grumbled through gritted teeth. He looked up from the innards of the refrigerator questioningly.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" She grabbed the corner of the counter to refrain from peeling the flesh off his bones.

"Your face."

"Ouch. What did I do? Is something going on?" When she didn't answer him and continued to add ingredients to her potion, he continued, taking a step closer to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kimberly gave him one of her famous sarcastic glares which Dean has seen in the mirror so many times before. "I know, I'm not the one to usually want to 'talk' about it, but if something's up, you have to tell us."

"And why do you care?" Kimberly bit out, shocking Dean. She glared at the butcher knife in front of her.

"Um… because, you're my roommate, and my partner in crime, and because I'm forced to." He said with a smile, trying to make a joke. He saw that Kimberly was not reaching out, so his concern only grew. Dean reached out and placed his hand over hers on the counter. It was beyond him, why Kimberly snatched a knife and drove the blade between his thumb and his index finger.

"Don't touch me."

"Okay, you need to calm the hell down." He said. Dean tried to grab the knife out of her hand, only to get his hand twisted back and elbowed in the throat while she attempts to stab him in the face. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Quickly, taking advantage, he spins her around, keeping her arm locked behind her. Dean pressed Kimberly downward against the counter and took the knife away. He was surprised to hear her giggle.

* * *

"Babe, what are you doing here?" a surprised Randy asked as Dylan marched into his house.

"Just dropping in." she said with a smile. She scanned the room quickly. "Cody home?" she asked.

"Not for another half hour." Randy said with a devilish smile. Dylan's smile fell immediately.

"Okay, so you should entertain me until he gets back."

"I think I can do that." Randy said as he approached Dylan. He wrapped his arms around her waist but she pushed him off.

"Sex? That's the best you can do?" Randy stepped back, a bit confused. "Randy, you need to be a little more inventive than that." Randy slowly nodded as he walked behind Dylan and started rubbing her back. Apparently, he thought a little foreplay would be more inventive. Dylan… she had other plans. As he rubbed her back, he laid gentle kisses on her neck. "Randy?"

"Hmm."

"Why do they call you the Viper?" Randy chuckling into her neck.

"How about you let me show you?" He spun her around and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nah. I think I can figure it out on my own." She waved her hand and Randy went from a 6 foot 4 best, to a long snake, slithering on the ground. "I always wanted a snake. It's not Cody, but it'll do."

* * *

"Nice place." I said as Sam walked me into a fancy restaurant.

"Yeah, I heard about it. I thought we could try it out."

"I'd pick some place a little more secluded though." I mumbled softly. We were seated quickly and I took off my coat. Sam watched me, scrutinizing my every move.

"Shar what is that?"

"What?"

"That." He said pointing to my wrist. It was the same mark from my premonition, but it was missing the vines. I shrugged.

"A tattoo."

"Yeah, I can see that. When did you get a tattoo?"

"Well, I didn't have one this morning so I would guess today. Sam, I don't have patience for your idiotic questions."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf?" Sam was certain at that moment that either something was wrong, or I was on the worst day of my period.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing! Jeez Sammy."

"I brang you here to talk Shar. You wanted to talk, so let's talk."

"Talk? I said I wanted to talk?" He nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should go home." He suggested.

"No, no." I sighed. "Sammy, I'm sorry. I'm a little crazy I guess. Let's start over. Please." I gave him my most innocent irresistible smile. After a moment, he smiled back at me.

"Okay. How about we start over after I run to the restroom? I'll be right back." He got up and left, but that just gave me a splendid idea. After washing his hands, Sammy turned around to see me standing right behind him. "Shar, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"This." I said as I launched forward and kissed him. I pushed him against the wall as I attacked. He grabbed my arms, trying to get control of me.

"Shar, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I answered slightly breathless. He stared at me incredulously.

"No, something is seriously wrong with you." He pushed me off. Fury increased inside of me and I felt as if fire was building up in my arms and hands. "Shar, what the fuck?" he asked staring at myarms. I looked down to see the vines, climbing up my arms instantly. "Oh my god." He gasped. Then my eyes went black.

"You talk too much." I said before shimmering out and leaving Sam scared shitless with worry. He whipped out his cell phone to call me and then decided against it. Instead he scrolled down to Dean's number. Just as he was about to press call, Castiel popped up in front of him.

"Cass, thank god. Look, there is something wrong with Sharnel. We have to get Kim, Dylan and Dean so we can save her. I think she's possessed."

"Well, do you know where Kimberly is? I can't sense her. She asked me to check with the angels about Sultra demons. I need to let her know not to go up against them without you or Dean. One scratch can turn a witch into one and if they make one kill, they will stay that way forver."

"Wait. Do these demons have a marking on their wrists? With vines coming out of it?" Castiel furrowed his brows.

"No. Their markings are on their foreheads."

"Well, we need to get home. Shar had black eyes and a mark on her wrist that grew vines before my very eyes."

"What demon can do that?"

"I'm hoping the Book of Shadows can answer that question."

* * *

"You know Dean, I like an aggressive man. I need someone strong enough to stand by my side when I take over." Dean chuckled.

"And you're running around with pretty boy?" he asked mockingly.

"Maybe. Or maybe…" Kimberly quickly broke out of Dean's grasp and pushed him into the refrigerator. "You." She whispered into his ear as she raised a leg around his waist. Dean looked at her questioningly.

"Kim? What are you doing?" She grabbed the back of his neck and pressed his lips against hers, breaking the kiss just slightly enough to bite his bottom lip.

"Taking over." She answered simply. Dean fought his urges to think with his downstairs brain and gently pushed her back.

"Kimberly, you have a boyfriend."

"Like you care." She lifted her hand and magically, a condom popped between her fingers.

"How'd you do that?"

"Magic." She answered seductively as she ran her lips down his neck.

"Kimberly." She was really making this hard for him. _"Is this how it happened? She comes on to me and then I knock her up?"_ With that, he took control. "Kim, stop it." He demanded. Kimberly glared at him.

"I don't like your tone. Don't make me blow you up. That would be _such_ a waste." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Did you get a tattoo?" Kimberly looked down at her wrist.

"I guess I did." Dean shook his head and tried to walk past her. She blocked him. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To my room. I'm going to _regrettably_, walk away from you." Dean said with a smirk. He thought she must have been drunk. Kimberly pushed him back. "Look, I'm getting really tired of you pushing me around like a hooker. You try and cut me, and then you molest me. I feel used." Kim smirked at him.

"You shouldn't think you have a choice my darling."

"The hell I don't." Dean walked around her, while she eyed him heatedly. He then stopped dead in his tracks. "Kim." He muttered.

"You realized your mistake?"

"Kim. Snake. Snake Kim. There's a snake." Dean muttered. He sounded genuinely scared.

"What?" She looked past him to see a snake, slithering diagonally on the ground. She screamed. Dean looked up at the sound of Dylan's triumphant cackling. "You!" Kimberly yelled. She flashed her hands, and right before the snake launched, it froze into an icicle. Everyone looked down at the snake and Kimberly smiled. "This could be fun." She spoke.

"What the-" Dean started until he turned around and saw vines coming up Kimberly's arms.

"Kim. What's going on with you?"

"Shut up Dean." She said and then put him on ice. Her eyes went black. "Your turn." She spoke to Dylan. I shimmered in the living room and was nearly hit by Dylan flying across the room. She was on fire. "So, it appears I have blow-up power with kick too." Dylan's eyes went black and the vines trailed up her arms like ours. The flames instantly went out. She wore this evil smirk on her face as she stood.

"That wasn't very nice." She spoke with an eerie calm to her voice. Dylan stared at Kimberly while all the furniture began to shake. The TV fell and crashed on the floor, the china, fell from our open cabinet immediately being destroyed, the lights flickered and even the very ground began to tremble. I smiled widely as I felt a surge travel through my body.

"Ladies. I have an idea." Dylan raised a brow at me. Apparently, she was too pissed to even notice my presence.

"Shar." She said.

"I thought that the power I could have was enough, but the three of us… we can rule." Kimberly folded her arms, not convinced and still glaring at Dylan.

"And why do I need you?" she asked without taking her eyes off of Dylan.

"Same reason why I need you… and Dylan for that matter. Separate, we are powerful, but ladies, together, we are invincible. Our power lies in the power of three. Together, with the book, all of the demons and the angels, even Lucifer himself, will kneel to us."

"I like the sound of that." Dylan mused as the room suddenly went still.

"Then retract your claws." I opened out my hands and instantly, the book appeared in my arms. Dylan looked at her nails. Our finger nails had actually grown into sharp claws of destruction.

"All of this sounds good, but to kill angels, we need those special angel knives, and that is _exactly_ what we will have to do. Kill Lucifer if we want to be on top." Kimberly pointed out.

"And how in the hell are we supposed to get close to him?" Dylan asked.

"We make nice. Cozy up to the devil and make our move."

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

"Thank god. You guys are home. As you can see, your sister has gone dark side." Sammy said as he, and Cass rushed through the front door. The three of us spun around to face him and both the angel and the hunter were in shock.

"Those are Sultra demon markings on their wrists, but it's different."

"Who cares? How do we fix them?" Sam spoke.

"You don't." Kimberly answered. In a blink of an eye, we were gone.

"Dean!" Sam called. He rushed into the kitchen to find an ice sculpture of his brother. "Cass, what did they do to him?"

"Kimberly froze him."

"Literally?"

"Sam, this is very bad. These girls are not supposed to turn. In their past lives, they fell under the influence of darkness and almost destroyed the world." Sam's eyes popped wide open.

"How did they turn back to good?"

"They didn't. Their powers grew too strong for the angels, so God had to come down to Earth and smite them himself." Sam's mouth dropped. Castiel placed a finger on Dean, and Dean instantly thawed out. "Sam, you two need to stop them from completing their first kill, or Lucifer will be the least of our problems." Dean was highly confused, having being frozen for the last twenty minutes.

"How do we save them?"

"They have to drink a potion that will reverse the infection of the Sultra scratch."

"How the hell are we supposed to get them to drink from us?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You have to." Castiel answered simply.

"How do we find them?"

"I'll track the girls, you two make the potion." After telling the boys what they needed for the potion, Cass was off to find us. If you were an evil charmed one, where would you be?

* * *

"So, who do we have to kill, to find out where the big guy is?" Kimberly asked after we shimmered behind a demon. He was a little short, with black hair, slightly balding at the hairline. Of course, that's just the meat suit he was wearing. He spun around in shock, but didn't think to attack.

"Nice suit." I said. What can I say? The man had style. He was in an expensive black tux.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" At his words, two bodyguards shimmered in behind us. We simply ignored them.

"Okay, one chance. If you want to live, you'll tell us where to find Lucifer. You want to die? Keep your mouth shut." Dylan got straight to the point.

"You know, I've heard stories about you. The _charmed ones._ So brave. So deadly. But I've never heard the word ignorant come up. Do you three not know who you are speaking to?"

"Enlighten us." I said.

"The name's Crowley."

"Pleasure." Kim spoke.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Why don't the three of you just go home? No need to shed blood. Not today anyway." I gave him a sweet smile and then waved my hand, sending him flying back into the wall of his well furnished house. He hit the wall so hard, a statue near him, tipped over and broke.

"We won't ask again." I assured him.

"Oh, come on! Do you know how much that cost? You missy, owe me eleven grand." He reached into his pocket for something. "Or I guess your life will suffice." With that he pulled out a gun with a long skinny barrel and shot. The three of his shimmered in place and the bullet flew past us, into one of the two demons standing behind us. He instantly dropped dead.

"That's cool. I want it." Dylan said. Within seconds, dark orbs float in her hands, replaced by the gun.

"That must be the Colt. I remember Dean yammering on about that thing." I said. "I'm more interested in the Ruby knife. Can I kill Sam for it?"

"Sure. After we get Luci." Kimberly told me. The second body guard attempted to grab Dylan, only to be blown up in a beautiful ray of fire by Kimberly. The demon named Crowley stood terrified. "Now. Are you ready to tell us where to find him? Or should I start with your feet and work my way up?" Kimberly threatened.

* * *

It only took seconds for Crowley to squeal. Afterwards, we went straight to the underworld to find him. He was in the middle of some ritual and was surrounded by around 15 demons. As you can imagine, it didn't take long to torture and kill each one of his minions. It was tempting to put a bullet in his head right then, but we weren't sure it would work. We wanted the blade of the angels. Lucifer kept his back to us as he drank a bottle of demon blood.

"You've come for a fight?" he spoke calmly.

"We've come to give you what you want." Kimberly answered. He turned at her words and raised a brow. "Our loyalties." After a moment of thought, he answered.

"Very well. We have much to do. Let's go win this thing." With that he vanished, leaving us to follow his trail.


	31. Chapter 31

"What are we doing here?" Dylan asked when we shimmered in front of the manor.

"Well, we must make sure that this little change of heart is permanent. I need to know that I can trust you three before I let you in on any of my plans."

"Big, bad, Lucifer, afraid of three skirts?" I mocked. He smirked in my direction.

"Not at all. It would just be a shame if you changed your mind and I had to kill you. All that power, gone to waste." He walked past us along the walkway to the front door. "So ladies, are you going to invite me in or what?"

* * *

Ding dong. The episodic panicking momentarily ceased at the chime of the doorbell. Dean marched over to the door and swung it open.

"What?" Dean answered as he opened the door to a short man in a black suit.

"Is that how you people answer doors? And you people think _my_ kind is rude." The man said as he brushed past Dean into the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked as Sam approached from the kitchen.

"He's a demon." Castiel flew in behind him and closed the door. Both Sam and Dean instantly whipped out their guns and took aim.

"You know angel wings, I do have a name. Crowley." The demon said over his shoulders with a wink to Cass.

"Well, Crowley," Dean said. "I'd say nice to meet you but…" he trailed off as he pulled the trigger. Crowley took a step back and growled.

"Ow! That hurt!" he yelped.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"We don't have time to care." Dean spoke.

"Why not? I'm here to help." Dean threw him his signature smirk.

"And for some reason, I don't believe that." He responded with every word dripping with disdain.

"Fine. Then you better hope blue eyes can find your little girlfriends before the world burns to the ground." Dean and Sam looked at Castiel for confirmation.

"What do you know?" he asked. Seeing that this angel would even hear Crowley out, meant that they would need all the help they could get. Sammy slowly lowered his gun.

"Look, I didn't come here to get shot. Your three little witches paid me a visit in my home. They were looking for Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Dean asked confused. "They want to go up against Lucifer? Well, at least it's productive." Dean joked.

"They want to _team_ up with him numb nuts. They took my gun… the colt." All ears perked up to full attention with the mention of the Colt.

"What? You had it?"

"Yes. I was Lilith's right hand man. You may have heard of me… the king of the Crossroads. Look, if the charmed ones are working with Lucifer, than he has the colt. What do you say we go get it back before they turn for good." Sam thought the demon's proposition over carefully. Dean could see the screws turning in Sam's head.

"Sammy." Dean warned.

"Can you give us a minute?" Sam asked Crowley. The demon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Take all the time you need. It's not like this is the end of the world." Crowley bit out sarcastically. Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen, leaving Cass to keep an eye on their little 'guest'.

"What are you thinking Sammy?" Dean sounded aggravated.

"I'm _thinking_ that we can use him to not only get the girls back, but the Colt back too." Sam answered equally aggressive.

"Can't you see? He's playing us. Why would the King of the Crossroads want to stop the charmed ones from joining his team?"

"Maybe because they tortured me, and with their power and Luci's power combined, we will all be cannon fart! You MORON!" Crowley shouted as he waltzed into the kitchen. "Do you really think I'd willingly walk into the most dangerous of houses for demons, if I was anything but completely against the end of the world?" This demon had a temper on him. "I like my existence the way it is, thank you."

"So then what do you propose?" Castiel jumped in.

"I propose, my uptight friend that we work together on this one. I can see that you are almost finished with the potions, but you need me to get close to them. They won't trust you guys. I can get them to drink it." Silence took over as the three men went into deep thought. They hadn't even noticed when the front door opened.

"Honey!" I yelled as my sisters, Lucifer and I stepped into the house. "I'm home." Sam, Dean and Castiel rushed out into the living room. "We brought a friend home. I hope that's alright?" I said with a sly smile.

"Lucifer." Castiel spoke.

"Castiel. Brother. Nice to see you again."

"I won't let you harm them. This isn't how their life is supposed to turn out."

"Yeah? Well, if destiny isn't playing out the way you thought it would, you could always blame the ones who messed it up… Oh wait. Now, wouldn't that be you and your two little apes standing by your side?" Castiel glared at his brother, a part of him feeling sorry that his big brother ended up this way.

"Dammit girls! What are you doing with him?" Dean growled at us.

"Somewhere inside of you, there is still good. I know it." Sammy tried.

"Not for long." Lucifer chimed in. "See, that's why we are here. The three of them have such potential, but I have to make sure they stay like this. Now, what better way than to have them kill an innocent. The two of you."

"That makes no sense Lucifer." Castiel defended the boys. "You need both Winchesters for your big show down to work." Lucifer gave Cass a spine shivering smile.

"I can always bring them back to life afterwards brother. You know that. Now, I think it's time they take over their powerbase. Girls." With that, the three of us gave skin crawling smiles of our own. I flipped open my hand to hold a ball of energy, while Kimberly held a ball of fire and Dylan held a ball of plasma.

"Kim." Sam called.

"Stop guys." Dean tried before we pointed our palms at the angel. It was like something out of Dragon Ball Z. The balls of power turned into three rays, which united and created one huge stream of power shooting at Castiel. On impact, everyone was temporarily blinded from a bright white light. When everyone regained their vision, Castiel was gone.

"Now, it's your turn." Dylan spoke.

"Great idea Sammy. 'Let's trust a demon.' Have you noticed, he's not here?" Dean mocked his brother in his last moments. Sam, on the other hand, was absolutely speechless. The boys were told of the power we would one day have, but he NEVER expected_ that._ Kimberly placed a fire ball in her hand and tossed it at them. Everyone was surprised to have the wind blown out of them as we all went flying in different directions. We quickly sat up to see our parents standing in front of Dean and Sam. The trio had orbed in, and Kimberly's mother quickly blew up the fire ball, causing us all to fly. Dylan's mother tossed a potion at Lucifer without hesitation and another bright white light shined in our faces as he left his vessel.

"Grab the potions! We'll hold them off!" My mother yelled to Dean and Sam. The two did not hesitate to rush off to the kitchen, but suddenly all Dean wanted was to say a big fat 'I told you so'. Crowley was gone along with the batch Sam cooked.

"Don't make us have to kill you." I warned our parents.

"Right back at you." Kimberly's mother answered. Dylan put a calming hand on Kim's shoulder.

"We can come back. We have to get back to Lucifer." The three of us came out of our defensive stances and shimmered away. If we were going to kill Lucifer and take over, now was the time to do it.

* * *

"I don't understand. What happened to the potions?" Dylan's mother asked Sam. Dean was too busy loading up his guns with bullets a little more lethal than rock salt.

"Crowley took the batch I made."

"And who's Crowley?"

"Another demon that Sammy wanted to be BFF's with."

"OKAY, Dean, would you lay off already!" Sam retaliated bitterly. "You're not helping."

"Here's how we help. We find Crowley and kill him. Then we find the girls, and kill them."

"You're not killing anyone!" My mother shouted, immediately taking offense.

"THEY KILLED CASS!" Dean screamed. "Who knows how many others they've killed? They have to die!"

"You aren't touching them!"

"Try and stop me." Dylan's mother immediately held my mother's hand.

"Calm down. Look, they haven't killed anybody yet. I can sense that. And Cass isn't dead. They don't have the power to kill an angel, but that blast was powerful enough to spring him into another world. He's probably in the astral plane."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked. No one answered. "You three are the only ones who can take them on. So, with all this power, we need a plan. What do we do?"

* * *

When we arrived in the underworld, our plan was to slaughter until someone informed us on Lucifer's whereabouts, but it seemed as if this time, that was unnecessary. Crowley stood in front of us.

"Took you guys long enough. Did you kill them?" The three of us shared a look of judgment before responding.

"What's it to you?" Kimberly asked. Crowley waved off our obvious attitudes nonchalantly.

"Because if anyone can kill those Winchester idiots, it would be the three of you. My queens." He knelt down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Queens? And why is your loyalty with us, instead of Lucifer?" I asked.

"Because, my queen, Lucifer is an angel. He only made us as an F you to God. He hates us, just as much as he hates humans. It's time for pure evil to be in charge. You three will lead us to greatness." Once again, my sisters and I had a silent conversation on the topic.

"Well, that's exactly what we think." Dylan said.

"But to take over completely, Lucifer must die. He is at his weakest point right now thanks to our parents." Kimberly continued.

"Then now is the time that his rule ends."

"Do you know where he is?" I asked. Shaking his head, he replied no.

"I do not, but I do know how to ensure victory."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"The three of you are very powerful, but so is Lucifer. You're not ready to take him on yet, but we can speed up the process."

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked, becoming impatient.

"I'm taking about multiplying your powers."

"Like Phoebe had in her past life." I thought aloud.

"Exactly, if you three were to multiply the power of three, you'd be unstoppable."

"That's perfect. But, we need the book to come up with a spell or potion." Once again Crowley shook his head with a proud smile.

"Not necessary. I have a power magnifying potion at home. You know, just in case Lucifer turned on me and I needed a little extra something to defend myself."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kimberly asked. She waved her hand and the four of us shimmered off to Crowley's home. While lounging around in his house, waiting for the potion to be ready, a sudden thought came to me.

"Why would you want us to take over Crowley? After the way we treated you, I mean." He smiled at me.

"All water under the bridge. Besides, the underworld needs a strong leader. I saw great potential of power in the three of you." After a few more minutes, Crowley stepped out of the kitchen with three vials. "Okay, all you have to do is drink up, and you will have more power than you have even imagined." Dylan and I took ours to drink.

"Wait." Kimberly spoke suddenly. "Do you have any more of the potion left in the kitchen?" Crowley nodded, unsure where this was going. "Good. Then drink this one. You have showered us in nice words, but I think I'm going to need a little more than that as inspiration. Besides, if you truly are our ally, then you can become more powerful and be our right hand man." Crowley nodded and did as he was told.

"I feel it." He whispered after a moment. "It's working." With a wave of his hands, everything in his living room flew up to the ceiling and hung there. Smiling with satisfaction, the three of us gulped down the remaining potions, eager for our power increase. I suddenly felt woozy. My body began to burn and itch as I watched my claws retract themselves back into normal nails. My tattoos began to slither back down my arm until only the original marking of the Sultra demons remained. I looked over at my sisters to see the same thing happening to them. The power rush I expected to feel was in fact, quite the opposite. We fell to our hands and knees before the final marking disappeared.

"What's… happening?" Dylan gasped as we felt our power continue to drain.

"You're becoming human again. Witches." These words were the last I heard before I passed out.

* * *

Shortly after, Crowley had kept his word and brought us back to the manor, surprising our family and friends. Castiel had come back but he too was physically drained, having to return back to our plane, turn Randy back into a human and erase his memory of the entire night. Before he left, Crowley told the guys we can keep the colt as long as we use it to kill Lucifer with. When the three of us finally came to, our memories quickly flooded our minds. I thought we'd be greeted with open arms, grateful that we were okay, instead our migraines were amplified by the yelling of our parents. When that was over, we thought the worst had ended. I guess we forgot about Sam and Dean. Once the episodic tantrums were over with, the three of us split up, trying to right the many wrongs we did in just one night. Dylan went to check on Randy, feeling more than ashamed she used her powers on him. Of course, him not remembering any of it made things that much easier for her. She ended up spending the night over at his house, trying to make up for the wrong her boyfriend was clueless about.

"Dean?" Kimberly knocked at his door. She knew he was ignoring her, so she opened the door and walked in. "I know you're upset, but I just wanted to apologize. I'm not proud of the things I did Dean. It's just that we bonded over the short time that I've known you and I think of you as a friend. I just hope we can get back to that." With that she turned on her heels and left. Dean watched as she left his room. He couldn't help the slight smirk that curved his lips despite his anger. Sam had past me in the hallway, so I took the moment to approach him. He was reluctant, annoyance clearly written all over his face.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry… for molesting you." I said with a smile. "And embarrassing you. This was all my fault. My pride got the best of me I guess. I felt insulted at the fact that you guys don't see us as equals. It was stupid not to consult you or our white lighter when we are so new to all of this. It was my dumb idea not to say anything to you guys, so I'm really sorry. I blew it with a great guy, but at least I learned my lesson."

"Shar," I looked up from the ground to stare into his eyes. "I don't mean to cut you off or anything, but I'm really tired. It was a long night." I nodded and forced a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course. Goodnight then." With a forced smile of his own, he walked past me. I slumped against the wall for a while before Kimberly came up the stairs.

"Going to bed chica?" she asked me.

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"I know what you mean. I did a bad, bad thing." I smiled at her.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I kissed Dean." My eyes popped wide open.

"Oh." I said, not being able to think of something else to say. She stared at me with a hopeless look in her eyes. I threw my arm around her shoulder.

"Well big sis, I think ice cream is in order." I said as we waltzed down the stairs. "We can gossip and watch sad romance movies all night long."

"Sounds good. Where's Dylan?"

"She went over to visit Randy."

"I love her, but she is really making me look bad." Kimberly joked.

"Look, you were all but possessed. Cody will forgive you." Then I thought about it. "Or maybe just this once, he doesn't have to know." After a bowl of ice cream and _'A Walk to Remember',_ we were tearing up into the popcorn bowl.

"Shar?"

"Hmm." I sniffled.

"What if I liked it?" I looked at her clueless of what she was talking about.

"Liked what?"

"What if I liked kissing Dean?" My head snapped in her direction.

"Did you?"

"Well, I thought it was the influence of evil, but now that I'm normal… I don't know."

"But, but Cody." I reminded her.

"I know! I didn't even think about it before. Cody's great, but I feel like I'm living a lie with him. The other night, a demon attacked while I spent the night at his place. I had to freeze the room in the middle of the… you know." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure _that's_ why you froze the room Piper?" I said with a sly smile and raised brows. She glared at me.

"I'm serious. I keep worrying that he's going to be attacked or worse."

"Hey, you and Cody are good together. And yes, the show has taught us that dating mortals can be difficult, but Charmed also taught us that a witch can be with a mortal, hence Paige and Henry. I'm sure you and Cody are just as destined to be as Randy and Dylan."

"Well, what did you see in the future?" That question took me off guard. Kimberly had stopped asking questions about the future for a while now.

"Well, you were… gone. Besides, that future has been changed. We aren't basing our destinies on _that_ future."

"I know, but the future isn't all wrong. How was your future? If you won't tell me mine, at least tell me yours. All you've said is that you saw Sophie." With a restless sigh, I gave in. I'm not good with keeping secrets, and this one has been killing me.

"Okay, but remember that you asked for it. Sam is Sophie's father." Kimberly's mouth dropped and then turned up at the corners into a smile.

"I should have known." She teased. I glared at her.

"Apparently Cass kept sending me to try and get Sam to come back to the group and we ended up sleeping together. I got pregnant and shortly after we got married. Her name is Sophia Alyssa Winchester."

"You gave her my middle name?" Kimberly asked with a big smile.

"Yup, but you know things went to hell shortly after with Sam saying yes to Lucifer. Not that he really had a choice. It was either him or Sophie. Then afterwards, Lucifer came for us. He wanted us to be an evil royal family I guess. That's kind of when you died. We tried to fight him off but he killed you and then he said if I didn't go with him, he'd kill Dylan too, so we went with him. It just sucked that you left your daughter behind. Her name was… Selena… Mary… Winchester." I spoke slowly, trying to ease her into it. Her eyes bulged out of her head.

"What?"

"I guess that's a little perspective for your new found interest in him."

"We… I… Dean?"

"Yeah. He's a great father though. But he took your death pretty hard. You think Dean is crazy now? Give him ten years. And Dylan, she married Castiel."

"Oh. My. God." She exclaimed.

"I know. She doesn't know that Dean told me, so shh." I said with a chuckle. "But they don't last. They separate and she starts fooling around with… someone else." I decided to omit that detail about it being Dean.

"So, that's what you guys have been hiding."

"Awkward huh?" She nodded.

"I need more ice cream." She took my bowl and left the room to bump smack into Sam. "Hey. What are you still doing up?"

"Just going to the bathroom." He forced a smile and kept it moving.

"Okay. Night." As Kimberly walked down the stairs, something dawned on her. "Holy crap." She muttered to herself in realization. _"Awkward."_


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the delay guys. This chapter has seriously given me hell. I rewrote it twice. Plus I've taken on so much with my new job. But anyway, here you go. To make up for the delay, i made this one a little longer. Enjoy and please, please, REVIEW!**

* * *

When Kimberly and I awoke the next day, it was almost 5 in the afternoon. After all, we stayed up all night watching movies, trading stories and eating ice cream. It hadn't occurred to us that when we took showers and got dressed for the rest of the day, we'd be preparing for war. I walked downstairs to find our roommates and friends, spread out across the living room and dining room. There were a dozen shots lined out on the dining table where Castiel, Jo and Ellen pulled up a seat. Jo took a swig of a beer and watched intently as her mother took one shot.

"Alright big boy. Go." Ellen spoke to Castiel. To my amazement, he then commenced in downing the remaining shots of whiskey on the table.

"I think I'm starting to feel something." He spoke after he was finished. Jo smiled in amazement and I couldn't keep my presence hidden any longer because I had to chuckle. I came down the steps with a smile.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, you know, just getting ready to kill Lucifer." Bobby answered ever so sweetly. I sneered at his sarcasm. Apparently, on our evil rampage, not only did we get the colt, but our demon friend Crowley actually gave us a heads up on where Lucifer will be tomorrow tonight. Carthage, Missouri. Wow, I never thought I'd actually say the words 'demon' and 'friend' in the same sentence. Sam and Dean were lounging back on the couch with a million different papers and the colt resting on the coffee table. They too had beers.

"How do we know this is not a trap?" Sam asked. Dean looked up at his brother and smiled.

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never."

"And thank you again for your continued support." Sam responded. The two clinked their beers and took a swig. I sat at the edge of the sofa and shook my head. They seemed a little less than sober.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked.

"Randy's. If she's dying, she wants to die happy."

"What about dying?" Kimberly asked coming down the stairs.

"This may very well be our last night on earth Kimberly." Sam answered as if she was slow.

"But I thought we haven't decided if we were going on Crowley's in-tell."

"Trap or no trap, if we got a snowball's chance, we have to take it." Dean stated. "Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap." Everyone leaned in closer to see the various revelation omens Dean held. Plus, there have been 6 missing persons reported in town since Sunday. Something was definitely going on in Carthage and it's something big.

"So we go tomorrow?" I almost moaned. Dean nodded with a smirk in my direction, but then his face went back to serious business.

"But if you think about it, Sammy can't come." Sam rolled his eyes in amazement. Dean actually thought Sam was just going to sit back and let us go without him. I get Dean's logic though. Why bring Sam, Lucy's vessel, straight to him? But Sam is too stubborn.

"If we're going to do this, we're doing this together." Sam demanded. Dean reluctantly agreed. Kimberly looked at the group and then sighed.

"Should we bring any potions? I mean you can never be too careful." I suggested. Sam shook his head.

"I don't see where that would do any good. He's expecting that. Do you really think you guys are ready to take him?" Sam asked skeptically. Kim shrugged.

"Isn't that what we're here for?" Kim answered in her sarcastic tone. "So it's final? Tomorrow we go to… vanquish Lucifer?" We all just stared at her because this was too big for words. She grabbed two beers from the pack and handed me one. "We're going to need these." She said. After taking a swig, Kimberly all but flew up out of her seat. "I have to see Cody."

"What are you going to tell him?" I asked. Kimberly stared at me with sadness in her eyes and shrugged. And tonight was supposed to be a goodnight.

"She's going to make the guy panic for no reason. That's a stupid idea." Dean mumbled bitterly and then took a huge swig of his beer. He then looked over to the dining room where Jo was bent over the table, talking to her mom and Cass. Sam and I followed his gaze and smiled. He never changes. Even on his last night.

"Talk about stupid ideas." Sam muttered.

"God." Dean whispered. "True that." I laughed so hard I almost flipped over.

"I'm so done."

* * *

This was an unexpected turn of events for Randy, but it was a turn that he loved. As Dylan and Randy cuddled in next to each other, Dylan couldn't take her eyes off of his face. She told herself not to burden herself with the negatives but how could she not try to say goodbye. Just in case.

"These past few months have been amazing." She said a little over a whisper. Randy listened and smiled as he stroked her hair absentmindedly. "You never know what could happen, but I just want you to know that I really care about you."

"I really care about you too Dylan." Randy said with a twinge of confusion in his voice.

"Whatever happens, I need you to know that." Randy pushed himself up to sit and looked down on her.

'Is there something you want to tell me?" Dylan couldn't look him in the eyes. Instead, she took his hand in hers and traced little swirls in his palm.

"I'm saying all that I can." At that point, Randy had had enough. He took her face into both hands and forced Dylan to look his way.

"What's going on Dylan? You can tell me." She sighed deeply. This wasn't just her secret to tell. She knew if she told him, there's a chance, he'd tell Cody. It wouldn't be fair to Kimberly. Plus, there was the chance that he'd be horrified and never want to speak to her again.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just trying to be realistic. Anything can happen. I could die tomorrow."

"Hey. You won't. Now, if you don't want to scare me, then stop speaking craziness." Randy gave Dylan a breathtaking kiss which only reminded her of what she could be leaving behind the next day. She pushed him back down and cuddled into his chest, nuzzling her face into his neck. She quickly wiped at the single tear before he could feel it and forced herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Dean got up and headed over to Jo. He watched with satisfaction as she was bent with her head in the refrigerator. When she spun around, Dean was right on her toes. She stepped back with a surprised smile.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She responded.

"So, dangerous mission tomorrow." Jo nodded in agreement. Dean continued realizing that she wasn't going to speak. "Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry." Jo cocked her head back and raised a brow at him. That had to be one of the worst pickup lines she's ever heard.

"Are you giving me the last night on earth speech?" she asked, trying to suppress her laughter which would only lead to further embarrassment for Dean.

"What?" he asked for a lack of a better response.

"What?" she repeated.

"No." Dean said, trying to laugh off her suggestion. Jo began to laugh, not being able to hold it any longer. Suddenly, Dean stopped with his pathetic attempt at laughter and continued to push. "If I was? Would that work?" Jo smiled and placed down her beer. Making eye contact, only with his lips, she leaned in and cupped his cheek. She paused an inch away however. "No." she said to his surprise. "Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect." She said with a broad smile and walked away. Feeling the sting of rejection, Dean took another swig from his beer.

"If you're into that kind of thing." He muttered.

"Hey, get in here!" Bobby yelled. I wasn't in the mood for any further bad news, so as everyone filed out, I snuck through the back door, hopefully unnoticed. Dean, Sam, Cass, Jo, and Ellen answered Bobby's call to find him setting up a camera. "It's time for the lineup." He announced. "Usual suspects in the corner." He turned around and frowned. "Where are the _Harmed_ Ones?"

"They went out." Sam answered, looking at the hall leading to the backdoor.

"Come on Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen groaned.

"Here here." Sam agreed.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer. Anyway, I'm going to need something to remember you're sorry asses by." Bobby joked.

"Ha! It's always good to have an optimist around." Ellen laughed. Then Castiel had to ruin the moment.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." He proclaimed. The team all listened to his words and then looked into the camera. Six of the most serious faces ever. If it wasn't sad, it'd be hilarious.

After the photo shoot, Dean went to buy some more beer with Cass while Bobby, Jo and Ellen, tried to map out the plan of attack for tomorrow. Sam had other things on his mind to deal with. He stepped through the backdoor and saw me sitting at the edge of the pool with my legs hanging in. I had a glass of whiskey on the rocks because let's face it. Beer just wasn't going to cut it tonight. Sam silently sat beside me. I was staring up at the stars wondering if I'd ever get to see them again. I picked up the bottle of Jack that I snuck out with me and handed it to him. Surely I wasn't the only one who could use a drink. Sam took a swig and rested the bottle down beside him.

"So, this is it." Sam finally said. "No matter what happens tomorrow, something's going to change. If we succeed, you guys won't need us anymore. If you want us to, we'd have to leave." I took my eyes off of the sky to stare at Sam. He was looking up at the sky.

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want. I'm so confused. I was upset at you, but for what? Life is too short right? And now I know about… why does the good always have to come with so much bad?" Sam said, trailing off and changing the subject. I shrugged and looked back at the sky.

"I don't know. To keep the cosmic balance I guess." After a moment of silence, I was left to wonder if Sam was even still there, but then he spoke again.

"Shar, I know… about the future. Well, the future that you saw, anyway." I froze. What else was I to do? "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that we couldn't stay happy together. I'm sorry my life messed up what we had." I took a deep breath and made myself speak. If I was going to die tomorrow, at least I could follow my honesty is the best policy motto and speak up before I did.

"I liked you, but I had a boyfriend. Then I went to the future and kind of made it my mission to stay away, but that didn't happen. Afterwards, I guess I just had the notion of whatever happens, happens."

"Well, I don't know about the future, and I don't know about tomorrow, but what I do know is that I like you now." I let out an awkward laugh.

"Well, this is perfect, isn't it?" I joked. "We have great timing. I mean what's the point of facing our feelings now?"

"What's the point in running away from then now?" Sam countered. I stared at him and smiled.

"Touché." He smiled back at me and then pulled me into a kiss. It was everything I thought it would be, and more. But in reality, it didn't matter. We were all going to die tomorrow anyway. "For what it's worth, if we succeed, I don't want you to leave. Or Dean. He's like the big brother I never had." Sam gave me a confused look.

"Don't you have a big brother?" I laughed.

"Technically."

* * *

Kimberly took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She figured she wouldn't be interrupting anything because Dylan and Randy rarely came up for air let alone to open a door. Cody opened the door, at first with a look of disgust on his face but then when he saw Kimberly, he smiled.

"Did you come to start a competition?" he asked. Before she could answer, he pulled her by the arm and kissed her. She giggled against his lips and was momentarily distracted, but when the memory of the following day slipped in her mind, she tensed. Pushing against Cody, she refused to pretend like everything was alright.

"We need to talk." Every man's nightmare. He immediately tensed at the words. He stepped aside and raised a hand gesturing for Kimberly to enter. He sat down and looked at his hands which were clenched into fists. Taking the defensive, he got to the point.

"Well, I don't have all night. Shoot." Kim cringed at his words. She really hadn't decided what she was going to say until it came out of her mouth.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going on a business trip." Cody let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding and looked up at her. Hope filled his eyes, begging for his assumption to be wrong.

"A business trip? Where?"

"Missouri." The randomness of the state shocked him.

"For how long?" he asked. He figured if this was a short trip, she wouldn't have brought it up so seriously. Kimberly looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"Maybe a couple of days, but that's if everything goes well." Kimberly knelt in front of him and took his hands into her own. "Cody, there's a chance that I might not come back." As realization clouded Cody's eyes, tears filled Kim's.

"Kim, are you in trouble?" Kimberly nodded, not seeing the point in lying.

"Kind of." She saw him readying to speak. "Look, if I come back, I'll tell you everything."

"Tell me now."

"No. I care about you too much to burden you with worry."

"I'm already worried. Will telling me really make a difference?" Kim leaned in and met his lips with her own.

"Yes." She said. She couldn't bare this any longer so she turned around and walked out, leaving this moment in her memory.

* * *

No one slept. Dylan snuck out of Randy's house in the night, not being able to say goodbye again. We pulled all the stops. Sam helped me to spell jewelry into anti-possession charms. Dylan and Dean cleaned all the guns. Kimberly and Jo sharpened every blade we owned. Bobby, Cass, and Ellen tried to fool-proof our plan. I tried to get a useful premonition about what would happen, but the most I got was a glimpse of some girls face. I didn't know who she could be, but she was smiling. Part of me thought this premonition had absolutely nothing to do with the mission. Once we piled into the Impala and Ellen's car at 4 am, we were all off, leaving Bobby at home. When we pulled up to town late in the afternoon, even with Dean's driving, the first thing everyone checked was the cell phones. Of course there was no signal. The town was completely empty. Like a ghost town.

"Nice and spooky." Dean commented. It was the first anyone had spoken since we left the house. Time to put our game faces on. Dean drove, Sam, my sisters and myself to go check out the police department, while Ellen, Jo, and Cass stayed behind to see if they found anybody. The police station was vacant. Ellen and Jo drove up to inform us that they couldn't find a single person.

"Have you seen Cass?" Ellen asked.

"Uh, wasn't he with you guys?" Dylan asked confused.

"Nope. He went after the reapers."

"Reapers?" Dean asked.

"He saw reapers?" Sam continued.

"So, I'm guessing that's not a good sign." I said.

"I thought you could only see a reaper if you were dead or dying." Kimberly pointed out.

"Cass is an angel." Dean said as if it was obvious. The seven of us armed ourselves with knives, and shotguns, and started down the street, leaving the cars behind. "Well, this is great. It's been 20 minutes, and we've already lost the angel up our sleeve."

"You think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked. We all gave a silent shutter at the thought. As we turned a corner, all we heard was a female's voice.

"There you are." She sounded perky and when I turned around, I almost didn't believe it. It was the girl from my premonition. Long brown hair, wearing a smile. It's obvious to me now that she's not a friend.

"Meg." Sam all but growled.

"You shouldn't have come here boys." She said with that jeering smile of hers.

"Hell, I can say the same thing for you." Dean spat out angrily as he took aim with the colt and took off the safety. She stood there with her hands in her pockets, seeming pretty confident.

"Didn't come here alone Deano." She looked down by her side, and a puddle of water splashed as if something just stepped in it, but I didn't see anything. Then we heard a growl. It sounded like a Rottweiler.

"Uh, what is that?" Kimberly asked cautiously. We then heard more growls and barks coming from different direction.

"Hellhounds." Dean said angrily.

"Yes Dean. Your favorite." Meg teased.

"Dean, what the hell are hellhounds?" I asked. He only flickered his eyes to me for a second and then he was back eyeing Meg.

"Come on boys. My father wants to see you." She continued.

"I think we'll pass. Thanks." Sam bit out. She shrugged.

"Your call. You could make this easy or you could make it really, really hard." The hounds continued to growl, reminding us of their presence, just in case we forgot. Dean turned to look back at us. Ellen gave him a steady nod and then he turned to Meg.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" he mocked before shooting the invisible dog at her side. Blood splattered from nowhere and the dog whimpered. "Run!" Dean ordered. Shit. You don't have to tell me twice. We took off as if it was a race. A life or death kind of race. As we ran, we'd shoot a load of rock salt at the remaining pups, but that wouldn't kill them. They kept coming. Kimberly tried to freeze them, but her power had no effect.

"Naturally." She mumbled bitterly to herself. Not thinking about where else the hellhounds may be coming from, we never stopped running forward until we heard two sets of growling directly in front of us. The dogs charged at Dylan and I and instinctively, Dylan orbed out of the way. I, on the other hand, was shocked when I tried to jump out the way and instead ended up floating 6 feet in air. The sound that came out of my mouth was half gasp, half yelp.

"Are you fucking kidding me? NOW?" I yelled right before I collided into the ground. Since I was floating in the air, everyone had slowed down to shoot hounds away from the piñata in the air. As we took off yet again, this time to the side, to some hardware store, one of the hounds gained on Dean and caught his leg. At the thud of his body and the scream of his voice, we all turned around in panic.

"Dean!" Jo called. She shot the hellhound time after time until finally, it was temporarily down.

"Jo stay back!" Dean ordered her, but she ignored him, emptying round after round of rock salt into the doglike creature. It happened so fast after that. She turned around and got trampled by another invisible dog. He clawed into her stomach and she threw her head back and screamed. Sam shot at the canine, but it was too late. She was splattered with blood. Dean picked her up quickly while we held the dogs off with our shotguns. Once inside the store, Kimberly helped Sam salt the windows and doors. Ellen tried to stay calm as Jo whimpered from the excruciating amount of pain. Ellen kept pressure on the large wound, trying to stop the blood. As Ellen sat with her daughter, and Dean spoke with his brother, the three of us felt helpless.

"Dylan, do you think you could heal her?" Kimberly asked. Dylan gave her a look that said hell no.

"I don't know how. I'm pretty sure I'm a little new for healing."

"Yeah, but we upgrade faster than in the show. It took Phoebe over 2 years to levitate and look at me." I pointed out.

"There's no harm in trying." Kimberly said soothingly. Dylan nodded and went over to Ellen. She could see it in her eyes that Ellen was falling apart.

"There's got to be something we can do. A spell maybe?" I said feeling useless.

"Well, we brought the book of shadows, but it's in the Impala. Besides, we don't have the herbs for any kind of healing potion and a spell may back fire and make things worse." Kimberly said.

"Our freaking white lighter is only Lucifer knows where. I'm going to check on Dylan." I said, needing to find something to do. As I walked off Kimberly looked over to see Dean. He was using some kind of radio to reach Bobby and he looked like he was moments from breaking down. She wasn't going to ease drop until she heard Bobby say the angel of death. Walking over, she placed a hand on Dean's shoulder to let him know she was there. He turned to her so that she could hear the bad news.

"I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"I thought reapers were already here." Kim mentioned.

"No. Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh." Kim and Dean both gulped in fear.

"But unleash? Hasn't the guy been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself." Dean asked. Kim looked up at Dean, wondering just how many times is several.

"Not this guy. This is the _Angel_ of Death. Big daddy reaper." Kimberly cringed. Piper was never too fond of him. She hoped she didn't have to get to know him as well as Piper. "They keep this guy chained to the box, 6 feet under. Last time they hauled him up Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show." With that settled in, came a fresh wave of panic. Once the conversation with Bobby was over, they got a swarm of bad news with a little good. They knew exactly where Lucifer would be. Sadly, the thought of death was brought up one too many times this day. Dean couldn't help but think that one of those reapers might be here for Jo. Kimberly looked up at him and shocked him by pulling him into a hug. Even more of a surprise? The relief he felt. He let his guard down for a moment and let Kimberly comfort him.

"Let's go tell the others. We'll save her. Don't worry." Kimberly promised.

* * *

Once we couldn't wait any longer, Dylan had to give up. Jo wiped the tear from Dylan's cheek and told her it was okay. Dylan didn't know the girl very long, and the first time they met, Jo knocked her out, but Dylan felt like she was losing a real friend.

"We're going to get you out of here." She promised both Ellen and Jo. Ellen nodded, trying to keep her faith that her daughter would be fine. The rest of the group huddled up. We thought we could get her out on some kind of stretcher, if Ellen pushed her and the rest of us took a position around her and protected her. Like an impenetrable circle of rock salt. Hearing our plans however, Jo interrupted us.

"Stop." She fought to speak. "Guys stop. Can we be realistic about this please?" We all walked over to her, knowing exactly what she'd say, but not wanting to hear it. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an Ace bandage. We have to… we got to get our priorities straight here." Once she saw that no one was able to object, she continued, trying desperately not to cry because she knew it would only make it harder on us. "Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen scolded her.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something." Ellen began to tremble as she resisted the urge to cry. "We've got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need." As Kimberly started to realize Jo's plans she looked up at Dean. His face was stone cold. She began rubbing his arm, trying to keep him calm.

"Everything we need?" Sam asked.

"To build a bomb, Sam."

"No. Jo, no." Dean refused.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will _never_ stop coming after you." Silence remained. I hadn't noticed when my eyes started to water. All I could think is that she didn't deserve this. She didn't meet anyone's eyes anymore as she continued. "We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next door. I can wait here with my finger on the button. Rip those mutts a new one." She tried to joke weakly. "Or at least get you a few minutes head start anyway." We looked down at her in silence, but Ellen couldn't take it anymore.

"No! I won't let you."

"This is why we're here right? If I can get us a shot on the devil…" she trailed off and looked at Dean. "Dean, we have to take it."

"No." Ellen wined miserably. "That's not-"

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. You might want to take it." There was no way to avoid the tears anymore. Ellen fell apart. Dylan knelt next to her and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. Ellen fought against her better judgment and listened to her daughter. "Well you heard her. Get to work." By the time we were finished, there was no way to survive the blast. This was it and Dean knew it too.

"Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side." He whispered. "Probably sooner than later." Jo picked up her gun and handed it to Dean.

"Make it later." Dean handed Jo the detonator and held her hand, gazing into eyes he knew he'd never see again. He kissed her on the forehead, trying to stay strong, but it was too much for the both of them, having always had feelings for each other. Dean stared into her eyes and leaned in, pushing his lips against hers, which she eagerly accepted. Dean had to walk away or he wouldn't be able to leave her side. It was heart wrenching. Ellen then came to sit by her child. Jo began to cry even harder. "Mom no." she cried.

"Somebody's got to let them in." Ellen said with a sad smile. "And like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right. This is important. But I will not leave you here alone." Tears poured from our eyes as we watched. "Get going now." Ellen said firmly.

"Ellen." Dean tried.

"I said go. And Dean, kick it in the ass. Don't miss." I don't even know how I manage to see where I was running, because I was blinded by my tears. And I wasn't the only one. When we got a good distance away, we were suddenly stopped by the blast. It was a huge fire. Proof that both Jo and Ellen Harvelle are gone forever.

* * *

When we got our minds straight and finally arrived at the destination, we saw Lucifer, digging away at the dirt. He was surrounded by tons of demons.

"So, I guess we know what happened to all of the townspeople." Dean said.

"Last words?" Sam asked Dean.

"I think I'm good." Dean responded.

"Yeah, me too." Kimberly took both Dylan's hand and mine.

"I love you girls." She whispered.

"Me too." Dylan answered.

"Dido." I said. If the guys wanted to be all macho to the end, they can have fun with that. Us? We haven't died before, so we're not really ready to just walk into our deaths. I held Sam's hand and gave it a final squeeze.

"Here goes nothing." Said Dean.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he marched through the crowd of demons. My sisters and I were following him close behind. Sam cocked his gun. "You wanted to see me?"

"Well Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you." At the sound of us cocking our guns behind Sam, Lucifer looked our way. "And you three know how valuable to me you are. The five of us? We could be like family. We almost were a couple days ago." The four of us stood there glaring at him. All too knowingly.

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean said pointing the colt at the side of Lucifer's head. "So suck it." Dean pulled the trigger and Lucifer dropped. My only thought was that I couldn't believe it. All the other demons stood still, but I felt a little more confident. If we could take Lucy, then those demons would be a breeze. But then Lucifer gasped.

"Ow!" he yelled as he forced himself to stand up. Dean just stood there, staring at the devil in shock. Lucifer held his head as if he had a migraine and then looked at Dean, who was still right next to him. "Where did you get that?" he asked before backhanding him into a tree. He then looked back at us. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Apparently, there are only five things in all of creation that the Colt cannot kill and Lucifer just happens to be one of them. He simply went back to digging as if we weren't there. For his ritual, Satan killed every woman and children in the town. He had demons possess the men. We went over to Dean and watched as Lucifer began chanting in Latin.

"Now repeat after me." He said to the demons. "We offer up our lives, blood, souls, to complete this tribute." Once the demons finished reciting the chant, they all dropped like flies, one by one. Seeing the look on our faces he said, "What? They're just demons." The ground began to rumble, and just like clockwork, Castiel popped up to fetch us away. Once back home, having our own kind of memorial, we all stood over the fire place and watched as Bobby burned the picture with Jo and Ellen. Somehow, we felt that was the best way to pay our respects. And as we live to see another day, so does Lucifer. There's a question floating in the air, but no one wants to say it out loud. _"What did they die for?"_


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: So, This next Chapter was supposed to be on another episode, but since _someone (not mentioning any names)_ still has not given back the season of charmed i need to cross reference from, i decided to not make you guys wait. Besides, after the seriousness of the last chapter, i thought we could use a little down time and as always, this chapter isn't lacking in the drama department. Enjoy and of course REVIEW! Please and thank you :)**

* * *

One year ago, Kimberly, Sharnel, and Dylan were best friends. Blood couldn't bring them any closer. The only worries these three women had was when they were going to be able to move into their amazing city apartment together. But sometimes destiny rings and everything changes.

* * *

"Woah! Are you trying to kill me too?" Sam exclaimed as he ducked out of the way of my blade soaring past his head.

"Sam, I told you guys not to come down here!" I yelled in panic. I was spending the day in the basement, training myself to master both my powers and my martial arts skills. Taking up my defensive stance, I let out a breath and threw two kicks to our punching bag.

"You've been down here all day Shar. You have to take a break. Eat something maybe?" he said with a smartass tone. Ignoring him, I threw another kick.

"Not hungry." Sam watched as I levitated into a back flip, and threw another blade at the bulls-eye on the wall. I charged at the punching bag, only to have my attempts thwarted. Sam caught my wrist and spun me into a nearby chair.

"Okay, I'm beginning to worry. You're becoming a little obsessed." I only stared at him. "You skipped class today. You have been down here training since you woke up."

"Sam-" he cut me off.

"I know your upset about what happened in Missouri," with that I looked away from him. "We all are, but you going super-witch on us is seriously scaring us."

"Look, Jo and Ellen died because we weren't prepared. We tried it your way Sam. Going in half cocked just wont cut it. It's the Charmed Ones turn to take this bastard on, and I'll be damned if I let my lack of focus get my sisters killed." Sam stared at me with worry in his eyes and reached a hand to my cheek.

"This isn't something you have to do alone. And believe me, we won't let anything happen to them."  
With my guard down temporarily, Sam leaned in and touched his lips to mine. "Now, go get dressed. I'm taking you out." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Sam, I'm not really in the mood to go out." Sam stared at me with a cocked brow. Obviously, I didn't have a choice. With a sigh, I gave in. "Fine. Let me go take a shower." I groaned as I walked by him.

"Hurry up." He said playfully with a smack on my butt causing me to jump.

* * *

"How you doing?" Kimberly asked as she sat down on the floor and leaned her head against the couch. Dean sat slouched with a permanent frown printed on his face. He's been sipping on beer after beer since noon. Dean slightly raised his head to acknowledge her. After a moment of silence, Dean finally spoke.

"So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Losing your first innocent." Kimberly filled with worry. Dean sounded numb to the fact, as if these innocents were random people.

"I can't breakdown about it. Dylan hasn't left her room and Sharnel hasn't stop beating up every object in the basement."

"Your being the strong big sister. I can relate."

"Dean, if you need to talk-"

"I don't." Kimberly shook her head.

"Fine. Let it eat you up inside. I'm sure it'll do you a lot of good." Kimberly bit out. Dean looked down at her in shock.

"This is you comforting someone?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"You mean comforting the almighty Dean who doesn't let anything ever bother him? Nope. You don't need it." She said as she got up and walked to the kitchen. As she poured herself something to drink, I came out of the basement. "Well, would you look who finally decided to leave the bat cave. So, Batman, where's Robin?"

"He's on his way. He had a hard time getting into the tights." I laughed as Sam made his way through the door. Kimberly burst into laughter, confusing poor Robin.

"Now, that I'd like to see." Said Kimberly.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"Not until Cody gets home from work. Why? What's up?"

"Sam's dragging me out into the world and I need your help choosing an outfit. So there's a Plan B now? What happened to Plan A: Avoid Cody at all costs so you don't have to explain anything to him?"

"I came to my senses. I still think it's a little too soon to tell him my secret, but I can give him a cryptic and vague explanation. Sure it will probably piss him off, but I'll just distract him with fabulous sex and all will be forgotten."

"In that case, you need new lingerie."

"Already taken care of. A lot happens while you're busy getting sweaty in the basement, you know." Sam's head just went back and forth between us before finally, his headache got the best of him.

"Okay, I give up. You women just blow through way too many subjects for me to keep up." He muttered in annoyance as he brushed past us. Giggles followed us upstairs until we got a glimpse of Dylan shuffling from the bathroom to her bedroom. Kim and I looked at each other and shared a nod. With a gentle knock, we pushed her door open without waiting for an answer and saw her balled up in her bed with her back to us. She sighed, apparently knowing that we'd only let her fall apart for so long before coming to check on her.

"I know. I'm being silly." She said immediately as she sat up against the bed head and brought her knees into her chest.

"Oh no honey. We don't think you're being silly at all." Kimberly said gingerly as we crawled into her bed with her. I gently pulled a hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Talk to us. Tell Dr. Hill and her assistant what's wrong." Earning a slight chuckle and an eye roll, she smiled.

"It's just, I feel like I let everyone down. I feel like I let Jo and Ellen down."

"That's absurd!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"It's all Dean's fault." I joked.

"It's always all Dean's fault." Dylan mumbled with a smile on her face. Blaming Dean for a broken vase or cracked wall, or scorched curtains always made us feel better in our demon frequent home. "But seriously, why couldn't I heal her? What could be a more perfect time to give me that power? What are they saving it for? Paige was able to heal Cole. It was one of the first things she did."

"That was different. Paige helped Leo heal Cole. She didn't really get that power until the last season of Charmed." Kimberly pointed out.

"Yeah, well I could have orbed her somewhere."

"She still would need heeling." I countered.

"No matter what you say, we're not letting you blame yourself for this." Kimberly said sternly.

"It was all Dean's fault." We all said in unison and laughed weakly.

"If you really think about it, it's the elders fault. All that destiny crap is more important than just giving us our powers now." Kimberly said bitterly.

"Aren't angels elders?" I asked, thinking aloud.

"I have no idea what goes on up there, and I don't really care to find out. They could all kick rocks in my opinion."

"Agreed." Dylan added. I picked up Dylan's cell and looked at her phone.

"Besides, you have more important things to worry about. Like Randy, who has called you three times today." Kim and I blew kisses at Dylan as she snatched her phone and shooed us out of her room.

* * *

"Kim!" we heard yelled throughout the house as I tried on the fifth dress in my closet. We ran out of my room and straight to Dylan's.

"What?" she asked.

"Get dressed." Kim raised a brow. "Kim, get dressed. We have a double date. Cody and Randy will be hear in an hour. I figured it would be an easier setting for you and Cody to talk. We're going to some bar to play pool." Kimberly looked at me.

"I like how I have a choice in all this."

"You obviously don't, so let's pick out my outfit, so that we can pick out yours."

"Why? That dress has 'Sammy, take me' written all over it." Dylan blurted out. I looked down and shook my head.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to change. I want cute and sassy, not hot and frisky. First date and all." Dylan opened her mouth to object. "Yeah, the other time doesn't count." I said not wanting to think about that embarrassment. An hour later, the three of us were all dressed up and ready to go out. We waited downstairs for our men in the living room. For Kimberly, we settled on a red corset with a brown leather jacket, skinny jeans and 3 inch heel boots. The corset really emphasized her chest region, therefore distracting Cody from talking. Dylan wore a gray crop top with yellow jeans and combat boots. She threw a jacket on simply for the weather. I wore a dark gray mini dress with a black lace hand glove and some black ankle boots. My hair was partially braided into a bun with a head band through it. Sam and Dean soon came down the stairs and I was amazed at what a simply V-neck and a black leather jacket could do for Sam.

"I thought you said no 'hot and frisky'." Dylan teased.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." The three of us recited with innocent smiles on our faces.

"Let's go." I said eagerly.

"You know, you guys could always come with. We're going to shoot some pool." Kim offered. Sam came over and put an arm around my shoulder, embarrassingly making me blush.

"Thanks, but I've got something special in mind for tonight." He answered.

"What about you Dean? Mr. Flannel and boots." Dylan joked. He scoffed.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to stay at Bobby's for a while."

"What? Why?" Sam objected.

"We don't have a case. Bobby needs my help with something." Dean shrugged.

"Should we come too?" I asked.

"Dean will call us if he needs us." Kimberly said, giving Dean a look of understanding. Sam, Dylan and I watched the silent exchange when the bell rang.

"The guys are here!" Dylan shouted in glee. We all smiled at her. She needed a pick me up so no one is to ruin her excitement. She opened the door surprised by how fast Randy had her in his arms. Cody side stepped them and went straight to Kimberly, taking her by the hand and pulling her to him. His lips instantly found hers. I guess Dylan and Kimberly really did a number on them.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked. She nodded, finding herself speechless. "Good. Now you can tell me what happened."

"Uh." She struggled.

"Well, we have to go!" I jumped in. "Sam? Shall we?"

"Uh," Sam stared at his brother. "Yeah. Um Dean, let me know when you get to Bobby's." With that, the two of us made haste out the door. Sam wasn't the only one to see the mood change on Dean's face.

* * *

"You know, I think we should get going too." Dylan said following my lead. "Can't postpone your ass whooping too long." Randy laughed obnoxiously.

"Fat chance of that happening sweetheart."

"Come on Cody. We can talk later." Kimberly said. "Later Dean. Call me if anything!" she yelled as she dragged her boyfriend out behind Dylan and Randy. Once the door closed, Dean took out his phone.

"I'm on my way." He said simply before slamming it shut. Dean got in his car and took off but the direction of the expressway he got on wasn't pointed to Bobby's. Within a few hours, Dean was in Jersey City looking at an apartment building door and balding his hand into a fist. With three swift raps to the door, it opened and Dean's frown smoothed out into a serene look of neutrality. "Hey Cassie."

* * *

"Haha!" Dylan and Kimberly bumped hips and busted out their victory dance. "Women rule and boys drool."

"Well, when the women look as tasty as you do, it's hard not to." Randy answered. Both Cody and Kimberly made looks of disgust as Dylan and Randy shared a kiss.

"I'm sorry. Is there anywhere for me to throw up?" The foursome turned to the strange voice and immediately both Kimberly and Dylan were paralyzed with fear. "What's the matter girls? Aren't you going to introduce me?" Kimberly let out a breath of panic and froze the bar.

"Leave them out of this." Dylan commanded as she and Kimberly quickly pulled out pistols to defend themselves with.

"Oh ladies. Is all this really necessary? I mean it's not like that little toy will faze me."

"What do you want?" Kimberly said bitterly.

"To give you girls another chance. My last offer. You've already seen what happened at our first battle. I'm giving you a chance to join the winning team. We could do so much together."

"You killed two good people in our last battle. Go back to hell." Dylan spat. Lucifer put both hands to his heart as if the words cut through his chest.

"Now, now. I didn't kill those pretty women. You did. It was your choice to fight, and for what? I take it the mission was to kill me? Their death lies in your hands." Kimberly and Dylan stared down the angel who has made our existence hell on earth. "Okay. So, I guess it will take even more death to finally turn you. So be it." And with that, the entire bar unfroze and Lucifer was gone.

"Do you girls know that asshole?" Randy asked.

"Better than we'd like to." Kimberly said staring into the distance, with her mind now far away.

"Come on. What do you say we give you guys a rematch?" Dylan offered. She patted Kim's shoulder. "Come on." She repeated. As Dylan gathered the balls and set up to brake, Cody came behind Kimberly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear. She forced a smile on her face.

"Nothing." Cody frowned. "Okay, I may not be able to read your mind, but I can tell that you've been avoiding something. I think it's time you tell me what's going on. Who was that guy Kim?"

"Cody, we just got our girls back. Can't we enjoy ourselves for a little before you dive into your suspicions?" Randy tried to diffuse the situation. Dylan sighed and leaned against the pool table. Obviously, their night was in a spiral downward.

"There wouldn't be any suspicions if Kim would just talk to me. You can't just say I'm in trouble and I'm leaving for a couple of days without explaining yourself. I was taken over with worry."

"I tried to keep him calm. I know you two will explain when you're ready." Dylan smiled grateful at Randy, with a hint of guilt. Kim wasn't the only girl hiding something.

"Fine. Let's talk." Kimberly said sounding a bit irritated. "But not here. Let's go home." Dylan's heart accelerated. For the first time in a long time, she had no idea what Kimberly was planning to do.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." I said with a straight face. "There is no way in hell!" Sam laughed at me as he dragged me towards the air balloon he rented for the night.

"Shar, you're a Charmed One. You fight demons. This is nothing."

"Sam, I am deathly afraid of heights!" I screamed as he attempted to lift me. I wriggled out of his grip and tried to take off but three steps for me is a half a step for Sam with his long legs.

"It'll be fun."

"Sitting in a bucket, hundreds of feet in the air is _not_ my idea of fun." I growled through gritted teeth. He held my shoulders and forced me to look into his puppy dog eyes. "You can look pitiful all you want Sam. It's not happening."

"Okay, well one, we have to be sure that if the demon of fear comes after you, height won't be a problem. It's not like I said let's go joy riding in the empire state building elevator." Elevator's give me the creeps too. I'm Phoebe. Sue me.

"Sam." I moaned. I felt as if a panic attack was coming on, which I'm prone to in these types of situations.

"Shar, it's a great way for us to escape. No interruptions. Just you and me. You like roller coasters. You could get in this damn balloon. Especially since it's already paid for!" With that he flipped me in the bucket. Sam climbed in with the 'pilot' and sat next to me with a big triumphant grin on his face.

"Do you feel accomplished?" I growled. He chuckled at me.

"Very much so. Just relax."

"If I relax my bladder will release itself. How accomplished will you feel then?" Sam threw his head back and barked out laughter. The sad thing is he thought I was joking. "Did you bring a paper bag?"

"No. Why?"

"Because when I start hyperventilating and wind up having a heart attack and die this will be ALL YOUR FAULT." Sam rolled his eyes at me.

"You're being a bit of a drama queen." I raised my brows.

"Oh really? So why don't we add a clown to this bad boy. Then it'll be a party." Sam glared at me.

"Who told you?" I smiled smugly at him and didn't say a word. "Dean." He muttered in annoyance.

* * *

Cassie ran her fingers through her curly locks and let out a heavy sigh.

"The devil? I mean after what happened back home, I opened up my mind to things but this is crazy."

"And it gets crazier." Dean said with a smirk.

"Okay, so you guys let Lucifer out and now the world is on the brink. Okay. That's overwhelming but I get that. What I don't get is… the Charmed Ones? That's a TV show."

"I know. But it's true. Came as a shock to me and Sammy too."

"So can they beat him? Can they beat the devil?"

"That's what we're told. It's their destiny and all that crap. But I really don't like the thought of throwing them in the line of fire. Powerful witches or no." Cassie leaned back and stared at Dean. Her first love, once again back to turn her life upside down, but she could never refuse him. As much as she would like to kick him in the face at times, he will always be a welcomed memory in her life.

"So, is that what you called me for? To drop a bombshell like that?" Dean stayed silent for a moment. "Dean I know you. There's something else on your mind." That was all it took. Dean couldn't hide. Not from Cassie. That's why he called her. Tears piled up to the brim in his eyes but never fell free. Cassie immediately moved from her lazy boy to the couch where he sat and held his hand.

"We went to battle a couple days ago and… and two people who I really cared about died. That stupid gun…I pulled the trigger, but it didn't…" Dean trailed off and rubbed his eyes. Cassie rubbed his shoulders and his arms.

"Stop it. Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Dean asked surprised.

"Act like the world lies in your hands. It's not your fault. Did you force them to go? No." she answered before he could even speak. Dean smiled after a moment. "What?"

"I think you'd really get along with the eldest Charmed One. She has that same 'kick you while your down' attitude." Dean joked. She hit him playfully on the arm. "You know, looking at her, you'd think she was the softy, but I could tell that she's the glue. She looks after the other two, like I look after Sammy, and if something were to happen to them, I wouldn't want to be in the way of her wrath." Cassie grinned at him.

"See something you like Dean?" Dean suddenly came back to earth and glared at her question.

"What? No?" Cassie laughed. "Besides, she's not interested in me. She's with someone else."

"Yeah, and is he a sweetheart? Super nice? Never a challenge?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because it's much easier to deal with him then to deal with you. But your worth the headache Dean. And the way you smile when you talk about her only makes me think that she is as great as you are." Dean nodded and then grinned widely.

"You think I'm great?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't taint my new apartment with your oversized ego Dean." She said as she grabbed the two empty beer bottles and walked to the trash.

"Why'd you move anyway?" Dean called from the living room.

"I guess the bad memories outweighed the good ones. After a while, I just had to get out of there. Besides, the job as editor here is a terrific chance." She was busy in the kitchen and turned to Dean not two steps behind her. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I think it's time for you to go." Dean frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Dean, those green goo goo eyes you got going isn't for me. Go home and get your girl, and when you need a friend… I'll be right here."

* * *

The two couples entered the manor in single file. "Have a seat. We'll get some beers." Kim said as Dylan followed her close behind to the kitchen.

"Um, so what's your plan?" Dylan asked.

"To tell them the truth without the supernatural aspect." Dylan looked at her sister like she was stupid.

"Huh?"

"Just follow my lead." The two went back to the living room and gave the gentlemen their drinks. "Okay, so here's the deal. We have some complications in our lives that don't really concern you two, but we wont keep you in the dark about it anymore."

"I don't get what you're trying to say." Cody said.

"Dylan, Shar and I recently found out that we aren't just friends, but distant cousins." Dylan sat down on the edge of the sofa with her nerves absolutely rattled. "It's a nice discovery I guess, but our family line comes with certain responsibilities and obligations. Unfortunately, they've caused us nothing but trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Randy asked.

"Basically, our family comes with more work. The three of us, along with Dean and Sam save people." Cody and Randy raised their brows skeptically.

"Like vigilantes?" Randy asked heavy on the sarcasm. Kimberly sneered at him and nodded.

"You could say so." Dylan buried her face in her hands. "You can't judge us. This is what we do. So now you know."

"So police aren't doing a good enough job? You have to throw yourselves in the crossfire? Are you insane?" Randy asked.

"You could be hurt." Cody sounded pissed off by that point.

"We are properly trained for this. It's not just something we can walk away from. Besides, the police suck at their job."

"So, when you went off to Missouri, it was out of some insane need to play superwoman?" Cody almost yelled.

"You wanted to know right? So now you do. If we don't do our job, innocent people will die. It's not like we woke up one day and said, hey, let's go save the world."

"Okay, so you were sent? So, what are you like FBI?" Randy asked.

"You could say so."

"Stop saying that!" Cody yelled finally. Kimberly did not appreciate his yelling. This was hard enough on her without that.

"Cody-" he cut her off.

"Let me see your badges."

"We don't have any." Dylan finally spoke. She saw that this was becoming overwhelming to Kimberly. "We're not FBI. We go above their heads."

"So you're CIA?" Randy asked.

"We can't actually put a label on our position babe. I'm sorry. That's all we could tell you."

"We're dating CIA operatives." Randy sounded slightly proud. "How hot is that?" Cody on the other hand, got up and walked out. "Don't worry Kim. I'll talk some sense into him." Sam and I entered the house to see a teary eyed Kimberly, and a worried Dylan and Randy.

"Hey guys. What's going on? Where's Cody?" Sam asked. I just stared at him. For someone who went to Stanford, the guy sure doesn't have a lot of common sense. Kimberly went up to her room without another word. Randy and Sam shared a handshake and then Randy was gone. Dylan closed the door and punch Sam in the arm.

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled as she rushed upstairs. Sam looked down at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the lips.

"I had fun tonight in despite of my fears. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Now, go gloat to your brother about how you're the only person in the world who could ever get me in an air balloon, while I go have a sister moment with Dylan and Kimberly."

"I still don't get what I did." I gave him a blank stare.

"You're lucky you're pretty."


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: So, I'm assuming that most of you guys reading this story, are both Supernatural and Charmed fans, and may be able to figure out that I kind of combine two episodes from the two shows together. Anyway, this is going to be split into two chapters. i was going to upload the second one today as well, but I didn't get a chance to finish. So, enjoy. And REVIEW!**

* * *

"Today is going to be a _great_ day." I boasted proudly to Sam and Dylan who were in front of the big screen. Dylan, not interested in what I was talking about tried to see past me to the screen. Sam smiled at me.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked. I came and perched on the side of the bed and smiled down at him.

"Absolutely nothing." I gave him a peck on the lips and then looked at the screen. "What are you guys watching?"

"Saw 6." As I watched some chick get impaled I nodded.

"Oh, ok that makes sense." Dylan gave me a quick glance.

"So, you're finally slowing down. No more super-witch? No more workaholic?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I became absorbed in keeping myself busy to the point of obsession. Don't worry Dr. Gray. I haven't _completely_ lost my mind."

"Yet." She joked.

"How's Kimberly?" I asked.

"She's still acting as if she doesn't care. Cody came over yesterday looking for her; she walked past him and left."

"Well, it serves him right." Sam said suddenly. "He said he doesn't want to be with superwoman."

"He was still pissed and he doesn't know the whole story." Dylan defended him.

"Yeah from what she told him, he probably thinks we're mentally ill, running around dressed in costumes. How could she expect him to be okay with that?" The door opened and Kim walked in.

"Hey guys." With that, she went straight to her room.

"She's not dealing." Sam murmured after she was out of sight.

"You think?" Dylan jabbed. Dean walked in shortly after.

"Hey guys. Was that Kim I just saw walk in the house?" Sam and I shared a look.

"Yes. Yes it was." Sam answered.

"Okay, then the gangs all here."

"Uh oh." The three of us responded.

"Yeah. Uh oh's right. I just got a call. Sammy, you remember Martin?"

"Yeah, he stopped hunting."

"He says there's a case at the psychiatric hospital he's in."

"And where's that?" Dylan asked.

"Ketchum, Oklahamo." My eyes fell out.

"OKLAHAMO! Dean, you weren't here so you are excused, but… today I don't feel like doing anything." I began to sing the Bruno Mars Lazy Song. Dylan backed me up with the whistling. "I just want to lay in my bed." Sam and Dean stared at us and shook their heads.

"Look, there have been some deaths recently and he says it's our kind of deal."

"Didn't you say this Martin person is _in_ a psychiatric hospital? As in a patient? You want us to go to Oklahoma to investigate a monster that a psychopath claimed to see?" Dylan asked.

"That's not a real enlightened attitude for a psych major Dylan." Sam scolded.

"Eh. I can't always be in Psych mode."

"Besides, she does have a point." I pointed out. "How do we know that he's not conjuring up a demon from his hunting experience because his psyche cannot handle anymore death?" I countered.

"You willing to bet another innocents life on that theory Shar?" I pouted at Dean.

"But… the Lazy Song." Dean blinked at me slowly.

"Get dressed. I'll fill Kim in on this one."

"I don't think she's up to it. Maybe she could sit this one out?" Dylan asked.

"No. We don't know what we're up against. We may need the power of three."

* * *

As Lucifer used one of his many skillful powers to project his mind, he listened intently to our squabble. Lucifer, apparently did not appreciate my sisters denying his final offer, so he was spying on us to see how to change our minds, but opportunity struck. Lucifer doesn't really care for the bottom feeders, but he always did find Wraiths particularly interesting. Not their feeding process of course, but their mind games. He almost admires them. Quickly, he appeared to the monster.

"Now before you do something you would _painfully_ regret, I'm here to make you a proposition." The wraith stared at him. "In all honesty, you really don't have a choice anyway if you want to survive."

"Who are you, and why should I care?" With a simple smirk, the wraith was pinned to the wall.

"The names Lucifer." Wide eyes followed his statement. "So you've heard of me, I guess? Look, you're going to have some visitors today. I don't know. Maybe you've heard of them. The Charmed Ones?" Panic struck in its eyes. "As far as I know, they aren't coming to make friends with you, and they certainly are not coming alone. The Winchester boys are accompanying them. Now, these girls are very powerful, but they need to be taught a lesson. Stumbling across you just seemed convenient. I want you to separate them all. Get into their minds. Be creative, but your main objective is to get one of the sisters to relinquish their powers. They know how and it's easier than you would think. All it takes is a simple spell read three times just by one of them. As of now, I think the sister that would be most open to this is the eldest. She's losing her boyfriend because of witchcraft. In truth, she never wanted to be a witch. She's afraid of everything that could happen and everyone that she could lose. Prey on these feelings. Do not kill them though. When they relinquish their powers, they will be mine. I'll slap them up a bit. Torture them for like a month or two and they'll turn. Once they do, I'll give them back their powers to rule beneath me. As for the Winchesters. Have fun. Whatever you do to them, I could just fix later. Fail and you will suffer a faith worse than death."

"And why are you telling me all this. Why not just force me to do your bidding and keep me in the dark?"

"Because, if you know what's at stake for me, then you will realize how much is at stake for you. I wouldn't lie to you. You can trust me. After all, I'm an angel." With that he was gone.

* * *

"So, this is your _brilliant_ plan? You're going to tell the doctor that you're a hunter? Tipping off the monster?" Kimberly said bitterly.

"You got a better one?" Dean countered.

"You get in your way? When you guys get caught, we will get in our way and save your ass." Dean and Sam sat in front of the doctor patiently. Bobby called into the hospital and spoke with the doctor claiming that he was a psychiatrist and he had two major cases on his hands. The girls and I waited outside for our appointment trying to get into crazy mode.

"Why don't you tell me how you feel?" The doctor began. Sam sighed heavily.

"I'm fine. I mean, okay, a little depressed I guess."

"Alright. Any idea why?"

"Probably because I started the apocalypse." Dean shared a look with the doctor.

"The apocalypse." The doctor repeated. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. I killed this demon and I accidently freed Lucifer from hell so now he's topside and we're trying to stop him." The doctor looked up from his notes.

"Who is?"

"Me and him." Sam pointed to Dean, who didn't object. "Along with three witches and an angel."

"I'm sorry, did you say witches?"

"Yeah, the charmed ones. Their pretty cool. I'm dating one of them."

"And you have an angel… you mean on your shoulder?"

"No, no. His names Castiel. He wears a trench coat." Sam quickly responded.

"You see what I mean doc? The kid's been beating himself up about this for months. The apocalypse wasn't his fault." The doctor slowly looked at Dean.

"It's not?"

"No. It was this other demon Ruby. She got him addicted to demon blood and near the end he was practically chugging the stuff." The doctor was in disbelief and as he looked at Sam, Sam hung his head down in shame. "My brother's not evil. He was just… high. So could you fix him up so we could get back to driving around the country and killing monsters." The doctor smiled and told them to wait one moment while he made a phone call.

"Herma… cancel my lunch." The doctor said. As they exited the office and past us in the waiting room, the doctor apologized for the delay that was going to take place.

"Don't worry. It's okay. We have all we need as long as we're together." Kimberly said with a bright smile. The doctor furrowed his brows and nodded at her. Sam and Dean went with the nurse to get a checkup. She was annoyingly chipper.

"Alright, you can go ahead and take down your pants." Sam looked up in confusion.

"Um, what? What for?" Snap went the glove!

"How was your silkwood shower?" Dean asked when he finally met up with his brother again.

"Okay." Sam said awkwardly. "Yeah, good. Yeah, good, um, good water pressure. Did the nurse-" Dean cut him off.

"She was very thorough."

"Yeah. Good."

"Hey guys!" Kim called.

"Where's Shar and Dylan?" Dean asked.

"Solitary Confinement." She said with a broad smile. Sam and Dean looked at her in shock. "And that's how it's done." She gloated.

"What did you tell them?" Sam asked.

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

* * *

"So, ladies, sorry for the wait. I understand that you three have also been sent here by Dr. Babar in Chicago."

"Yes sir." Kimberly spoke.

"And you three know Alex and Eddie, Dr. Babar's other patients?"

"Boomer is my cinnamon bun!" I said in my perky cheer voice. The doctor eyed me carefully.

"Who's Boomer?"

"Her boyfriend." Kimberly interjected.

"I hate that asshole!" Said Dylan

"Don't be mean Buttercup! Smiling will save your soul!" I protested.

"Don't tell me what to do Bubbles!"

"I'm sorry. Are those nicknames?" he asked Kimberly. Obviously she was the sane person out of the three.

"No. I'm Blossom. This is Bubbles. And that's Buttercup. We need your help doctor. My sisters cannot control their emotions."

"You're mean Buttercup!" I began to cry. I pulled my knees up to my chest and began to rock back and forth. "I'm not your friend anymore!"

"Boohoo, cry me a fucking river." Dylan responded.

"WAH!" I began to ball.

"You see, we need your help. We cannot do our job if they keep this up. When our wrath collide Doctor, it's scary. We could actually split up and then what?" Kimberly's voice sounded serene and neutral. Very creepy. Like some weird stalker. "We have to stay together forever. All we need is each other." she smiled.

"Yeah! Well Bubbles is a _baby_." Kimberly stood up just then.

"Oh no."

"Don't… call… me… BABY!" I screamed as I launched myself over Kimberly.

* * *

The boys looked at Kimberly in shock.

"Oh my God." Sam finally spoke.

"So let me get this straight. You three channeled the Powerpuff girls?" she shrugged.

"You only get to do it once in a life time Dean."

"No. No, actually you don't. You shouldn't _ever."_ Sam said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, well the doc thinks I'm severely co-dependent, Shar's suppressing a lot of darkness, resulting in the overly perky behavior and the random outbursts, and Dylan is suppressing deep sadness, resulting in all her anger.

"Did Dylan really jump on the man's desk and scream 'you look like a pumpkin, bitch'?" Dean asked. Kimberly began to topple over with laughter just thinking about it.

"Yeah and then Sharnel cried and said that she's not orange, while I, hating the fighting, began hitting myself in the head. It was quite the spectacle. Sorry you missed it."

"Okay, well, they're pretty much useless being locked up."

"Oh, it won't be for long. Just until lunch. The doctor can't keep them away from me for too long because I told him I'd run into walls. By the way… not as fun as it looks." Dean gave her a slow blink and then looked past her.

"Oh. There he is." Dean spotted Martin. The trio walked over.

"Sam, Dean, wow. Wow, you boys got so big. You look good." Martin stood to shake their hands.

"Thanks, you too." Said Sam, trying to be polite. "Um, this is one of our friends. Kimberly. She and her sisters are here to help."

"Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"You too. Thanks for coming." The four of them took a seat. "In the old days, I could have taken care of this with both hands tied behind my back… but, well, now…" he trailed off.

"What do you think it is that we're hunting?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet. A ghost, demon, monster." Martin whispered. "Animal, vegetable, mineral." He attempted to joke, but all three current hunters were watching him skeptically. "The hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctor's keep calling them suicides, but they're wrong."

"How do you know that they aren't suicides?" Kimberly asked a bit irritated. Truthfully, she never wanted to be involved with this case. It sounded like a waste of time to her from the start and she had enough troubles on her mind then to have to deal with a nutcase all day.

"Has anyone seen it?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Well, a couple patients have had glimpses, but there's not a lot to go on."

"Are they reliable?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't they be?" Kim stared at Martin blankly. She turned to Sam.

"Is he serious?" she spat out bitterly.

"Look, I know you think I'm a bag of loose screws. You wouldn't be wrong, but I wouldn't have called unless there was something here. I can feel it in my gut." Kimberly sighed.

"We need Shar. Maybe she can get a premonition. Put a face on this…_thing_." Kimberly suggested. Dean tensed next to her.

"She can get a what?" Martin asked. Sam quickly steered the conversation elsewhere.

"We believe you Martin. Have you checked any of the bodies? Found signs of an attack?" The man sighed.

"No. I don't, I don't go around dead bo-bodies anymore." He said with a shutter. Kim raised a brow at him.

"Alex, Eddie, I see you're making friends with our new patient Blossom and Martin."

"Their names are Brick and Boomer, doctor. Butch isn't here." Kimberly corrected pointing from Dean to Sam. "And Boomer's not my friend because he keeps trying to steal Bubble's away from me." Dean and Sam stared at her as she spoke with that creepy monotone voice. "Can I see my sisters now?"

"I'm sorry Blossom, but I told you, they will be back at lunch time. In the meantime, why don't you join us?" The four stood up and walked to the room with the rest of the patients. The doctor stopped and blocked Dean. "Actually, I'm going to be putting you in the afternoon group."

"What? Why?"

"To be frank, the relationship that you have with your brother, much like the one Ms. Evans has with her sisters, seems dangerously codependent. I think a little time apart will do you all some good."

* * *

Dylan orbed into my room.

"So that was fun. I didn't appreciate the clawing though." I gasped in fright.

"Yeah, well, I didn't appreciate the biting. Crazy." I said fighting to catch my breath. "What are you doing? If they check on you and you're gone, we are screwed."

"Eh. I wouldn't be the first looni-tune to escape the confines of her room. They're not going to scream witch."

"So, when do you think they'll let us out of here? They tried to drug me, so I calmed my ass down."

"Yeah me too. Hopefully they let us out soon. I'm getting bored." Dylan answered. I laughed.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Oh, and by the way…" I trailed off as my hand met her face. I gasped as I was drawn into a premonition.

**Lucifer stood in front of Dylan and I with a triumphant smile, while Kimberly lay unconscious on the floor. We tried to run to her, but he flashed his hands and we froze. Then with a wave of his hand, orbs flew us into the wall, landing Dylan on some kind of hook. She hung from it, still alive, but in severe pain. A dagger orbed into his hand and he threw it right at me.**

"What the hell!" Dylan shouted.

"I told you no slapping or punching, so I owed you that one." I answered, distracted. She sighed in frustration.

"Fine. You're right." Staring at me, she began to notice something was wrong. "What?"

"We have problems."

"Well, the doc thinks he can fix them." I shook my head.

"No. I mean huge problems. I just had a premonition."

"You smacked me and got a premonition? I don't like the sound of that. What did you see?" she asked.

"Lucifer… killing us with our powers."


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, so i should warn you that this chapter is a little longer than usual. Nope. Scratch that. It's a lot longer. About two chapters in one. I just thought i'd make it as long as possible to make up for the long waits I've been putting you guys through. Thanks to all my latest readers. I've been getting a lot more added favs and story alerts. You guys are awesome. So, here you go. Enjoy and as always, please Review.**

* * *

"Alright, so, who would like to start us off?" the doctor asked the group of mental patients. Immediately, some guy put his hand up. The doctor looked at him and tried again. "Anyone else?" No one else offered. The doctor sighed. "Alright Ted. Calm down."

"I am calm. And I'd very _calmly_ like to talk about the monster hunting us." Sam and Kim's ears perked up at that.

"Ted, we're not going to have this discussion again." The doctor said. "It's not good for group."

"I agree." Said Ted. "You know what else isn't good for group? A monster eating all our faces off." This guy was a little shaky but he made a good point.

"Alright, fine, thank you. Anyone else."

"I saw it." Ted argued. "When it killed Susan."

"Yeah, I saw it too. It had big monster claws!" an ill patient added.

"No it didn't!" Ted argued.

"Yeah, it was an alien, like on the X-Files." She said.

"Stop it!" Ted shouted. "Stop helping. Listen to me. We're all dead."

"That's enough!" The doctor took order. He leaned over and took off his glasses, through playing games. "There. Is. No. Monster." Sam looked at Kimberly. She couldn't deny that this guys argument, crazy or not, was believable.

* * *

Dean sat at a table playing checkers by himself.

"King me!" he shouted in glee.

"Eddie?" he heard. Dean was quite pleased to see a beautiful woman standing before him. "I'm Dr. Erica Cartwright. I've been assigned your case."

"You're my shrink? Lucky me."

"And you're my paranoid schizophrenic with narcissistic personality disorder and religious psychosis. Lucky me. Can we talk?"

"Yes. I've actually got some questions for you." Dean countered. The doctor took a seat in front of him.

"What a coincidence. I've got some for you too."

"Well then, quid pro quo, Clarice."

"Okay, Hannibal. I'll go first. How many hours a night do you sleep?"

"Three or four every couple of nights." Dean answered honestly. "Tell me about the recent suicides."

"They were tragic."

"But you haven't noticed anything strange, like black smoke or sulfur?"

"No. Why? What's that supposed to mean?" the doc asked curiously.

"Demon signs. I hunt demon, monsters, that kind of thing."

"How many drinks do you have a week?"

"Well, I got to sleep sometime so, what's seven times… somewhere in the mid fifties. You ever feel any cold spots or get a chill walking through the hospital?"

"Not that I can remember. If I had?"

"There's a ghost around." He answered. The back and forth banter went on for quite a while with Dean getting absolutely nothing on the case. By the time it was over, Dean wouldn't admit it, but she got into his head, maybe more than he even realized.

* * *

As Sam and Kim headed out of grouping, the nurse came to get another blood sample from Kimberly. However, when she entered the nurse's office, she was entirely surprised to get a whack on the back of her head. Immediately, knocking her unconscious.

"For you, I have something particularly special in mind."

* * *

"Where's Kimberly?" Dean asked as he ran into his brother.

"With the nurse. Are you okay?"

"I just got thraped. So, no, I am not okay. Tell me you found something."

"Yeah. A guy says he saw a creature. Let's meet up in an hour when the girls get out of jail."

"Okay, the sooner we kill this thing, the sooner we get the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Dean turned to see a girl standing on his toes. She grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Tongue and all.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He responded.

"I'm Wendy."

"Uh huh." Dean muttered. Sam stood there watching in shock. She circled Dean and smacked his ass before walking away. Dean watched her with seduction in his eyes. "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."

"Dude, you can_not_ hit that." Sam said bluntly. Dean pouted.

"Oh, so torn."

* * *

At lunch, just like the doc promised, Dylan and I were released. He gave us a warning but frankly, at that point, we didn't care much for keeping up appearances. Sam spotted us and dragged us to the meet up spot to get Dean.

"Guys, Shar's got bad news." Dylan spoke.

"What? What happened?" Dean asked.

"What happened is you brought me out here against my will to die. Thanks very much. Next time I say 'today I'm not doing anything'… I'm not doing a damn thing!"

"Wait. What do you mean you're going to die?" Sam asked.

"She had a premonition. Lucifer kills us using our powers."

"Your powers? How could he get your powers?" Dean asked in disbelief. Dylan and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but thanks a lot Dean." I muttered.

"No. There will be no death. Lucifer isn't even here. Cass is locating him." Sam interjected.

"Well, maybe this is all a set up. Look, the important part is that in Shar's premonition, Kimberly was already dead or unconscious. Where is she? We have to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine. She's with the nurse." Sam said. "We have a witness. Let's just go talk to him. Maybe we'll be able to connect the dots with more information." When we got to his room, Ted was under attack. He was being hung. Sam tried to pick the lock.

"Hurry up." Dean rushed him.

"Back off Dean!" he shouted. He got the door open, but it was too late. Ted was hanging from a metal pipe. While waiting for a chance to examine the body, we began to chat.

"Guys, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Where is Kimberly?" I said.

"We'll find her right after this. Come on." Sam went to work, taking out the body of Ted and feeling the neck wound. Dylan came very close to it and then poked the face. Dean stared at her.

"It's cold." She said.

"He smells funny." I said.

"He's dead Shar." Sam scolded me. With a little more inspection, Sam found a deep hole going up to his brain. As he got autopsy tools ready to further his investigation, I decided that someone needed to be a look out and that someone would be me. Dean tagged along. Not wanting to think about the noises of the saw, I looked at Dean.

"You know, I thought coming here… pretending to be crazy would be kind of fun. It's not." With those words I gave Dean a good punch to the gut. He bent over in pain.

"Ugh. You bitch." He groaned. I smiled down at him and patted his shoulder. While Dylan and Sam were having their jollies with a dead man's brain, we heard someone approaching.

"Dude." Dean whispered as we rushed back into the room.

"Oh, that's nasty." I said seeing Sam holding a brain.

"Look, his brain's been sucked dry." Sam said holding it up.

"Fascinating." Dean said. "Someone's coming."

"Yeah, so could you put that away please?" I said feeling squeamish for like the first time in my life. The door opened and the four of us froze. The body was put away in time, but how could we explain ourselves to the nurse? Well, Dean came to our rescue. Or should I say Little Dean.

"What are you guys doing in here?" the nurse asked. Dean pulled down his pants and waved his hands in the air. Dylan and I looked down and our eyes bulged. Little Dean isn't so little after all. "Pudding!" he shouted with a little dance.

* * *

"Pudding!" Kimberly heard Dean's voice as she slowly came to.

"Fuck you and your pudding." Kimberly muttered. She heard an exasperated gasp.

"That attitude is not necessary Blossom!" She looked up to see me bouncing up and down by her side.

"Yeah. Whatever? Dean, tell me you guys didn't kill that nurse. She's mine."

"Psh. No. The nurse isn't the monster this time." As Kimberly rubbed her head, she noticed that Dean kept swaying back and forth. She looked up at me and I was still bouncing with a smile on my face from ear to ear.

"Shar, where's Dylan?" I did not answer her. Instead I bounced away. She got up and followed me into the hall where Dylan was.

"Took you long enough to wake up!" Dylan shouted. Kimberly's head was still hurting.

"Well, I'm sorry I was unconscious." She responded sarcastically.

"No worries. Now we're together again." I said happily.

"Why do you sound like that?" she asked becoming annoyed. "You're a little too perky." Dean came up to us with his pants around his ankles and a pudding cup rested on his "friend".

"Guys meet pudding!" he yelled.

"I love pudding!" I yelled. Kimberly smacked me on the arm and I gasped.

"What? What did you see?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I saw the back of my eyelids, what did you think I saw?" Kimberly stared at me.

"Oh no. Oh no. Are you kidding me? We're not even fighting the source!" she yelled at the ceiling. "Okay, I guess this is a little different. Maybe whatever is killing people has infected you guys." She turned on her heel and slapped the hair off of Dean's face. "Snap out of it!" Dean threw himself on the floor and began to cry.

"Cry baby!" Dylan shouted. Kimberly shook her head.

"You guys _are_ crazy." She walked off and heard a scream.

"An innocent to save!" Dylan shouted.

"Let's go hunt the son of a bitch demon!" Dean shouted. We all ran up to the room to see Sam in binds.

"BLOOD! I need it! I NEED it! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OMG." After freeing him, Kimberly began to strategize. "Okay, if this is anything like the show then I'm stuck in my own head. Doesn't that mean I could make myself wake up? Dylan! Slap me! I think if-"

"Okay!" Kimberly was cut off by a thunderclap to the face. She glared at Dylan and walked away with us following close behind. "I wonder if my powers work, so I could avoid getting hit by a car." She tossed Dean's pudding cup in the air and flashed her hands. She frowned as it fell to the ground. She sighed. "Naturally." She muttered. "Okay, so here's the plan. That bitch nurse is behind this, so we're going to find her, kill her and that should wake me up. Got it?" Kimberly spun around on her toes to see Dean playing with his nipples, Sam sucking on my wrist and Dylan trying to scare her reflection in the mirror. Kimberly stared at us with a slack jaw and a mind full of disbelief and frustration. "Hey!" she shouted, making everyone jump and look up at her. "Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

"Drinking." Sam said as he showed Kimberly the obvious hickey on my arm. I giggled with glee.

"Kinky, isn't he?" I said with extreme admiration. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Dean?" she asked.

"They're just so perky." He said with a huge smile. "See?" he said as he lifted his shirt. Dylan wore an evil smile as she walked over to him and gave him a purple nurple. Dean screamed in pain.

"Unbelievable." Kimberly muttered as she turned once again and walked away from us.

* * *

The nurse escorted us back to the main room with all the patients. The four of us stood in a circle along with Martin and discussed everything. It's still not much to go on, but it was enough to brainstorm. We determined that whatever this thing was, sucks it's victim's brain dry and then makes the deaths look like suicides.

"Any ideas?" Dean asked. There was a brief silence but then Dylan held up a finger.

"Actually, I think so." I looked at her in confusion.

"Um, I don't believe there was an episode of Charmed with a demon like that." She shook her head.

"There wasn't, but I vaguely remember reading something like that in the Book of Shadows." Everyone stared at her.

"Book of Shadows?" Martin asked.

"Do you remember what it was?" Dean asked, ignoring Martin's question.

"No, but it's in the trunk. I can orb it in here if I can find a place with no cameras."

"Orb? Can someone please explain to the crazy person what's going on here?" I looked at Dean who had a look on his face as if he just got caught.

"Dean." I pushed. Dean and Sammy stared a look.

"I think we have to tell him now." Sam said.

"Tell me what?" Dean sighed and glared at Dylan.

"He doesn't know… about you three." Dylan and I had the same face on, daring him to challenge us. "Martin, Sharnel, Kimberly and Dylan aren't your average hunters." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, for goodness sake Dean. We don't have all day. Rip the bandage off already. Dude, hi. We're witches. The Charmed Ones. Good witches. You have a problem with that? Because we still have to deal with my premonition, therefore we don't have time for you to have a bitch fit and frankly, I'm not interested in hearing one from you because I was supposed to be home resting, not preparing myself to die. So what I'd really like to hear from you is a 'wow, thank you for coming to help on such short notice and hopefully we can all work together to nip this thing in the butt'. Okay? Got it? Good." Martin watched my mouth as word after word flew out of it. Sam looked down at me.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I really needed to get that rant off my chest." Martin didn't object because one, he's crazy, but not _that_ crazy and two, he figured if Dean and Sam trusted us then we really were good people. I followed Dylan to the restroom being sure that there were no cameras in there.

"Book of Shadows." Dylan called. It orbed into her hand and we quickly flipped through the book. We landed on a disgusting picture of a face with wiry hair, sharp teeth and wrinkles along its face.

"Wraith. They crack open skulls and feed on brain juice." Dylan read.

"Oh, there goes my lunch." I muttered. Dylan smiled and continued.

"It says here that silver can kill it and the slightest touch of it will crack the skin of a wraith."

"Okay, so then this should be easy." Dylan gave me a look that said 'that's what you think' and pointed to a line in the book. I looked down to read it.

"Are you kidding me? They shift into humans? That means it could b anybody!"

"Yup. The only way to see its true form is in the reflection of a mirror." I looked at Dylan and sighed.

"If we make it out of here, Dean owes us Jimmy Choos."

"And the purse to match."

* * *

After our little bathroom research check, Dylan orbed to the car to put away the book and get silver blades. While she did that, Dean had another chat with his shrink. He stood by the main room's exit and watched in a mirror as people walked by. He saw that the monster was the head doctor of the clinic. As we met up to arm ourselves, Wendy marched down the hallway with a smile on her face.

"Oh no, no, no. Not today sweetheart. Come on. Keep walking." Dean thought she was going to him, but instead she pushed past us to get to Sam. She pressed him against the wall as we all watched in shock and kissed him. My mouth dropped and Dylan immediately grabbed my right hand with the blade in it while Sam stood frozen in shock. Dean looked between me and them with a look of worry on his face.

"I want him now. He's larger." She said as she let go of him. With that she walked away. Sam immediately looked at me afterwards with horror in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to kiss me. She-she forced herself on me."

"Are you trying to tell me you just got mouth raped? You are an overgrown man Sam. It's not possible for you to get raped."

"What did you expect me to do? Head butt her?"

"Yes!"

"She's an innocent."

"Huh! Not _that_ innocent."

"Alright, alright, you two. You two have been dating for what? Two weeks now? Don't you think it's a little too soon for this?" Dylan asked, stepping between us.

"Tell that to gigantor over here." I exclaimed.

"Can we get back to business?" We all began walking and I muttered to Sam 'this isn't over'.

* * *

After arriving to the doctor's office, we discovered that he was still in the building.

"Okay, let's split up. Sam, Dylan, you take the West wing. Shar and I will take the East." As Sam and Dylan walked through the halls, Dylan shook her head.

"You have a death wish my friend. Word of advice. Don't cheat on Shar. Ever."

"I'm not planning on it."

"You already did." Sam pursed his lips and tried to ignore her. "She's not the jealous type. She gives you her trust, but you lose that and your life will be a living hell. Especially since you live together. There is nothing Sharnel hates more than a liar." Sam spun around.

"Dylan. Do you think we could stay focused?"

"I'm just giving you some advice. No one knows her better than we do you know."

"Thanks, so when I need it, I'll ask." Sam was about to turn a corner, but Sam spotted the doctor. He pressed Dylan back against the wall. As soon as the doctor turned the corner, Sam swung and sliced his arm. Dylan automatically realized that his skin did not crack.

"Sam!" she shouted, but two more workers came to help the doctor. They grabbed Sam but he managed to knock them both off. He punched one in the face and smashed the other's head through a glass window. Dylan gasped and covered her mouth in shock. The doctor filled with fear, tried to make a run for it, but Sammy the bloodhound spotted him. Dylan tried to grab him but Sam was too strong, pushing her hand away. He ran and tackled the doctor to the ground. He pinned the doctor and raised his blade, ready to strike.

"Knife." Dylan called. Luckily, the doctor was so frantically trying to scurry away that he didn't notice the knife disappear from Sam's hand. "Sam, the cut's not burning. It's not him!" she shouted.

* * *

Kimberly walked and walked through the hallway until she smacked right into the nurse.

"What are you doing out of bed Kimberly?" Kimberly glared and automatically grabbed the nurse's throat. She slammed the nurse back into the wall and kneed her in the gut.

"Get out of my head bitch." The nurse toppled over to the ground but Kim did not let up. She kicked the woman in the face and the nurse cried out.

"Kimberly what are you doing!" I shouted.

"Kill her! Break her neck!" Dylan roared. The nurse's scream attracted the attention of the guards. They grabbed Kim and put her in a straitjacket.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Baby, stop it. You'll be taken away from me." Dean whined. Kimberly looked up in shock.

"What?"

"Don't make them send you away baby."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Get the doctor!" the nurse muttered through her battered face. Once the doctor showed up, he frowned at Kim.

"Monsters again? Kimberly, we've been through this."

"Save it doc. I already know what you're trying to do." She looked at the nurse. "Real original." She said sarcastically.

"She's not a monster. None of us are, Kimberly. This illness started a few months ago and it's only getting worse." The doctor offered a sympathetic smile and then looked pass her. "Take the other patients to they're rooms."

"No! Dylan orb. You can do it. It's my head. I'm in control."

"You haven't been in control for a long time Kimberly. But you will be." The doctor said. She was taken to her room and put in restraints.

"It's okay Kim. You've got everything under control. Don't worry. You can get out of this." she reassured herself.

* * *

Dylan met up with Dean and I a little later when the guards stopped roaming the halls.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked. Dylan chuckled.

"You have to see for yourself." We broke into Sam's room where he was sitting up in his bed. He looked completely spaced out.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Sam widely shook his head.

"No." he whispered. "No, I'm not okay. I-I… I am a-awesome." Sam breathed. Dylan and I couldn't help but burst out into laughter. He was zooted out of his mind.

"They give you something?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah. They gave me… EVERYTHING!" Sam bellowed. I tried my best to stop laughing at him with no success. Dean looked down at his brother with shame in his eyes. "It's spectacu… lacular." He said with a giggle. All attempts to stop laughing ceased. I had to hold Dylan up.

"Oh my God." Dylan laughed.

"He always was a happy drunk." Dean informed. Sam tried to focus. He grabbed Dean's arm for attention, tugging him down to his eye level.

"Dean, the doctor wasn't a wraith."

"I know."

"I thought you said you saw his funky town face." Said Dylan. Sam chuckled at her words while Dean and I just stared at her.

"I did." He pressed. "I saw it in the mirror and it was _not_ human."

"Or you're seeing things. Maybe, m-maybe… you're going crazy." Sam mused. Between his words and his facial expressions, there was no way I could remain mad at him anymore.

"I'm not crazy." Dean objected.

"Well, come on. You've been at least… half crazy for a long time." Sam said with a hilarious expression of skeptics on his face. Dean frowned. "Since you got back from hell or since before that, even. I mean, where in… where in a mental hospital…" Sam trailed off with a cackle. "Maybe , maybe you finally cracked! You know, maybe, maybe now you are really, for real, crazy."

"That's your boyfriend Shar." Dylan reminded me.

"I know. Aren't I lucky?" I joked.

"I made a mistake." Dean said defensively. "That's all. I'll find the thing." Sam nodded.

"Okay. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam whispered as he grabbed his brother's shoulder in comfort. "I know. I know." Dean raised a brow at Sam's hand. "It's okay Dean. Hey. Look at me." Sam said with tears coming to his eyes. Dean slowly turned his focus back to Sam. "It's okay… because you're my brother… and I still love ya." Dean stared straight faced as his brother while we stood in silence and watched. I was trying so hard not to laugh, but then Sam pinched Dean's nose and went 'BOOP!" and it was over for me. Sam gave him a hippy smile while Dean just glared back at him in shame.

* * *

We split up briefly to try and figure out who our new target was while Dean ran into his shrink again.

"You missed our session today." She said.

"I'm a little busy."

"Still hunting that wraith?"

"People are dying."

"People die all the time." Dean wasn't in the mood for her to work her mind tricks on him.

"Look lady, why don't you just let me do my job and maybe save your life?"

"It's not my life that I'm worried about." Dean stopped walking and turned around. He saw as me and Dylan were walking up to him.

"Oh my God. I am fine!" he pushed. "Okay? I'm fine." Dylan and I stared at each other in confusion.

"Okay." We said hesitantly.

"Come on. Even you don't believe that." The doctor said. "All this pressure that you're putting yourself under? All this guilt? It's killing you. You can't save everybody. You can't." Dylan and I stood next to him and tried to see what he was staring at. "Hell, these days, you can't save anybody Dean."

"What'd you say?" he whispered.

"We didn't say anything." Dylan muttered. Dean held up a finger, signaling us to wait.

"The truth Dean. You got Ellen and Jo killed. You shot Lucifer but you couldn't gank him. You couldn't stop Sam from killing Lilith and oh yeah, you broke the first seal. All you do is fail. Did you really think that you, Dean Winchester, with a GED and a give them hell attitude were going to beat the devil? Please. The world is going to burn and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Who are you? How do you know that stuff?" Dean barked. One of the guards sighed.

"Hey, settle down." He said.

"Dean." I groaned and grabbed his hand.

"Tell me!"

"I said settle down."

"Who are you?" Dean whispered. "Who is she?" he asked the guard, pointing at nothing.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Who?" the guard asked.

What are you blind? Her!" he pointed again to nothing.

"There's no one there." Dylan informed him. Dean looked from Dylan to the woman in disbelief.

"I'm not real Dean." She said. "I'm in your head… because you are going crazy." She whispered. Dean stood, stunned speechless.

"Leave me alone." He said and began to walk away from us.

"But, the case!" Dylan called. Dean ignored her and kept walking. He passed another doctor and the nurse. When he looked in the mirror however, they're faces were both faces of wraiths. He spun back around and kept it moving. Dylan and I followed him, but even our faces looked like wraiths to him.

"Oh God. I think Sam was right. Dean is crazy." Dylan whispered to me.

* * *

Kimberly waited until finally, she heard footsteps. It was Dean coming to her rescue.

"Oh thank God. Dean, untie me." Dean came and wobbled up to her bed. He plopped down on the side of it and smiled.

"But I like you this way."

"What? Dean, I'm not playing with you!"

"Alright my little petunia. We can run away and go make babies together."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Okay, so I kind of had a thing for you before, but one, that was only just a fantasy, two, I have a boyfriend and three, the guy that I had a crush on, was not this. So, there will be no nookie tonight." Dean untied her and she took his hand and led him back upstairs. "We have to find the nurse." Kimberly whispered. There was a room with a glass window and she could see the nurse resting. The nurse was badly bruised and was connected to an IV. "Okay, so, you keep look out." She ordered. Dean was busy trying to touch his nose with his tongue and moaned an awkward okay. Kimberly sneaked up to the nurse and saw a tray on the table next to her. Kimberly grabbed the tray and saw the nurse open her eyes just before she swung down on her head. Kimberly repeatedly whacked at the woman's head, ignoring the splatter of blood until she heard Dean run inside.

"Somebody's coming." The door flew open and in walked the doctor.

"Oh my God." He gasped.

"It's okay." She said, holding up the blood soaked metal tray. "Now, I just have to wake myself up and everything should be fine." She smacked herself and opened her eyes to see that she was still in the same place. She tried pinching herself and that didn't work either. The doctor checked the nurse's pulse and then looked up at Kimberly.

"She's dead."

"No. No, she's a monster."

"Guards!" the doctor called. Before Kimberly even realized, she was in solitary. They gave her a mild sedative to make her sleep and when she woke up, she wasn't covered in blood anymore.

"Shar! Dylan!" she called. "Guys!" The door to her room opened and the doctor walked in. He looked different. His hair was graying and he looked a little more worn than he did before.

"Hello Ms. Joseph. How are you feeling today?"

"Where are my sisters?"

"We've been through this Kimberly. They're not your sisters. Only your friends. I thought you were beginning to understand that. I thought we discussed releasing you from here."

"Please. Then let me go."

"It's not up to me. It's up to you. You have to let go of the notion that you're a witch. You've once said that innocents are more important than anything else. Well, this illness made you kill an innocent and you have spent five years locked up here because of it." Kimberly looked up in shock. That's when she realized how unbelievably long her hair was, running all the way down to her belly button.

"But how?"

"You are stuck in the past but you don't have to be. I have some people here to see you." In walked Dylan, hand in hand with Randy.

"Hi Kimberly." Dylan said, giving her a hug. Dylan's hair was cut until wavy layers and had blonde in it. "I wish you could have been at our wedding." Dylan said showing her the ring.

"What?" Kimberly whispered. She heard cooing and looked past Dylan to see Sam and I walking up to her. I was holding an adorable little baby girl, no older than 3 months old.

"Hey tiny." Sam teased as he knelt down and hugged her. "Shar and I thought it was about time you meet someone." I knelt down with the baby in front of Kimberly.

"This is your Auntie Kim." I spoke. "Kimberly, this is Sophia Alyssa Winchester."

"Shar, you had a baby?" Kimberly asked, almost bursting into tears.

"Yeah, sweetie, I told you that last time I visited you. Don't you remember?"

"We gave her your middle name." Sam added.

"That way you're always with her." Dean pushed through. He tenderly kissed Kimberly on the lips. He along with Sam wore a little scruff on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Kimberly's breath caught.

"So much has happened." Dean smiled at her.

"You can have this. Just as soon as you come back to me Kimberly. Don't let this alternate reality ruin our life." A tear dropped from her eye.

"Your friends let go of their delusions and now look at them. The doctor spoke. "Married. Having kids. They are the happiest they've ever been and you can have it too. You know how. Just like the way they did. Do it. Do not rob yourself of anymore happiness. It's not fare to you or to Dean."

"You want me to say the spell." She cried.

"Yes. Do it. Set yourself free Kimberly."

* * *

After Sam apologized and was allowed to go to the day room, he found Dean, but Dean took him by surprise.

"It's not the demon blood Sam. It never was."

"What?" Sam asked.

"The problem was you. It was always you. The lies, your arrogance, and the black spot on your sole." When Sam looked around, he was surrounded by the patients.

"Now we're all going to die because of you." One lady said. "It's all your fault."

"You killed all of us." Another man added. He shoved Sam. "Freak." People started shoving Sam in all different directions and yelling at him.

"You evil son of bitch! Loser! Freak! We're all going to die!" One of them punched Sam and he started fighting back. Throwing punch after punch at all of them. The problem was, he was swinging at air. There was no one there. He was quickly grabbed, and he punched a guard in the face. Three more came to grab him.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I didn't do it! Get off of me! Stop it! Leave me ALONE!" he growled. As they dragged him back to solitary, he continued to push and shout while Dean sat in the corner and watched through fearful eyes.

"What's happening?" he whispered to himself. Dylan and I had had enough. We marched right up to Dean and Dylan slammed her fists down on the table.

"Dean!"

"AH!" Dean began to belt out the longest scream I have ever heard. He flipped backwards out of his chair, stood up and started hopping up and down, still screaming. Dylan and I stared at each other and then back at him. He finally calmed down.

"That was scary." He said. We walked away and went to Martin's room without another word. After Dean tried to get a hold on the clues, we put it together.

"So the wraith, it poisoned us. Maybe with venom, you know. Death by touch? Or, or venom, or uh, saliva, or-"

"Dean wait!" Dylan stopped him. She looked at me and we both spoke.

"Wendy." We said in unison.

"Wendy?" Martin asked.

"Wendy!" Dean exclaimed. "Wendy slobbered all over me _and_ Sam. That's how we got infected."

"So, this girl gave you and Sam supernatural mono?" Dylan asked with a smile.

"And I _get_ to kill her?" I asked in excitement. "Ohhh, this is going to be fun." I said in an evil tone. As we walked, everyone stared at Dean as he walked from square tile to square tile.

"Dean?" Martin breathed. He stopped and looked at us.

"I-I can't step on the cracks." Dylan and I slowly blinked at him.

"Dean, when a man who has lost their marbles such as Martin here, looks at you like that, you know you have a problem." I teased. Our laughter was cut short by a piercing scream. We ran to Wendy's room and Dean kicked the door open to see Wendy laying down unconscious with the nurse sitting over her.

"Is this real?" he asked. She smiled and pulled her brain drill out of the girls head. She licked it and then it slid back into her arm.

"Oh it is sugar. It's very real." She attacked and easily managed to knock Dean out. Martin grabbed his silver and tried to stab her but she foiled his attempt and through him across the room.

"Tray!" Dylan called. She grabbed it as it materialized into her hand and swung it. Then I kicked the wraith in the stomach.

"Get the knife." I said to Dylan. The wraith grabbed my throat but I reversed that and we were left knotted up on the ground. I managed to get the upper hand and kick her off of me. Dylan swung the blade but the nurse covered with her arm. She screamed and ran out. We ran after her, but she thought that one through.

"Those patients attacked me." She said to the guards. Dean and Martin ran up to us.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"Can't worry about that right now Dean." I said pointing to the big burly men charging at us.

"Go. Find her and gut the bitch." Dylan yelled as she tossed the blade to Dean. Martin, Dylan and I managed to keep the four guards busy while Dean slipped by. Dylan jumped and kicked one of the men in the face, while I spin kicked another. Both fell unconscious.

"A little help." Martin called.

"Hey!" I shouted. One turned to me and I punched him in his throat. He bent over trying to catch his breath while I swung my foot around and kicked him in the back of his head.

"Lamp." Dylan called. She spun around once to get that extra swing before bashing the lamp into the last guards head.

"Watch them. I'm through playing around. We're going to go find Kim." I told Martin. The nurse couldn't keep Kimberly in her office on the main floor, but she was heading somewhere in the basement when she caught us in the morgue. We went to the room and saw Kimberly, passed out on the floor. Dylan bent down to check for a pulse. She sighed in relief.

"She's alive."

"From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers." Kimberly whispered. It was as if she was talking in her sleep.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"She's relinquishing our powers."

"That's how Lucifer gets them." Dylan realized.

"Oh no. We're not about to lose them now. Not after everything. Ready?"

"For what?"

"We're going in."

"Do you have a spell?" I grabbed her hand.

"I hope this works without crystals." I said as I placed my hand on Kimberly's forehead. Dylan raised a brow at me, not knowing what I was talking about. "Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will enter twine, we meld our souls and journey to, the ones whose thoughts we wish we knew."

* * *

"From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."

"That's it Kimberly. You're almost there." The doctor whispered. Dylan and I showed up just in time.

"Kimberly don't!" Dylan yelled.

"From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."

"How come I wasn't invited to the crazy party?" Lucifer stood right next to Kimberly. "Don't worry. I'm just popping in to collect my new powers. I'll deal with you guys later."

"From whence they came…"

"Kimberly, stop it. We're your sisters." I shouted.

"Return them now…"

"Do it Kimberly. You're almost free." The doctor tried.

"Vanish the words..."

"Come on Kim. You could do it." Lucifer nudged.

"No!" I shouted and ran with the intentions of kicking Lucifer. Before my foot touched him, he snapped his fingers and I exploded. Dylan gasped and took a step and he repeated the same to her. Kimberly sat in shock and watched. The other versions of us were still there with our families. Lucifer knelt down beside her.

"See, you don't have any sisters." Kimberly sighed.

"You're right." With that she stood. "I don't have sisters. They were my cousins!" she said and flashed her hand. With that she sat straight up and gasped for air. She was surprised and relieved to be squashed in a hug with me and Dylan.

"How are you alive?" she asked.

"We were a figment of your imagination." Kimberly stood.

"First things first. The nurse. Then Lucy." Kimberly walked away from us without another word leaving us to trail behind her. She marched to the room where Sam was kept and found him still pinned to his bed while Dean was pinned against the wall and the wraith was seconds away from ending him. Dylan and I took a step to attack but Kimberly blocked us. "No. This one's mine." Dylan and I shared a look and then nodded in agreement. Dean was holding the wraith's brain drilling arm back and then snapped it off. She screamed and was quickly silenced by the flashing of Kimberly's hands. The nurse blew up. "Thanks for the upgrade. Guess blood is a little thicker than water." We were silent for the entire drive home and all I could think about was what ten more years of this would do to us. We could end up like the Halliwell's in the show and live happily ever after or we could all end up like Martin. With the amount of issues we all seem to bury, it's not that unlikely.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Hi guys. Okay, first things first. I am so grateful for all my readers. Every time I think no one is reading, I get a notification stating otherwise. You guys are awesome. That being said, I'm sorry that I haven't been such a devoted writer as of late. I've been focusing on work and other things, but I will try to get back to my roots. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. =)**

* * *

Okay. So, I'm no vampire, and I find that watching people while they sleep is completely creepy, but last night was the first night that I spent _with_ Sam. I went out of my way to make sure the night was absolute perfection. I kicked everyone else out of the house until 11, betting that by then we'd be upstairs. I made a candle lit dinner set for two, picked out my cutest black dress and made sure that it would all be a surprise. Dean dropped him off around 8, and we _did_ have a beautiful first night together. But as I watch his chest fall and rise next to me with the sun shining in, and I see how peaceful he looks, I can't forget all of the hidden rage he's holding in from us. It worries me because I feel like he's so closed off that he may just snap one day. So now, laying next to him, I feel like it is my responsibility to be at least one slice of happiness in his not so apple pie life. I carefully got up so that I wouldn't wake him, but he must of felt me slide out of his arms.

"Where're you going?" he groaned in his sleepy groggy voice. I smiled at him and he returned it with his own.

"I was going to go make you some breakfast." He chuckled.

"I must have done a pretty good job if you're being _this_ nice to me." He joked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"You're not _that_ special." I teased. He laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me back down to him.

"Well, I don't _need_ breakfast. What do you say to just staying in bed all day?" he asked as he kissed along my neck. I giggled.

"Tempting. Very tempting, but I should probably go check on my sister." I sat up and Sam shot up with me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I squeaked. "At least nothing that we can't handle. So, why don't you relax and I'll go and get you some food." Sam stared at me skeptically.

"Shar, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Sam." Like clockwork, there was a loud boom coming from below. Sam and I both looked at the floor and then back at each other. "That means nothing." I said with an angelic smile. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Kim! Honey! Are you okay?" I overheard Dylan as I met up with her at the door to the basement.

"No, I'm not okay! I blew up the Jenga pieces!" she whined. Dylan and I smiled at each other.

"How'd you manage that?"

"I was playing by myself because I was bored but then the tower was falling over and I tried to freeze it. It was instinctive!" Kimberly's voice squeaked and it was amusing how much she sounded like Piper.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll come to keep you company." I offered as I tried the doorknob which was locked.

"No! Don't come down here! I don't want you guys to get hurt!"

"Kimberly, if Piper couldn't kill Phoebe and Paige, I'm pretty sure we're safe." I countered.

"Yeah? You willing to bet your life on that theory?" Kimberly shot back. "I recall Piper being married to a white lighter when she got this power. She was not being mind raped by a monster at the time! Thing's change and I don't want to risk-" Her rant was cut off by the orbs of Dylan and me. Kimberly glared at us.

"You can't stay down here all day Kimberly." Dylan told her.

"Yeah, sweetie, all you really have to do is keep your hands down until you get a handle on your powers." I added. She only stared at me.

"Easier said than done Shar."

"Yes, but we know that you can do it." Kimberly stood there thinking about it for a while and then noticed my attire.

"So, I take it things went well with Sammy last night." I looked down at Sam's button down that swallowed me like a dress and smiled sheepishly.

"It was spectacu…lacular." I joked causing laughter all around.

"See what you're missing locking yourself down here all day?" Dylan pushed. "Don't you want the deats on how Sam was?" I scoffed and hit her.

"No, I'm sure the whole block heard how good Sam was." Kimberly answered. My jaw dropped.

"You know what guys… fuck you." I said for a lack of a better answer. They laughed as I stormed upstairs.

"Love you too!" Kimberly called. Once upstairs in the land of the living, we all went to the kitchen for breakfast. As I turned on the stove, Dylan stood next to me.

"So, what are you making us?" I sighed.

"You already know the answer to that question Dylan." She pouted at me.

"Well, I guess Sammy did earn some special treatment." She teased. Both her and Kim laughed and I glared at them.

"You know what? He did. He never lost stamina. And there wasn't a moment where he didn't hit the right spot. By the last round, I was convinced another orgasm would make me collapse in a heap of satisfaction." Both girls stood there with a look of disturbance on their faces.

"You know Shar… you don't have to tell us everything." Kimberly said. I grinned triumphantly and turned back to the stove.

"Vengeance is my thing. I thought you knew that." I muttered to myself.

* * *

Dean slept in late that morning and came down after breakfast.

"Hey." Dean groaned to Kimberly and Dylan.

"Morning." Dylan responded. He sat down at the kitchen counter and took Kimberly's mug.

"You know, I _was_ drinking that."

"Was, being the operative word." Dean answered. "Is your sister still holding my brother captive? I'd actually like to talk to him."

"They're having breakfast in Shar's room, but be wary. Enter at your own risk." Dylan responded. Dean downed the rest of Kim's OJ and then went to the fridge. He poured another cup and then placed it in front of her.

"See. I'm considerate." He said before reaching over her to grab the newspaper and head to the living room. Dylan watched as he left and then leaned in to gossip.

"So, what are you going to do about him?" Kim raised a brow.

"What about him?" Dylan folded her arms, challenging her big sis.

"Seriously? You dream up that you and Dean are going to have a future together and now your acting like that doesn't mean anything?"

"Dylan, the wraith made that up."

"She had to have gotten that from somewhere!" Dylan exclaimed. Kim rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Dylan, are you forgetting about Cody?"

"Oh, so you wont call Cody, but you have no problem with claiming him so that you could avoid Dean."

"I'm not _avoiding_ Dean. I live with him."

"You're avoiding what you're feeling!"

"I'm not feeling anything! And even if I was, I'm still in a relationship with Cody, despite our issues. So, could you just do me a favor and drop it? Please." Kimberly pleaded. Dylan sighed after a moment and nodded.

"Fine. But you are pulling a classic you and you could be making yourself miss out on something really good. Especially, since you did end up with the dude in the future anyway."

"This is dropping it?" Kimberly asked exasperatedly. Dylan through her hands up in the air.

"Alright. Alright. I'm dropping it!"

* * *

Dylan went over to visit her boyfriend, only to find that he wasn't home as yet. She was about to walk away from the door when the door opened.

"Dylan?" she heard Cody's voice. She turned on her heels, knowing that she was about to do the exact opposite of what Kimberly asked.

"Hey Cody. How's it going?" He shrugged.

"Same old, same old. Kim's still ignoring my calls."

"Well, that's kind of because you're being an idiot." Cody looked up at her in shock. "Well, you are! You treated her like she was a stranger. She tried to be open with you and you walked away. What did you expect?"

"It's not like she shared on her own Dylan. She just got backed up into a corner."

"Still doesn't mean you had to act like a jackass. Randy handled it pretty well."

"Well, you and Randy are not me and Kim."

"You keep acting that way, there wont be a you and Kim." Cody glared at her and walked off to the kitchen.

"Dylan, I've tried to talk to her since then. I've tried to apologize. And, I don't really know how this is any of your business anyway."

"If you are hurting my sister, it is my business. But, whatever. I'll leave it alone, but don't be surprised if she ends up in someone else's arms." The two stared each other down.

"Uh, guys?" Randy suddenly said. "What's up?" Dylan's frown turned upside down.

"Nothing. Just giving your friend a wakeup call. Anyways, I came to see you." She said with a smile. She grabbed his hand and led Randy away, leaving Cody to his thoughts.

* * *

Bam! Sam and I stood with the look of shock on our faces while melon dripped from our newly soaked hair and stained clothes.

"Okay… So, you're getting better!" I tried. Both of them slowly turned their gaze to me. Sam grabbed the roll of bounty paper towels and handed each of us a piece. "You can't give up. Sooner or later a demon is going to pop up in our house and like it or not, we're going to be depending mostly on your power."

"God dammit! I don't want this kind of responsibility! Take it back!" she yelled at the ceiling, firmly believing that the Elders were looking down at her while laughing hysterically.

"Kim." Sam tried.

"No! I'm going to my room." She took a step and was immediately reminded of the discomfort of being covered in fruit. "I'm going to take a shower and _then_ I'm going to my room." She corrected herself. Sam and I stared at each other with worry but then I couldn't help but crack a smile. It was quite the amusing spectacle if you took a moment to realize it. Seeing my smile, Sam too found the humor in our situation and we both began to burst out into laughter. After I sobered up, I watched silently as Sam continued to cackle. I realized that he's not a drooling mess. He's capable of handling his own emotions and right now he's happy. I went over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His arms travelled naturally around my waist as he looked down at me.

"Everything's going to be okay." I said to him. He raised a questioning brow at me.

"Of course it is. Did you doubt that it would?" I shrugged a shoulder.

"Oh come on! You guys can_not_ be serious." Dean growled as he made his way to the fridge. He shoved us out of the way to get a beer.

"Hey!" we exclaimed.

"Sam, I know you need the loving, but at this rate you're going to get friction burns." I sighed at Dean's blunt statement.

"Dean, what's the matter? Has it been just you and your hand for far too long?" I asked icily. He smirked at me.

"Very funny sis. Shouldn't you be in a nicer mood?"

"I'm blissed out actually. Want to hear about your little brother's moves?" I teased and waggled my brows at him. Dean took a swig of his beer, gave me a fake smile and walked away from me. I turned to Sam. "I guess he can't handle you big boy." Sam smiled at me.

"Big boy?"

"Eh, it sounded better in my head. Tell you what. How about you go hang out with your bro since he's feeling neglected and I'll go help Kim master her powers?"

"Okay. Then later on tonight you're mine." I raised a brow at him.

"You know Sam. There is such a thing as sleep." Sam shrugged.

"Well, Dean's right. It has been a while." I shook my head as I walked away without another word.

* * *

Later that night, Dylan returned home with a look of bliss on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Dean asked. She giggled and lifted her head, proudly displaying the mark on her neck that was so obviously a hickey. Gosh, the girl bruises like a peach. Dean scoffed.

"Am I the only one in this house not getting laid?" Dean bellowed. Like clockwork Kimberly chose that moment to turn the corner. Dylan smiled knowingly. "I thought you were locking yourself up in your room." Dean inquired.

"The point of locking myself up is to keep you people out of the line of fire, but since Sharnel wont leave me alone, I might as well roam freely."

"You'll thank me one day." I said turning the corner. Dylan shook her head and smiled.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

"Well, she hasn't totally lost the ability to freeze." I began.

"She threw a freaking knife at my face." Kimberly interjected bitterly.

"But, it only works when she's scared." I continued.

"Hence the knife." Dean added.

"Exactly. The only thing is, I'm beginning to think that her blowing up power maybe stronger than Piper's. I don't know how I feel about that."

"I really would like to know if I could blow you up."

"Love you too." I said smugly. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sam yelled as he ran past the living room. W were all about to continue our conversation when suddenly, Sam flew past the corridor and slammed into our center table.

"Oh crap!" Dean shouted. We ran out into the opening, not noticing that Kimberly did not follow.

"Who the hell are you?" Dylan yelled as a man charged in through the front door. He smiled at her darkly, when suddenly he morphed into this beast. His face was red with black stripes on it. His teeth were sharp and he truly did look like the epitome of hell.

"I think you know." And we did know. At least the three people in the house who actually paid attention to the episodes of charmed knew. Standing in front of us was no other than Balthazar. Obviously, he didn't agree with the tactic Cole used in the show. I quickly grabbed hold of a knife while he choked Dylan.

"Sorry baby, but I choose my sisters EVERYTIME!" I yelled as I carved off a piece of flesh from his arm. He yelled out in pain and dropped Dylan. Dean tried to make his move but the demon slapped him across the room. Balthazar then put a energy ball in his hand.

"Energy ball!" Dylan called. She tossed it at him, not expecting him to deflect it and send it in my direction. I've had my fare share of hits but I have to admit. That one hurt like a bitch. I flew into the grandfather clock. I tried desperately to get up but who was I kidding. Blood spilled from my wound on my head and I drifted off. Then the demon turned his attention to Dylan.

"Kimberly!" she called. Kimberly had seen Dean and I fly like ping pong balls across the house and snapped out of her temporary trance. She ran out into the open and willed her hands to do the right thing. She flashed her hands and felt the sudden burst of power rush to her hands. She smiled proudly as a huge rush of power blasted from her hands, but then her joy quickly turned south as she watched as Dylan was taken off her feet and spun around to fly into the book shelf, which then fell over on top of her. Kimberly's jaw dropped in shock and Balthazar looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks." He took a step towards her when there was a sudden flapping sound. He looked up past her and shimmered away. Kimberly turned to see what was happening. Lucifer stood behind her and actually looked concerned. She was too shocked to say anything. She watched in silence as he walked over to Sam and healed him. Before Sam's eyes could even flutter open, Lucifer was gone.

"Kim?" Sam groaned. Dean began to come to, being the only one who hadn't suffered a huge blow. Kimberly then snapped out of her haze and ran to Dylan's side.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Cass!" she shouted. Sam walked over to her, but then realized that I too was badly hurt. He ran to my side and lifted me out of the rubble that was our clock.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Are they alive?" Dean asked.

"Barely." A new voice spoke. Everyone turned to see Castiel standing there.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Heal them!" Kimberly ordered.

"You know that I can't." Castiel reminded her.

"Then what the hell good are you? Why did you come? To watch them die?" Kimberly new it was wrong to attack Castiel but she just couldn't get a handle on what just happened. It was so out of nowhere. So unexpected.

"I had no such intentions to witness the end of hope as we know it. After all, there was no way for me to predict, short of Sharnel or Chuck having a vision, that you three would have a fatal attack today…" As Castiel continued to rattle off about his intentions, Dean, Kimberly and Sam rolled their eyes and went back to attending to our wounds. Finally becoming overwhelmingly annoyed, they turned on him.

"Shut Up!" They all yelled.

"Geez Cass. You really need to learn something about social cues." Dean added. Silence occurred when another chime from the bell rang through the house. Sam grabbed his shotgun.

"If he's coming to finish us off, he's going to be picking rounds out of his face." Sam said as he cocked his gun and charged to the door. He was surprised to see Cody at the door and immediately hid the gun behind him. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Let's skip the part where you tell me I can't come in because it's not a good time right now." Cody bit out and walked past Sam. Kimberly, not caring about his unwanted presence began to tear up as she held on to Dylan's limp body.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Cody knelt down beside her, brushed her hair out of her face and placed his hand over Dylan's head. Kimberly's breath caught as his hand began to glow. Dean took out his gun and cocked it, taking aim.

"What's he doing?"

"He's… he's _healing_ her." She breathed while looking up at him. The entire time, Cody's eyes never left Kimberly's. Kimberly felt a series of emotions pass through her. First it was fear that her sisters would die, then it was shock that Cody was her savior, followed by relief that Dylan's eyes began to flutter open and then finally… Cody came over to where Sam was sitting with me lying in his lap. He placed his hand over my wound and began to heal me.

"Let me get this straight." I barely heard as I began to come back to life. Cody focused on healing me while Kimberly spoke. "Look at me!" Cody sighed since he knew what was coming.

"Kim, I can explain."

"Oh, you can explain! Okay guys! Crisis averted! Cody here can explain!" she ranted. We all looked around in fear and confusion.

"I had to keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret? The fact that everything you've ever said to me was a lie! The fact that apparently, I got tricked into screwing my white lighter since the elders just knew I wouldn't of my own free will! Or maybe it's that you didn't want me to know how much of a hypocrite you are!"

"What?" he bit out. Our eyes jumped back and forth between them in fear.

"You heard me. I can't believe this entire time has been nothing but a lie!"

"Is that what you really think?"

"I don't know what to think Cody." The two stared each other down and I swore I saw Cody's eyes fill with tears.

"Uh, Cody, we just got attacked by Balthazar. Maybe you should go see what the Elders have to say about it." Dylan interjected gently. Cody then looked down in shame. He never wanted to cause Kimberly any pain and he certainly didn't want this affecting his job in a bad way. Nothing more was said as Cody was taken over in orbs. Kimberly stared after him even though he was no longer in the room and shook her head. Dean then went over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on. Killing a demon will make you feel better." He muttered. Kimberly nodded but her mind was obviously far away. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and all I could do was stare at Dylan. Maybe it hadn't occurred to her, but if Cody's a white lighter, what does that mean about Randy? I'm not enjoying watching Kimberly in pain and I don't want Randy dragging Dylan down the same dreadful spiral. I stared at Sam, knowing that he was going to help me with my new research project. He raised a questioning brow at me. Let Dean and Kimberly focus on the demon. Sam and I are going to focus our attentions elsewhere.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: So, did i tell you guys how amazing you all are? Yes, I'm buttering you up because i haven't updated in a while, but you guys are awesome all the same. I keep getting responses about my stories which then reminds me that i have to go write another chapter. =) forgive me guys and make sure you review! the more you review, the more i will want to take time out of my day to write. LOVE YA!**

* * *

"Shouldn't we be upstairs helping with the demon?" Sam asked as I continued to ignore him and scribble on a piece of paper. He raised a brow at me. "So, I'm officially talking to myself?" I looked up at my boyfriend and sighed.

"It doesn't take five people to brew a potion Sam, so I would like to focus on something else."

"Your sister's relationships." He deadpanned.

"Yes!" I answered quickly. Sam raised a brow at me and I huffed in annoyance. "Yeah, I know. I probably should just mind my own business but you know what? Phoebe got to be the youngest and the screw up before Paige came along. Dylan, on the other hand was always here! I should get to mettle and be irresponsible every once in a while." I ranted. Sam simply folded his arms and shook his head.

"You do know that you're not making a lick of sense." I sighed.

"I just don't want them to get hurt. That's all." Seeing how serious I became, Sam flipped the idea over in his head for a minute.

"And you're sure it'll only last one day."

"Yes. I promise. It wont get out of control."

"Then cast it. I've done so many things for my brother whether it made sense or not so I guess I can let this one slide." My face beamed with excitement. Not that I really needed his permission, but I could use the moral support. Picking up the piece of paper, I proof read in my mind, but of course the spell wouldn't work unless it was read aloud.

"For those who want the truth revealed, open their hearts and secrets unseal, from now until its now again, from now which the memories end, for those who are now in this house, only truth will be heard from their mouths." Sam and I stared at each other with knowing smiles on our faces.

"So, did it work?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't. It's not like I needed my sisters to say the spell with me, right?"

"Yeah, but then again you are the weakest one." Sam muttered. My smile flew off my face.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"What?" he suddenly felt the need to repeat.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sam?" I thought that maybe I should help him out by making my question a little clearer.

"Nothing!" he answered nervously. He began rubbing the back of his neck anxiously and avoiding eye contact. I scoffed.

"You know what? I think I'm going to get back to work." I said heatedly as I brushed past him.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that!" he called out to me as I trudged up the stairs from the basement. I guess I should have expected a backfire, but I would have never expected to get backhanded by my boyfriend.

* * *

"Sure, I'm the one that's being unreasonable. I'm the one that's lying. I'm the one with the freaking issues!" Kimberly angrily muttered to herself as she tossed ingredient after ingredient into the pot. She wasn't wasting anytime. With the Balthazar flesh and her newly found angry motivation for blood, she was dead set on taking out the demon that very night.

"Kim?" Dean tried, only to be ignored.

"And apparently, I'm the psycho for saving people when it's my job to do it. He has the nerve to throw a fucking fit over something he was well aware of." She squeaked.

"Kimberly." Dean tried again. Kimberly tossed in the pig's feet and the pot flamed for a brief moment but she didn't even seem to notice.

"What a hypocrite!"

"Kimberly!" Dean shouted as she tossed the demon flesh into the pot.

"What?" she shouted right before the potion exploded in her face and sent her flying back on her ass. She sighed in annoyance. "Oh. You think I would have remembered that." Dean rushed over to her side and helped her up.

"I tried to warn you. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm pissed." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I meant physically."

"Oh. Yeah. I'll live."

"Okay, then how about we take a break?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to spend time with you." Kimberly stopped to stare at Dean with questioning in her eyes. He was struck with confusion wondering what would ever possess him to say that. "I mean, you're going through a rough time and I just want to make sure that you are okay." He quickly covered. She then smiled with understanding and gratitude. Unexpectedly, she hugged him.

"What would I do without you?"

"Die of boredom."

* * *

"Hey, is Randy home?" I asked Dylan as I marched past her into the kitchen. I grabbed the cabinet door and slammed them shut when I didn't find what I was looking for.

"I don't know. I haven't really gone over there in fear that I would run into Cody and vanquish his sorry ass." I pulled open the kitchen draw and dug through its belongings. Once again I slammed it shut causing Dylan to jump.

"Well, Cody is going to have to face us at some point." Dylan watched me carefully as I rummaged through the kitchen.

"Yeah, well, if he has any sense, he's half way to Mexico by now. Honey, are you okay?" she asked suddenly.

"Not really." I answered vaguely.

"Well, would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Definitely not." I answered giving up and deciding to check upstairs. Just before I walked out of the kitchen, Sam appeared in front of me.

"Hey." He whispered with a shy smile. I simply glared at him and walked on without a word. Dylan put a hand on her hip and stared him down.

"Alright spill. What did you do?"

"Something really, really bad." Sam answered. Dylan raised a brow, unsatisfied with his answer. He sighed and plopped into a chair. "I _may_ have said something about Sharnel's powers being the weakest." Sam explained. Dylan's eyes popped open and her mouth dropped.

"Are you stupid?"

"Yes." Sam answered honestly.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, because the truth spell made me." Sam blurted out.

"WHAT?"

"Crap! Now she's never going to talk to me."

"Shar said the truth spell? And you let her?"

"Who said the truth spell?" Dean asked as he made his way around the corner.

"Sharnel." Both Sam and Dylan answered reluctantly.

"Why?"

"So that she can find out the truth about Cody and Randy." It was as if the boy had no filter. He slapped his hand over his mouth knowing that it's already too late to stop the word vomit.

"I'm sorry. What?" Dylan was becoming more and more heated by the minute.

"She's doing it because she cares about you guys." Sam tried. Dylan smiled, and then chuckled.

"Well, that's just… Shar!" she howled throughout the house.

"Uh, Dylan. Shar's not here. She just walked through the door." Dean informed her.

* * *

"Randy? Come on Randy! Don't act like you can't hear me one way or another! Open up!" I banged on the door, too heated to be subtle. Finally, the oversized man opened the door with an irritated look on his face.

"Sharnel, do you mind?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Now, I'm here for the truth and dammit, you are going to give it to me whether you want to or not."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about angel wings and his beastly sidekick. The jig is up fella. So, what _are_ you exactly?"

"Annoyed." He answered. I glared at him. "Look, Cody already came clean so drop the act. There's no possible way you could be living with an angel and not know it, so just tell me."

"An angel? Cody may be nice , but don't you think an angel is a bit of a stretch."

"So, you are just going to sit there and pretend like you don't know that Dylan, Kimberly and me are witches and that Cody is our guardian angel?" Randy stood there in silence and horror. He truly believed that I lost my mind.

"I'm not pretending. I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, come inside and sit down. I'm going to call Dylan because I think you need to see a shrink." I was in disbelief. He was telling the truth. _"Holy shit. Did I really just out us to Dylan's boyfriend? Oh, I am so dead."_ I thought to myself. "Actually Randy, I'm not feeling that well. I think I should go home and sleep it off. Okay. Bye." Before he could object, I turned on my heel and took off across the street. I never stopped running until I was safely in my room. Slamming the door shut, I leaned against it and heaved.

"Cody!" I shouted and whispered at the same time. "Cody, you ass! Get down here now!" My polite request was answered with bright white lights.

"Yes." He said dryly.

"Were you watching as I humiliated myself in front of Randy?"

"Yes."

"So, you know that I blew both of our secrets."

"The spell is temporary. He wont remember any of it."

"Why are you living with a mortal anyway?"

"We get along." He answered simply.

"Doesn't he ever notice the… orbs?" Cody smirked.

"That's what memory dust is for." I rolled my eyes. "You know you could have just asked me instead of risking everything with this spell."

"Oh yeah right, because you've been so upfront with us up until now." I responded sarcastically.

"You have to realize that this was not my plan. I was just supposed to befriend you guys, but… I don't know, maybe it's the whole Piper/Leo, destiny thing. I can't help the way I feel."

"So, why not come clean?"

"I wanted to wait until the perfect moment to break it to Kimberly. Obviously, I did not factor in the Balthazar attack." I leaned against my computer desk and tried to make sense of everything.

"Speaking of Balthazar, you should know that your girlfriend is bent on killing him tonight."

"Do you guys really think you're ready for something like this? Balthazar is as powerful, if not more so, than Cole from the TV show."

"He's not really giving us much choice and we have his flesh. We might as well take him out now."

"True, but I still think I should consult with the Elder's before you make your move. All this just seems too easy and he is known for having tricks up his sleeves."

* * *

"Come on. I guarantee you'll feel better." Dean spoke as he finished spraying targets on the surrounding trees.

"Dean, we've done this before."

"Yeah, well practice makes perfect. Trust me. It's the best way to distract yourself from all this." Kimberly contemplated the idea.

"Don't you think it's a little irresponsible for us to be here at a time like this?"

"You're no good to anyone if you're distracted Kim. Besides, you have to take the lead position from now on. Why not have some irresponsible fun while you still can?" Kimberly narrowed her eyes at Dean.

"Are you up to something?"

"Always." he answered with a wink. Now that Dean knew about the truth spell, he knew to tread carefully with his answers and he was more than prepared to use it to his advantage. Dean walked over to her and handed her the shotgun. "Now, hold it like you mean it."

"You really trust me with a gun?" she said with a devilish smile. Dean smirked.

"You don't move swiftly enough with a gun to use it against me. That's what we're going to work on." Kimberly pursed her lips and took aim. Dean got behind her planting his body against hers. "Now, the recoil on this is much stronger than the one you used before. I'll help you the first couple times so that you could get used to the feel of it." He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her slightly down. "Put a little bend in your knees." Kimberly was well aware of just how close he was to her. She could feel his warm breath against the back of her neck which caused her nerves to flare. Dean knew what he was doing, sliding his right hand up her side to slightly push her trigger arm upward. "Do you trust me?" he whispered. She nodded first, unable to find her voice.

"Y-yeah." She stammered. Dean smiled.

"Then close your eyes and take a deep breath. Let go of the nerves. Don't think about what happens after you get your target, or what it means… just do it." Kimberly did as she was told. "Open your eyes, exhale and pull the trigger." Dean ordered. Kimberly was now so calm, she hadn't realized that Dean was slowly but surely, moving back. She pulled the trigger and stumbled back only a step. She turned to see a proud grin greeting her.

"Did I do it?" Dean took her by the hand and led the way to the tree.

"Let's go find out." Dean looked at the pieces of tree bark on the ground and looked at the target. She definitely hit her mark. "You did it." She squealed in excitement and jumped into his arms. Dean hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"You're right. I do feel better."

"You want to go again?" She shook her head as he placed her back on her feet.

"Nah. I'll quit while I'm ahead." Dean shrugged.

"No problem. So, do you want to go home? Vanquish Balthazar?"

"Nope."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Spend more time with you." Dean smiled and stared deeply into her brown eyes. Kimberly felt as if she was being sucked into a portal, gazing into Dean's piercing green eyes, but she forced herself to look away. As they headed back to the car, she wondered to herself what was happening. _"Why am I opening up to him so easily?"_ Dean was no fool. He knew he couldn't just blurt everything out. This was going to take some time, but for now, he could bask in my miscalculation and enjoy the fact that Kimberly willingly wants to spend time with him.

* * *

When I opened my room door, I was nearly trampled by Dylan.

"You said the truth spell?" she barged into my room. I sighed.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"To bombard my boyfriend with questions?" I nodded my head in agreement. "How could you? At a time like this?"

"It was extremely irresponsible." I admitted.

"You're damn right it was!" She watched me carefully. I wasn't arguing, or defending myself. I was just taking what she was dishing out. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Because I know I was wrong and it's not like I can lie about it." Dylan grimaced.

"Well, stop it. It's not fun to yell at you if you won't fight back and you just sit there looking like an abandoned puppy." I looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"So, does that mean I'm off the hook?"

"Not by a long shot. Do you know I got a frantic phone call from Randy about you? He thinks you've finally lost it. You told him we were Charmed."

"Yeah, but he didn't believe me." I threw out in a lame defense. Dylan saw through that attempt and glared at me. I sighed in defeat. "By tomorrow, he wont remember a thing."

"Well, yeah, which is why I wont kill you, but I can't protect you from Kimberly when she finds out."

"Where is she anyway? I was sure she'd by giving me a loud blur by now. Did she finish the Balthazar potion?"

"Yup. But she didn't bother to bottle them up. She went out with Dean to cool off instead." I thought for a moment.

"Then, what do you say we take care of this icky demon situation ourselves. She has enough to deal with."

"I'm all for saving her stress but this isn't just any demon."

"I know, but we don't need the power of three to vanquish Balthazar. All we need is the potion." Dylan nodded in agreement and went to get ready. As I gathered my hair into a ponytail, I saw through my vanity mirror that Sam had walked into my room.

"Am I still allowed?" I smiled and turned around.

"Always." I got up to meet him half way and was taken off guard by the urgent kiss he placed on my lips.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. I smiled and became slightly dizzy, but I shook my head anyway.

"Don't be. You were only speaking the truth."

"No. I wasn't. Your power may not be able to make an offensive strike, but you are just as essential to the team as anyone else." I smiled and stood on my toes to meet his lips again.

"And don't forget. I'm just all in all awesome." I said with a cocky grin. Sam responded with a role of his eyes and a playful tug on my ponytail.

"Yeah right, so, are you going for a run or something?" he asked taking in my workout clothes.

"No. Dylan and I are going to vanquish Balthazar with Kimberly's potion." Sam's eyes popped wide open.

"I couldn't have heard that right."

"What?"

"Sharnel, the first time you guys went up against him, you almost died. We _all_ almost died, and you had the power of three on your side." I placed a soothing hand on his cheek.

"I know. But he caught us off guard. This time, he'll be the deer in headlights and we'll have something he wont. Home field advantage."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, there's a spell in the book of shadows that can summon Balthazar here. We have the crystals, we have the potion, we have the element of surprise." I counted our advantages on our fingers. Sam held my hand.

"I just think you should still wait on Dean and Kimberly to get back."

"By the time they get back, Balthazar may attack again or hurt an innocent."

"You ready?" Dylan asked as she popped up in the doorway. Sam never broke eye contact. He just let out a sigh.

"Yeah. We'll need the book." I answered, keeping eye contact with Sam.

"I'll go bottle up the potions."

"Don't forget the crystals." She walked away, wondering what was going on. "It'll be alright in the end. It always is." I said as I kissed him gently and left to go help Dylan in the attic.

"I hope you're right." Sam whispered to himself while leaning against my dresser. For all of our sakes, we have to be right. There is no other option.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: So, I am working on keeping my word and updating quicker than I have lately, so here you go. As for my other story, THE UNLIKELY BOND, at the moment, I am still having a bit of writer's block. I started the chapter, but I'm kind of stuck, but I promise you guys, it won't be too long before I update that one. Hopefully within the week it will be posted. Thanks to my devoted readers and my awesome reviewers. I appreciate every piece of feedback I get. Thanks guys! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"I don't blame him you know?" Dean said as he took a swig from his beer. He had taken Kimberly to a nearby bar and Kimberly was in the middle of a plate of cheesy fries. She looked up from her meal in confusion. "Cody. I mean, for wanting to be with you, despite everything that told him he shouldn't. He was a dick about it but I get it." Kimberly just stared at him for a moment but then shook the devil off of her shoulder and listened to the angel instead. The angel that said that Dean was just trying to be a good friend because he knew she needed one.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't change the fact that he lied to me for months. Then he just barges in one day and goes, oh yeah, I'm a white lighter. Not to mention, I'm not so sure I want to go through the whole Piper/Leo fiasco. I know my destiny is pretty much planned out but I would like a little free will." Dean raised his beer.

"Here here. To free will. If they don't like our decisions… to hell with them." Kimberly raised her beer.

"I will certainly drink to that." They clinked the top of their beer bottles and took a swig. "Dean, do you think there's a girl out there for you?" Dean smiled.

"Yes. I know there is."

"I hope you find her. On your own terms. Destiny be damned." Kimberly smiled her dazzling smile at him. Dean sat pensively while she continued to munch on her fries.

"Since we're sharing, can I ask you something?" Kimberly sucked the sauce off of her thumb.

"Sure."

"Do you think there's someone else out there for you? Besides Cody?" Kimberly knew that she had to answer carefully, but for some reason, her mouth wasn't in agreement with her mind.

"Yes." Dean looked like he was going to say something else, but then decided against it.

"You're hogging all the fries." He smiled and stuffed a couple fries in his mouth. He dropped a twenty on the table. "Come on. We should get back."

* * *

Sam was busy cleaning his gun in the living room while Dylan and I were upstairs setting up barriers for our showdown.

"Sam." He heard behind him. He spun around and took aim at Cody's head. Sam let out a frustrated breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Charmed Ones white lighter."

"Well, your orbs are grass if Kimberly gets home and you're still here." Cody sighed in relief.

"Oh good. She's not home. So that means the girls decided to hold off on the Balthazar vanquish."

"No. They're upstairs setting up. They're just going to do it without Kimberly."

"What?" Cody lost his cool and collected demeanor. "Why would you let them?" Cody yelled as he started up the stairs.

"And exactly how was I supposed to stop them?" Sam shouted back as he chased after him. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that they can't take out Balthazar. Not with that potion alone." Sam pushed Cody out of the way as he made his way up the stairs, praying that we hadn't summoned the demon yet.

* * *

"Okay, so we summon him, throw the potions and then I close the circle of crystals so that the force of his explosion doesn't destroy our house." Dylan said.

"Yup. And we'll still have enough time to go see a celebratory movie after." The two of us gathered behind the flipped over table that we placed for our own protection and opened the book to the correct page. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever been." We held hands and recited the spell.

"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far, or be he near, bring us the demon Balthazar here." Suddenly, a tornado of white smoke appeared in the middle of the attic and we heard dark laughter booming from it.

"You rang?" Balthazar said. He was in his human form.

"Now!" I yelled. Dylan and I tossed our positions and ducked.

"Crystals! Circle!" Dylan yelled. We waited for the loud blast, but all we heard was yelling.

"Guys!" Sam and Cody yelled as they ran to the door. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the demon.

"I'll get to you two in a minute." He threw an energy ball their way and Cody stepped in front to take the blow. Orbs lit up the doorway as both Sam and Cody flew backwards and down the stairway. "Now, for you two." He threw an energy ball at Dylan and I and we jumped from behind the table.

"What the hell happened to the crystals?" I asked in panic.

"Oh, these things?" the demon said. He picked one up off the ground.

"Forget the crystals! What the fuck happened to the potion?" Dylan shouted back.

"What? You didn't think I'd actually come back here without a little insurance, did you? Call it a magical force field from all witchy powers."

"Okay, well, I think we can all agree that we'd much rather be doing something else, so why don't you come back later." I tried pathetically enough. The demon smiled at me.

"Ah, the charming humor you girls possess. _You_ called _me_ didn't you? Now, you've got me." He tossed another energy ball my way.

"Energy ball!" Dylan called. She quickly tossed it back at him and sent him flying off of his feet. "Book." Dylan called as we rushed out of the attic.

"Sam!" I yelled in panic as we helped both him and Cody onto their feet. The front door opened and in walked Dean and Kimberly.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"We heard an explosion." Dean added. Dylan and I ran over to Kimberly and grabbed her hand.

"Balthazar, in the attic, potion doesn't work." Dylan informed them.

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean the potion doesn't work?" Kimberly objected.

"Like I was trying to tell your friends before they summoned him, he's under a magical cloak. Until you break that protection, the potion will be useless on him." Cody informed us a little too late.

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked, temporarily distracted.

"I believe he just told you." Dylan bit out bitterly.

"Cody, take the guys and get them out of here." I ordered him.

"No way am I leaving." Dean shouted.

"You guys can't kill him. Let's get out of here!" Sam barked.

"No. Shar's right. We have to deal with this tonight. Is there somewhere safe you can bring them?"

"Magic school."

"Whoa, that actually exists?" The demon, probably sensing that we were getting a bit off topic, picked that moment to come down the stairs.

"Looks like the gangs all here."

"Get them out of here!" Kimberly ordered. Before Dean or Sam could object, Cody grabbed hold of them both and they were all taken in a swirl of white and blue lights.

"No matter. It was you I came here for anyway." Once again, he attempted to kill us, throwing a large energy ball straight at us. Dylan held on to both me and Kimberly, while I held the book and Kimberly flashed her hands at the energy ball. Of course, she was trying to freeze it. Dylan quickly orbed us, so that we wouldn't go flying like Balthazar but since the force was so strong, we wound up orbing into Bobby's living room and getting knocked on our asses.

"What in the hell?" Said Bobby as he quickly took aim. He then realized it was us and came to help us up.

"Ouch." We grumbled in pain.

"Everybody alive?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Dylan said while slapping Kimberly on the leg.

"Yeah Kim, why on Earth would you blow up an energy ball three inches from our faces?" I asked.

"I was trying to freeze it. And why in the hell would you choose to summon a demon in our home?"

"Because patience is a virtue that we don't have." Dylan replied. As we brushed ourselves off and checked that none of our extra potions broke, Bobby just watched in confusion and then folded his arms.

"Is someone going to tell me what in the hell kind of bull mess the three of you done stepped in now?" he inquired ever so sweetly.

* * *

"Well, I'm not really well informed on the demon Balthazar, but as far as magical cloaks go, I think the four of us could put our heads together and come out on top." Bobby said as he led the way to his personal all-things-creepy library. Kimberly shook her head as we took a seat around his desk.

"What were the two of you thinking? You could've gotten yourselves killed!"

"We were thinking that you are way too stressed out to control your powers right now." Dylan answered.

"Oh, don't give me that crap. Death is just waiting to collect our souls! In case you haven't noticed, it's kind of in our job description to die!"

"Kimberly, it was my idea to summon him. Not Dylan's. Don't yell at her."

"I'm yelling at the both of you! Demons try to kill us week after week and now you two are just making it all too easy for them. You are just walking right into it!" I held her hand and gave it a gently squeeze. The only reason she is so upset is because we scared her. We easily could have died.

"We're sorry." I said sincerely. She gave a restless sigh, but our sisterly moment was interrupted by the stack of books Bobby slammed down in front of us."

"What's done is done. There's no use crying over spilt milk. Now, let's focus on killing this son of a gun. Shall we?" Dylan raised a brow.

"Um… Don't tell me you expect us to read all of that." She whined.

"No. I left that out for the tooth fairy." He countered sarcastically. With a roll of her eyes, she picked up a book and the rest of us followed suit. About an hour later, I had a migraine.

"This is pointless. Can't we just write a spell or make another potion?"

"No Shar. Cody said Balthazar's force field protects him from _all_ witch's magic, including spells and potions."

"Well, he's not invincible." Bobby reminded us. Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb popped up above Dylan's head.

"Exactly." She said. We all turned to stared at her. "He's not invincible, so if our powers aren't strong enough to break his force field…" she trailed off.

"Then we just have to find someone whose powers are strong enough." Kim finished, catching on.

"And who's the most powerful supernatural being we know?" Dylan pushed. Kimberly and I looked at each other with questioning eyes.

"Uh, Dylan, the most powerful supernatural being isn't exactly on our team." I pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but we don't need him in particular. We need one of his kind. And that we do have on our team." The three of us smiled as it was all coming together and then we yelled out.

"Cass!" we all called in unison. With a flap of his wings, he appeared.

"Yes."

"We need your knife." Dylan said getting straight to the point.

"Wait. What?" I asked confused as to why Cass can't just handle everything himself.

"If Balthazar senses an angel coming, he'll flee just like he did when Lucifer came to heal Sam."

"Okay, but how do you know the knife will work?"

"Because a force field is like a wall, something you can see and feel if you get too close." Bobby answered.

"The knife will be strong enough to puncture it, and then we are free to use the potions." Dylan said beaming with pride that she figured this out all on her own.

"I like it." Kim agreed. "Grab the potions, and let's get to it." Dylan held out her hand to Castiel.

"Knife please." He hesitantly handed it over.

"Be careful with it." She rolled her eyes at him.

"We wont break your angel toy."

"How do you know that Balthazar is even still at the manor?" Bobby asked.

"Because he can't find us here. Not with the crystals protecting us." Kimberly answered.

"We fled with the book, but he knows that sooner or later we will have to return to our powerbase." I added. The three of us smiled at each other with confidence. It seemed that our minds were beginning to move on the same wavelength giving us an extra boost. Holding hands, the three of us let out a deep breath as we let the now all too familiar feeling of orbs carry us away. When we got to the manor's kitchen, Kimberly reached into the little baggie that contained the last two potions and handed one to Dylan. Dylan then handed the angel blade to me and suddenly my boost of confidence vanished.

"What are you handing that to me for?"

"Someone's got to get up close and personal to break the force field."

"And that someone is me?" I squeaked.

"You're the one that's been doing boot camp training for battles like this." Dylan said with a reassuring smile. I glared at her.

"Plus, as the ones with offensive powers, we should have our hands free to back you up." Kimberly added. I sighed.

"This sucks." I said. The three of us made our way up the stairs very quietly, praying that Balthazar didn't decide to pop up out of some dark corner. We finally got to the attic door and shared a look of encouragement before marching in, only when Kimberly swung open the door, there was nobody to be found. "I don't like this." I said as we walked further into the attic. Once we were near the book's stand, the door creaked shut. We spun around and there he was in his demonic glory, tribal markings and all.

"Like lambs to a slaughter." He whispered with a smile before throwing an energy ball at us. Dylan called for it and sent it his way but this time, being prepared for that, he simply caught it.

"Shar." Dylan nudged me to attack. With the blade hidden behind my back, hanging from my belt, I levitated and kicked him in the face. Kimberly took the chance to find our crystals. Balthazar didn't fall, but he stumbled back enough for me to take the upper hand. Spinning around I kicked him in the face. Knowing that it wouldn't be wise for me to let up for one moment, I kneed him in the gut, causing him to bend over and then I swung my leg around to kick him in the back of his head. He collapsed onto all fours, and I continuously kicked him in his side.

"Shar now!" Kimberly shouted. I reached for the knife but the demon must have known that we had something up our sleeves. He caught my leg and pulled me towards him before spinning around and tossing me into a mirror. The glass shattered against my body as I slid down to the ground.

"Shar!" Dylan called, but I was already floating to the land of the dead.

"Enough!" Balthazar shouted before throwing an energy ball at Dylan.

"Dylan, look out!" Kimberly called. The force of the blow sent Dylan across the attic and through the window. Her potion fell out of her grasp and splattered on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Kimberly screamed as the piercing sound of Dylan's screams were heard throughout the entire neighborhood.

"Now, it's your turn." He balled an even larger energy ball and took aim. "Together, even in death."

* * *

I was unconscious up until then, but hearing Dylan's screams and Kimberly's whimpers, I just knew I could not sleep through this. Not yet able to sit up, I blindly reached behind me for the blade. It was wet with something but I could care less. I pulled it free from my belt and looked at it. It was covered in blood. My blood. I gasped as I realized what that piercing feeling was in my back, but then I willed myself to forget about it for just one minute. Taking a deep breath, I gathered up all the energy I had left and sat up.

"Together, even in death." Balthazar said as he stood across from Kimberly with an energy ball in his hand. Knowing this was our last shot, I threw the blade, straight for his head, but before it could get there, it froze. At first I thought it was Kimberly's doing, but then a shining light glowed around him and it looked as if crystals were around him. A bright light suddenly burst through the room causing us all to close our eyes and then the knife fell to the ground. Kimberly and I glanced back at the demon to see a worried and confused look on his face. He looked down at me.

"What did you do?" I only stared at him. Kimberly looked down at the potion balled up in her fist.

"This… is for Dylan." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. I stood in confusion as I realized that Dylan wasn't in the room. Kimberly tossed the potion and the demon began to shimmer away. Not wanting him to get away, she flashed her hands to freeze him, but instead, she blew him up along with the potion and a nearby lamp. He flew back into the wall, temporarily down. I ran over to her and hugged her as tears developed in my eyes.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked.

"Here I am." She said as she limped through the attic door. She was covered in small scratches, but she was determined to see this bastards demise. Dylan looked at the remaining potion that was splattered on the ground. "Get up." She said and waved her hand to help him on his feet. "At least you'll go down in history." She said with a raised brow. Before he could even react she waved her hand. "Potion!" she shouted and we watched as the potion orbed from the ground to Balthazar.

"No." he whispered.

"Oh yes." Dylan smirked. Kimberly pulled me and Dylan into a vicious hug.

"NO!" Balthazar screamed before he finally exploded, leaving pieces of him behind on the walls.

"Kimberly, easy. I did just go through a window. Just because I orbed myself to land on my bed does not mean it doesn't still hurt."Kimberly smiled weakly. She let go of us both.

"Sorry guys. I'm just so glad you're…" she trailed off as she looked down at her hand to see that it was covered in blood. "…okay. Shar?" That's the last thing I heard before I hit the floor.

* * *

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Kimberly said when I woke up to find that Cody had healed my wound.

"What happened?"

"We kicked Balthazar butt. That's what happened." Dylan said proudly. I looked at Cody and thanked him. I then patted him on the shoulder.

"Get used to it buddy." I said as I sat up slowly.

"I'm going to go let the Elder's know that you fought Balthazar and won."

"Did you doubt us?" Kimberly asked.

"No, but they did." He said with a smile. She smiled back and Dylan and I watched this little moment closely.

"How about when you get back, we have a little talk?" Kimberly suggested. Cody's smile seemed like it was going to take over his entire face.

"I'd love to." He quickly orbed away before she could change her mind.

"So, you forgive him?" I asked. She sighed.

"Baby steps. Dean was right. Cody risked a lot to be with me and I should try to understand that." Dylan and I shared a look.

"And _Dean_ was the one who gave you this amazing advice?" Dylan asked skeptically.

"Yeah. He's kind of like the big brother I never wanted." Kim smiled. _"Well, if that's not awkward, I don't know what is."_ I thought to myself. "I may not agree with how Cody and I happened, but I do have to deal with the fact that we are together. But, I am going to deal with it my way. Whether or not we make it is going to be my choice." The three of us fell into a comfortable silence when Dean and Sam appeared from out back.

"So, Bobby said that he's glad you guys are okay and that us idjits owe him a non-work related visit." Dean informed us. Sam sat next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Glad to see there's some color back in your cheeks."

"Yeah, you almost gave my baby brother a heart attack. You should have seen him. It was adorable." Dean teased.

"Shut up Dean." Sam sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Guys, what do you say, we pop some corn and kick back with a non-chick flick?" Dean suggested.

"Dude, it's like 4 in the morning." I protested.

"Sharnel, you were dead for like thirty minutes. Live a little."

"As insensitive as that was," Dylan started, seeing me throw a pillow at his face, "Dean has a point. I am way too wired to go to sleep now and that demon that just went boom in our attic was Balthazar. Maybe that rings a bell? Seduced a charmed one. Married her. Impregnated her. Made her the Queen of all Evil."

"Yeah, I vaguely remember that." I said sarcastically.

"My point is this is a big deal. Why not kick back with a few beers and a movie to celebrate?"

"Well, obviously I am going to have to pass." Kimberly said.

"Why party pooper?" Sam said making a sad pouty face. She snickered at him.

"Because I promised Cody I would have a talk with him." All eyes were on Dean, and we weren't surprised to see the tick in his jaw spring to life.

"What happened to 'destiny be damned'?" Dean asked bitterly. She shrugged.

"I still live by that rule, but I can't avoid this forever." With that, she turned on her heels and headed up to her room. Dean watched her disappearing form in silence but his annoyance was just radiating off of him.

"So, comedy, action or horror?" Sam asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Comedy. Definitely comedy." I answered. At this point, I think we need a little break from action and horror.


	39. Chapter 39

Okay,** i know. You all hate me, but inspiration just wasn't there for a long while. I apologize for the delay. I had two deaths in my family, two days apart and it has really taken a toll on me (they died from old age, but still). Anywho, getting down to business, my muse is back and better than ever so enjoy and i promise you'll get another chapter soon. Review guys!**

* * *

Things in the manor calmed down substantially since Balthazar. We've been demon light for a couple of weeks which gave us more than enough time to train. More importantly, us girls have had more time to spend with each other and our men. Sam and I celebrated our 3 month anniversary, Dylan spent a weekend in a rented Cabin with Randy, and Kimberly was able to settle her differences with Cody. They decided to start anew. Clean slate and all. Yes. I'd say things were looking up for us. There was just one hitch in the latest development of our state of contentment. Dean. Maybe I've been taking this little sister thing a bit overboard, but is it so bad for me to want to see my roommates happy? Everyone has someone except for Dean and I am Phoebe after all. Why not take it upon myself to play cupid?

"What do you mean it's a bad idea? Dean likes the ladies and I know plenty." I said while huffing for air. Sam grabbed my water bottle and drained it within two gulps.

"Yeah, but Dean doesn't usually get to _know_ the women he dates." Sam said trying to find a gentle way to call his brother a slut. Sam handed me the empty bottle of water and I slowed my run into a steady jog while looking at him in disbelief.

"Thanks. It's not like I wanted any water." I said sarcastically. I went over to a park bench and took a seat. Sam chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Sharing is caring baby." He teased. I rolled my eyes and went back to the matter at hand.

"Okay, so Dean doesn't have the best track record in relationships but, he has feelings. Why else do you think he's been drinking himself into a black hole lately?" Sam raised his eyebrows in thought.

"How is that any different from his usual behavior?" Sam stood up and pulled me onto my feet. I sighed.

"I know what I mean. Something's off with Dean and I'm pretty sure it has to do with Kimberly fixing things with Cody." Sam walked over to the nearby water fountain and refilled my bottle.

"Well, if that's true, then let him worry about it. All you should be worrying about is getting back home." I groaned. Sam woke me up at 6 in the morning to go running. I still doubt that I would ever agree to such a ludicrous activity, but he said that I agreed to go running with him while we were in bed. I'm pretty sure that I was saying yes to something else if you ask me.

"Sam, your car is all the way on the other side of the park. How about we call Cass and have him pick us up?" He simply smirked and started jogging in place.

"Come on. Don't let your heart rate go all the way back down. Now hop to it." He said while smacking me on the butt. I know Sam told me to focus on my run, but all I kept thinking about is the type of girl that could take Dean out of his rut. _"He's probably so depressed."_

* * *

"Oh God!" Cassie screamed as Dean sat up with her wrapped around his waist. Dean grunted and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He held her tight as she began to convulse mercilessly on him. With one final thrust, Dean released and they sat together heaving for air until finally collapsing back into the bed. Wrapping herself up in the covers, Cassie began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, taking her into his arms. Cassie sobered and looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing. It's just that when you showed up on my door step a couple of weeks ago, you said you needed my help. I never imagined that _this_ is what you had in mind." Dean grinned devilishly at her and shrugged a shoulder.

"Well, the therapeutic answers I was looking for just happened to be between those gorgeous legs of yours." Cassie cackled and smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Shut up." Cassie traced a pattern on Dean's chest. "So, what now?" she asked gently. Dean looked down at his bedmate and narrowed his brows.

"Uh… Cassie I… this wasn't…" Dean trailed off, finding it difficult to find the right words. Cassie cocked her head back and shook her head.

"Dean, chill. I know that we're just hanging out. I meant, what are _you_ going to do now? You know, because I have to get ready for work soon." Cassie reminded him. Dean smiled in embarrassment and sighed.

"Oh." He breathed in relief. Cassie will always be his first love, but Dean won't lie to her and say that he's open to a relationship with her. Deep down, there's only one woman that he wants. "Cassie, is this… okay with you?" Dean asked. He is well aware of how women work and sometimes, they are not very upfront about their feelings. Cassie rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed with her sheet wrapped around her.

"Dean please. Give me a little more credit than that. We're just friends with a past who are presently… benefiting from each other's company. I've grown up a lot since you knew me. I don't have time for a boyfriend with my career on the fast track so if anyone is getting used, it's you." With that, Cassie threw her hair up into a messy bun and headed to the shower leaving Dean speechless and naked in the bed.

* * *

"Oh no." Kimberly groaned.

"It can't be." Dylan whimpered overdramatically and slumped back into her chair. Sam placed a comforting hand on Kimberly's shoulder and sighed. As the three stared at the fridge, Dean walked in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Shar's calling for a family meeting." Kimberly answered. Dean sighed heavily.

"What did we do now?"

"Nothing. Sharnel has good news." Sam assured the group.

"Isn't that what she said last time when she enrolled us into hunting boot camp?" Dylan objected. Jeez. So sometimes I get a little spirited about things. It's not like I'm the only one who calls these family meetings. When I went into the kitchen, I saw that the whole group was home.

"Well, the meeting wasn't supposed to be until later, but since we're all here…" Everyone groaned and I rolled my eyes. "I feel that since we've moved into this house, it's been one demonic headache after another and now that we have finally gotten some type of break from the supernatural world, I think it's time we have a dinner party."

"Oh, that's not a bad idea." Dylan jumped in.

"Hey, I have good ideas!" I defended myself. "I thought we could invite a few friends, not too many people of course because we have to cook for them all, but, maybe dates."

"You mean like a couples night?" Kimberly asked skeptically.

"Well, it's a rare occurrence that all three of us have boyfriends at the same time, so why not? And Dean gets dates like they grow on trees so…" I trailed off. Dean smirked and nodded.

"Sounds good."

"I like it." Sam added.

"So, then Friday night? Dinner party?" I asked getting excited. Everyone agreed. "So, Dean, do you have anybody in mind? I have a friend who I think would be perfect for you." Dean put up his hand to stop me.

"That's okay. I can get my own date, but thanks for the thought."

"Are you sure? Megan is pretty awesome and quite the looker." I push but Dean shakes his head.

"I'm sure. I've sort of been seeing someone." Everyone gives him looks of shock. That's certainly news to my ears. Everything was working out perfectly then. We'd have a quadruple date at home and I could overlook things between Dean and his mystery chick.

"So, now to the more important stuff. What should we wear?" Dylan beams filled with excitement. Dean smirks.

"Our knickers if we want. We're home." Dylan rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Have you no class?" she asks. Dean shrugs and Dylan decides to ignore him all together. "So, what do you girls think? Jeans or dress pants?"

"Why not change it up a little?" I suggest. "Dressing up _would_ give me a reason to go shopping." I say with a smile. Sam laughs in disbelief.

"Your closet is already overflowing!" he objects. I shake my head.

"You are over exaggerating." Sam folds his arms and gives me the straight face.

"So, you didn't come into my room the other day with clothes, claiming that I'm wasting my closet space."

"Wow Shar." Kimberly laughs.

"He has like two shirts in there! I might as well utilize the closet space." I defend myself.

"If it makes you guys feel any better, you don't need to gel your hair back and through on your best tux. Just throw on some nice pants with a button down and maybe put on a tie or a vest." Kimberly tried. Dean scoffed.

"Excuse me, but there is not a single vest in my closet, and I'm not wearing a tie. The button down will be enough." Kimberly sighs in defeat.

"Fine. As long as we all look presentable."

* * *

Friday finally came and I was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. I even let Sam take me for another morning run before I went to the hair salon. The day before, the girls and I went on a mad spring cleaning fiasco in the house and scared the life out of the Winchester brothers. Even Castiel got a little scare. Kimberly went on a long rant about the guys not washing dishes and when they do try, they do it wrong. "How in the hell can you wash a dish wrong? Does this look clean to you Sam? What is that?" she shouts as she points to a small spot of food, dried up on a plate. "I can see that it's not clean. Why can't you?" Then Dylan went on a rant about people leaving hair in the sink. Obviously, it belonged to a male because they were extremely short. "Is it so hard to rinse your pubes down the drain Dean?" Dean tries to point out that the hair is not his pubes, but his chin hair which only made things worse. "Same difference! I don't care what you're shaving! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!" Then there was me ranting about the demons. "Those bastards ruin our lives! Just barge in and destroy our house! The least you fuckers could do is rid of your OWN blood and guts." I shouted as I desperately tried to shampoo the demon leftovers out of the carpet. I know, that's completely unrealistic thinking, but I was pissed. To top it all off, Castiel chose that very moment to swoop in covered in filth. I may or may not have bitch slapped him with the vacuum and sprayed him with Lysol. Let's just say that I'm not the only one excited that today is Friday. Thursday was a bad day for everybody. Kimberly prepared her chicken enchiladas with a special Asian hot sauce, Dylan made her delicious quiche, and I made my shrimp paella. Dean, not being a man of the kitchen, refused to cook, but did offer an abundance of pie. Cherry pie. Apple pie. Pumpkin pie. Just all around pie for dessert. Sam, turned out to be even more useless than his brother, so I gave him a list of wines, champagnes, beers, sodas and juices to buy. And by 6, the dining room table was set for our party. Tonight was fashion's night in. The girls and I did not fail to utilize this excuse to go shopping. Once the house was presentable, we scurried off to get ready while Dean left to pick up Cassie. Now that the stress of planning was over and done with, I was getting jittery, filled with excitement. I was just putting on a final coat of lipstick when Sam came rushing into my room.

"So, I got the drinks, but I don't think we…" Sam trailed off as I turned to face him. He stood there speechless for a moment.

"Well," I said nervously. "What do you think?" I was hoping I didn't overdo it or look like an idiot in my evening gown. It's black with white straps. The straps go around my neck and waist like a bikini. The rest of my dress falls down to my feet and leaves my back exposed. I paired the gown with red pumps and ruby dangling earrings. My hair was up in a curly bun with strands left loose. I finished with a silver bracelet and fire engine red lipstick.

"Wow… you look…"

"It's too much, isn't it? I think I'm going to take it off." Sam quickly shook his head and held my hand.

"No, you look beautiful. Breathtaking." I blushed.

"Thank you. And you look handsome as always." I acknowledged. His hair was combed back and he wore a light blue button down that really made his eyes sparkle. I was pleased to see him in black dress pants. He even went the extra mile and threw on a black blazer. Sam shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"I just threw this on."

"I know. It's effortless for you." I complimented. Ignoring the murmur in my head that said I was going to have to reapply my lipstick, I gave him a kiss. Now that we don't have demons on our ass, I can take a step back and see how happy Sam makes me. Our kisses were interrupted by the doorbell. I squealed in excitement.

"Come on." Sam said, taking my hand in his and leading the way downstairs.

"Shar, can you get that for me." Kimberly asked, poking her head out her door. "I'm almost finished.

"Sure. I got it." Sam went to the kitchen to get the food and bring it into the dining room while I went to get the door. Opening up the door, I was greeted with two very large, very handsome men.

"Wow Shar." Randy exclaimed.

"You look great." Cody added. I smiled.

"I never get tired of hearing that." I beamed. I was impressed by what stood before me as well. Cody and Randy both had on tuxes. Cody looked like a million bucks in an off-white tux with black lining and black buttons. His under shirt was black as well with no collar and the top couple of buttons undone. Then there was Randy. My, how my opinion of him has changed. It wasn't long ago that I was convinced he was a demon. Now, I'm just convinced that he must marry my sister and she must bare his children. He wore an all black tux. It was classic and suited him nicely. He didn't wear a tie, but I don't think anyone expected him to anyway. His loafers seemed extra expensive.

"So, where are the girls?" he asked, breaking me out of my little trance.

"Upstairs. Doing their final little touch ups."

"Oh, let's go say hi." Cody tried but I stepped in his way.

"Oh, they'll be down any second now. Come in and help Sam carry out the trays while I go get them." There was no way I was allowing them to go upstairs looking like smoking hot sex on a platter. There will be plenty of time for upstairs activities later. I was closing the door when a hand caught it.

"Sorry." A pretty women with long curly hair said as she slipped in. "Dean said to catch the door." I nodded, realizing that this must be his date. "Hi. I'm Cassie." She said holding out a hand. I shook it with a smile and took the moment to check her out. _"Alright Dean!"_ I cheered in my thoughts. She was absolutely stunning in her pale green evening gown. It was strapless and hugged her body like a corset and had little beads that lined the slit that came up to her thigh. If anyone wondered why she went with that gown, the answer was obvious once Dean parked the impala and came inside. The color was just bright enough to make Dean's eyes pop whenever he stood by her. They looked like a match made in heaven with Dean in his white button down and black dress pants. He too wore a blazer which had a light green handkerchief neatly sticking out of the pocket. "You must be Kimberly." I shook my head.

"No. I'm Sharnel." I answered gracefully while hoping that Dean didn't spend all his time talking about Kimberly with such a gorgeous chick like Cassie.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I waved a hand in dismissal. Dean came in and smiled.

"Check you out." He said taking my hand and making me twirl. I laughed.

"Right back at you Mr. 007." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I figured, you guys would make me change if I showed up in anything less than a monkey suit so…" he trailed off and gestured to his outfit.

"Well, you clean up well. Come on Cassie. I'll show you where to put your things." Dean gave me a worried look and I answered with another smile. While I got better acquainted with his date, Dean went to go mingle with the men. Moments later, Dylan came down the stairs, hoping that we didn't start without her. Not that she was at risk of being forgotten, wearing that evening gown that looked like it was something straight out of the Versace wardrobe. Her dress was royal blue. The skirt of it wrapped around her waist and overlapped at the front creating a tasteful slit down the front of the dress and it flowed gracefully to the ground. The dress had a deep plunging neckline that travelled all the way down to her waist. She let her hair fall with gentle waves flowing around her face and accessorized with silver earrings, a matching bracelet and nude pumps. It goes without saying that the room came to a sudden silence when she stepped in. Randy, for the first time since they've met, seemed absolutely dumbstruck.

"Close your mouth dude. You might catch flies." Dean mumbled. It was just then that Randy remembered how to move the muscles in his jaw.

"Dylan, you look amazing." He breathed. Dylan smiled as if that was the finishing touch.

"You think?"

"Are you kidding?" Randy huffed. He closed the space between them and took her in his arms. "You made my heart stop." Dylan met Randy's lips with such urgency. At that very moment, she knew. She was falling in love. The rest of the men watched with smiles on their faces as the two got lost in each other's eyes. Isn't love grand? It was the sound of clacking heels that brought them back to earth. Heads turned and gasps were heard throughout the room. Kimberly descended the stairs in a goldish champagne colored dress that looked amazing against her caramel skin. The silky material clung to her curves so nicely. The sleeveless dress came down to the ground and left a small trail. It wrapped her neck like a turtleneck and left her back naked except for a little lace trimming above her butt. In the middle, from her neck to below her bosom was a slit that opened slightly to expose some cleavage. She wore gold bracelets on both wrists and black pumps. Her hair was drop curled and was clipped to fall all on one side. Cody smiled as if it was Christmas. She came in front of him and smiled, waiting for words to come out.

"So… what do you think?" she urged. Unexpectedly, the wrong person answered.

"You look…" Cody trailed off, not being able to find the words.

"Perfect." Dean supplied gazing after her dreamily. Sam nudged his brother, only to be ignored. No one else existed in Dean's world at the moment. Kimberly risked a look at Dean, only to see a longing expression on his face. She quickly averted her eyes back to Cody and gave him a kiss.

"I'm speechless." Cody finally spoke.

"Yeah, well, I'm not. You look hot." she responded. He blushed.

"Thanks. You look hotter." He quickly pulled her back in his embrace and found her lips again to Dean's dismay.

"Let's eat. Shall we?" Sam called out nervously.

* * *

With everyone at the table, things were going just as planned.

"So, Dean, how come you didn't tell me Cassie is in town?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"I moved actually. I live in Jersey now." Cassie clarified. Curiosity struck.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Oh we go way back." Dean answered with a glare. I guess he didn't like me prying. Psh. That's too damn bad.

"Dean and I dated for a couple of months way back when. Like another lifetime ago, right Dean?" Cassie answered. She was so charming and if he's dating her again that means that they have real chemistry. My plan is coming together nicely.

"And here I thought, Dean didn't date anybody for more than one night." Dylan joked. Kimberly and I gave her a disapproving look, but Cassie laughed it off.

"Yeah, well, he tends to stick around if you play hard to get. I was _not_ impressed with Dean Winchester when he showed up, smirk and all, at my job." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You wanted me and you know it." He responded.

"So, Dean, why have you been hiding the one girl we would approve of you bringing home?" Kimberly asked. I wanted to jab her in the leg with my fork, but I was sandwiched between Sam and Cassie. Dylan and I shared a look from across the table.

"It's not like that." Dean answered without meeting her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean? Randy asked confused. Dylan must have jabbed him because he jumped and glared at her.

"We're not _together_. Oh, no. I'm not reopening that can of worms right now. Besides, Dean's too hung up on someone else right now." Cassie answered. Dean took a swig of his beer.

"Is that so?" Cody asked. Cody looked Dean right in the eyes and slid his hand over Kimberly's. "Who?" Being a white lighter, Cody knew exactly who Dean had feelings for. He was aware of it all, including the trip to the future and what happened between Kimberly and Dean when she was evil. Dylan, Sam and I shared looks of panic and then stared at Dean. Dean took another drink and smirked.

"Doesn't matter. She's too hung up on the wrong guy." At that point, I tried my best to dive into my plate and wished I had soup to drown myself in. _"What on earth would possess you to say something like that?"_ I looked over at Cassie and even she seemed to be shrinking in her seat while Cody stared daggers at Dean. Kimberly narrowed her eyes at Dean in confusion.

"Since when do you give up?" she asked. Sam began to clear his throat.

"Well, you know what they say. If you love something, let it go and if it comes back to you… it's yours." Dylan and I slowly turned to look at my boyfriend. Was he serious? "In any case, I always that Cassie was the girl for my brother. She knows exactly how to keep him in line." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool and you make a cute couple. Don't they Randy?" He was busy stuffing his face so I knew he would just nod his head in agreement like I wanted him to. Silence overcame the table and the sound of silverware on dishes could be heard throughout the house. A dinner party. Me and my great ideas.


	40. Chapter 40

After dinner, the men took all the dishes and the small amount of leftovers into the kitchen.

"That was some dinner. Who knew the girls were such great cooks?" Randy said rubbing his abs in a circular motion as if he had a huge gut. Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, cooking isn't there problem. It's _getting_ them to cook that is the hard part. The only person who will volunteer on a regular basis is Dylan." Randy smiled.

"Remind me to marry that woman." Dean's brows shot up.

"Marriage? That's a big step." Cody smirked at Dean.

"Not if you love someone." Dean and Cody seemed to be having some sort of staring match to which Randy was oblivious to and Sam wanted to escape from.

"You know what? I think I'll wash the dishes." Sam said raising his sleeves and hoping to change the subject.

"I know what love feels like." Dean replied to Cody's earlier offensive strike. Sam stared between the two men and wiggled his way through to the sink.

"Okay. Dean, I'll wash, you dry."

"But has anyone ever loved you back."

"Cody." Randy hissed in shock.

"Actually, women usually fall for me easily. You can say I'm sort of… irresistible." Cody took a step closer.

"But sooner or later they all come to their senses."

"Yes. You're right. Sooner or later they realize who they _should_ be with." Dean replied taking another step. Just then, when the testosterone was so thick you could slice it with a knife, Kimberly and Dylan trailed into the kitchen.

"What are you boys talking about?" Kimberly asked curiously while walking over to Cody and wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. You would have to be staring very hard at Dean to see the twitch that happened in response.

"Oh, we were just talking about how you're going to cook for me all the time when we take the next step." Randy said to Dylan while throwing an arm around her shoulder. Dylan laughed.

"Yeah right." Sam took a sigh of relief because it seems that once again, crisis has been averted.

* * *

"That was awkward." Cassie said pouring out two glasses of champagne for us. She offered me one with a smirk on her face. Clearly she could read the desperate need for alcohol on my face.

"So, you noticed?" I asked jokingly, excepting the drink with great pleasure. She smiled at me.

"I remember _that_ Dean clearly."

"What do you mean?"

"The jealousy. The pride. The sarcastic asshole tendencies. It's classic Dean."

"That's his way." I agreed.

"He's totally in love with her." I choked on my drink from the shock of such a statement.

"In love? I don't know about all of that. I mean he _likes_ her, but Dean's not the type to fall for someone easily." Cassie shook her head.

"Trust me. Dean's not as hollow hearted as everyone thinks. I mean it's not easy, but once he opens up to the thought, he's a goner. The way he looks at her, talks to her, talks to Cody. I know what I'm talking about Sharnel." I sighed.

"That's even worse than I thought." Cassie laughed.

"Why? I think she and Dean would make a great couple." I quickly looked over my shoulder to make sure we were alone. Grabbing her by the arm, I quickly ushered her to the other end of the living room, as far away from the kitchen as possible.

"Are you forgetting something? Or some_one_? Cody perhaps." I hissed. Cassie shrugged.

"I'm just saying. Dean has a lot to offer in a relationship. And he is _amazing_ in bed." My eyes went wide.

"Thank you. That's something I wanted to know about my boyfriend's brother." I said in disdain.

"So, how did you and Sam get together anyway?" Cassie asked changing the subject.

"That is a long, long story."

"Well, I'm glad Sammy found someone. Last I saw him, he wasn't doing too well. He was really depressed about Jessica, but he's different with you." I smiled.

"Well time heals all wounds."

"No. It's more than that. With you, he seems to have a lot more life now and I'm not the only one who thinks so. Dean told me the same thing." My cheeks felt as if they were on fire from my incessant blushing.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for Dean?" I asked changing the subject again. Cassie raised a brow.

"Evasive much?"

"Right back at you. You didn't answer my question." There was a moment of silence where the two of us challenged each other with devious smiles, but then Cassie realizing how stubborn I am, rolled her eyes and gave in.

"I will always have feelings for Dean. He was my first love, but I don't want to go backwards. I've come too far in my life to go back now." I nodded. I really did like Cassie. I just hope she really is handling this whole situation as well as she is claiming to.

* * *

Despite the obvious tension, the night went off without a hitch. Cody got to take Kimberly back to his place. Dylan got to serve Randy his dessert. Cassie ended up staying the night and Sam got to unravel my gown. There was great food, great conversation and great sex. I give the night an A-. In the morning, I got ready for my shopping extravaganza with Cassie. I told her how much I love the Jersey outlets and how I was supposed to go with Dylan the other day, but I got called in for work at the last minute and had to cancel. Then Cassie had an epiphany and said we could go shop until we drop and then pass out at her place. And boy did we shop. I always did have a bit of a problem, but I'm not a selfish shopper. I got Kimberly a hot pair of shoes, Dylan a gorgeous dress, Sam a sexy jacket and Dean an eye-popping button down. Cassie and I were having such an amazing time and then it all went to shit. The sales lady had just rung me up and handed me my bag when I got a vision.

_The sales lady goes into the parking lot and gets to her car when some man appears out of nowhere holding something behind his back. She turns in shock and glares at him, recognizing him._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm broken hearted." Then man pulls out a dagger and the woman seems genuinely surprised and scared. _

_"What's going on? What are you doing with that?" she gasps. He smiles at her with a vicious grin and raises the knife to strike. There is a piercing scream and then everything goes black."_

"Shar? Are you okay?" Cassie asks with concern. I try to force a smile at the sales woman.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Once we got far enough from the lady, I pulled Cassie to the side and told her about my premonition.

"What do we do?"

"We? This guy could be a demon. _We_ don't do anything." Cassie rolls her eyes at me.

"We don't have time to argue about this and I'm not going to run while some innocent girl gets her head sliced off. So what's the plan?" If she wasn't irritating me I would've be impressed. We hid in my car and waited for the scene to unfold. When I saw the woman approaching her car, I made Cassie promise to stay in the car. Dean would never forgive me if I let something happen to her. The woman got to her car and out popped the man.

"Liz." He called. She turned and glared at him. With a scoff, she replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm broken hearted." He wore a smug smile on his face as he pulled out a dagger.

"What's going on? What are you doing with that?" I was trying to inch my way closer and closer, hiding behind cars. This man then raised the knife to strike so I took that as my cue. Coming up behind him, I spoke and watched with a smug smile as he spun around in shock.

"Hey loser. Why don't you put the pieces of your heart back together somewhere else?" I said while cocking a brow up at him and folding my arms. He smirked.

"Don't be a hero honey." I ignored his statement.

"Leave her alone before I call the cops." The man chuckled.

"Cops? Lady, you have no idea who you're messing with."

"Dido." Liz tried to diffuse the situation, grabbing his free hand to get his attention.

"Jack, put the knife away. This isn't you."

"Actually…" he trailed off, his voice deepening to demonic proportions. "This is me."

"Liz run." I ordered as I spun kicked the knife out of his hand. Using levitation, I flipped backwards and kicked him in the face sending him falling to the ground. "Now!" Red tribal markings magically formed his face and his smile was accented by razor sharp teeth.

"I should have known. Witch." She screamed and hopped in her car without a moments delay. While he was down, I tried to get to Liz's car but I did not account for all his powers. Sending a fire ball into my back, I went crashing into her windshield. Poor Liz screamed in terror. Cassie hopped out of my car and scurried over to me, trying to help me up but I was slowly slipping away from consciousness.

"You have the power of premonition as well." The demon said with chuckle. "Tell me witch. What's going to happen next?" With that he put a large fire ball in his hand. He was just about to throw it at us when bright white lights appeared in front of us.

"Cody?" I muttered before passing out completely. Cassie on the other hand sat there with shock clearly written on her face as she watched this blonde wonder throw a potion that wounded the demon enough to make him retreat. Cassie couldn't help but leave her mouth ajar. _"Maybe I'm wrong. After all, I only ever saw the one picture. It can't be her."_ She thought to herself as this woman walked over to us and healed my wound.

"You doing okay?" she asked. I hadn't noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with Cassie. I sighed and sat up slowly.

"I'll live." I glanced back at our freaked out innocent and asked Cassie to go check on her. Cassie seemed all too eager to get away and jumped at the opportunity. I turned back to my savior. "Thanks for the healing. And the potion. And the all in all kicking ass thing." I tried to laugh but I was still weak and I could feel a pounding in my head with every rumbling sound.

"Thanks for saving my charge." I looked over my shoulder at Cassie, trying to calm Liz down.

"Charge? So, she's a witch?"

"Future white lighter." I nodded in understanding and then offered her a hand. "I'm Sharnel by the way." She took my hand and shook it with a genuine smile on her face.

"I know. Every white lighter knows who you are. One of the charmed ones." I laughed, realizing that it would be obvious to her who I am, but I still didn't know who she was.

"And you are?"

"Jessica, but you can call me Jess."

* * *

I wanted Jess to orb me home so that I could get to my sisters faster. Apparently, it would take the power of three to take this demon out, but Jessica said that she wanted to make sure Liz was doing okay.

"Guys!" I yelled when I finally got home. Throwing my keys on the desk, I continued. "It's demon time!"

"Sharnel!" Dylan growled at me. I turned the corner to find her and Randy cuddled on the couch and Dylan giving me death glares. I cringed.

"Oh, hey guys." I said nervously.

"Did you just yell it's demon time?" Randy asked me with a raised eyebrow. I looked from Randy to Dylan and then laughed.

"Well, you know I always loved my charmed. Yeah, I'm going to go watch the pilot right now because _the power of three will set us free_." I added emphasis to the last part with wide eyes. Dylan threw another glare my way and then smiled at Randy.

"I'll be right back." She said and gave him a kiss before squeezing my hand and dragging me upstairs.

"Okay, ow, ow, ow, ow, ouch! Easy on the punching hand!"

"Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking?"

"I was _thinking_ that I almost died today and I'd really like to kill the sun of a bitch demon before he tries to kill someone else again." Dylan rolled her eyes and sighed. She was trying to have a normal date with her boyfriend today but apparently the Gods just are not having it. Once I filled Dylan in on the details, she went to figure out an excuse to get Randy to leave and I went to I.D. the demon. When I finally decided to check my phone, I got a message from Sam saying that Cassie had done exactly what I asked her not to do and told him that I almost died. He was on his way home, which I didn't want. This demon is powerful and it's not like he and Dean can offer much help.

* * *

Kimberly had just pulled into the garage when Sam skidded to a stop behind her. Sam and Dean hopped out of the car in a hurry.

"Jeez guys! Swipe off my bumper, why don't you." She complained. Dean took a sigh of relief when he saw that she was okay. Sam never explained what happened. He only said that they needed to go home immediately so Dean was going out of his mind with worry.

"Sorry, but we have a demon to vanquish." Kimberly groaned.

"Demon? What demon?"

"The demon that almost killed your sister." Sam said accusingly as if she should have already known. The three rushed into the house.

"Shar? Dylan?" Kimberly called with worry clear in her voice.

"Up here!" Dylan called from the attic.

"What the hell happened?" Kimberly asked as soon as she got to the top step. "Why didn't anybody call me?"

"You were at work Kim."

"So!"

"So, we need the money for bills and it's not like Shar died. She got healed." Kimberly only stared at her sister in disbelief.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"She went to china town to pick up the last herb that we're missing."

"She's driving?" Kimberly asked seeing how long that would take. Dylan shook her head.

"Nope. She got a ride from a white lighter. Sharnel saved her charge and now the demon will be after Sharnel so we have to work fast."

* * *

"Dylan! I'm back!" I called from downstairs when Jessica and I orbed into the kitchen to toss in the final ingredient.

"You might want to…" Jessica spoke before I tossed in the plant. It made a loud explosion and sent me flying back on my ass. "…step back." Jessica finished with a laugh. I sighed and rolled my eyes as she helped me up.

"That was fun." I said sarcastically. "I'll be right back. I'm going to call Kim and tell her to get her butt home." As I turned the corner to get my cell, I bumped into Sam who immediately took me into his arms.

"Why didn't you call me? I had to hear you almost lost your life from Cassie? Were you even going to let me know?" Dylan, Kimberly and Dean stood behind me nodding, obviously telling me to say yes, but since I never lie, I just deflected the question.

"Sam, I'm fine. Now, let's vanquish this demon while we have the power of three in the same room. Shall we?"

"Thank God that white lighter was there." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, let me introduce you." I led the way around the corner and didn't realize when Sam and Dean stopped dead in their tracks. "These are my boyfriend and roommates, Sam, Dean, Kimberly and you already met Dylan. Everybody, this is-"

"Jess." Sam spoke, cutting me off. His voice was no more than a whisper. I turned with a confused smile.

"Hi Sammy." She said with a sad smile. Kimberly, Dylan and I let our eyes jump between the two as if we were watching a tennis game.

"Uh… am I missing something here?" I asked. Sam seemed so tense. He turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen and ran up to his room, slamming the door closed behind him. Jessica hung her head down. There was pain written on her face.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Dean finally asked.

"Shar saved her charge so now she's helping us with this vanquish." Dylan spoke softly. Then Kimberly seemed to gasp and stare between Jessica and me. Jessica looked up at me and offered me a small smile with a shrug of a shoulder and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Out of all the Jessicas I choose to bring home, I brought home the one woman who could take everything from me with a snap of her fingers.

"Jessica Moore." I whispered, more to myself than anybody else. Her silence was all I needed to give me validation. I needed some air. I felt my chest constricting and I was getting lightheaded. The demon was the least of my concerns now. All we needed was for the Charmed ones to bless the vanquishing potion with a spell and a drop of our blood. "Kimberly, Dylan, let's bless the potion." I couldn't read the spell fast enough. I took two vials of the potion and left. Kimberly and Dylan didn't think it was a good idea for me to be alone, but there was no stopping me. This morning everything was perfect. I woke up in Sam's arms which was becoming some sort of routine. I'd kiss him and go about my day knowing that at the end of the day, I'd have him to look forward to. Boy, how things can change.

* * *

Jessica was going to leave. She couldn't see how anything else would make matters any better. Kimberly and Dylan summoned the demon and vanquished him their selves just to make sure I'd be safe on my own. Jess' work there was done. Or so she thought. After righting Sam a little goodbye note, she went to slide it under his door, not expecting him to open it.

"So, you were just going to leave?" he spoke. His voice sounded strangled with mixed emotion. He honestly didn't know how to feel about this. Grateful that she's okay. Angry that she never thought to let him know. Sad that he found out this way. Confused on how he should handle this. His torture was endless. Jessica tried not to stare into his grieving eyes.

"I didn't know what else to do."

"You mean just now, or all those years ago." He spat out bitterly. "Do you know how much guilt I held onto all these years? How much I grieved? What I went through just to avenge your death?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was my fault!" he shouted. Kimberly and Dylan, who were downstairs at the time, looked up with wide eyes. They didn't want to be there but they wanted to wait for me to get home and make sure I was okay. "You were killed because of me! Just like my mother was." Jess' eyes began to tear up but she willed herself not to cry.

"Sam, I wanted to tell you. I did, but it wasn't allowed. Besides, our life together was over from the moment I died. You needed to move on… and you did."

"That's beside the point. How am I supposed to react now? I held on to our love for so long. I mourned your loss. Now, all I feel is anger. I can't be mad at you. I don't want to be."

"But you deserve to be. You are allowed to be mad at me. I can handle it, but Sam, don't wallow in self-pity for too long. You have a great girl who really cares for you." Sam hung his head. It felt so heavy, like it was going to explode. "I won't come back. Just go on with your life as if you never saw me today." Jessica took his hand and placed the note within his palm. He watched with watery eyes as his first love vanished in a vale of white lights.

* * *

Several hours had passed since I started walking. At first I let my mind be a blank, but then the real fears started spilling out. _"Sam might want her back. What if he left me for her? What we have is special, but it doesn't compare to what they have. I care about him enough to want him to be happy. I don't want him to stay with me and resent me for the rest of our lives. Truth be told, she deserves him more than I do. I pushed him away and played games at first. He deserves better than that. If he chooses to be with Jess, then I wont stop him. It's not like I can anyway. He's his own man. I'll be fine. I can handle this. I am fine."_ I told myself, but the words were empty. I didn't mean any of it. I don't want this to end, but I wont stand in his way. After all, the way their relationship ended wasn't out of choice. It wasn't fair. They deserve another chance. I realized that I was being completely selfish by taking off. Sam must be going through so much right now. I rushed home as fast as possible, ready to look him in the eye and tell him that he should be with Jess, but when I got there, he automatically took me within his arms and gave me a note to read. I originally thought it was a goodbye note for me, but then I saw his name at the top.

_Dear Sam, _

_ Words cannot express how deeply sorry I am for everything my death put you through. I know that you never stopped loving me and I think that's part of what gave me the strength to become a white lighter. I want you to know that I never blamed you. It was my destiny to die just as much as it was our destiny to meet. I don't regret one moment we spent together. They were the happiest moments of my life. I wish I could have spoken to you and told you not to worry about me. This gave me a chance to do something great in this world. I save lives. I help people and I am happy. Our lives have grown apart, but that's okay. You have a wonderful home with a wonderful girlfriend and a wonderful little family. I couldn't ask for a better life for you. Trust me Sam. Don't close off your heart to her because of me. She can give you things that I could never offer you. I am truly happy for the both of you. Don't let love pass you by._

_Love, forever and always,  
Jess_

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me. "I should have told you who she was. I should have made sure you were okay." I shook my head and placed my fingers against his lips to silence him.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been focused on how you were handling the blow instead of thinking of myself. I just ran."

"You have nothing to run from. I would never hurt you." I took a deep breath.

"Sam, if you want to be with her, I won't stand in your way. All you have to do is say so. I can handle it." He held my hand and smiled at me.

"Why would I choose her over you? I don't even know who she is anymore. You have _nothing_ to worry about." Sam placed his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. I smiled while internally jumping for joy.

"Good, because all of that was bull. I don't think I could handle that." I said suddenly causing us both to laugh. With all my power of premonition, I _never_ saw any of this coming.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so what did you guys think? Jessica became a white lighter after her death. I always wanted to see more Sam and Jessica moments throughout the series so i thought I'd put a spin on my story and toss her in there a little. Did you guys like it? Review guys! Until next time ~ Pheebz**


	41. Chapter 41

The surprising turn of events that took place last week seemed to have taken quite the toll on the entire house. Dean became angry with himself for letting his feelings grow so deeply for someone he knew he could never have. He tried to turn over a new leaf, offering Cassie something more meaningful than just multiple orgasms, but Cassie was never one for the naiveties. Instead, she took his proposition as an insult to her intelligence and shut the door on his empty promises which would inevitably make her the rebound. Cody decided it was time to shed some light on Dean's inappropriate behavior towards his girlfriend which in result led to an argument. Kimberly defended her roommate and close friend, knowing that Dean would never do anything to cause her any pain. It appeared that Cody and Kimberly had reached a stalemate. Where Kimberly saw Cody as being envious and delusional, Cody saw Kimberly as being naïve and in denial. Randy had mistakenly said the wrong thing on the subject in front of Dylan which placed him in the dog house. Dylan knew just as much as anyone else, what was going on between Dean, Kimberly and Cody but she would not tolerate Randy badmouthing her sister. Though this was not their first disagreement, it was by far the biggest. Although things seemed to have gone back to normal with Sam and I, there has been a strain on our relationship ever since Jessica left. The little things are what tell a love story. Silence and discomfort grows between us while exuberance and affection dwindle away. Clearly, everyone being confined to the manor is becoming problematic. I was reading a book in my room one night when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I replied indifferently, not for a moment losing focus from my engrossing novel. I only looked up because through my peripherals I could see that it was Sam who had knocked on my door. Seeing how Sam never really knocks unless I'm upset about something, I cocked my eyebrow with interest. He had his duffel bag in hand, almost fully packed and began rummaging through my drawers.

"Sorry, have you seen my blue tie. The one with the thin stripes on it. I can't find it and I think I may have left it in here." I went back to reading my book, losing interest.

"It's in the hamper."

"Oh." Sam finally stopped to look at me. Feeling eyes on me, I met his gaze with a small smile.

"Going someplace?"

"Yeah, Dean and I are going to head out for a few days. There's this case a few towns over. This couple… they literally ate each other to death."

"Ew." I said marking my page and putting the book down. I got up and went to my closet. "So, do you have any idea what you're up against this time? I mean, do you think you might need backup?" I was busy searching through my closet while he spoke.

"Nah, I don't think so. I'm going to have Dean there to back me up so it should be fine." I nodded in understanding.

"So, you wont be back by Sunday then." Sam furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Um, well it's Friday so I guess not." I smiled, although it didn't reach my eyes.

"Here." I said holding out a box wrapped in gift wrapping paper. Sam smiled at me.

"What's this?"

"It's nothing really. I got you a tie. You know, something nice to go with your FBI suits." Sam ripped open the wrapper to see a blue silk tie that would give his plain gray suit a little luxury. "I figured I ought to give it to you now since you need a tie to wear and you won't be here on Valentine's Day anyway." I added with a soft smile. Clarity and shame flooded his face.

"Oh my God. Shar, I completely spaced." I put up a hand to stop him from apologizing.

"No harm, no foul. Besides, innocents come first right?" With that passive aggressive statement, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of my room.

* * *

Going downstairs to get some ice cream, I was pleasantly surprised to find my two best girlfriends and the only sisters I'll ever have, sitting in the kitchen sharing hate stories about men.

"Good, so I'm not the only one who's down in the dumps tonight." I guessed, while pulling up a chair and grabbing a spoon.

"Valentine's day is not important to me. If Cody doesn't want to make a big deal out of Valentine's Day that's fine, but my _birthday_ is important." Kimberly's birthday just so happens to fall on February 14th which is ironic seeing how this girl was once the most anti-Valentines person I've ever met.

"I can't believe he doesn't want to spend Valentine's Day with you." Dylan said in affirmation.

"He claims that I'd rather spend it with my 'best bud Dean'." Kimberly said using air quotes. "And you know what? If he keeps acting like such an ass, I just might choose to spend it with Dean."

"Sorry sweetie, but that's not going to happen." I said taking a spoonful of cookie dough ice cream and shoving it in my mouth. "Dean's going to be away on a hunt with Sam this weekend."

"Wait, Sam's going hunting? On Valentine's day?" Dylan asked in disbelief. I offered a bitter smile and nodded.

"Yup, and I'm not even upset about that." Kimberly and Dylan shared a look.

"Shar, you look pretty upset to me." Kimberly said.

"I'm upset because I offered to go with him and he told me he didn't need me to come. He didn't even remember Valentine's Day was on Sunday."

"Men are such assholes sometimes." Dylan muttered.

"Sometimes?" I questioned with a smile. "What about Randy? Is he still being a douche?"

"He's mad at me for defending Kimberly. Well I'm sorry if I don't appreciate you indirectly calling my sister an attention whore." She bit out sarcastically.

"Isn't it funny how the three of us have boyfriends on Valentine's Day but none of us are going to spend it with them?" Kimberly pointed out.

"Well, I for one am not going to sit around moping over loneliness. You ladies want to party Sunday night?"

"Hell yeah!" Kimberly and Dylan declared. It's true. All problems can be solved with your closest friends and a tub of ice cream.

* * *

After Sam went to interview the victim's roommate, he met up with his brother back at the usual seediest motel of the town.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked when Sam entered.

"No EMF. No sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out." Dean frowned.

"That's where I was putting my money." Dean had visited the coroners and checked out the bodies, or at least what was left of them. There really wasn't much left to do for the night.

"I'm just going to go through some files. You could go ahead and get going." Sam said reaching for his laptop. Dean frowned in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"Go head." Sam urged. "Unleash the Kraken. I'll see you in the morning." He joked with a chuckle.

"Where am I going?" Dean asked, still confused.

"Dean, it's Valentine's Day. Your favorite holiday. Remember? What do you always call it? The… unattached drifter Christmas." Dean frowned and nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, well, be that as it may," Dean trailed off grabbing a beer. He shrugged and continued. "I don't know. I guess I'm not feeling it this year." Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"So, you're _not_ into bars filled with lonely women?"

"Nah, I guess not." Sam sat there staring at his brother who was appearing to be a whole new person. Of course Dean would recognize this look and not appreciate it one bit. "What?" he deadpanned.

"When a dog doesn't eat, that's when you know something's really wrong." Dean glared at his brother.

"Remarkably patronizing concern. Duly noted. Nothing's wrong." Dean bit out. "Are we going to work or what?" Sam sat in silence for a moment, but his tendency to be a pestering little brother won out.

"You can't put everything on hold Dean." Dean sighed audibly before looking up at his brother.

"Thank you Dr. Phil. Are we done now?"

"Maybe it's time you just tell her how you feel."

"Sam." Dean warned.

"Dude, you barely eat. You drink more than usual and now you're putting off sex. Just go to Kimberly, put everything on the table and see what happens. Maybe she'll feel the same way. Maybe she wont, but you have to try. You can't just keep putting your life on pause for her."

"Look, the only thing I need right now is to move on."

"Yeah? And how is that working out for you? You pushed Cassie farther away than ever now. Good job bro." Dean squeezed his beer bottle, envisioning himself smashing it over Sam's head, but deep down he knew Sam was right.

"Kimberly's in love with the angel and I don't want her getting hurt. The two of us may not even work out anyway. Why put her through all of this for nothing?"

"Dean, not even you could possibly believe the words that just came out of your mouth." Dean huffed.

"You know what Sam? How about you stop focusing on my relationships and start paying attention to yours?" Sam looked away, hoping that Dean wouldn't go there. "You're just as stuck and confused as I am. Maybe even more so. Today's Valentine's Day Sammy. Have you even called Sharnel yet?" Sam stared at his brother feeling guilt grow inside of him. "You know you're an idiot? You and Shar work great together. You're really going to let some chick that made you believe she was dead for the last five years, ruin your relationship?"

"No, I'm not. Sharnel and I are fine."

"Fine? That's not the word you use to describe a relationship. That's why you wanted to run away for the weekend. I know you Sam. I know what's going through that head of yours."

"No you don't."

"You're scared. Scared to get too close to Sharnel because you're scared that you may hurt her. Are you thinking about leaving her?"

"What? No. Of course not. Look, I will always love Jessica. I mean, who knows if I will ever find love that is as strong as our love was, but Jess and I are over. There is no turning back time. It's just that, seeing Jessica gave me a reminder of something. Everyone who gets close to me gets hurt. I don't want Sharnel to be on that list."

"Sam." Dean mumbled. His heart ached for his brother. "That doesn't mean you should just push her away. She's in your life now and if you give her the cold shoulder, you'll be hurting her anyway." Sam looked down in shame.

"I just don't know how to act around her. Jess, turning up just threw us off a bit." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That's why I wanted to get away. Valentine's Day is an important day for couples and I knew it would be a train wreck if I acted this way around her today. I don't want to lose her over this."

"Fine. Then let's kill some monsters. Best way to clear your head. Better than any shrink method out there." Dean said with a forced smile.

"Agreed. And when we get back, we're fixing things with our women." Dean smirked.

"I think that'll be easier for you than me." Sam raised a brow.

"Have you _met_ Sharnel?"

* * *

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" Kimberly objected. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on! Get your coyote Piper on!" I insisted with a little jig. Kimberly picked up the red corset with the black leather pants and chucked them at me.

"No! You wear it!"

"It's not my birthday!" I objected.

"Um, I'm pretty sure the dress will work." Dylan jumped in coming to Kimberly's aid. I sighed.

"Guys, the point of this outing is to rub it in our men's faces. We must have a blast!"

"We could have a blast without Kimberly looking like a hooker you know."

"Fine. Well, I paid good money for these pants so if you're not wearing them, I am."

"Have fun with the top too." Kimberly teased. I gasped.

"I would never wear that top with leather pants! I'm not trying to get raped!" Kimberly scoffed while Dylan laughed.

"Thanks a lot." Kimberly said sarcastically. The three of us split up into our rooms to get dressed. So far this anti-male Valentine's Day had gone off perfectly. We went to the spa and got facials and massages and now, we were going to party like it was 1986. Kimberly, the birthday girl, put on a yellow floral halter dress. There were ruffles going down the deep V-neck and ruffles at the short hem that trailed behind her. Dylan, being fearless as always, wore high waist jeans with a light blue bustier and her black leather biker jacket. I, as promised, wore my black leather pants and a long sleeved see-through red button down that was tied at the waist. The three of us had just put on our shoes when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kimberly answered, giggling from the drinks we already had.

"Oh good. You're home. How come none of you are answering your cell phones?" Sam asked.

"We turned them off so that we wouldn't have to speak to you people." Sam should have taken more caution. Kimberly's motto has always been, ask and you shall receive. He laughed out of nervous habit at her abrupt answer, realizing that his fears were valid and we really were as upset with him as he thought.

"Well, we need you guys to come down here."

"Cabs are here!" I was heard yelling through the phone.

"Sorry Sammy, that's our ride. I have to go."

"Kimberly, wait!" Sam begged. "I know I messed up and I know the last thing any of you want to do right now is see me, but this isn't about us. This simple case just got way more serious. We aren't after a ghost like we thought."

"Then what are you after?" Kimberly asked absentmindedly while piling her makeup and keys into her purse.

"Famine."

"Famine?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"Yes. Famine. As in War and Famine, both members of the hell gang called the four horsemen." With that, Kimberly sobered up instantly.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"People are dropping like flies around here and we need your help to put an end to it." Kimberly shook her head.

"No, you're right. Where are you exactly? We'll be there in a sec." After getting Sam and Dean's location down to the room number, Kimberly came click clacking into the bathroom where Dylan and I were doing our final check before running out to the cab. Seeing Kimberly throw her hair into a ponytail in the reflection of the mirror, I frowned.

"Surely, you could come up with a better hairstyle for your birthday then a ponytail." I teased.

"Sorry girls. Change of plans. We're going hunting."

"What?" Dylan and I exclaimed in unison.

"I know it sucks but Sam and Dean stumbled upon a case with one of the four horsemen. They can't do this without us."

"Are they okay?" I asked, immediately becoming filled with worry.

"They're fine, but they need our help." Dylan and I followed suit and threw our hair up as well.

"Then let's go." Dylan said, holding out her hands for us to take.

"Give me a minute to tell the cabby that he's not needed anymore." I said before rushing out the door. Seems like I am going to spend V day with my guy after all whether i wanted to or not.

* * *

Dylan wasted no time in orbing us to the motel upstate where all of this madness was occurring. I took a sigh of relief when I saw with my own eyes that Sam, along with Dean and Cass, were intact.

"Glad to see you could make it." Dean said, giving us the once over. His eyes lingered on Kimberly when he saw her in her party dress. "I tried to wish you a happy birthday but your phone was off." Kimberly smiled with appreciation and then changed the subject.

"So, catch us up to speed. What does people going hungry have to do with the murders in this town?" she said.

"Well, a couple literally ate each other because they were starving for love and another went on a twinkie binge until his stomach imploded." Sam answered.

"Everyone seems to be starving for something. Sex, attention, drugs, love." With Cass' words, everyone seemed to get lost in thought.

"So, famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Dean asked.

"And then will come Famine, riding on a black steed." Castiel began to recite scripture from the bible. "He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air."

"So, every one of us is at risk here." I pointed out. Sam looked up at me, but I couldn't decipher the emotion in his eyes. Then again, he never gave me a chance to because he held eye contact no longer than five seconds before dropping his eyes once again.

"Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims." Kimberly nodded her head.

"Naturally." She said sarcastically.

"Lucifer sent his demons to care for Famine. To feed him and make sure he's ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam asked.

"To march across the land."

* * *

While Dean, Dylan and Kimberly tried to come up with a plan to defeat Famine with Cass, I decided to take the moment to talk to Sam. No matter how I felt before, as soon as I heard that he was in serious danger, none of it seemed to matter. I just wanted to make sure he knew that. Sam was in the bathroom, toweling down with a rag while leaving the door open so he could overhear the makings of our plan. I walked in and shut the door behind me, leaning against the door, I folded my arms with a smile when he spun around with a surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, eyeing the towel in his hand.

"Nothing." He answered quickly. "Just a little hot in here, don't you think?" I gave it a moment's thought and let it go.

"I guess." The two of us stared at each other and I couldn't help but wonder how we could be so far apart in such a small room. I realized that I would have to steer this off course ship. "Sam, I'm sorry." I said with a sigh. Sam shook his head.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing."

"I know, but I thought it'd make it easier." I said with a smile. Sam smiled at me and for the first time since Jessica made her big splash in our lives, it met his eyes. "Come here." I said, taking a seat on the side of the tub. Sam followed and I took his hands in mine. "I know things have been… off with us ever since…" I trailed off, not really wanting to bring it up unnecessarily. "But, I just want to get past it. I want us to be… us again." I said for a lack of better words. Sam looked down at his hands, which is when I noticed them shaking. "Sam, are you okay?"

"No. This is not the time to discuss this. There are innocent lives at stake." Sam sounded different then he did just moments ago. Cold even. I was taken aback by his reaction.

"Sam, I know the innocents come first, but my main concern was with you as soon as I heard you were in trouble. Sam, I care about you. You are important to me and I don't want to lose you. We can't just sweep this under the rug. We have to deal with it."

"Well, what if I don't want to deal with it?" I couldn't help my bottom jaw dropping slightly from the blow of his words. I quickly closed my mouth and nodded, taking my infamous prideful position of defense.

"Is this because of her?" I asked. My voice sounded cold and indifferent, but my heart was throbbing and tears threatened to come to the surface. Sam looked me in the eye and shook his head.

"No. This is about you. I just need us to focus on work right now. That's the only reason why I called you here."

"Fine. Don't worry. I will surely be out of your hair when this thing is over." I stood up and stormed out of the bathroom and didn't stop. Soon, I was out of the motel and in the parking lot. We are famous for winging it, so I'm sure whatever plan my friends come up with will include improvisation. I don't have to be there.

* * *

After I rushed out of the motel room, Sam called Dean into the bathroom.

"Dude, what happened? Are you okay?" Dean asked. Sam sighed. His hands wouldn't stop shaking and his temperature was rising by the minute.

"Dean…" Sam struggled to admit that all his fears seemed to be coming out to play tonight. "I um… I can't." Dean watched his brother in confusion. Worry soon took him over as he realized that something was really, really wrong. "I can't go."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it got to me Dean." He whispered in shame. "I think I'm hungry for it." As an idea popped up in Dean's mind, he prayed it wasn't so.

"Hungry for what?" he almost growled out of frustration.

"You know."

"Demon blood?" Dean didn't have to ask, but he wanted, with all his heart, that Sam would prove him wrong. Sam looked down in shame which made the answer quite clear. "You've got to be kidding me. Is that why Sharnel ran out of here?"

"No. Not exactly. We were making up, but I knew what was happening to me. I didn't want her to see me like this."

"Sammy, what did you do?" Sam sighed.

"I ended it." Dean looked away, being too angry to even touch the topic. "As soon as it's over with, I'll explain it all to her and beg her forgiveness, but Dean, she doesn't need to see me that way. The way you look at me every time it crosses your mind… I don't want her to ever look at me like that." Dean stormed out of the bathroom to get Castiel. It didn't surprise him to find that both Kimberly and Dylan weren't in the room. They left to go check on me. Castiel, overhearing everything, and knowing exactly what Dean was coming to ask, beat Dean to the punch.

"Taking him away from here wont work. He's already infected. The hunger's just going to travel with him."

"Well, what do we do?" Dean asked desperately.

"You go cut that bastard's finger off." Sam ordered.

"Sam, I'm not leaving you here alone."

"You have to. Castiel can sense Famine and you may need the power of three."

"And you expect me to keep this from Sharnel? She'll kill me as well as you and you know that."

"Dean please! She doesn't need to know. Get that son of a bitch." Dean, convinced that Sam knew best, turned to Castiel.

"You heard him."

"But Dean." Sam called. "Before you go, you better…" Sam trailed off, finding difficulty to ask this out loud. He huffed in shame. "You better lock me down… like good." Dean did as asked.

"Dean, be careful. Watch out for Sharnel for me and hurry." Dean smirked.

"She probably has enough fuel to take Famine on her own right now. Don't worry."

"What about you? You need to watch your feelings for Kimberly." Dean's jaw ticked.

"I'll be fine." Without another word, he left Sam cuffed to the bathroom sink.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: SO, I've had this chapter done since i updated the last, but i didn't have time to edit both. Thank you guys for all your comments, favorites and alerts. I really appreciate it. It's the only thing that inspires me to keep going. **

* * *

"He said what?" Dylan growled. Kimberly was truly frightened. If there's one thing Dylan Gray never stood for, it was men making her sister's cry and as much as I didn't want to, I couldn't help it. I finally believed in true love, granted I visited the future and saw that it goes terribly wrong, but having lost it before our love story even began just took something out of me. What's wrong with letting them see me cry for once? I'll just get it out now, and then when we go back inside, I'll wear my face of pride and use my fury to take down a horseman.

"On the bright side, it's not like you were in _love_ with him." I looked at Kimberly and sighed.

"No, not yet. I was in deep, deep liking, but only because after how fast things moved with Sean, I wanted to take things slow, but who was I kidding. I _am_ falling for him."

"Do you want me to orb his testicles in a volcano?" I chuckled, mostly because Dylan being Dylan, was dead serious.

"No, that won't be necessary. I just need to go hunting and get really, really drunk afterwards."

"We've got a bottle of Scotch at home with your name on it." Kimberly said while rubbing my back soothingly. The door to the motel swung open and Castiel walked out, so I quickly wiped away the tears and put on my game face. Dean followed behind Cass, but that was it.

"Looks like the bastard knew what was good for him." Dylan bit out.

"Sam's not coming. He isn't feeling well." Dean said, averting his eyes specifically not to look into mine. "Let's hit it." The five of us headed to the local hospital, although Dean thought it would be best for only him and Cass to go inside seeing how our outfits don't really pass in the FBI wardrobe. Dean's plan of staking out the newest body for the soul collector was taking forever. Castiel couldn't help but grab a few burgers for himself.

"Thanks for sharing." I joked.

"These make me…" Cass trailed off with a sigh. "Very happy." Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at his favorite angel.

"How many is that?" he asked.

"Lost count. I think the low hundreds." We all gaped at him.

"Dude, heart attack much?" Kimberly said.

"What I don't understand is why aren't you guys hungry? Slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to hunger." Castiel countered.

"The only thing I'm hungry for is demon blood on my hands." I said while looking out the window. Dean stared at me through the rearview mirror.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but I've been dying for some crumbs cupcakes. I figured I'd make a run after the hunt." Dylan admitted. Kimberly looked at her sister in shock.

"You do know it's like 11 o' clock." Dylan thought about it.

"You're right. They may be getting ready to throw away what they didn't sell. Cupcakes." She said while holding out her hands. To our disbelief it worked.

"Dylan, there isn't a crumbs within miles of this place. Where did they come from?" I asked. Dylan shrugged and bit in. "Well, what about you Kim? Are you harboring any urges or cravings because my bet is when we meet this guy, it's only going to get worse." Dean watched her carefully, but she shrugged.

"All I wanted was to get away from my idiot boyfriend. I'm fine. Dean?" she asked.

"Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich, or a fight-"

"Even pie?" Dylan cut him off. Dean glared at her through the mirror.

"Yes Dylan. Even pie."

"So, you're saying you are just well adjusted?" Cass asked. I couldn't help but snort at the suggestion.

"Hell no." Dean clarified. "I'm just well fed."

"Guys, I think we've got him." Dylan said, interrupting the mindless banter. Sure enough, some guy walked out of the hospital with a briefcase and jumped into a black escalade. The wait was over which was great because I was itching for a fight.

* * *

The five of us pulled up to a local diner where there were more men in black tuxes standing outside, each holding a briefcase of their own and black escalades were lined up out front.

"Demons." Dean guessed.

"Yup. Let's go get them." I said anxiously, almost jumping out of the car, but Kimberly held onto my arm.

"Shar, that's not the plan. Cass is handling this."

"And what? I'm supposed to miss all the action?"

"It's famine. He's close so they're losing it." Castiel said. Kimberly looked over to Dylan who was now scarfing down the bag of cupcakes.

"Sorry Dylan. Not on my watch." She flashed her hands and the bag blew up.

"What the hell is your problem!" Dylan shouted.

"Cass, just make it quick." Dean urged, giving him the knife. Cass popped out of the car and Dean turned on us. "Hey! You girls aren't fighting in my car!"

"Then let's bring the fight inside. Shall we?" I suggested while smacking Kimberly's hand off of me and rushing out of the car.

"Shar!" Dean yelled.

"Cupcakes." Dylan called. Once again another full bag of Crumbs red velvet cupcakes appeared in her hands.

"Kimberly, go get Sharnel, I'll take care of Ms. Patty Cake over here."

"Dean." Kimberly called. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah."

"Cody's an ass." Dean stared at her in confusion.

"Took you long enough to come to that conclusion, but is this really the time?"

"I'd rather be with you today." Dean's eyes bulged out in disbelief.

"You are with me."

"Not as much as I want to be." With that, Kimberly crawled to the front of the impala and straddled Dean's lap.

"Um, Dylan!" he tried, but she was too busy trying to give herself a sugar rush. "Shar!" he looked over Kim's shoulder to see me endangering myself, fighting a bunch of demons out front with nothing more than my bare hands, seemingly having the time of my life. "Okay, as much as I would love for this to be real, this is just Famine talking. Maybe Cody hasn't been taking care of your needs sexually and you are craving for some real satisfaction, but in case you forgot, we are in the middle of war." Kimberly held Dean's face in her palms and stared into his green eyes.

"I want more than just sex. I want to be with someone who trusts me and accepts who I am. You get me Dean. I want to be with you." Kimberly tried to kiss him, but he grabbed her by his shoulders and pulled her off of his lap. He never thought it could be possible to turn down her advances not once, but twice.

"I'll remind you, you said that when this is all over." Dean hopped out of the car, went to the backseat, took the cupcakes away from Dylan and had no choice but to knock her unconscious, seeing how she would just keep calling for more cupcakes. He then cuffed Kimberly to the steering wheel.

"Kinky." she moaned into his ear. Dean bit his bottom lip hard and rushed over to me. He tried to help me, but let's face it, we were outnumbered. Soon, we were captured and dragged inside where we found Cass on his knees, eating uncooked ground beef.

"The other Mr. Winchester." An old man who looked feeble and frankly, near death, sat in a wheelchair, giving us a once over. "And their fling for this week." Being next to him, I was blinded by hatred. I wanted only to kill demons no matter what it cost me.

"Tell your pets to let me go, and I'll show you a _real_ good time." I threatened. Dean looked from me to Castiel.

"What did you do to him?" he asked Famine.

"You set your dog on me. I just threw him a steak."

"So, this is your big trick. Huh? Making people coo coo for cocoa puffs!" Dean accused. Famine smiled.

"It doesn't take much. Hardly a push." He said while glancing over at me still struggling to get free. "Oh, America. All you can eat all of the time. Consume. Consume. A swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet you're all still starving because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul."

"Funny, it doesn't seem to be coming from mine." Dean said always being the brave one.

"Yes. I noticed that. Have you wondered why that is? How you could even walk in my presence?"

"I'd like to think it's because of my strength of character."

"I disagree." Famine rolled his automatic wheelchair over to Dean and placed a hand on him. Dean groaned but tried not to scream, not wanting to rile me up any further. That was a useless effort.

"Get your filthy hands off him and prepare to have the flesh peeled from your feeble bones!" One of the demons kneed me in the gut and I fell over. I'm positive he cracked a rib.

"Yes. I see." Famine spoke. "That's one deep, dark nothing you got there Dean. Can't fill it, can you? Not with food, or drink, not even with sex."

"Oh, you're so full of crap." Dean argued.

"You could smirk and joke and lie to your brother. Lie to yourself, but not to me! I can see inside you Dean. I can see how broken you are. How defeated. There's only one spark of life inside you and you wont pursue even that because you know _she's_ better off without you. Better off with the other guy. You can't win and you know it, but you just keep fighting. Just keep going through the motions. You're _not_ hungry Dean because inside you're already dead!" Dean glared down at the demon, but said nothing. What could he say when confronted with his own thoughts?

"Let them go." Dean looked up to the sound of a familiar voice coming from the entrance. Famine quickly turned around to greet his new guest with open arms.

"Sam." Famine whispered in delight. Sam stood before us all with blood stained all over his mouth and chin. I was too lost in a frenzy of anger and pain to even notice his arrival but Dean unfortunately didn't have that same luxury.

"Sammy no." Dean whined. His voice broke along with his heart. The two demons which stood in front of Famine to protect him, took foot to attack Sam, who answered with a defensive stance of his own.

"Stop!" Famine yelled. "No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy." He gave the order with a smile which bared his rotten teeth. "Sam, I see you've gotten the snack I sent you."

"You sent?" Sam repeated.

"Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much. You're the exception that proves the rule. Just the way Satan wanted you to be." Both Dean and Sam wore furrowed brows in response to that delightful piece of news. "So, cut their throats." Famine offered. "Have at them!"

"Sammy, no!" Dean shouted.

"Please, be my guest." Famine urged. Sam took a deep breath and held out his hand. I for one, was loving this. All that I wanted was to see demons die, I would love to be the one doing it but Sam seemed to have everything under control. All the demons around us began screaming as black smoke came out of all of their mouths. I collapsed in a heap on the ground, not being able to hold myself up with a broken rib. Dean came over to me and held me tight because even though I was in pain, I still tried to inch my way over to Famine which would only get me killed. I wasn't immune to death like Castiel appeared to be who was still munching away at any beef he could find. Sam panted, but not heavily. In fact, it seemed that he barely even broke a sweat.

"No." Sam spoke. He could have just killed them, but sending them back to hell was enough for him.

"Well," Famine spoke. "Fine. If you don't want them, then I'll have them." Famine opened his mouth wide to accept the large cloud of dark smoke. Dean watched in disbelief but for some reason, Sam didn't look scared at all. Once again he raised his hand toward Famine, which earned him a look of concern from his brother. It was evident that Sam had something up his sleeve. A way, not to cut off the ring, but to destroy Famine entirely.

"I'm a horseman Sam. Your power doesn't work on me." Sam chuckled.

"You're right. But it'll work on them." As Sam focused his powers on the dead demons who Famine ate for dinner, Famine felt something tearing at his insides. Soon, screams began to slip from his lips and Sam's nose began to drip heavily with blood. The black smoke began to seep through Famine's pours and the pain was excruciating and everlasting until finally, Sam pulled with all his might and the dark smoke blew through Famine. Sanity graced my mind and I gasped, staring at Sam in horror, I threw a hand over my mouth. Castiel sat up and looked at Sam as well, probably thinking the same thing I was. _"WTF."_ Dean was rendered speechless, but his only thought was to get his brother clean immediately. He was in no way fond of what his brother became when he ingested demon blood. So, where else would he take Sam but to Bobby's? We rushed Sam to the safe room and locked him up for his own good. I didn't say a word to him even though he attempted to speak to me numerous times. I wasn't ready. I had no idea how to feel. I mean, the guy just dumped me a few hours ago. _"Should I even care?"_ But I did. Unfortunately, he's not someone I could just walk away from. My heart wouldn't let me. It didn't take long for him to start hallucinating. Sam screamed for help. He called all of our names multiple times. Dylan and Kimberly tried to get me to go upstairs, but I couldn't. I was glued to the seat that I brought down and plopped next to the door. I wanted to be there for him. Eventually, one by one, everyone left, but not me. My heart wouldn't let me, so instead I sat outside of the safe room and tried to fight back the tears as I replayed everything Sam did and listened to him screaming for me to help him.

* * *

Dean went out back for some air. It's amazing how much he goes through for his brother. No one expected him to suffer through this part too. Tears threatened to spring free as he thought about what Famine said to him before Sam showed up.

"Please… I can't-" he said to the sky, hoping God would hear his cries. "I need some help. Please." Dean begged. "I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone." Dean heard behind him. He spun around and was surprised to see Kimberly standing behind him. His mouth went dry and his mind went blank.

"Kim-"

"Don't'. It wasn't your fault. You want to know why Cody and I are in a fight?" Kimberly went over to one of the many broken down cars in Bobby's yard and leaned against the hood. Dean shrugged and tried to lighten the mood.

"He's married with two kids." Kimberly smiled and shook her head.

"No. He is jealous of the relationship I have with you. He thinks you like me as more than just a friend and I defended you." Dean stood speechless. With a sigh, Kimberly continued. "Before I got the call from Sam, I said that I wanted to spend the day with you to stick it to him. But now, with the way I acted… I'm not so sure that's all it was."

"Kimberly, we all did things that we wish we could take back today."

"You didn't."

"Well, I'm a special case."

"Sharnel told me what happened between you and Famine." Those words, knocked the breath from his chest. "Normally, I would hate her for telling me and avoid you for the rest of my life if possible, but…" she trailed off.

"But?" Dean repeated, not wanting to get his hopes up but feeling his heart beat faster anyway.

"I can't let you go walking around feeling dead inside. Not believing in yourself and what you're capable of. Dean, you literally went to hell and back for your family. You are capable of anything. People aren't better off without you. Sam certainly isn't. And neither am I." Dean couldn't believe his ears. "I love Cody and I'm not one to leave a guy for someone else, but I consider you one of my best friends. I couldn't imagine going through all of this without you. Don't sell yourself short." Kimberly walked over to Dean and wiped away the tear that he hadn't even noticed had fallen. She threw her arms around him and gave him a loving hug.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

"Anything." Dean released Kimberly, but only to look into her eyes and hold her cheeks.

"If you weren't with Cody, would you want to be with me?" Kimberly looked down and felt her cheeks burn, but as awkward as this is, Dean is her friend and she is determined to make him feel better and it's not like she has to lie.

"Yes. I'd be crazy about you if it wasn't for Cody." Dean couldn't help himself. He felt he owed it to himself for refusing her too many times, so he leaned in and kissed her. Nothing too invading that would make her push him away, just a delicate peck on the lips, sealing his fate as the best friend. Or so she thought.

"Then there is hope for us. I won't let you go without a fight." Kimberly stared up at him in shock. Why couldn't he just wait for Cody and her to breakup like a normal person? "Kimberly, I love you."

* * *

Kimberly came rushing into the house so that Dylan could take her home, not expecting to find Cody, standing in the living room with Dylan, Bobby and Cass.

"Cody, what are you doing here?" she asked sounding a little too squeaky.

"I had to heal Shar's rib."

"Oh, of course." She muttered to herself.

"Where's Dean?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know. I'm not his keeper." Kimberly quickly responded. "I'm going to go check on Shar. Is she still in the basement?"

"Yeah. The poor gal has a lot to deal with." Bobby answered.

"Can we talk?" Cody tried.

"I need to talk to my sister right now." Kimberly bit back with an attitude. Despite the fact that Cody turned out to be right, she was still mad at him for the things he's said about both her and Dean. She stalked off without another word.

"Maybe you should just give her time. She'll come around." Bobby suggested.

"I think you've done enough. I'm tired of men making my girls mad today." Dylan said. Cody sighed.

"Randy has been calling you nonstop. Cut him some slack. He wants to apologize and so do I."

* * *

The next day, I woke up in my bedroom, snuggled under the covers. Confusion quickly hit when I remembered where I fell asleep. In an uncomfortable chair in the basement of Bobby's house. My door swung open and Sam walked in with breakfast in bed.

"I was just coming to wake you." The platter had chocolate pancakes, with sliced strawberries and eggs on the side. There was also my OJ next to a single peach rose and a card. I picked up the card with Winnie the Pooh on it and read out loud with an arched brow.

"I'm sorry I left my honey?" I asked in a disapproving tone although my smile gave me away. Sam chuckled.

"Cheesy, I know, but I thought I'd pull out all the stops. I was a major ass to you. And I want you to know that I only said those things because I didn't want you to see me…" he trailed off.

"On demon blood." I finished for him. Sam smiled but I could see the shame clear on his face.

"I didn't want you to be scared of me. That was not a good point in my life and I didn't want you to know about it." I sat up and took his hand.

"You mean, you didn't want me to know that you're a raging sociopath? Welcome to the club." I said giving him a playful shove. "Sam, I'm with you because of who you are. Not what you've done in the past and you can't hide these things from me. I want to know you. All of you and I want you to know me." Sam grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a breathtaking kiss. Whatever threw us off before had vanished now.

"And I want to know you. All of your secrets." Sam took a sliced strawberry and offered it to me. "You stayed outside the safe room for me all night. Dean found you fast asleep, leaning against the door and shivering so he let me out and we brought you home."

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said with a shrug. "You would have done it for me." It wasn't a question. I knew it in my heart.

"Yes. I would." I moved the platter to the other side of the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Okay good, because I've been _starving_ for something and it's not food." Sam didn't fail to help me with my little problem, causing everyone else to leave the house in a hurry.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone. I had to go an a long hiatus because finals were coming around, but summer is finally over which means more free time. I wasn't even supposed to touch my stories until after my finals were over, but I received a really interesting comment on my story from one of my favorite Fanfic authors that I needed to address in my story. I hope you don't feel like I blew you off Chantel Royal. I will send you a message so we could continue our conversation and I really appreciate everything you offered. I am trying to take some of your advice. Let me know if I'm doing it right lol. Anyway, regarding the question of where is our Prudence Halliwell character, I wrote this chapter in response. To be honest, I didn't give this whole Prue versus Paige stuff much thought before I began my story. Plus, with her dying in the show, I felt that it wouldn't be right to make any characters after her because then no one would read the book. In my opinion, who ever was supposed to be Prue would refuse because of her death. But enough of that for now. Enjoy the chapter. Trust me, I think you will be left guessing throughout the next couple chapters. **

* * *

"What now?" The first demon who appeared to be an old man in a wheelchair struggled to speak as he gazed upon the gent in front of him with the peeling face. This man wore a straight lined mouth and pinched eyebrows as he thought aloud.

"I underestimated them." He spoke more to himself than to the two shriveling, nonthreatening demons before him.

"Clearly." The second demon who was barely capable of standing on his own stated. The man with the shedding face smirked at the witty demon.

"You have such a smart mouth." The man raised his hands and closed his fist making the demon feel ripping inside his body. "Why didn't you use those smarts on the Charmed Ones?" He suddenly barked. This seemed to frighten both demons as their eyes went wide. "Where was your genius then?"

"I-I'm sorry, f-father." The demon apologized. Lucifer let his hand drop to his side and the demon fell to his knees in relief.

"They have two." Lucifer seemed to regain his cool demeanor and paced back and forth carelessly. "Two out of four. They get the other two rings and I'm finished. What now you ask?" Lucifer looked up at Famine while War struggled to keep his lungs from coming up through his mouth. "_Now_, I continue with my plan. It's going to take much more effort but Pestilence and Death will be far better at their assignments than the two of you. I can guarantee that. It's not like they want to end up where you're going." As soon as the finality of his statement settled in and both horsemen opened their mouths in horror, Lucifer raised his hand and beamed a blinding angelic light at them. Their vessels instantly combusted and their souls were sent to one of the most agonizing and undesirable parts of Hell. Lucifer took his former seat and began to reorganize his strategy.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Dean asked as Kimberly, Dylan and I walked in through the backdoor entrance in the kitchen.

"Just your everyday Brute Demon vanquish." Dylan answered.

"Yeah? Then what's that?" Dean asked pointing to the cut on Kimberly's arm. She instinctively hid her bruise behind me and shrugged it off.

"Nothing." Kimberly answered before quickly making her way out of the kitchen. Dean's eyes trailed after her as if to stop her. Feeling the awkward tension building, I attempted to cool the air.

"It's nothing we didn't expect. After all the demon is an upper level demon."

"Therein lays the reason why Sammy and I wanted to come along?"

"Therein _lays_ the reason why we told you guys to stay home." Dylan countered. "You have to stop thinking of us as people you're protecting. We have a job to do too you know."

"All we want to do is help."

"But you can't always help us. I'm sorry, but sometimes, all you do is get in the way." I said as gently as possibly. Dean scoffed and gave me a shove.

"Hey!" he protested although he gave us a smile as we chuckled at his expense.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we're the Charmed Ones. The power of _three_." I pressed. Dean rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll remember that the next time there's a really big bug in the house."

"That's fine. As you already know, we're huge fans of bug spray." Dylan spoke, reminiscing on the time we practically poisoned the air with the stuff trying to kill one measly bee.

"She's avoiding me." Dean muttered, breaking the comfortable silence that we had fallen into. I cringed when I realized the turn this conversation was taking.

"Dean, where's Sam? I think I should let him know that his girlfriend is still alive." Dean raised a brow at my sad attempt at changing the subject.

"He went for a run."

"Damn him and his physical fitness." I whispered causing Dylan to chuckle.

"Dean, please spare us." Dylan begged. "This is getting awkward?"

"_Getting_?" I questioned, heavy on the sarcasm.

* * *

Kimberly sat on the edge of the tub as she bandaged her arm. Without any warning, white lights appeared before her.

"You're hurt." Cody said with concern clear in his voice.

"I didn't call to be healed." Kimberly tried to walk out of the bathroom but Cody blocked her path.

"You didn't have to. Let me help you."

"I don't want your help."

"I know you're mad at me-"

"Mad at you? You looked me in the eye and told me you had no faith in me. You told me you didn't trust me."

"I never said that. I said I don't trust _him_."

"What's the difference?" she barked loud enough for the entire house to hear. Heads shot up and stared at the ceiling from the kitchen.

"It's been two days Kim. Don't you think it's time to let me off the hook for Valentine's Day?" she laughed humorlessly.

"No. I don't think it's been enough time. The things you said to me are what allowed Famine to get to me. Do you realize that?"

"Yeah and the first thing you did was straddle Dean's lap as soon as you got infected." Cody said without thinking. As soon as the words left his lips, he wished he had the power to take them back. Shock and betrayal splashed across Kimberly's face. "Kim, I'm sorry." Kimberly pushed Cody out of the way. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"Get out of my way."

"No, we need to talk about this." Kimberly folded her arms and did a silent countdown in her head. When she reached to 1 and saw that he still hadn't moved, she flashed her hands and blew him up. Walking out of the bathroom, she was less than surprised to see him reappear in front of her, ready to scold her. Without flinching, she froze him and decided she needed air.

* * *

After skimming over the legend of the Warren line, Lucifer seemed to zone in on one important factor. A factor that was so important, the angels of heaven recruited one of the most dangerous demons ever created.

"Of course." He whispered to himself with a soft laugh. "Why didn't I realize this before?" He waved his hand and summoned the only demon he could entrust with such a huge task. It had been a while since Lucifer needed this demons sorcery. He smirked when the Devil's Sorcerer, otherwise known as Tempus, appeared in front of him. "Hello, old friend."

* * *

The three of us watched as Kimberly rushed out of the manor.

"Maybe someone should go check on her." Dean suggested. Dylan laid a hand on Dean's arm to stop him from rushing after her.

"I'll go." Dylan said firmly. Dylan hurried out of the house to catch up with Kimberly as Dean took his seat beside me with irritation plastered on his face.

"So what? I can't be her friend now?"

"Like being her _friend_ is what you have in mind." I retorted. My eyes wandered down to the counter and I saw that Dylan forgot to grab her keys. Not that she really needed it. If all went well, Kimberly would open the door and if Kimberly refuses to return home with Dylan then I can open the door. I grabbed the key to put on the key hook when I got a flash.

_Dylan was running after Kimberly who walked briskly across the street. _

_"Wait!" Dylan called to which Kimberly just rolled her eyes and continued walking. _

_"Go home Dylan!" Dylan ran into the street, still following her and didn't notice that the light had turned red. A loud horn startled Dylan, and the tires skidded from the driver desperately trying to stop the vehicle. The ruckus caused both Dylan and Kimberly to turn around and to their shared horror, a sedan was heading right for her._

_"Dylan, watch out!" Kimberly screamed, but it was too late. Dylan's head slammed into the windshield, cracking it as the car slammed into her. She rolled off and fell to the ground with blood seeping from her head._

"Shar? Are you alright?" I tried to focus.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Dylan." I said distractedly as I took Dylan's keys and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up." Dylan shouted as she tried to catch up to Kimberly. "Wait!" Kimberly rolled her eyes and kept it moving. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened with Cody just yet.

"Go home Dylan!" Dylan breathed out in frustration and ran after Kimberly. Kimberly had crossed the street so Dylan rushed across without looking. She didn't expect to hear me scream out her name.

"Dylan!" I shouted, sprinting towards her. "Get out of the road!" I cried. Dylan turned around to see who was calling her name but she still stood firm in the center of the road. As I came closer, I could see the car approaching the intersection so I pointed hoping that Dylan would orb out of the way, but she just stood there. The driver noticed Dylan and beeped his horn frantically for her to get out of the way, but she wouldn't budge. Kimberly spun around and saw the danger that her sister was in.

"Dylan, watch out!" Dylan's eyes widened in horror when she realized that she probably would not live to see another day. She stared at the oncoming car as if she was paralyzed. Finally, Dylan closed her eyes, accepting her fate. She cringed, trying to brace herself for the blow that was about to come, but she was surprised to find that the car hit her from another angle. She hit the floor and scraped her knee, but she could still feel her limbs.

"Dylan, are you insane!" I shouted with tears falling down my cheeks as I climbed off of her. The adrenaline from jumping in front of a speeding car and tackling my sister out of the way was still overwhelming. Kimberly was by our sides in a flash.

"Oh my God Dylan! Are you okay? Shar? Are you guys okay?" She couldn't stop talking, just like she couldn't stop her heart from racing. "You almost gave me a heart attack. Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me?" Dylan wanted to answer our frantic calls but for the life of her, she couldn't. Her life had literally flashed before her eyes and she was still processing that she survived.

"Why didn't you orb? What if I didn't make it on time? What then Dylan? Why didn't you orb?" I then knew that these two girls were never allowed to die because let's face it. I'd be a bloody wreck! I couldn't be like Phoebe, holding it in so that Piper could breakdown. I could barely breathe at the moment!

"I couldn't orb." Dylan finally managed to mumble through our tight embrace.

"What?" Kimberly asked through her tears.

"Not that I didn't try. I just couldn't. I don't know why." Kimberly took a moment to focus her thoughts and then she realized something.

"Do you think someone's messing with us? Did we lose our powers somehow?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I had a premonition about Dylan just now so my power is intact." I answered.

"We need to get home now because if someone set us up, they will not live to talk about it." Kimberly said. We helped Dylan off the ground and she kept staring at us with fear in her eyes. Kimberly and I did not look happy. In fact, we looked like we were ready to shoot up the town.

"Guys, I'm fine by the way. That's the important part, right?" She said timidly, hoping to sooth our rage. We simply stared at her and walked home. "This is not going to end well." She whispered to herself and followed us home.

* * *

"Guys!" Kimberly called as we marched into the house.

"Go lay down." I ordered Dylan as Kimberly and I made our way up the stairs. The more we talked about what happened, the more Kimberly and I were certain that this wasn't an accident.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sam asked as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Shh." Dylan shushed him. "There're a little coo coo for cocoa puffs right now." She warned. Sam nodded slowly.

"Sam, can you keep an eye on Dylan for us?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Keep an eye on me? Guys, I said I'm fine."

"You have no powers and you've already almost had a near death experience for the day." Kimberly pointed out. Dylan suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Guys, I really don't think that a demon has something to do with the accident."

"Well, I do." I ignored her pleas for us to calm down. "My premonitions are usually about the supernatural. If you were meant to die in a car accident, then I wouldn't have gotten a vision that could change it. Plus, you just so happen to lose the powers that could save your life at that exact moment? Shit like that doesn't just happen."

* * *

Kimberly and I were upstairs for a while trying to find answers while Dylan filled Sam and Dean in on everything that happened. Soon, Dylan became restless and decided to check on us. She entered the attic to find us flipping through the pages of the book.

"I have a theory." Dylan said. She was instantly met with disapproving stares when we realized that she wasn't resting like we told her to do. "Our powers are emotion based right? So if I was temporarily paralyzed psychologically and emotionally, then maybe so were my powers." Kimberly and I gave that notion a moment's thought before shutting it down.

"Nah. We've been in life threatening situations before. Our powers have never let us down." I said.

"Yup. Besides, if you had some momentary breakdown your powers would be back by now and they're not. Some hotshot demon is up to something and we are going to capture it, torture it and vanquish it. End of story." Kimberly said as she continued to turn the pages of our sacred book in a rough manor.

"Maybe we should call Cody." I suggested. Kimberly slammed the book shut.

"No. If it wasn't for Cody, I wouldn't have been walking around Long Island and Dylan wouldn't almost have been road kill."

"Almost doesn't count." Dylan piped in.

"Okay, well, we need to know which demon has the power to take our powers away." I objected.

"Fine then. Cass!" Kimberly called. "I think angel trumps white lighter." I rolled my eyes as Castiel appeared before us.

"Are you aware of the sudden appearance of power in the underworld?" he asked without any human-like greeting attached. Kimberly raised an eyebrow.

"No… Dylan was almost killed today." Castiel turned to look at Dylan and did a quick scan.

"She appears to be fine. Is it internal?"

"Thanks for your heart wrenching concern Cass." Dylan spoke dryly.

"A demon took her powers." Kimberly said getting back to the point. This seemed to get a slightly larger reaction from Cass. Well, as large a reaction you can expect from Castiel anyway.

"We don't know that for sure." Dylan was and always will be stubborn to the core. Kimberly dismissed that statement and got back to business.

"Which demon could do that?" Kimberly asked.

"No demon can take away your powers unless you allow them to."

"Well, obviously, someone did." I pointed out bitterly. Castiel's brows drew closer together as he thought.

"Interesting."

"Cass, my sister almost died. I would hardly classify that as interesting." I said with disgust in my tone.

"It's just the timing. For this to happen when the Devil's Sorcerer has been summoned… it's all very interesting."

"The Devil's Sorcerer? Who the hell is that?"

"One of Lucifer's favorite creations and the demon responsible for the sudden power surge. See, originally, Lucifer thought that if he could turn back time, he could escape the confines of Hell."

"Could he?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, no. The demon could not affect time without God sensing his magic, but even though Lucifer couldn't use his creation to free himself, he still kept him around to travel through time and bring him information."

"What kind of demon has a freaking time machine?" Dylan asked. Castiel smirked. Proof that Dean has rubbed off on him profoundly.

"Actually, I believe you know him. He was portrayed, rather poorly, in Charmed."

"I don't remember Satan's Sorcerer being mentioned but I probably chose to block that out." I joked.

"His name is Tempus." Castiel corrected, wiping the smiles off of all of our faces.

"Tempus. Naturally." Kimberly sighed.

"Lucifer summoned him earlier today. All of heaven felt it."

"Is Tempus really that powerful?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." He stared at our faces and saw how defeated we looked. "The power of three can vanquish him." I smiled. That's good old Cass. Emotionally frigid but learning how to be human little by little.

"Why would Lucifer want to mess with time now anyway?" Dylan asked. "I mean, he's finally out."

"I went to the underworld to try and find that out, but after this latest event, I have a hunch. I'll be right back." Castiel popped out and before we could even complain, he popped back in with a big rolled up piece of paper in his hands.

"What's that?" Dylan asked.

"Your family tree."

"Get out!" I said in fascination. Castiel frowned at me and started walking towards the door, making Kimberly laughed.

"Cass, she means, no way! Or really!" Castiel stood in the doorway with a confused look on his face. "Cass, just give us the paper." She said with a sigh. Castiel walked over to the table and opened up the family tree.

"Who updates this?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

"No one. It updates itself. Magically." The three of us nodded in understanding as we learned about where we came from. The first people we recognized were Catherine, Cadence and Charlotte Warren. They were sisters and we only knew about them because they were us in a past life. We could tell by the date of death which were all the same since God, himself, had to come down and smite them. Beneath them were they're daughters which they obviously had before their deaths. That's when the family tree came to people we knew personally. Our grandmothers.

"My grandmother never told me that she had a twin sister?" Dylan said. Castiel all but pushed her out of the way to see it.

"That's because up until today, her twin sister has been dead since 1959." Dylan frowned.

"But it says that she's still alive with her own line of kids."

"Exactly. Why did Lucifer go back and change it?" Castiel asked rhetorically. "He went back to save the fourth sister." Eyebrows shot up to the roof.

"What?" I asked. "I thought there was no fourth sister."

"There wasn't, at least not until Lucifer had Tempus go back in time and save her."

"I don't understand. Why?" Dylan asked breathlessly.

"Because the first born child was prophesized to be drawn to evil." Castiel said, once again shocking us beyond belief.

"_I'm_ the first born." Kimberly said defensively.

"Only because Heaven willed it so. When God came to earth and struck the sisters, he was originally going to strike down their daughters as well, but a prophet had foreseen a great power, that if brought up in purity, would result in the greatest power of good the world has ever seen." Castiel explained. "In the twenties, when your past lives turned evil, it was the eldest, Cadence, that was swayed to darkness. She was the one to influence her younger sisters. Kimberly, you may not have noticed it yet, but the eldest sibling takes on the most responsibility and has a stronger influence."

"That still doesn't really explain why Caitlyn Warren's death was so crucial." I pointed out. Castiel pointed at her name on the family tree and dragged his finger along the names she's connected to.

"Her mother gave into evil without a fight. Both the Warren twins were under close scrutiny. Dylan, your grandmother didn't want anything to do with magic. Besides, protecting her family, she only wanted a normal life. There was no reason to fear her reproduction. But Caitlyn was different. Solitary, guarded and quick-tempered. When she conceived a child, we had to put a stop to it. The angels of heaven turned to a demon and made him do their bidding." Our mouths dropped.

"Wait. So you mean to tell me that you guys decided to kill my pregnant grandaunt for the greater good?" Dylan asked in revulsion. Castiel nodded solemnly. "Dean and Sam have told me this about a hundred times now, but now I really get how big an asshole angels can be."

"Okay, so how does all of this take away Dylan's powers?" Kimberly asked, trying to keep Dylan focussed on the business aspect and not on her emotions.

"Prophecy stated that only one child from Catherine's line, which is Kimberly's line, one child from Cadence's line, which is Dylan's line and one child from Charlotte's line which is your line, would form the power of three. Originally, Dylan's line only came down to her, but if you look at the family tree you'll see that Caitlyn Warren gave birth to Clare Parker and Clare Parker gave birth to Cadence J. Park. Cadence is older than all of you, which would make her the new eldest Charmed One." Dylan took a seat, suddenly feeling woozy.

"Are you kidding me? So this chick is walking around with Dylan's powers?" I bellowed.

"Not exactly. If prophecy is correct, this sister will have telekinesis." Castiel responded.

"Like Prue." Kimberly whispered in shock.

"The bitch does know that Prue dies right?" I said in fury.

"That's not the point Shar." Kimberly spoke.

"Then what the hell is the point?"

"Lucifer doesn't want the Charmed Ones dead, but he does want you out of his way. The best way to do that is to turn you evil."

"And what? He thinks killing our sister and sending us some random bitch is going to work?" Kimberly asked in disbelief.

"Possibly. See, Lucifer doesn't have the ability to take away your powers, but he does have the ability to ground you if you attempt to orb." Cass said to Dylan.

"So he's watching us." Kimberly stated. We all looked around feeling suddenly naked.

"He has the ability to do that too. And if I'm right, he used Tempus' ability to manipulate time and create a forth sister, raised in darkness to turn the two of you evil."

"Well, it wont work. We would never accept her." I protested.

"She doesn't need your permission. All she needs is to read the spell while the three of you are together, while Dylan is dead." There was a moment of silence. You have to hand it to Lucifer. That's some plan. Tempus in the past. Cadence in the future. Lucifer blocking our powers. We're screwed for a lack of a better term.

"Then how do we stop them?" I asked.

"Go back in time." Castiel said.

"Time travel? Seriously?" I protested.

"Yes. I am serious."

"Shar, we can't fight her here." Kimberly said, understanding Castiel's tactic.

"Why not?"

"Because technically, she's our sister."

"So, if we kill her, then the power of three will be reconstituted with Dylan!"

"Only if we kill her before she kills Dylan. Do you really want to take that chance?" I bit my lip, trying to think of a comeback, but for once, I was knocked off my toes. This whole situation had my mind blown.

"How would we even get back there?" Dylan asked.

"_You_ wouldn't. You don't have any powers." Kimberly said.

"You need the power of three to kill Tempus!" Dylan protested.

"Killing Tempus is not the mission at hand. Killing Caitlyn Warren is." Castiel stated, once again shocking us beyond repair. Our eyes bulged out at him.

"What?" I asked just for clarity.

"Cass, you want us to go back in time and kill our own family member?" Kimberly asked, equally stunned.

"Either she dies or Dylan does. This is for the greater good."

"Can't we just bind her magic instead?" Kimberly begged.

"Kimberly, her line is not supposed to exist! In letting her live, Lucifer has made you all more vulnerable to evil than ever before. This is why it's forbidden to rewrite time." We sat in silence, pondering this new task. After a long moment I sighed in defeat.

"So, which one of us goes back?" I asked.

"_One_ of you? Shar, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Dylan.

"If we both go, you'll be unprotected." Kimberly said, agreeing with me.

"No I won't. I have Dean and Sam." I laughed.

"Cadence may have powers Dylan.

"I have Cass."

"Nope, because Cass is coming with. He's our cosmic taxi." Castiel glared at me but didn't refuse.

"In that case, Kimberly should stay here." Castiel interjected. "You're going to need the fire power and I'll be able to protect Sharnel. Tempus probably went back to vanquish the demon who kills Caitlyn, so we will have to trick Tempus into thinking that the demon is dead so that he will come back to the present time. That way, once we return, the three of you will be able to vanquish him."

"Wait, what?" I whined to no avail. "Rock, paper, scissors you guys!"

* * *

**So, there you have it. At least in this story, there is no Prue, because she would only lead to evil. Now that's not to say that I don't like Prue. I loved her character on the show, but every story needs a twist right? I was going to tell you in this chapter what demon killed Caitlyn in the past but I've changed my mind. You'll all just have to wait and see, but I promise, you wont have to wait more than a week this time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know what you think! Any ideas?**


	44. Chapter 44

"Do you have everything?" Kimberly asked me for the umpteenth time. I sighed heavily and opened my purse to display my healthy arsenal of weapons.

"Explosive potions, my gun, holy water and my sterling silver double edged knife. I'm all set." Kimberly nodded but I could see the worry still plastered across her face. "I'll be fine. I'll be with Cass."

"Remember. You can't interfere with anything except for Caitlyn's life. You don't want to risk changing the future in a worse way." Kimberly reminded me.

"Yeah, got it." I said, trying to reassure everyone that I could handle what was about to happen even though I wasn't so sure myself.

"Just remember that technically, you aren't killing an innocent. Caitlyn was meant to die." Dean said. All I could do at the moment was nod and stare at Dylan. I couldn't imagine life without Dylan in it. That's what motivated me. I couldn't lose Dylan. She looked tremendously shaken which only motivated me more to end this horrid day. I went over to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Everything is going to be okay Dylan. I'll make it okay." She nodded silently in fear that her voice would crack if she spoke.

"Here," Sam said, pulling me towards him. "Take this." He placed the Ruby knife in my open palm and wrapped my fingers around it. I smiled at him and let him pull me into a hug. All these goodbyes were just giving me the jitters, but I shut my mouth and waited for them to let me go. "Keep her safe Cass." Sam told him right before Cass popped us off to the year of 1959.

For some reason, when I thought of us traveling through time, I assumed we'd land in the house, but either Castiel didn't aim properly or he didn't think it mattered. The two of us appeared in the parking lot of what seemed to be a mall.

"Cass, where are we?" I asked nervously, hoping he had an answer.

"1959. August 1959. The morning when Caitlyn dies."

"Not when Cass. Where?" He looked around and then realized my confusion.

"Oh, we are in San Francisco, California. The hometown of the Warren sisters." Surprise filled my face. With all the manor's family history crap our parents loved to tell us about, I would have thought that all our ancestors were born in or near the house in Long Island. "This is the parking lot of the hotel Caitlyn works in."

"So what's the plan exactly? You don't actually expect me to just walk in there and shoot her, do you?"

"No. We have to disguise you first. She may recognize you. After all, you look a lot like her aunt Charlotte."

"Okay. You could have mentioned the whole disguise thing before we left you know. Where the heck am I supposed to find something to wear out here?"

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Kimberly asked Dylan who splashed on some makeup, threw on shorts with a cute top and was heading for the door.

"I'm going across the street to see Randy." Kimberly chuckled in amusement.

"Oh no you're not." Dylan rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I'm not a prisoner here Kimberly! I've been sitting on my ass for three hours. I need a little air."

"You'll get plenty of air once Sharnel has vanquished the threat." Kimberly flipped the page to her magazine with a smug smirk on her face. Even though the circumstances sucked for everyone, she had to admit to herself that she was kind of digging the new found authority she had. Dylan eyed her sister carefully and then reached for the doorknob. Dylan yelped out a scream when the doorknob exploded right in front of her. "Don't test me woman. Now I'm sorry but it's for your own good. You have no powers and a psycho witch is coming to get you."

"How do we know that? She's not here yet! Maybe, Cadence J. Park grew up to be a normal girl who is freaking out because she found out she has powers. Even worse, she finds out alone because we're not there to hold her hand through it." Kimberly put her magazine down and sighed.

"Dylan, as much as I would love to believe that theory, this woman is a threat. You have no powers and if our hunch is correct, she does. Even if she's not a threat, where does that leave you?" Dylan trotted over to the lazyboy chair like a spoiled four year old and plopped into the seat.

"At least I'd be normal." She mumbled under her breath. Kimberly raised a brow, but decided to ignore the comment.

Was life different before we became charmed? Of course. But was life better? It's hard to say. Becoming charmed has had many downfalls but there were, and still are a lot of positive effects that came along with it. Sam and Dean are family to us. Dylan has Randy and I've never seen her so happy with anyone else. Bobby became our adopted uncle and Cass… well, he's just a delightful angel.

And the three of us were always close, but this made us blood. It made us family. Cousins. Sisters. So yes, at times like these, we look back on our normal lives and reminisce but if we were offered the chance to reverse time and stop ourselves from becoming charmed, or if the Angel of Destiny came and offered us a chance to have a normal life, would we do it?

"I have to pee." Kimberly said aloud. Dylan grimaced.

"Okay, no one's stopping you." Bitterness laced her words. Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not stupid. As soon as I go to the bathroom, you're going to run off. Dean!" Dean came down the stairs with his gun ready.

"What? Where is she?"

"Careful! Don't blow off the hostage's head." Dylan barked.

"I have to run upstairs. Can you look after her please?" Kimberly asked. That was the first full sentence she's spoke to him since Famine.

"Yes, because I'm a defenseless baby." Dylan said sarcastically. Kimberly smirked at her from over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs.

"I never said you were a baby."

* * *

"No. Freaking. Way." I said as Castiel dragged me into the Stonestown Mall. A couple women walked past me and gave me the stink eye as they took in my jeans and Aerosmith T-shirt. They wore pale green and pale yellow swing dresses that were different but could pass as the same in any costume store of the 21st century.

"Tell me I don't have to put on those church dresses." I whined, trailing the females with disapproving eyes. "Just direct me to the section where the demons shopped in the 1950's. Castiel gave me a blank stare and marched on. He picked the most happy-go-lucky looking store in the mall and headed straight for it. I through my head back and sighed, silently cursing Lucifer for putting me through this.

Now don't get me wrong. I have no problem with bright and happy colors. Throw me in the 60's or 70's and I'll be groovy, but the 50's were just so prim and proper. Boring in every way, including the fashion.

"Oh my God." I said. "I look like a pumpkin patch." I looked into the mirror in horror at the orange, finely checkered pencil skirted dress that Cass literally threw at me. The only thing that made it look mildly attractive was that it was sleeveless and I had to cover that up with a matching jacket that has dolman sleeves!

"Don't forget your hat." Cass said, handing me one of those white flat topped hats that was about 3 inches high that was all the rage back then. It's kind of like putting a wide can on your head. I glared at him and noticed a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about? Isn't that out of character for an angel?"

"You are insecure about your clothing, but in actuality you look very presentable." I eyed him carefully to see if he was mocking me but with him being an angel and all, I couldn't tell. "I liked the fifties."

"You were on Earth back then? In a vessel?" Castiel nodded. He walked up to the mirror and adjusted his silky green tie which disappeared inside his beige V-neck knit sweater. I couldn't help but laugh. "Castiel, maybe my eyes are deceiving me, but are you wearing Bermuda shorts with knee high sock?" He looked down at his clothes and didn't see anything wrong with it.

"No. Your eyes are not deceiving you." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Come on, let's go."

"But your hair." I stopped dead in my tracks, half offended, and half scared.

"What about my hair?" Castiel pointed to a nearby mannequin which had a brunette wig on. The wig was of the typical hairspray hairstyle of the 50's. I immediately shook my head like a mad woman. "Oh, no. Oh no, no, no. No. Not going to happen my friend. You are not putting that filthy wig on my head." Castiel simply smiled at me, snapped his fingers and his hair turned into that silky smooth wet look.

"It's the pompadour haircut. It was… all the… range back then." Castiel stated seeing the surprised look on my face.

"The saying goes 'all the rage' Cass. Not range." I said with a smile, as not to embarrass him.

"Well the bouffant hairstyle was popular too." He said gesturing to my hair. I gave him a confused look and then touched my hair. With a gasp, I ran to the nearest reflection and a look of horror came over me. I could have came right out of a 50's catalog. My worst nightmare. I had my bangs out to each side with a head band, which matched my outfit, and the rest of my hair in that high beehive look. I threw a glare at Cass.

"There will be some serious repercussions for you mister."

"Let's go." He said handing me a white strappy purse. "We need shoes."

"I was kind of thinking we could hunt in boots." He ignored me as usual. By the time we left, we looked like a couple of normal boring citizens. All that was left was for us to add to the ongoing baby boom.

* * *

"I'll be back." Dylan said to Dean as she once again tried to get out of the house.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Randy."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Dylan." Dylan slumped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Dean, I need to see him. Randy and I have been fighting and if something happens to me, I don't want that to be our last moment together. I'll just be fifteen minutes. I swear." Dean thought for a minute and then sighed.

"Fine. Go, but if you get yourself killed, I'm going to bring you back just to shoot you myself." Dylan scoffed.

"Yeah right. Like you have that kind of power." Dean flipped the channel on the television.

"Wouldn't be the first time I brought someone back from the dead." He replied ever so nonchalantly. Dylan gave him a look which clearly stated that she now viewed him as a sociopath and then rushed out the door.

She went over to Randy's and knocked the door but there was no answer. Frowning, because she knew he was off that day, she rung the bell instead. A noise sounded inside the house. It sounded like something had fallen.

"Randy?" she called and reached for the doorknob. She took a deep swallow to calm her nerves when the door opened. From the doorway she could see Randy sitting in a chair with his back to her. She gasped and covered her mouth to keep from screaming when she took in the puddle of blood surrounding him.

It was clear that he had been harmed and as his head slumped down as if he was unconscious, she only prayed he was still alive.

"Randy!" she shrieked and ran into his living room. She spun the chair around and a primal sound came from her throat. Randy sat bound to the chair with lacerations all over his body and a knife through his heart. She fell to her knees and began to sob helplessly. "No." she whaled. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Cody! Cody, where are you?"

She picked her head up to look at Randy's face, the man that she loved, and she thought she might spontaneously explode. She grabbed the knife and forced herself to yank it out. What scared her most is that no blood poured out of the wound as if all his blood had already been spilled, which by the looked of the puddle she was in, it had been. That's when she noticed the note attached by a string to what she recognized as an athema.

"Turn around." It read. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind her and Dylan whipped around to face the person she was sure to kill.

"Hey… sis." A woman who instantly took Dylan's breath away replied. It was eerie how much this woman looked like Dylan. The same skin tone. The same high cheekbones. The same proud mouth. The same everything. Only one thing separated them physically.

Where Dylan's hair was long, straight and jet black with natural gray streaks, a look that could not be pulled off by most women but suits her perfectly, Cadence's hair was cut wildly so that when a wind caught her hair, she looked like an exotic creature that could only be found in the wild. Although the roots were jet black, her hair fell into a curly frame of burgundy down to her shoulders.

Something close to a snarl past Dylan's lips.

"You killed him." Dylan growled. Cadence smirked and shook her head.

"Now what kind of Charmed One would I be if I did…?" she trailed off and then smiled wickedly. "A fun one."

Dylan's nostrils flared and she resembled a bull that was only mere seconds from charging. "Oh don't get all huffy and puffy. Your beau is safe… for now. I just had to get your attention." She said with a wave of her hand. Instantly, the Randy replica disappeared along with the blood and the entire gruesome scene.

"Where is he?"

"Close by."

"WHERE IS HE?" Dylan shouted. The smile wiped off Cadence's face. Her eyes and nostrils flared and her head whipped towards Dylan.

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! I AM YOUR ELDER!" Cadence snapped. Dylan gave Cadence a look that would surely cause her to drop dead if looks could kill.

"You are no one to me." Cadence regained her composer and smirked.

"And soon, you'll be no one to them." Cadence said cocking her head in the manor's direction.

"We'll see about that." Dylan challenged. Cadence cackled.

"Do you honestly think you could take me? I may not have the power of three yet, but I still am a Charmed One. I still have my powers. What do you have? Sisters that wont be able to scry for you because you're not a witch anymore? A white lighter who can't hear your call anymore? A couple of hunters who are in love with your sisters? I mean honestly, who do you think Sam and Dean would pick if they had to choose between you and their lovers?" Dylan gritted her teeth.

"And what about you? What makes you so confident that they will just so willingly forget about me and accept you into the circle? You obviously have no clue on which stubborn witches you are talking about." Cadence nodded and clapped her hands slowly in a jeering sort of way.

"You got me there sis. But that's why I have this." Cadence said while holding up a folded piece of paper. "A little rhyme that will solve all of my problems. Of course I can't hurt anyone until after we reconstitute the charmed ones, so I have to keep you locked up tight, but once they come to their senses, I'll rid the world of you, your boyfriend and anyone else who has ever had your acquaintance and once again the power of three will be a great evil like we were always meant to be."

Dylan marched forward to tackle Cadence. Cadence only stared at Dylan and waited for her to get within an inch reach of her before telekinetically tossing her through the coat closet door. Dylan panted from the pain. She was all too used to flying through things but without her powers to partially shield her from the blow, the pain was immense.

"You fail to remember that you are mortal. It may do you some good in your short lived future to remember what you are compared to me. Nothing." Cadence held Dylan by the leg and shimmered off to the underworld. Lucifer set up a lair sealed with sorcery and guarded by upper level demons so that no one would be able to rescue Dylan. Cadence through her in a cage and magically locked it.

"This cage zaps you so don't get any smart ideas sis." With more effort than it ever took before, Dylan forced herself to man up, suck up the pain and get up. She looked around the lair and the first thing she noticed was Randy, unconscious locked in another cage. Dylan's head felt like it was about to explode. Letting out her agitation, she threw her head back and let out a blood curdling screech.

* * *

"I can't believe in all your years on earth, you never learned to drive a car." I said as I pushed the piece of junk car that Castiel stole to the metal. Castiel looked ahead.

"I'm sure I could if I tried." I snorted.

"I'm sure you'd kill us if you tried. When Dean finds out, you know he's going to freak right?"

"Just focus on the road." He chastised me. I nodded.

"Sorry. Just multi tasking. Trying to take my mind off the task at hand."

"You should be entirely focused on the task at hand. Dylan's life demands your success." I gave him an exasperated look.

"Gee Cass, thanks. I always love the extra pressure." I said sarcastically. "I'm just wondering if there is another way."

"There isn't."

"I know, Caitlyn was supposed to be murdered, but I don't believe that she was evil. I mean, I'm solitary, guarded and quick-tempered and I'm not evil." Castiel gave me a skeptical look.

"We had our eyes on you as well." Since we were currently sitting at a red light, I was able to give him a slow blink. I sighed.

"My point is…" I said with a bitter tone. "People aren't just born evil. They have to make the choice and you guys didn't even give her a chance to make it."

"It wasn't our decision. It was His."

"Okay, well God isn't doing much for the world back where I'm from so now it's mine. I'm not too keen on murdering my own flesh and blood. I mean, it's just plain wrong Cass."

"That's the way it has to be!"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't then Dylan will die? Don't you care for Dylan? This Caitlyn person is a stranger to you and you were ready to rip apart her granddaughter without hesitation!"

"Cass, don't speak foolishness to me. Of course I love Dylan. And the Cadence thing, well that's different. Cadence is in our time and she is an immediate threat! She went after my sister so she's going to die, but Caitlyn and her daughter shouldn't have to die for that. Why can't I bind their powers instead?"

"Well, for one thing, someone could always unbind their magic. Plus, you don't have any powers."

"What?" I yelped in shock. That hadn't occurred to me although it should have been the first thing to occupy my mind.

"Well, technically you don't exist yet, so neither does your powers."

"So then how am supposed to trick Tempus into thinking that he killed a demon without my powers?"

"You wont. Tempus will kill the demon and I will resurrect that demon. The problem is that the demon probably wont go after the witch again since he almost died which is why you have to kill her."

"_Or_, I could convince this demon to do it. I could go undercover as a demon or something. Hype him up for the kill."

"And risk your life? You have no powers. You are not confronting any demons Sharnel. Your one task is to kill Caitlyn Warren." I knew I was being a pain in the ass but I've never killed a human being before.

"Okay, if I'm going to do the damn demon's job, why are you going to resurrect the demon?" Castiel sighed.

"You are extremely inquisitive." I gave him my sweetest smile. "Killing this demon didn't just change your future. There are a whole new line of innocents around the world because whoever the demon killed after Caitlyn, lived a life they weren't supposed to."

"Castiel, that's not a bad thing. That saved a bunch of innocents from murder."

"It is bad if it ruins the grand design."

"Cass-"

"Their destinies were to die Sharnel. Now that they are alive, there are more homeless, more evil people in the world and the ones who _are_ good are living in a world where Lucifer is free." Heaving a sigh a gave up.

"This grand design thing sucks ass." I muttered. "Who is this demon anyways? I'd like to personally pay him my respects when we get back to the present."

"His name is Shax." Now I know that it is dangerous and illogical to spontaneously stomp on the brakes in the middle of the road, but when talking about the demon that killed a Charmed one on the show, I believe my behavior was called for. "Sharnel, why have you stopped, we are not there yet." Horns blared around me as angry drivers drove around me but I ignored them.

"Shax? The demon you want to resurrect from certain death is Shax? Are you out of your blazing mind?"

"No." I threw my hands up in frustration and squeezed the steering wheel to try and calm myself.

"Calmate Sharnel. Calmate."

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." I suddenly wondered if I crashed this car into a tree, would it kill an angel, but saner heads prevailed.

"You do know that Shax is who murdered Prue and who can very well come after us in the near future."

"That's beside the point."

"THAT IS THE ONLY POINT CASS!" In a matter of minutes, I have either gone deaf or gone mad. Most likely the latter. "You are going to resurrect one of the most dangerous demons in all of Charmed history? Do you hate me that much?"

"I do not hate you. I do not particularly like you at the moment but I normally find you amusing." My eyes were bugging out as I wondered where I could locate an angel's blade.

"I'm glad I can entertain you Cass." I said this dripping with disdain but I don't think Cass even noticed.

* * *

"Where's Dylan?" Kimberly asked when she and Sam came down the stairs to check up on her. Dean was munching down on a bowl of popcorn as he stared at the big screen TV.

"She went to Randy's. Sam look; the sound of music is on." Kimberly was in disbelief.

"Are, are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's a classic." Kimberly glared at him.

"When did Dylan leave?" Sam asked, placing a hand on Kim's shoulder to calm her. Dean shrugged.

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Twenty minutes! Are you freaking kidding me Dean?" Kimberly barked, marching to the door.

"Look, it's no big deal. She just wanted to make up with him and you know that's going to take at least a half hour." Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"And you let her go?"

"She's a grown woman Kim and she's only across the street." Kimberly made a choking gesture with her hands and growled. She hurried across the street with Sam and Dean trailing behind her. Without warning, she blew off the door and marched in.

"Dylan! Randy!" she called frantically.

"Shit." Dean whispered in awe as he took in what used to be the coat closet door. Sam and Kimberly turned to look.

"It's no big deal, huh Dean?" Kimberly said angrily. Sam hit his brother on the arm.

"Why would you let her go?" he chastised him.

"Okay, I'm a bad babysitter. We'll find her. Kim, you can scry for her."

"No need." Dylan's voice said from behind them. The three turned quickly and Kimberly was about to charge after her, hug her and then slap her but instead she stopped in her tracks.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's a wig. I thought I could try and disguise myself." Kimberly chuckled.

"I doubt disguising yourself will work." Dylan began to descend from the stairs and shrugged.

"Well, it was worth a shot, besides, I kind of like it. It's a change and lord knows I needed one."

"What happened here?" Sam asked pointing to the shattered closet.

"I don't know. That's what I was wondering, but Randy's not here. I called him and he says he's working today. Maybe Cody knows." Being reminded of Cody and everything he's said and done only agitated Kimberly further.

"I'll worry about him later. Let's get you back home where you are safest." Kimberly eyed her so-called sister all the way back to the manor. Something was off about her besides her odd hair choice but Kim wasn't quite sure what it was. "To keep busy, how about you help me make another vanquishing potion?" Dylan nodded.

"Sure."

"The book is on the kitchen counter. Can you bring it upstairs to the attic for me please?" Kimberly asked, deciding to test her sister.

"No problem." Kimberly went ahead upstairs to find a weapon just in case this person turned out to be an intruder, but Dylan came upstairs with the book in hand and began flipping through it.

"Which potion do you think we should use?" Kimberly scrutinized Dylan for a moment before deciding to let it go for now.

"Well, if Cadence has Prue's powers, we should probably use the most powerful one we have. After all, technically, she is charmed." Dylan nodded.

"I can't wait until this is all over." She stated.

"You and me both." Kim agreed.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the cemetery and interrogate demons on this Cadence's whereabouts when Sharnel gets home.

"Sure, but we'd still have to hope for luck. Who's to say the demon we capture and torture knows anything?"

"We have to stay positive Kimberly. The sooner we find this demon's lair or whatever, the sooner we vanquish this Dylan wannabe."

* * *

"This is it." Castiel said as I pulled into our destination. "Shax is going to try and kill her in about five minutes."

"So, do we just stake the house out?" Castiel nodded.

"We don't want Tempus to see us."

"Psh, not that he'd recognize us." As I chuckled, my breath was suddenly visible as the air became chilly. The door to Caitlyn Warren's house busted up and the wind turned into the blue nightmare that is Shax. I couldn't help the gulp I took when staring at his figure.

"Stay here." Castiel ordered me as he climbed out of our car. Normally I'd roll my eyes and jump out the car, but at that point, staring at this monstrous demon, Castiel didn't have to tell me twice.

From my seat, I could see him walking through the house in search of Caitlyn and then suddenly Tempus shimmered in the house. He used his powers to close the front door. I couldn't see what was happening but Castiel could. He watched from the window waiting for his chance.

"What are you doing here?" Shax asked. Tempus simply grinned.

"Ending you." Without hesitation, Shax attacked, throwing his energy blast at Tempus. Tempus flamed out of the way and appeared behind him. He stabbed Shax in the back with an athema dipped in a potion made of some dark magic and watched as the demon combusted into flames and finally blew up. He then waved his hand and a woman flamed in before hm.

"Your life is now forever bound to Him. For without Him, there would be no you." Tempus handed the woman, who appeared to be Caitlyn, the athema and placed an amulet around her neck. "Wear this until death young witch. Protect your life and protect the life of your child." He placed a hand on her stomach and then flamed out.

From the look on her face, it was clear that she hadn't a clue that she was pregnant. Castiel waited for her to leave the room and then popped himself inside. Placing his hands on the ashes of the demon, he recited some sort of Enochian and the ashes began to dance in the air. The wind picked up and a light flashed throughout the room.

Castiel had done his deed, but not before banishing Shax to the underworld, back to the rule of the Source. When he appeared in the car next to me with a solemn look on his face, I knew it was my turn.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: Hey guys, listen up. I really want responses to this chapter. I rewrote it about 3 times and I am finally happy with it. Review, even if it's critical, I can take it.**

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." Dylan spoke her mind as she paced back and forth. Kimberly ignored the incessant movement while Dean and Sam's eyes followed after Dylan.

"Well then we're in a pickle because I do and I'm sure once Sharnel gets back, she'll agree with me. Majority rules." Kimberly said as she copied the spell to call a lost witch on a loose piece of paper.

"You don't speak for her." Dylan objected to which Kimberly raised an eyebrow in response. Dean raised his hand.

"Well, I think I'm going to have to side with Kimberly on this one." Dean butted in, unknowingly easing the tension in the room. Dylan scoffed at him.

"You don't get a vote, kiss ass."

"Hey!" Sam interjected. "That's not necessary. And we're _all_ risking our lives to fight by your side, so we do get a vote."

"Dylan, don't you think this Cadence chick expects us to come in guns blazing?" Kimberly stated, wondering why Dylan would decide to try her patience at a time like this.

"It's a trap for you in particular and you have _no_ _powers_. By summoning her here, we have the upper hand, we're on _our_ turf, our powerbase and we know what to expect." Kimberly explained.

"Damn it, no!" Dylan yelled. She became so overwhelmed with frustration that she lashed out by hitting a small trinket off the shelf. Everyone stared at her in shock. Kimberly stood up straight, Dean straightened up in his seat and Sam scrutinized her every move.

She realized that her outburst appeared threatening. With a sigh, she apologized. "I'm sorry you guys. It's just… I'm so stressed out. I mean, you have no idea what it feels like to be wiped out of creation just like that." Dylan said, snapping her fingers to make her point.

"I don't think it's safe to bring this imposter into our home _because_ I have no powers." Sam and Dean seemed to relax a bit, but Kimberly still kept her guard.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I _mean_, this is exactly what Cadence wants. Kimberly, Sharnel and Cadence, in the manor, by the book. You guys will be handing her the chance to reconstitute the power of three and get rid of me forever!"

"We're not going to let that happen, Dylan." Kimberly assured her through gritted teeth. "She may have powers, but she is no stronger than us. It'll be two against one." Dylan sighed and let her head hang down.

"Kim-"

"Do you have a better idea?" Kimberly asked, cutting her off. Dylan just glared at the wall in response. "Didn't think so. Now, you need to trust me." Dylan nodded her head and scowled.

"Fine." Dylan walked out of the attic and leaned against the wall, listening to what was being said.

"Don't worry Kim. She's just scared." Dean said.

"Is she? She seems anything but scared. Almost suicidal actually. There's something up with her." Kimberly responded.

"Like what?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I don't know Sam. All I know is that's not Dylan. Not the Dylan that I grew up with anyway and I have half a mind to test her blood."

"Kim, we are dealing with a witch. Not a shifter." Dean objected.

"I know but-"

"No. No buts. Let's just stay focused on our plan and wait for Shar to get back."

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this Cass." I whispered. I had an athame in my hands and I tried to will my hands to stop shaking but they just wouldn't.

"You have to Sharnel." I let out a gust of air in exasperation to his blatant disregard for my humanity.

"I know that Cass, okay!" I bit out. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I know that." I grabbed the door handle and opened the car door. Before stepping out of the car, I turned to look at him. "Why can't you do it?"

"Sharnel-"

"I am going to do it. I just need as many reasons as possible to justify it. That's all I'm asking." Castiel sighed.

"She can sense my powers. She'll put up more of a fight if she feels she is in danger and she would have to die in fear. She shouldn't have to die in battle." I nodded. Castiel didn't realize that she would be in fear no matter what, but he tried his best.

I climbed out of the vehicle and crossed the street. I placed the athame in my purse and plastered a smile on my face.

"She's not an innocent. She's already dead. She's not an innocent. She's already dead. She's not an innocent. She's already dead." I repeated to myself as I knocked on her door. I looked over my shoulder and wondered if an angel of death was looming over my shoulder, knocking on her door as well.

"In a minute!" she answered. She sounded frantic. I heard a commotion going on behind the door, but then she finally opened it. Her breath caught. "Aunt Char?" I stared at her in disbelief, wondering how she knew my name.

She must have mentally smacked herself because she smiled at me and placed her hand over her chest. "Pardon me. You are just the splitting image of my aunt Charlotte, rest her soul." I swallowed and mentally shook myself. I offered her a smile.

"That's quite alright. I'm sorry to interrupt your day." She fanned a hand at me.

"Oh nonsense. I really appreciate the visit after the day I had Miss…" she trailed off, waiting for me to fill in my name.

"Uh, Christine. My name is Christine Fields. I'm an old friend of your sister."

"Constance?" She whispered. "You know Constance?" I nodded.

Technically, it's not a lie. I met Dylan's grandmother plenty of times although I do believe the angels had it wrong. Constance is a real laugh if you don't take anything she says to heart, but she can be mean to the bone at times. And this Caitlyn seems really sweet.

She stepped aside and let me in. I looked back at the car and although I couldn't see him, I could feel Castiel's disapproving glare from a mile away. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"New York."

"Oh, the big apple. I always wanted to visit. I hear it is absolutely lovely." I chuckled.

"It's alright."

"Well, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I nodded a little too eagerly.

"Oh yes! I just… I just wanted to meet Constance's sister. She talks about you all the time."

"Really? We didn't end things on the best terms. You know how siblings can be." I nodded, knowing all too well how siblings could be. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. I wont take up much more of your time." She nodded and poured herself some fresh lemonade. After taking a healthy sip, she placed the glass on the counter and sighed.

"So, are you going to do it in here or in the living room?" Her voice suddenly sounded a little darker. I tensed.

"Do what?" She turned and gave me a smirk.

"Do not insult my intelligence little girl." I stood up from the seat she had offered me and watched her closely.

"Caitlyn, I don't think I know what you mean." I put my hands out in front of me just for good measure. She smirked at me and then she suddenly disappeared. It looked like she dissolved into the air. Then I felt someone behind me. She reached into my easy accessible purse and grabbed my knife. Before I could react she held it against my throat. _"Damn it Cass. You could have told me she materializes!"_ I thought to myself.

"I do not take well to people trying to harm me. And for you to be my own flesh and blood." She trailed off and made a 'tisk' sound with her tongue. "That _really_ stings."

I grabbed her hand and tried to pull the blade from my neck. It was pressed against my throat and it only took the slightest gulp from me to break the skin.

"Look…" I panted. "You're right. I was sent here and believe me, I wish I wasn't, but this is for the greater good." To be honest, I couldn't think of anything better to say at the moment.

"Taking innocent lives is for the greater good? Mine and the life of my unborn child!" Everything I steeled myself against was being thrown in my face. I willed myself not to cry.

"I'm sorry." She jerked me and pulled the knife against my skin. It sliced into the skin but thankfully she did not hit any veins. I gasped from the pain.

"Why do you look so much like my aunt? Did you escape certain death? Are you a ghost?" I placed both hands up in the air to show her that I was defenseless.

"We both know that I'm not a ghost. Ghosts just don't ring on your doorbell and they definitely don't bleed."

Her breathing calmed and from the close proximity, I could tell that her heartbeat was decreasing to a normal rate. Signs of belief although she still held the knife to my neck.

"I look like your aunt because she was me in a past life. It's hard to explain, but I'm from the future and I guess you could say that Charlotte has been reborn, along with Catherine and your mother Cadence."

"Then why have you come back to harm me?"

"Because the child that you are carrying gives life to a powerful darkness. She's teamed up with Lucifer and is trying to kill a charmed one. My sister."

"Liar!" Caitlyn lifted the dagger and attempted to bring it down to my chest, but I caught her wrist and pushed against it. While struggling to keep the dagger away from me, I protested.

"I'm not lying! I wish I was but the birth of your baby brings on a great evil." Caitlyn seemed to think that over for a moment and shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to let you hurt my baby. I don't care what you say or what happens in the future. You will not harm my baby!" Tears came to my eyes. I knew it was the right thing to do, but it didn't feel like it.

"Well, in that case…" I trailed off as I used my free hand to drive my elbow into her side. I grabbed her wrist and spun causing her to flip and collapse to the ground.

As she lay on her back, I kneeled down with my right knee in her throat. I once heard that if you cut off oxygen to the brain, people feel less. I wasn't sure if it was true, but I hoped so. "I'm sorry."

I raised the dagger and held it with both hands. She tried to scream for mercy as I drove it into her stomach but my knee blocked the passageway to her lungs. I twisted the blade, hoping to make it as quick as possible and then pulled it out.

I sat next to her lifeless body and pulled her into my lap. I decided to allow myself to mourn for her since no one else would. "Cass!" I called. In a flash he was by my side. I couldn't meet his eyes as I spoke. "It's over."

* * *

"Fucking good for nothing witches!" Cadence grumbled as she paced back and forth in Dylan's room, and tried to come up with a new plan. It was obvious that Kimberly was going to ruin things. Cadence couldn't cast her trust spell on us until I returned from the past and Kimberly seemed to be on the brink of catching Cadence in the act.

"I have to do something." She muttered. "I have to get rid of that stupid witch." She spat out, referring to Dylan. "But how? To kill Dylan, I'd have to use dark magic and once I invoke the darkness, the sisters' white lighter will be able to sense that I am not Dylan." She growled in frustration.

"How do I kill her without using my magic?" A knock on her door, interrupted her train of thoughts. Sam opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Is that how knocking works in this house?" she groaned with her hands on her hips. Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't know since you _never_ knock." Cadence sighed and forced a smile.

"Is there something you wanted Sam?"

"I'm going on a popcorn run. I thought we could watch a movie or something in the meantime to take your mind off of things. Do you want me to pick up anything else?" She shook her head impatiently.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few. I'm thinking Pirates of the Carribean, but I guess you can pick since someone's trying to off you." Sam said jokingly. When she didn't smile, Sam frowned and left, but then Cadence seemed to perk up.

"Pirates, huh? Now _there's_ an idea."

* * *

"Rosemary." Kimberly asked for it by holding out her hand. Dean handed the protection herb to Kimberly.

"Rosemary." He repeated as if checking it off on a checklist. Kimberly placed a pinch of rosemary in the mixing bowl.

"Cypress." Kimberly said. Dean took a sprig of cypress and tossed it in the bowl.

"Cypress." He repeated.

"And yarrow root." She took a yarrow root and added it to the bowl.

"Now what?" Dean asked.

"Well, we have to grind the ingredients together while we chant the spell, so as soon as Shar gets back, we'll be good to go." Kimberly answered. She flipped through the pages of the book, attempting to keep herself busy.

"I still don't get why you need to call for her though? I mean, isn't the whole point of Sharnel going back in time to wipe Cadence out of existence?"

"Yes, in theory, but Cadence is under the protection of Lucifer himself. Killing Caitlyn puts the timeline back on track, but it doesn't necessarily mean the threat will be over. We're still going to have to make sure she's gone." Dean nodded with knitted brows.

"But she won't be a relative anymore… would she even be a threat?"

"She wouldn't be a charmed one anymore, but God only knows what heat she's packing that she got from Lucifer."

"So then we should be ready for battle." Kimberly nodded.

"Which is why I'm making a vanquishing potion." Dean nodded and smirked at her. Kimberly felt his eyes on her and looked up. She gave him a puzzled smile. "What?" Dean shrugged.

"Nothing, it's just… you're really good at this you know. Way better than you give yourself credit for." Kimberly blushed and looked back to the safety of the Book of Shadows. Somehow Dean's green eyes were just a scary place to be.

"At what? Being a witch?" Dean nodded.

"Well yeah, there's that… and you're good at being the oldest. Taking the lead. You usually step back and let Sharnel and Dylan take charge, but when everything's up in the air, nothing holds you back." Kimberly tried to joke and ease the moment.

"Eh, I just tag along and freeze things." Dean shocked Kimberly by placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"No. You don't."

* * *

"Dylan? Dylan, is that you?"

"Randy? Randy, baby, are you okay?" Dylan asked frantically. She tried several times to touch the cage bars but Cadence wasn't playing around. They zap like a bitch.

"No I'm not okay! I'm in a cage! You jumped me! What the hell!" Dylan suppressed her urge to roll her eyes.

"No, I did not jump you."

"Oh, so you have a twin now?"

"No. Randy, it's hard to explain, but trust me, I'm going to get you out of here."

"What the hell is going on?" he barked stubbornly, but his bickering was brought to a sudden halt when an almost exact replica of his girl friend appeared out of thin air.

"Honey! I'm home!" Cadence called in an "I love Lucy" tune.

"You crazy bitch! When I get out of here, I'm going to-" Cadence walked up to Dylan's cage and kneeled down in front of her.

"You'll what? Sweetie, what makes you think you're ever going to get out of that cage? You or your little boy toy."

"Leave him out of this." Dylan growled viciously.

"Why should I? I think he's kind of hot. Totally out of your league."

"Dylan…" Randy gasped. "I have to say, I'm freaking the fuck out!" he panted. Cadence laughed.

"You know for such a big ball of muscle, you sure are a little pussycat." She mocked him.

"Don't worry baby. Let me handle this." Dylan spoke. "Cadence, why don't you be a real woman and face me with no weapons or magic to hide behind." Cadence smiled.

"I could… or I could just do this." Cadence took an ancient looking athame out of her bag and used her power to bring Dylan close enough to touch. As Dylan pressed up against the bars, the zapping sensation started and Dylan screamed.

"Dylan!" Randy shouted. "Leave her alone you bitch!" Cadence took the blade and sliced Dylan against the neck with it. She was careful to only break the skin, and then she let Dylan's body collapse to the ground. She turned to Randy.

"Relax. I can't kill her, not directly anyway. But I can put a curse on her." Dylan held her throat and fought to stay conscious.

"What did you do to me?" she gasped.

"Well, you can actually thank the jolly green giant for this idea. See, he gave me the perfect way to kill you indirectly. By using this cursed dagger to merely slice you with, you will age and within the night, you'll die of old age. It's brilliant."

"Dylan? You're going to be okay baby." Randy spoke. Cadence pouted at him.

"Aw, how sweet. Here you are worrying about her, when you are going to have it worse."

"I swear to God…" Dylan said, gripping at the ground, trying to steady herself. "If you touch him."

"Why don't you look him in the eye and tell him how much you love him? You know, a lot of people wish they got to say goodbye to their loved ones before they died. Maybe you shouldn't pass this up."

Cadence waved her hand and the cage magically opened. Randy charged out and Cadence flicked her wrist and sent him into the bumpy wall. She stood over him, grabbed his neck and raised the knife. "Go on. Tell her you love her."

Tears streamed down Dylan's face before she even realized it. Randy's eyes met hers and she saw water in his eyes as well. He must have been scared if he was on the brink of tears.

"I love you Dylan." He choked out through Cadence's hand. His overbearing size would have won him the fight easily if it wasn't for Cadence's powers.

"No. Please. Don't." Dylan sobbed. Cadence smiled wickedly and drew the blade back to slash his throat, but then the knife fell. Cadence fell over and clutched her chest.

"Ah! Fuck!" she swore as she writhed in pain on the ground. Randy inched towards the knife, but Cadence was too quick. She used her telekinesis and flung Randy back into his cage. With a wave of her hand, the cage resealed itself. She fought to catch her breath.

"Fuck your sister!" she shouted at Dylan. "God! That hurt like a bitch! What the hell kind of protective amulet is this?" Cadence said as she clutched at the necklace around her neck.

"That's right. Sharnel killed your grandmother. You're dying bitch." Cadence shook her head.

"Not as long as I wear this amulet. Unfortunately it doesn't protect me from the pain. Excuse me while I go take a nap. Do me a favor. Hurry up and die." With that, Cadence blinked back to Dylan's room.

* * *

Castiel and I popped into the living room and the place looked the same. No signs of war or death.

"Guys!" I called.

"In here!" I heard Kimberly's voice from the kitchen. Castiel and I smiled at each other and I rushed off into the kitchen.

"Where's Dylan? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's in her room." Dean answered.

"Are you okay? Did you… you know?" Kimberly asked. I nodded and let my eyes fall to the ground. I wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

"It needed to be done." I looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to the store to get Dylan some popcorn." I nodded.

"That's sweet of him." I took in the herbs and the bubbling pot around me. "So, what are you doing in here?"

"Making potions." Dean said happily as he picked up some poppy seeds and tossed them over the pot. Kimberly quickly froze the room and shook her head at Dean's frozen stature.

"He's going to be the death of me." She said with a shake of her head. She picked the poppy seeds out of the air and unfroze the room.

"Dean, are you trying to kill us?" I asked in amazement.

"Poppy seeds do not mix with certain things. That's why you only put a tiny bit." Kimberly said, putting in a pinch. Dean jumped as that tiny amount caused the pot to have a small explosion.

"It wouldn't kill you to watch a couple of Charmed episodes every now and then. We have them all." Kimberly suggested.

Dean rolled his eyes. I watched the two carefully and nodded. They were especially chummy for two people who were going through an awkward patch a minute ago.

"I'm going to check on Dylan." I said.

"Okay, wait until you see her head." I raised a brow at Kimberly's odd comment and went upstairs. As soon as I saw Dylan, however, I understood.

"Shar, you're back!"

"What the hell is that?" I asked in shock.

"What?" I stared at her hair with my mouth hanging open.

"The dead raccoon on your head." They don't call me the honest bitch for nothing. Her mouth dropped and she looked highly offended.

"It's a wig. But I like it!" I shook my head.

"No, that needs to come off. Right now." To her surprise, I grabbed her hair and gave it a yank, trying to get the wig off, but it didn't budge. I didn't feel the wig. I felt her scalp. She gave me dagger eyes and all I could think was uh-oh.

"Bitch!" she shouted as she flung me into and through Dylan's door. Hearing the commotion, Kimberly and Dean rushed up the stairs to find me laying in rubble in front of Dylan's room. "How dare you! My hair is unique! It's called individuality and a rejection of conformity!"

"I told you that wasn't my sister!" Kimberly shouted as she and Dean helped me up.

"Duly noted!" Dean yelled back. Cadence growled and dug in her pocket for her spell.

"Sibling rivalry comes to an end,  
as you open your heart to a new friend." Cadence began chanting.

"What is she doing?" I asked sounding fuzzy as if I had a concussion, which was more than likely.

"She's casting a spell." Kimberly answered.

"From this moment the trust you lack,  
is given-" Kimberly blew Cadence up and sent her flying back into Dylan's room.

"She was supposed to blow up! Why didn't she blow up?" Dean panicked. The two got me down the stairs and lay me on the sofa.

"Stay here." Kimberly said as she made her way back up the stairs. Kimberly looked into Dylan's room and was astonished. "She's gone!" she yelled as she ran back down.

Suddenly, Cadence blinked next to Dean. She waved a hand and sent both him and Kimberly flying. Dean crashed into the wall and Kimberly crashed into the glass cabinet.

"The two of you will cooperate or you will _all_ die!" Cadence shouted. She raised her hand at me, but then two loud gun shots sounded throughout the house. Blood poured from Cadence's wound. She touched it and winced in pain before blinking out of the manor. Sam was by my side before I even made sense of what happened.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just a concussion, but Kimberly is hurt bad. Dean may be unconscious too."

Sam helped me to my feet and we went over to check on our roommates. As I suspected, Kimberly had the worst injury. Blood leaked from her ear and her pulse felt weak. Sam carried her to the couch.

"We need Cody." I proposed frantically. Sam shook his head.

"No. She doesn't want Cody's help right now. She'd be pissed if you called him." I shrugged.

"So, she could be pissed at me. At least she'd be alive." Sam shook his head.

"Call Cass."

"No Sam. Cass used up his power to time travel. He has to recharge. We need a white lighter and we need one now."

I went over to check on Dean and he was okay. He was just knocked out which was fine with me. I didn't need him and Cody arguing about Kimberly's safety.

"There's one other white lighter we know." I raised a brow in confusion.

"Who?" Sam gave me an apologetic look as if that spoke wonders to me.

"Sam, Kim's dying by the minute and I just had a good amount of brain cells knocked out of me so I don't care. Just fix my sister while I go try to find the other one."

I'm pretty sure I'd be much more panicked if it wasn't for the supersized migraine and my intense need to sleep at the moment. I went in Dylan's now trashed room and got one of her brushes. Taking out a few strands of hair, I began to scry for her location.

I was shocked when I heard Kimberly's voice in the doorway to the attic. Not because she was okay, but because of who was with her.

"You wont find her that way." Kimberly said. I looked up to find Kimberly standing next to Jessica.

"Good to see you alive." I said distracted.

"You too." Kimberly spoke.

"Jessica, I take it you saved Kim's life… thanks." Jess smiled at me.

"Yeah… actually, I could probably heal that bump on your head too. You may have a concussion." She made her way over to me, but I took a step back.

"That's okay. I'm not going to sleep tonight anyway." Jessica nodded in understanding.

"Right… well, if you guys don't need me-"

"Actually, we do." Kimberly said to my surprise. I raised my brows in shock, but managed to stop myself from saying 'we do' in a surprised voice. "Dylan is probably being held captive in Cadence's lair and we need a ride to the underworld." Jessica sighed.

"Look, I don't want to step on anyone's toes and you do have a white lighter. I have my own charges-"

"Please." Kimberly begged. Her voice sounded so heartbroken and defeated, the coldest person in the world would have to rethink some things.

"She's my baby sister and I knew something was wrong and still I did nothing. Do you know how that makes me feel? I just want her back. Please." I walked over to Kimberly and put an arm around her shoulder. Saving Dylan was 10 times more important than my pride.

"Please Jess. Help us?" I added. Jess looked at us and nodded.

"Okay, fine. But how are we going to find her lair. Isn't it cloaked?"

"Definitely. But we have more than enough potions to torture it out of demons." Kimberly responded.

* * *

After packing up our potions and mortifying Sam with the fact that his girlfriend and ex were going demon hunting together (his face was absolutely priceless), we were off to the underworld. It took far less time to squeeze out the lairs location than we thought. It was so easy that we assumed it was a trap. We were right.

"Dylan!" Kimberly called out in relief when she saw her sister passed out in a cage. We rushed over, but before we could get there, 10 demons shimmered in.

"Not so fast ladies." A demon said before they all put fireballs in their hands. Maybe it was determination or maybe it was skill, but we blew past the threats and made it to our sister in no time.

"Dylan! We're here!" I said cheerfully.

Kimberly blew up the cage door and I climbed in to wake her, only when I rolled her over, what should have been a young woman in her early 20's, was actually, an 80 something year old.

Touching her gave me a flash and I saw everything. Cadence cutting her with the cursed athame and Dylan aging. Kimberly blew Randy's cage open and helped him up. Once he came to, he rushed to Dylan's side.

"You ladies aren't CIA agents after all, huh?" he said as he scooped Dylan up into his arms.

"All that matters is that Dylan loves you and we are going to fix this so you can have her back. You guys can discuss that later." I told him. The normally stubborn man did not defy my orders even slightly.

"Jessica, can you heal her?" Kimberly asked.

"No. I can't heal aging, even if it's from magic."

"The fountain of youth." I said.

"Huh?" Kimberly asked.

"I saw everything. Cadence stole the cursed knife from pirates. Does that ring any bells Kim?" Kimberly's mouth dropped.

"You don't actually think that we're going to have to…" she trailed off. I shrugged.

"Better start searching for a golden chalice." Kimberly growled.

"Oh, I hope Cadence isn't dead. She's got a WORLD of pain in store for her."


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay, so I was originally planning on getting back on track with this story earlier in the semester, but then Hurricane Sandy hit and well... this story had to be put on hold a little while longer. And last week I uploaded the chapter on to my document manager but I had no time to edit it. So here i sit, in French lab, updating my story instead of studying.**

* * *

The five of us orbed straight to the manor. Randy placed Dylan on the couch.

"You're back." Dean said happily when he walked into the living room. "Who's the old lady?" he asked in confusion. Kimberly's mouth twitched as she looked at her once energetic sister.

"That's Dylan." she answered solemnly. Dean's brows came together, fierce with worry.

"What?" he gasped. "How?"

"It's a curse. We have to hurry. Shar, get the book." Kimberly told me. With a nod, I took off up the stairs with Sam trailing behind me. "Randy, you should go." Kimberly suggested.

"What? No! I'm not going anywhere." He refused.

"Randy, this is not a game. This is real. Serious stuff. The kind of stuff that can get you killed. Now I know, no matter what, Dylan would want you somewhere safe." Randy stood to his full 6 foot 4 height and met the eyes of Kimberly, Dean and Jessica.

"I'm staying." He said simply. Kimberly sighed and shook her head in frustration.

"Fine, but you're not dying on my watch. Dean, could you place the crystals in a protective circle around the living room and keep an eye on them? Jess, come upstairs with me."

* * *

"So, what do we do? Do we make some sort of potion that can reverse the affects?" Sam asked as we rushed into the attic and I grabbed the book. I shook my head.

"No, Kimberly and I have to handle this. We need the golden chalice that activates the fountain of youth and if that goes anything like it did in the show, it will involve us breaking into a museum and stealing it." Sam's eyes bulged wide open.

"I'm sorry. Run that by me again." He said, grabbing my arm to stop me. "Why can't Dean and I help? We have plenty of experience in breaking in and entering." I rolled my eyes.

"Because, I need you guys to stay here and protect Dylan and Randy, _and_ I'd rather you guys not reappear on the America's Most Wanted list."

"But what if you get caught?"

"We won't. We have magic on our side, remember?" I said, placing a soothing hand on his cheek and giving him a kiss. "Just let us handle this for once."

"Shar!" Kimberly called as she and Jessica rushed into the attic. "Everything okay up here?" she asked. I quickly glanced at them before staring back at Sam pleadingly. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, everything's good." He answered for me.

"Did you find anything yet?" Jessica asked. I smiled at Sam before picking up the open book.

"I found the chalice but it doesn't say anything about its location." Kimberly and Jessica came over and looked at the book.

"The Chalice of Time." Kimberly read. "Jess, do you think you could check with the elders. I know you're not our white lighter-" Jessica put her hands up to shush Kimberly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. The charmed ones and the Winchesters. I couldn't ask for anything more exciting." She said with a cheery smile before disappearing in white lights.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jessica to return. We were all back downstairs by Dylan's side. Luckily for us, the elders never allowed the chalice to slip through their fingers. That was the good news. The bad news was that unfortunately for us, it wasn't poorly supervised in a museum like we thought. The priceless artifact is actually a part of a special collection of art, resting in none other than the White House.

"Come again?" Sam stated when Jessica told us the _great_ news.

"I always wanted to go to the White House." I said halfheartedly. Kimberly sat in the couch with a sigh, hiding her face in her hands.

"Plan B?" Randy suggested. Dean let out a humorless chuckle, knowing that we had no Plan B. Kimberly shook her head.

"No."

"I don't know Kim. I'm usually all for trespassing, but the White House seems a bit out of our league." Dean objected. Kimberly stood up and walked to the window silently.

"Kim, what do we do?" I asked. She took a moment to think before answering me.

"We stick to the plan."

"You cannot be serious." Sam almost barked out in disbelief. Kimberly grabbed my arm and began to drag me up the stairs. Sam followed us, continuing with his objection while Dean trailed behind us all after ordering Randy to stay downstairs with Dylan. "You're talking about breaking into and entering the White House. The home of the President of the United States. If they catch you, they'll assume you're an assassin, if not a terrorist." Kimberly shocked us all by stopping abruptly and spinning around on the staircase.

"I don't care Sam! Dylan is _dying_. Do you understand that?" she exclaimed.

"Well you're no good to her dead as well."

"And if it was Dean?" Kimberly through in his face. We all know the unhealthy codependent relationship they share. Sam could only stand in silence, knowing that he'd do anything to save his brother's life.

"Come on Shar." Kimberly said. We were just going to change into something all black and stretchy when Jessica stopped us.

"Wait!" she called. "If you guys would let me finish a sentence before jumping down my throat, you'd know it would be a little easier."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Jessica gave Dean two new I.D.'s.

"The four of you may want to spruce up a bit." She answered vaguely. Dean looked at the two fake IDs. One had a picture of Dean with the name Derek Striver and the other had a picture of Sam with the name Steven Bugle. He still didn't get it.

"For what?" he asked.

"Why, for the ball of course." Jessica stated with a smile.

"I don't understand. What's the plan exactly?" I asked.

"The President is hosting a charity ball in honor of the fallen soldiers overseas." Jessica explained. My eyes bulged out of my head.

"And we're _crashing_ it?" I exclaimed. Jessica shrugged.

"Well, it's not really crashing if you're invited."

"And how is it that… Derek and Steven are invited?" Sam asked. Jessica cringed.

"We kind of had to pull a few strings… don't worry about it." Sam and I stared at her, flabbergasted by her actions.

"So how do we get in?" Kimberly asked, not really caring about the laws we were about to break.

"You'll be their plus ones." I huffed humorously.

"Sexist much?" I muttered. Kimberly gave me a look of disapproval. Changing the subject, I decided to get to work. "Time to put the conjuring spell to use."

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned me. "What are you conjuring?"

"Clothes." I stated as if it was obvious.

"Sharnel, this is not the time for you to give into your shopping problems." Sam scolded me. I scoffed in offense.

"Sam, we're going to a ball in the White House. We have to look like we belong there. Do you really think you can just stroll up there in suits cheaper than the security uniforms?"

"Shar's right. This is a charity. We have to at least _look_ like the President would think to invite us." Kimberly helped. I smiled happily.

"So, if you'd excuse me, I'm off to get us some Armani and Versace."

* * *

We quickly dressed ourselves to look like billionaires and rushed downstairs to Dylan. I sat next to Dylan and gently tucked some grays behind her ear.

"I know you're getting tired of hearing this, but you're going to be okay." I said softly. Dylan looked at me as if she heard me.

"What?!" she yelled. We all smiled at the cute deaf grandma before our eyes. I decided to give her a kiss on the cheek instead.

"Watch her." Kimberly told Randy as we held hands.

"Hurry." He responded. With a nod from Kimberly, Jessica took us away in a swirl of orbs.

* * *

"Okay, it's official. I'm never going to get used to that." Dean whined when we arrived at the White House.

"You're welcome." Jessica said sarcastically. "I've got to go guys. Good luck."

"Wait, why can't you just orb in and grab the chalice?" Dean asked.

"You know it doesn't work that way Dean. I've broken enough rules for one day, don't you think?" With that, Jessica left but didn't go far.

"So, how do we do this? Do we just stroll up to the door and ring the bell?" I asked when I saw no one outside to direct us.

"I doubt it'll be _that_ easy." Sam said as we walked up to the most prestigious home on American soil. As expected, we were stopped at the gate by security that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Name." the huge muscular man said after giving us all a once over.

"Dr. Steven Bugle." Sam answered and handed the man his fake I.D. "This is my wife. Sharnel Hill." I handed over my I.D and tried not to let my hands shake. The man looked at the list and checked it off.

"And you two?" he asked Dean and Kimberly.

"Derek Striver and my wife Kimberly Joseph." Dean answered. The man checked their I.D.s and pressed a button to open the gates.

"Welcome to the White House." He stated in a monotonous voice as if he had been saying that one line over and over all night which he probably had.

"That was easy." Dean muttered to us as we entered the house. Then we all stopped dead in our tracks. The inside of the White House was covered with security, not to our surprise. Armed men, most likely part of the secret service, and cameras everywhere. We were guided into the ballroom and security stood in front of all the doors.

"Um, how in the hell are we supposed to pull this off?" I asked frantically.

"Stick to the plan." Kimberly stated simply. I raised my brows in confusion.

"What plan?" I asked.

"Go get us some drinks." Kimberly told Sam and Dean, ignoring my question.

"Is that anyway to talk to your husband?" Dean said jokingly. Kimberly answered with a glare and Sam chuckled.

"Come on Derek. Let's go be gentlemen and get our _wives_ some drinks." When they returned, Kimberly downed half her champagne and I followed her example. She took my drink and gave it to Sam, after giving hers to Dean.

"If anyone asks, which they shouldn't, because you two should not make yourselves noticeable, we're in the ladies room." She told them.

"You're going to do this now?" Dean asked seeming a little worried.

"Dylan doesn't have all day, besides, the President is probably going to make some speech, and we wont be able to slip by during that." Kimberly said. Kimberly grabbed my arm and dragged me off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the ladies room to freshen up." She answered giving a dazzling smile to the security as we scurried past them.

"Now what?" I asked once we were inside. Kimberly pushed me inside a stall and began tugging at the zipper to my dress. "I feel so used." I muttered. Kimberly and I quickly slipped out of our dresses, revealing the hidden layers underneath. Not only had we conjured our couture gowns but we also conjured dark bodysuits.

We kicked off our shoes and stretched the suits over our feet. Kimberly double checked the lock on the stall that we were in, climbed on top of the toilet and started to toy with the vent.

"Oh dear Lord." I muttered as I realized what the plan was.

"Give me a boost." She said. I sighed but complied, knowing that there was no other choice. We shimmied up into the vents, resealed it and left our dresses on top so that we could spot it easily on our way back.

"Which way is it?" I asked. Kimberly shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I slowly looked at my sister and realized that killing one to save the other wouldn't help, so we crawled on, stopping at each grate hoping to find an empty room with priceless artifacts. Just when I thought we were lost and wasting time, Kimberly said the two most beautiful words I've ever heard.

"Found it!" Kimberly carefully removed the grate and stuck her hand out to freeze the room, just in case someone was in there. She shimmied down and jumped to the ground. I hadn't noticed that the smile left her face and she stood frozen until I dropped down next to her and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked before following her eye sight. We were in the right room because we could see the chalice across the room from us. The problem was there were hundreds of security lasers covering the space between us and the chalice. "Oh come on!" I moaned. Kimberly came behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. "Rock paper scissors?" I suggested.

"Psh, I have to keep the room frozen, remember?" I sighed.

"Oh come _on."_ I mumbled.

"You can do this Shar. That's why you're Phoebe."

"Why do they have these precautions anyway? Who would ever try to _rob_ the President of the United States?!" I continued to whine.

"Don't worry. Dylan will get you Prada." I raised a brow at her.

"Prada? That chick owes me Louboutins if I make it through this."

"Just focus." Kimberly said. To be honest, the first few lines weren't too intimidating, but when I was about halfway through, that's when things got interesting. I was forced to lay flat on the ground, face down and use only my feet to slide me forward.

"Stop!" Kimberly said suddenly. I was sliding into a laser that went right across the ground.

"How am I to pass this?" I muttered more to myself than to Kimberly.

"Try the Phoebe thing." She urged. I rolled my eyes at her.

"If only you could see my face." I deadpanned. "Which Phoebe thing Kim?"

"The one where she kind of tumbled backwards and landed on her feet." My eyes went wide.

"Oh! _That_ Phoebe thing! No sweat!" I said in a high pitch sarcastic voice. I rolled over onto my back and took a breath. Placing my hands by the side of my ears to base myself, I kicked off the ground and closed my eyes, praying that things go well. In one swift motion, my legs came over my head as my back came off the ground and before I knew it, I was on my feet. Kimberly clapped her hands in applause.

"Nicely down. See? No sweat." I flipped her the birdie before continuing through the maze of lasers everywhere. Finally, I made it and stared at the chalice that was in a glass box.

"I believe this is all you Piper." I stated. Kimberly blew up the glass and then froze it. I smiled at her and she smiled back proudly.

"I've never down that before. Glad that worked." She said. My eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Chalice now, bitch later."

"Okay, well Phoebe and Piper did this correctly accept Phoebe just picked the chalice up. I'm going to learn from that mistake." I said as I slowly slid the chalice off the stand it was on. As anticipated, there was a button ready to release but because I slid it off slowly, I was able to put the back of my hand there. "Got it!" I said happily with the chalice in the other hand.

"Great! Come on, let's go." I was about to take a step when I realized…

"Uh Kim. If I let this button go, we'll get caught. The alarms will go off."

"Well, we can't stand here all day."

"Okay, then go. Get ready to crawl like the wind." I spoke as I started rubbing my boobs against the stand.

"Sharnel. What the hell are you doing?" Kimberly almost laughed.

"I'm wiping away my finger prints. Ready?"

"Yeah, on three." I nodded. "One." Kimberly said.

"Two." I continued.

"Three!" We said in unison. I quickly let the alarm button spring free. I ran over to Kimberly, grabbed her by the arms. She gave me a curious look, expecting me to give her a boost. I answered her silent question with a smug smile and then levitated without any warning. She squealed but not loud enough to be heard by anyone but me. As I hovered under the ceiling, I helped Kimberly climb in and then crawled in after her. By the time the door to the room opened we replaced the grate. The two of us moved as fast and as stealthily as possible back to the bathroom. When we finally saw the dresses in the vent, we let out a sigh of relief. Again, Kimberly removed the grate, and flashed her hands, freezing the bathroom just in case. She through our dresses down and then we climbed out before quickly pulling on our clothes.

"Jess!" I called. She quickly orbed into the bathroom and I handed the chalice to her. "We wont be able to sneak this out of here. Get it to the fountain and get it to Dylan."

"But I can't." she began to protest.

"Jessica, please." Kimberly asked. Jessica looked into our eyes and could not refuse. She orbed away. Giving each other a final once over, the two of us made our way back to the ball room, found Sam and Dean and walked up to them. We took the rest of our drinks and downed them. Dean looked at us with concern.

Even though it seemed like an hour to us, we were only gone for 20 minutes. Couples were waltzing away on the dance floor and if it wasn't for the swiftly moving guards, we would think that no one even noticed the alarm go off on the other side of the house.

"So, where is it?" Dean asked.

"We've got it." I said. "Let's get out of here."

"We can't." Kimberly objected. "Dylan is going to be fine, but we have to make sure to cover our tracks. We can't just flee."

"So what do you propose we do?" Sam asked her.

"We dance." She answered. She took Dean by the hand and escorted him to the dance floor with Sam and I on their tales. After a couple more songs, a group of security rushed over to President Obama and discretely informed him of some troubling news. Then the music was interrupted and the President made a gracious speech effectively ending the night.

On our way out, we noticed that people were being checked. I took a sigh of relief that we made Jessica take the chalice from us as we walked through the metal detectors once again.

"I can't believe we did it." I said once we were in the clear.

"Well, it's not over yet. We still have to kill our _other_ sister." Kimberly mentioned.

"You think she's still alive?" Dean asked. Kimberly only sneered at the thought before calling for Jess.

"Let's go find out." She answered in a dark voice. I couldn't agree more. It was time to finish Cadence once and for all.

* * *

**Fin. Let me know what you think. I got tired of rewriting this chapter so sorry if it's not what you expected. Review and feel free to offer up ideas for the next chapter. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: So I suck. I know. It's been forever and I just couldn't get my thoughts out on paper but I have finally finished the next chapter and I hope you all are still reading. Thanks again to all the new people who recently reviewed and subscribed! It really was all the new emails I got from you guys that inspired me to sit down and get this done. I hope you enjoy it and I'd love any reviews/comments I can get. I have the next chapter in my mind but I cant start it yet because I'm posting this from work lol.**

* * *

When we finally arrived back home, Dylan was in the middle of walking Randy to the door. Of course, Kimberly and I, seeing her walk without a cane, became so elated, we practically tackled her with hugs and kisses.

"Don't you ever do that to us again missy!" I yelled. Dylan fought to catch her breath, struggling at first but then giving up and letting us molest her with love.

"The two of you are going to age first you know." Dylan said with a smile. Kimberly stuck her tongue out at Dylan in response.

"The threat's not over." Castiel chimed in, always reminding us of our tasks at hand.

"Trust me Cass, I haven't forgotten." Dylan answered with an evil grin on her face.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"I've already got the spell to summon the bitch." Dylan said surprising us all.

"You could barely walk and yet you had the energy to write a sensible spell?" Sam asked skeptically with a smile. She sneered at him and shook her head.

"No, I didn't write a spell, but she _is _still technically our sister right?" Kimberly and I tilted our heads to the side in thought.

"Not really." Kimberly answered. "Sharnel killed her grandmother and severed the bloodline." Dylan waved her hands, dismissing that fact.

"Yes, yes, I know, but she's still here even though she doesn't exist and we are her kin. Therefore, a simple calling a lost sister spell should whisk that little tart right to me so that I can extract my revenge and crush her like a bug." Dylan said all the while making violent hand gestures to match her words. Dean and Sam both gave her nervous looks but Kimberly and I couldn't blame her. We wanted Cadence dead just as badly as she did.

"Okay. Let's do this then." Kimberly said happily.

"Her necklace is a protective amulet. That's what's keeping her here." Dylan informed us.

"Okay then. Aim for the amulet. Got it." I said confidently.

"Wait, shouldn't we come up with more of a plan than that?" Dean asked, but his words were lost on our backs as we headed upstairs to the Book of Shadows for the spell.

* * *

"Power of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here  
Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
Blood to blood, return to me."

We chanted. It took mere seconds for the familiar wind to blow through the room as Cadence made her entrance into our attic.

"You rang?" she said with a cocky smile on her face. Immediately, Kimberly flashed her hands to singe the evil Dylan in front of her. We all looked at her in shock when her amulet glowed and she only took a slight step back. Everyone furrowed their brows.

"It worked on her before." I whispered to my sisters. The two silently wondered the same thing.

"Oh, you like? Lucifer upgraded my amulet. You can't touch me." I quickly went on the offensive and levitated. I attempted to kick her but before my leg could connect with her chin, she waved her hand and I flew backwards right into Sam and Kimberly.

"Son of a..." I groaned as I fought to get up. Dylan looked back to make sure we were all okay and when she turned back around, Cadence was in arms distance away from her. "Your turn." Cadence said with a smile. Dylan answered back with a smile of her own as Cadence attempted to use her power of telekinesis to throw Dylan and failed. Dylan quickly orbed in the same spot so that she wouldn't be flung. Her hair danced wildly in the wind and her eyes narrowed but the smile remained steady on her face. Cadence gave her a confused, worried look.

"Cadence!" Dylan said and used her powers to fling her into the nearby cabinet. Our eyes widen and Cadence's head snapped up in shock along with all of ours. "I guess that amulet of yours doesn't protect against white lighter's powers. Looks like Lucifer set you up because you failed to get rid of me… Cabinet!" Dylan then waved her hand and laughed as the cabinet fell over on top of Cadence.

A scream sounded throughout the house as she fought to free herself, but before she could succeed, Dylan sent a chair flying into Cadence's face. Dylan ran over to Cadence and grabbed her messy hair. She lifted the girls head only to slam it back into the ground. "That's for Randy!" Dylan screamed.

We all stood speechless. Dylan lifted her fist and slammed it into the side of the bleeding girl's mouth. "That's for my sisters!" Dylan stood up and raised her big boot to stomp on the girls head. "And this is for ME!" But before she could bring her foot down, Castiel interrupted her.

"Dylan stop! You can't murder her!" Cadence slumped down in relief as Dylan was temporarily distracted.

"The hell I can't!"

"Why not?" Dean asked having a cooler head.

"Remove her necklace and she disappears for good but take her life and you're killing an innocent." Castiel clarified.

"That doesn't make any sense." I interrupted. "She's no innocent."

"She's still your sister. A fellow witch which makes her an innocent. Dylan, you made that connection when you called for her with your spell, didn't you?" Castiel said, challenging Dylan.

Her eyes were practically on fire, filled with nothing but hatred. "Kill her and you risk turning all of you evil. Again." Dylan chanced a glance at us. We all stared at her expectantly. She nodded and reached for Cadence, but then she shocked us all.

"Ruby knife!" Dylan called. Dean acted on instinct, being the only one who wasn't hit when I was thrown like a rag doll. He lunged after her so of course we were all stunned to see Dylan orb away with the knife in hand and Dean disappear right along with her and Cadence.

"Oh. Shit." I breathed.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't sense her?" Sam asked frantically.

"I don't know." Jessica answered softly. Her eyes jumped from Sam to mine and Kimberly's and she shook her head from her own disbelief. "If she did something to turn her evil, I-"

"She's not evil." Kimberly cut her off. "If she were, we'd know. We'd be blinking all over the place."

"Cass, where's my brother?" Sam tried again.

"I can't tell. She's blocked from even my senses."

"What?!" Sam barked. I grabbed Sam's arm and forced him to look at me.

"Sam, calm down. Dylan would never harm Dean and you know that."

"But she's about to go dark side along with the two of you! Do you really think she'll think about it then?"

"She's not going to kill her and even if she does, I'm not totally convinced that it'll turn us evil."

"So what? I'm supposed to pray that she comes back to sanity in time before she does something she regrets?" Sam continued to argue.

"Would you stop yelling at me, Sam? She's not going to do it!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know _her_!" Sam and I stared each other down, apparently standing at a stale mate. Kimberly took the brief moment of silence to step in.

"In any case, we'll get there before she can do anything wrong."

"How? We don't even know where she is." Sam pointed out bitterly.

"If Cass and Jessica can't sense her, she isn't dead. She's just in some place protected." Kimberly pointed out waiting for us to catch on.

"Cadence's lair." I gasped. Kimberly nodded at me and we quickly began to pack our bags with emergency potions we have in the house and weapons just in case we need them. We grabbed Castiel's hand and I surprised everyone by standing in Sam's way when he tried to join in.

I took Sam by the hand, knowing that he wouldn't like what I was about to say. "Sam, I think this would go a lot swifter if you stay here."

"What? Are you out of your mind? There's no way in hell I'm going to let you guys go down there without me."

"Sam, Dylan may be a little crazy right now, but she's still my sister. A charmed one and she's pretty damn powerful. Add Cadence into the mix and you've got a pretty dangerous situation. You're out of it right now because your attachment to your brother is distracting you from thinking clearly and I understand that. I really do, but we can't take the risk. Not with our lives or yours. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine!"

"You don't have powers to protect yourself and Kimberly and I need to focus all our energy on Cadence and Dylan." I tried again, being careful not to raise my voice. "I'm sorry babe, but this time, it'd be better if I didn't have to worry about you too." Sam stared at me in disbelief while I kept a loving look of genuine concern on my face.

"Sam, Sharnel is right." Jessica said to my surprise. "Besides, they have to learn to handle things on their own."

"But Jess-" Sam tried again.

"I know that you love your brother. We all do, but right now you're complicating the case. Let them handle it." Jessica turned to me. "Go. We'll hold down the fort just in case they return." She said.

I gave her a nod, silently conveying my gratitude. With the sound of flapping wings, Kimberly, Castiel and I were out of sight. Sam turned to Jessica fully prepared to let her have it.

"I can't believe you!" he shouted. Jessica knew Sam very well. He was always a fighter, but he never went around looking for one. Jessica surprised him yet again by pulling him into a hug.

"He'll be okay." She said addressing his real problem. "I believe in the Charmed Ones." Sam stood stiff for a moment before letting out the breath he was unaware he had been holding.

"I believe in them too." He said after a moment. Jessica let her arms fall and took a step back.

"Good. Then stop worrying."

* * *

I swear it was only a millisecond before the three of us were standing in the middle of the lair. It appeared that Dylan was in the middle of having some fun. Dean was unconscious in one cage while Cadence was alive and kicking in the other.

Dylan kept calling for Cadence and waving her hand back and forth, forcing Cadence to slam into one side of the cage and then the other. Each time being zapped by the magical cage. We rushed over to Dylan while Cass went to free Dean. Kimberly grabbed her by the arm and forced her to turn around.

"Dylan Elizabeth Gray, you need to calm the fuck down right now." Kimberly said sternly.

"You're going to get us all killed. You do realize we're in the underworld right? We have zero experience down here and there are demons literally everywhere." I pointed out. Dylan shrugged.

"Guys, don't worry. I'm not going insane. I'm just having a little fun."

"You locked Dean in a cage!" Kimberly protested. Dylan looked at Dean who was then slumped on the ground while Cass was attempting to wake him up.

"Your rage has gotten the best of you, but it's really as easy as yanking that necklace off of that girl's neck! Come on D." I urged.

Dylan didn't mean to hurt Dean. As soon as she realized he jumped her orb, she orbed him into the cage and closed it to keep him out of harm's way, forgetting about the electric aspect of it. He was instantly zapped as soon as he grabbed the bars to yell at her. He passed out and Dylan was going to run to his aid but then Cadence said something to tick her off and she became distracted.

"Cage!" she said and watched as the door to Cadence's cage opened. She used her powers to drag Cadence to her and stepped on her throat. Kimberly and I were astounded by how badly bruised Cadence was. It was a little unnerving to see because she looked exactly like Dylan if you ignore the haircut.

Dylan kneeled down and looked a horrified Cadence in the eyes. She stroked her hair ever so gently and whispered loudly enough for Kimberly and I to hear.

"_This_ _one's _for me." She corrected herself and then with a final smile, she grabbed the necklace and yanked it free from her twin's neck. Cadence instantly vanished and just as Dylan was rising to her feet, we heard slow clapping from the distance. Dean was just waking up and making his way over to us, along with Castiel when this mystery demon came into the light.

"Well done." Lucifer said. "Well done indeed." Anger took over and I took a step forward to attack, but Dean grabbed my arm and forced me to stay still.

"You son of a-" I began.

"I know!" Lucifer held up his hand to silence me. "I know Shar. You're upset that you had to brutally murder your own relative." My eyes narrowed into slits. "Understandable, but don't you see? Don't you all see?"

"See what?" Castiel asked with clear animosity in his voice. Lucifer smiled and peeled off piece of the skin that was shedding from his cheek.

"It's much easier to work with me than against me." He opened up his arms as if offering us a hug. "Join me."

"Over my dead body!" Dean declared. Lucifer smirked at Dean.

"If you wish." With that, Castiel flapped his wings and brought us home. He was tired of looking at his brother's face.

* * *

Sam suddenly felt overwhelmed. Of course there was a lot of displacing going on inside but he just didn't know how to process this sudden bit of kindness and caring from Jessica. Naturally, being a guy, his confusion turned into anger.

"You know, I don't need you to babysit me and I sure as hell don't need you to mediate between me and my girlfriend." Jess turned to look at him with a smirk on her face and a raised brow. She wasn't in the least threatened by his attack.

"You're welcome by the way. I did just save you from making a total ass of yourself. If I left you unchecked, you would have said something you'd regret." Sam scoffed.

"Don't act like you care." That's when all signs of humor left Jessica's face.

"Are you kidding? Of course I care." Sam stared at Jessica in utter shock. "Sam, the only reason I'm here is because of you. Of course I want the Charmed Ones to succeed, but I'm here to make sure your friends and family stay safe so that you stay happy."

Sam was render speechless. After what felt like hours past, Sam finally managed to choke out a response.

"Why?" he whispered. Jessica smiled at him and gave him a look that said *isn't it obvious*?

"Because I love you Sam." Sam's jaw went slightly slack as his lips parted from the blow of her words. Jess took a few steps, closing the distance between them.

"I always have and always will. There isn't a single minute in a single day when I'm not loving you. And when you love someone… you want them to be happy." Jessica raised her hand to Sam's face and let the back of her fingers brush his cheek the way she used to when she was alive. Sam sighed and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling.

"Even if it's not with me." Jessica then said sadly as she let her hand fall from his cheek. Her eyes dropped to the ground because she couldn't bare to stare into his blue orbs any longer. Sam smiled and lifted her chin with a finger.

"I will always love you too. You'll always have a place in my heart." With the words dancing around her ears, Jessica couldn't help it. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his ever so gently. She just wanted one last peck before getting back to sanity.

When she parted from him however, Sam's eyes were filled with passion. He grabbed her by her shoulders and reconnected their lips, determined to live in the moment and not let it end.

* * *

"Sammy!" It was my voice that shocked him back into reality. He jumped back so quickly that Jessica almost lost her balance.

"Oh my God." He breathed. Jessica took a step towards him and tried to soothe him.

"It's okay, Sammy."

"No, it's not." He protested.

"Sammy, she'll never love you like I love you." Sam grimaced at her words and shook his head.

"You should go." He said shocking her.

"But-"

"Now." Jessica gave him a tortured look before orbs took her away. Sam sighed and thought quickly as I travelled up to the attic. _"What do I do? What do I say? Do I tell her the truth? Do I really tell her what happened? She's been nothing but good to me and this one little mistake could ruin our relationship."_

I made my way into the attic and offered him a smile, rushing into his arms. He hugged me and took in the fresh wave of guilt that hit him.

"Sam." I breathed. "Everything is good again. Cadence is gone and Dean and Dylan are fine." Sam held me longer than I expected before sighing and letting me go. He made his decision at that very moment.

"Shar, I'm sorry." I gave him a curious look as to what he was talking about. Sam broke eye contact and continued. "For everything. The way I overreacted and yelled at you for no reason." I smiled at him.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"I just got so worked up because my brother and my girlfriend were in the underworld without me there to protect them." I chuckled.

"I can protect myself. I know that I don't have active powers but still you don't-" My words were silence by the most urgent of kisses. My breath caught and holding on to him was all I could do to stay steady. He finally broke the kiss but left his hands holding my cheek and then it happened.

"I love you." He whispered to me. I exhaled jaggedly as a smile splashed across my face.

"Sam, I love you too." I said happily and kissed him back.

"What are you doing tomorrow night? I want to take you out. Wine you and dine you." I laughed.

"Sam, you don't have to do that."

"I want to." I smiled before kissing him again. He broke the kiss and held me in his arms, deciding that he would not lose me over one little mistake. He would love me if only to keep me.

* * *

When everyone settled in and settled down, I went downstairs for some juice. The smile that was permanently printed on my face didn't go unnoticed.

"What's got you so happy?" Kimberly asked. I shook my head and force my lips closed.

"Nothing." I finally managed to squeak out. Dylan shook her head, knowing that something was obviously going on but she had her own love life to attend to.

"Well, I never got to have my talk with Randy once I got back to normal. I sent him home because I didn't want him caught in the crossfire again so wish me luck. Hopefully, I still have a boyfriend." She joked halfheartedly.

"He loves you." I reassured her. "Even if you have to fight for it, don't let love slip away." Dylan took in my words and then made her way out of the house. I then looked at Kimberly who was staring at me with a suspicious look on her face.

"That goes for you too, you know." I said to her surprise. "Cody may have been an ass, but it was only because he loves you. He's worried because he doesn't want to lose you in love or in life. The only reason you're so pissed at him is because you love him back. Take it slow if you have to but work things out before it's too late."

With that and my apple juice I walked out of the kitchen leaving Kim to mull over my words. Finally, she decided to whip out her cell phone and shoot him a text, inviting him over for the next day. Baby steps.

* * *

Dylan made it all the way across the street and rang the doorbell before the nerves hit her and suddenly made her want to flee. But it was too late of course. Randy opened the door within seconds of it ringing.

"Come in." was all he said. She complied and made her way over to the couch. She really didn't know what to say to him since everything was basically laid out in front of him already.

"Randy, I-" she began.

"Stop." He cut her off. "Don't apologize. I understand why you couldn't tell me. It's not something that exactly rolls off the tongue. Plus it's not so far off from you being a CIA agent. If I can deal with that secret, then I can at least give this one a shot. I get it." Dylan perked up.

"So, you're okay with it? You still want to be with me?" she asked hopefully. Randy chuckled.

"I mean, every sensible thought is telling me that I should run, but my heart says something different. My heart says that no one makes me feel the way you do. No one has ever made me so happy and no one has ever saved my life the way you have." Dylan smiled but dropped her head feeling shamed.

"I didn't save you." She mumbled.

"If it wasn't for you and your friends, I'd be dead."

"If it weren't for me and my friends, you wouldn't have been at risk."

"And yet here I am. Alive and kicking. Nothing is going to scare me off. I love you Dylan." Dylan smiled widely.

"I love you too." Randy captured Dylan's lips in a breathtaking kiss and was shocked when Dylan orbed them to his bedroom. Randy broke the kiss.

"Do you always feel queasy after that?" he asked. Dylan giggled and quickly took his mind off of it and for the night everything seemed as perfect as can be.

* * *

**And there you have it. Tell me what you think? How'd you feel about Dylan's take on revenge? And what about the romance? Do you think Sam made the right choice? Do you think Kimberly should give Cody another chance? And how cute were Dylan and Randy? I don't know why but I'm just extremely excited about this chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: Okay, here it is... finally. I know some of you may be getting annoyed with me, but please try to keep in mind that I have things going on in my personal life that distracts me from my writing. I hope that you guys are still with me and enjoy this chapter. Reviews would be highly appreciated! Thanks!**

* * *

Night came and went in the Warren manor and I awoke feeling refreshed and blissful. I gave my sleeping prince a kiss on the cheek and went to get ready for the day.

"You're up early?" Dylan noted when I entered the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and a spoon and smiled at Dean when he past me our Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "I thought you don't have work today."

"Yeah and seeing how you didn't get any _sleep_ last night, we thought you'd be dead to the world." Dean added with a playful glare. I smiled and sent a playful glare of my own his way.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hope we didn't keep you guys up." Dean scoffed.

"I slept in my car." He deadpanned. Dylan nodded her head with a laugh.

"_I_ thankfully have a boyfriend across the street that I don't have to lie to anymore so I had my sanctuary."

"Oh, how'd the big talk go?" I asked excitedly, trying to change the subject from my extracurricular activities with Sam.

"Pretty good actually. He accepts who I am."

"I told you he would." I reminded her.

"I love him." She admitted with a happy sigh. The three of us were lost in our own thoughts. Dylan and I wore soft smiles on our faces while Dean had a permanent crease in his forehead.

"I love her." Dean suddenly spoke to our surprise. He was careful to keep his head down as ours shot up to stare at him. He played around with his spoon in his cereal a little bit but when we didn't say anything he grew restless. He let out a disgruntled sigh. "I know it's a little awkward but I can't help it." Dean finally raised his head to meet our surprised eyes. "I mean you all know it. Hell, even Famine knew."

"But Dean, Cody-" Dylan began to speak but was cut off.

"I know she's with someone else okay! And he's probably a better man than I'll ever be. I mean he's a freaking angel, but he will _never_ love her. Not like I do." Dylan and I shared another concerned look. His eyes kept jumping back and forth between us, desperately waiting for us to save him with some life changing advice, but for the life of us, we couldn't find any words. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before rising to his feet. "I made a promise to the woman that I love that I would fight for her. And damn it, that's what I'm going to do."

* * *

When Dylan and I finally found our voices again, we had to admit that Dean's huge revelation was more than just a little romantic. Watching him pour out his heart for Kimberly actually gave us goose bumps. All we want is for Kimberly to be happy, and it's not like she's completely closed off to the thought of being with him. However we did agree not to involve ourselves. Dean's words truly moved me though. I began thinking about my relationship with Sam and all the obstacles we have overcome. And I thought about Jessica, and how it was unfair that I gave her the cold shoulder when all she did was help me and my relationship. I decided I needed to make amends.

"You called?" Jessica asked when she appeared before me in the attic. She seemed tense but I chalked it up to the fact that I was never exactly friendly to her before.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

"Sharnel, I do have other charges."

"I know, I know but this'll just take a minute. I swear." Jessica gave me a curious look and then nodded.

"Okay." She agreed. I took a delighted sigh and sat down on the nearby loveseat. Patting the space next to me, I invited her to sit.

"Okay, I know our meeting and well, just our all in all relationship hasn't been very cozy…"

"Sharnel-"

"Wait. Let me finish. Things have been a little tense and that has been completely on my part, but I just want to say sorry." Jessica's brows raised in shock. "I mean, you've been nothing but nice to me and my sisters and you helped save Dylan. And let's be honest, you haven't gone after my boyfriend like I thought you would. You've actually been… a friend, so… I apologize for ever making you feel like you were anything less." I smiled and then so did she.

With a chuckle, I continued. "You probably don't know this but apologies don't come easily from me so you must have done something right." I joked. Jessica laughed and smiled again.

"Thanks Shar." Just then, Sam walked into the attic.

"Shar?" he said. His eyes all but fell out when he saw who I was having a talk with. "Shar what, what's… going on?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing. Jess and I were just having a little heart to heart." I smiled at her and then back at Sam. "I'm going to go and pick up my dress for tonight." I said walking over to him. I pulled him into a kiss and waved my hand goodbye at Jessica. She smiled at me and then raised a brow at Sam before walking out of the attic, leaving him in panic.

* * *

Cody was ecstatic to put it shortly. He was practically bouncing off the walls and nothing or no one was going to taint his mood. Why? Because after weeks of getting the cold shoulder from his girlfriend, she was finally giving him a chance. An opening to wiggle his way back into her heart. So it was with great enthusiasm that Cody rang the bell to the manor. He didn't want to push his luck and orb right into her room. Randy opened the door to Cody's surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the gym?" Cody asked as he walked further into the corridor with his roommate. Randy shook his head.

"Nah, I could go to the gym anytime. Today, I'm watching television with Dylan." Cody greeted Dylan with a warm smile when she came into view. His brows shot up once he realized what television show the couple was in the middle of watching.

"Charmed?" Cody asked in disbelief. Dylan had failed to explain the 'Cody' aspect of the Charmed life to Randy because she thought that Cody may want to do that on his own. Therefore, Randy was still under the impression that Cody hadn't a clue. Randy shrugged.

"It's not as lame as it looks." He said defensively.

"It's not _lame_ at all." Dylan stressed. "These girls are totally kickass." Cody smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, I'll take your word for it. So, where's Kim?"

"Upstairs, I think." Dylan answered. Cody nodded and made his way up the stairs, leaving his roommate to cram in as much charmed knowledge as possible. He wasn't expecting to run into Jessica making her way out of the attic. His brows immediately furrowed. Cody was well aware of the antics Jessica got into during her last visit to the charmed manor and not only did he not approve of it on a professional level, but he disliked it completely on a personal level. After all, Cody watched the three of us grow up. As creepy as it sounds, he only has our best interests in mind and he doesn't ever want to see us get hurt.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Jessica with clear irritation in his voice. Jessica raised a brow to challenge him.

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you've been exiled." She had a slight smile on her face. Cody smirked in response.

"Seems like Kimberly's going to give me a second chance." Jessica nodded.

"Don't blow it." The two were caught in a staring match, both refusing to back down when Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not trying to steal your gig, Cody. The Charmed Ones are yours okay? I'm not trying to cross any boundaries." Jessica offered a reassuring smile and attempted to make her way to the staircase but she was stopped by Cody's firm grasp on her arm. She looked down at his hand and then met his eyes with a glare. "What's your problem?"

"You going to stand there and act like you don't know?"

"Know what?" Jessica hissed as she snatched her arm away from him.

"You know with Sharnel's power it's only a matter of time before she finds out, right?" Realization washed over the white lighter's face. "Did you _actually_ think you could really keep sneaking around with him and not have it blow up in your face?" Jessica sneered at Cody.

"It's really _none_ of your business."

"Sharnel is my charge. That makes it my business." Jessica was in disbelief. She scoffed and tried once again to escape, but Cody grabbed her once more. "Stay away from Sam Winchester." He said. Jessica glared at him when she saw Kimberly out of the corner of her eye. Kim was on her way up the stairs to her room and only caught the end of Cody's warning. Jessica simply looked at her and then back at Cody before orbing away. Cody spun around to find Kimberly behind him. He could feel his body go rigid with tension, hoping that she hadn't heard anything.

"Um, what was all that about?" she asked. Cody tried to smile but it came out tense.

"Nothing. You know, white lighter chit chat." Kimberly crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I heard you Cody. I heard you tell Jessica to stay away from Sam so let's not beat around the bush. I'll ask again. What was all that about?" Cody looked into his girlfriend's eyes feeling defeated. He sighed and let his shoulders slouch.

"I can't tell you." He finally answered. Kimberly opened her mouth to object but Cody quickly continued. "It's against the rules. As your white lighter I can't intervene in your personal lives." Kimberly sighed.

"Okay, but as my boyfriend you should be able to be open with me. This is exactly why I didn't want to do the whole Piper/Leo bit. I don't want to be in a relationship where we have to keep secrets from each other."

"Neither do I."

"Then tell me what's going on because from what I heard, you may know something that needs to be known by others." Cody stared pleadingly into Kimberly's eyes, silently begging her to let it go, but she refused to relent.

"I can't." Cody finally responded with a heavy sigh. He turned to walk away when Kimberly stopped him.

"I thought we were starting over Cody." She said with an arched eyebrow while tapping her foot impatiently. Cody stopped but didn't turn to meet her eyes. Once again he had to make a choice that may push Kimberly further away.

"You need to talk to your sister right now." He said vaguely.

"Talk to her about what?" Cody turned and offered Kimberly an apologetic smile before vanishing into orbs.

* * *

"Hey." Dean said as he came running into the manor holding a bouquet of yellow roses. Randy smiled while Dylan gave him a more serious face.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked, gesturing towards the flowers with a tone that was meant to tell Dean to tread carefully. She knew that those roses were meant for Kimberly. After all, yellow roses are her favorite. Dean shrugged.

"Uh, just going to see Cassie." He stared at her pointedly.

"Mmhmm." Dylan murmured judgingly.

"Have you seen Kim? I want to ask her something."

"I'm sure you do." Dylan mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, she's upstairs with Cody, I think." Randy said, unknowingly tarnishing Dean's good spirits. Dean frowned deeply and walked into the kitchen. He put the roses into a vase with some water, set it in the hallway and walked out through the kitchen exit. Dylan thought she should check on him, but really, what could she say?

* * *

Kimberly knocked on my door nervously, not really sure yet what she was going to say.

"Come in." she heard through the door. She opened it and entered my room.

"Shar, I need to talk to you." I was in the middle of applying my ruby red lipstick, so I murmured a positive response instead. When I was done, I addressed her.

"Cool, because I need to talk to you too. First things first. How do I look?" I asked while giving a little twirl. I wore a loose fitting red dress that came in at the waist and trailed down to the ground. There was a tasteful split in the front and just enough cleavage to make the dress exciting.

"Red huh?" Kimberly asked. I smiled widely and nodded. "You look hot."

"Good. I want to look _amazing_ for my date with Sam tonight." Kimberly furrowed her brows.

"Listen, about that… how are things going between you two?" I went back to getting ready, packing my purse with lipstick and other necessities.

"Great." I began. I made sure to run over and lock the door behind my sister. Taking her by the arm, I escorted her to my bed to have a seat. "Actually, I wasn't going to say anything just yet, but I'm bursting and you asked so…" I trailed off. Kimberly raised her brows in anticipation, urging me to continue. "Sam told me he loved me last night." Kim's jaw dropped just slightly. With what she overheard earlier, that was the last thing she expected.

"He what?"

"I know. It's crazy soon, but I don't care. I love him."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Of course I did. I realized it recently, but I wasn't going to say anything because I was afraid it was too fast and I'd scare him away, but then he said it and Kimberly, I am _so_ happy. So amazingly happy." Kimberly smiled at me.

"I'm happy for you." She said reluctantly. I beamed at her.

"Thanks-"

"But… I do think you should be careful." My eyebrows came together in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sam wasn't the boy next door, you know. You two don't share a typical love story. I just want you to be careful before you jump head first into this with him. I don't want you to get hurt." I smiled at Kimberly, taking comfort in the fact that she always has my back.

"Thanks Kim, but I trust Sam. He's given me no reason not to."

"I know, but with Jess back in the picture-"

"Actually, I trust her too. She's proven herself, don't you think? She saved your life and then helped save Dylan's."

"Yes, she did, but I-"

"Don't worry sis." I cut her off again. "I have everything under control. I promise I'll be cautious with my heart. Okay?" Kimberly sighed and nodded.

"Okay." I pulled her into a hug. "Since we're going down this road…" I trailed off. Kimberly pulled back to meet my eyes with curiosity. "I want you to take a moment to _really_ think about your relationship… and who you really want to be with." Kimberly opened her mouth to object but I put up a hand to stop her. She pursed her lips, becoming more and more irritated with people cutting her off that day. "I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize you made a mistake. Playing the 'what if' game is anything but fun."

"Shar, what the hell are you talking about?" she asked in annoyance. I smiled apologetically at her.

"I think you know. Look, I'm not saying that Cody isn't the right guy for you and I'm not saying that he can't make you happy, but I think you should give _all_ your options a thorough thinking over. Or better yet, listen to your heart." Kimberly sat speechless before me for a moment. She was just about to shake her head and tell me that I was crazy when Sam knocked on my door to get me for our date.

"Wow." He breathed. I smiled at him and greeted him with a gentle kiss.

"Just think it over." I said to Kimberly before taking Sam's arm and walking out of my room.

* * *

Sam pulled up in front of _La Sirene_, one of the best French restaurants upstate New York. Sam escorted me inside and I took a sigh of relief as I looked around because my dress was just fancy enough to belong.

"Hi, I have a reservation for 2 at 8 o'clock under Winchester." Sam spoke to the concierge. I looked up at him in shock hearing him use his real name.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, welcome to _La Sirene._" The concierge spoke in a deep French accent. His words violently tore my gaze from Sam, catching my immediate attention. _"Mrs. Winchester?"_ Sam simply smiled graciously at the concierge while I gawked at him like a dear in headlights. Even though it was totally inappropriate due to the fact that Sam and I have only been dating for a little over 3 months, my mind instantly jumped to the future where I met Sophia, our daughter, and my heart warmed.

"Right this way, s'il vous plaît." The two of us followed him to a very romantic table to the back, leaving me to wonder how Sam was paying for all of this, after all this is at least a 4 and a half star restaurant.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." I said sarcastically with a smile as the concierge retreated. Sam cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What?"

"You know… _Mrs. Winchester._" I chuckled and felt a blush coming on. Sam joined me in a slight chuckle and shrugged.

"I didn't mind. I actually kind of liked it." My laugh suddenly got caught in the back of my throat replaced with high eyebrows and burning cheeks. Luckily for me, before I could even address his statement, the waitress came to take our drink orders. "White wine?" Sam asked completely unaffected by my tense reaction.

* * *

Kimberly paced back and forth in her room.

"What the hell does she _mean_ think about _all_ my options?" Kimberly muttered to herself. "What options? There's Cody and there's Cody. What the hell is she talking about?" Kimberly's little rant of panic was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Kim?" Dean asked as he stepped into her room. "Is everything okay?" Kimberly let out a small yelp when she realized who was at the door.

"Dean! Uh, um, yeah! Everything's fine." She answered dramatically. Dean raised a brow at her, unconvinced.

"Who were you talking to?"

"What? No one! I mean…" Kimberly let out a stressed sigh and hoped that a smile and a simple answer would make him disappear. "Me. I was talking to myself." Dean nodded slowly.

"Riiiiiiight. Well, you know, you live with four other people. I'm sure you could find someone else to talk to other than yourself, crazy." Dean said with a smirk on his face. Kimberly smiled and offered a small chuckle. "Anyway, Dylan asked me to let you know that dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Kimberly smiled tightly at

Dean and nodded, accepting his information. Dean returned her nod and was nearly out the door when he decided to turn back."Kim?" Kimberly turned to meet his eyes once more. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Kimberly's eyes went wide and she scoffed.

"I… Dean, I'm not-" Dean raised a hand to silence her and stepped further into her room.

"You've been avoiding me. Ever since I told you how I felt." He spoke before she could deny it. Kimberly shook her head.

"No, that's not true. We just spent the last 48 hours together saving Dylan."

"Yeah, because your sister's life depended on it, but as soon as Dylan was safe, you went right back to treating me like I'm a pariah."

"That is not true!" Kimberly demanded. Dean couldn't help but smirk. As he looked into Kimberly's eyes he recognized something. Something he's seen multiple times in the mirror since he's met her. Longing and denial.

"Okay. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I just want you to know that my feelings haven't changed. And they wont. I hope Cody knows how lucky he is, because you're one in a million Kimberly. I'd cherish you if I were him." Kimberly stood dumbfounded as Dean leaned in and placed a small kiss on her cheek, dangerously close to her lips. A shiver passed through her as she watched him walk through her door and jog down the steps.

"Other… options…" she whispered breathlessly.

* * *

Dinner was going perfectly well. We laughed, we flirted, and it was almost like we were a normal, seemingly wealthy, but normal couple. _"So then why do I feel this way?"_ I asked myself.

Sam was like Sam 2.0; perfection, and yet Kimberly's tiny voice still sang in the back of my mind. _"Be careful."_ I took a sip of my wine and analyzed Sam closely as he continued to talk about going back to school one day. I smiled here and there just to show that I hadn't disappeared, but I let him do all the talking until there was a comfortable moment of silence. I needed to ask him this question. I mean, Sam has always been amazing, but this all seemed too good to be true.

"Sam?" I called. He looked up from his dish and met my eyes. His blue orbs held happiness and I wanted to kick myself for placing a hiccup in our night, but I had to ask. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Sam froze only for a millisecond before furrowing his brows and cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" I sighed, wishing he could just give me a 'yes' or a 'no'.

"Well, Sam don't get me wrong. I'm having a great time with you, but…" I trailed off with a huff. "This place is super expensive. You won't split the bill even though it's going to run you at least $200. You've been treating me like… like princess-"

"A queen." Sam corrected with a smile. I bit my bottom lip, feeling like an ungrateful idiot, but Kimberly's voice kept singing in the back of my mind, urging me to continue.

"Look, in my life, when things seem like it's too good to be true, it's because it _always_ is." I spoke honestly. Sam offered an understanding look and took hold of my hand.

"Sharnel, I know that we haven't been together very long, but it's not like we just met. I've been your roommate for a little over 6 months and eventually, we fell in love." A warm smile came to my lips at his words. "Now, I'm not rich and I can't promise you a normal life, but what I can do is show you how much you mean to me. So yeah, this place is expensive but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I want to make you one day say that I am the best thing that's ever happened to you. Because you deserve it."

I bit my lip to stop myself from tearing up. No one has ever said anything remotely as romantic as that to me. I knew at that moment that Kimberly was wrong. I didn't need to be careful. I needed to let go for once in my life and let Sam steer the ship. Sam leaned in and I met his lips happily, wanting to be as close to him as physically possible, but something came over me. I gasped and leaned back into my chair with my eyes shut tight. Sam came around the table and knelt down in front of me. "Baby, are you alright?" I met his eyes shakily. "Did you just have a-" I silenced him by placing my hand on his cheek and shaking my head.

"No. Sorry about that. Cold chill." Sam stared at me and I could see something in his eyes. Relief? "I have to go to the ladies room. "How about another glass before we go?" I suggested. Sam smiled and nodded.

"I'll order it for you." I smiled back and met Sam's lips once more before rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

The rest of the night went swimmingly well. We were both extremely happy to find that we were never called home for a 'family emergency'. Sam pulled up in front of the house and put the car in park.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked before I climbed out of the vehicle. "You've been a little quiet since we've left the restaurant." I shrugged, unaware of what he meant.

"I'm perfectly fine, babe. I promise." I said grasping his hand. "Must be the wine."

"Okay, well I'll go park in the garage. Why don't you go upstairs and get a little more comfortable?" Sam suggested with a seductive tone to his voice. I gave him a devilish smile.

"Don't take too long, or I'll have to start without you." I grabbed my purse and looked through my bag, double checking that I had everything.

"Wait. Where's my…" I trailed off as I continued to dig.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think... I think I forgot my phone in the restaurant!" I groaned.

"Check in your purse again."

"It's not in there and… oh crap, I left it in the bathroom. I forgot it on the sink when I washed my hands!" I whined and roughly ran a hand through my hair. "Crap, now I'm going to have to drive all the way back to the restaurant." Sam shook his head.

"Go upstairs. I'll get it." I looked at him in shock.

"What? Sam, it's a thirty minute drive."

"Which is exactly why I'm not letting you go after all that wine. I'll get it. Just, don't fall asleep." I smiled in appreciation.

"I won't." I was about to climb out of the car when Sam grabbed my arm.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I froze for a moment before a happy smile spread across my face.

"I love you too." Sam kissed me with a fiery need.

"I'll be back in a flash." He spoke in a husky voice. I got out and went inside the house, rushing to my room. Leaning against the door, I dug my phone out of the strapless bra I was wearing and stared at it with a tear sliding down my face as I remembered the premonition that came to me when Sam kissed me in the restaurant.

_"I'll always love you too." Sam spoke softly as he stared adoringly into Jessica's eyes. In response, Jessica stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against Sam. The kiss only lasted a second and then Jessica stepped back, putting space between them. Sam then closed the space and gave her another kiss, filled with passion and need. His hands tangled in her hair as she held on to his arms for balance._

_"Sammy!" my voice called. Sam jumped back in fear of me catching them._

* * *

I could tell that it was from the past because of the clothes they were wearing. It was only 1 minute later that Sam kissed my lips and told me he loved me. I didn't know what to do or how to handle it, but what I did know is that there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

**So, there's obviously going to be trouble in paradise. What do you think will happen between Sharnel and Sam? And will Kimberly listen to Sharnel's advice and make a final decision? Until next time, Pheebz.**


	49. Chapter 49

Sam sat in his car, eyeing the Tiffany&Co. box he picked up on his way home, after not being able to find my phone in the restaurant. Stress covered his features as he stared at the box.

"What's wrong with you, Sammy?" he thought aloud. He slumped back into his seat with a sigh, when someone tapped his window. Dean was staring at him with a cocked brow, waiting for Sam to open the car door. With a roll of his eyes, Sam hit the automatic lock and stared straight ahead as Dean climbed in.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So…?" Sam trailed off with a hint of irritation in his tone.

"So, you going to tell me why you've been sitting here in the garage for the last half hour?" Sam let out a restless sigh and shook his head.

"Trust me Dean. You might want to take plausibly deniability on this one." Dean narrowed his eyes in concern. He snatched the box out of Sam's hand and opened it. Dean whistled with high brows.

"Nice ice. Breaking the bank, huh?" Sam averted his eyes out the window. "So, are these, _I love you_ diamonds or _I'm sorry _diamonds?"

"Maybe a little bit of both." Sam muttered guiltily.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I… I kissed Jessica." Dean's mouth slightly parted to speak, but then closed. "Actually she kissed me, and then I kissed her back. I don't know how it happened, Dean. One minute we were fighting and I was telling her to stay the hell out of my relationship, and the next…" Sam strayed from the topic and ran a hand through his locks. "Sharnel has been so good to me, and I don't want to lose her." After a moment of silence, Dean found his voice again.

"So, you've been laying it on thick with the dinners and jewelry to make up for it." Dean concluded. Sam frowned and nodded. Now that he was saying it all aloud, it sounded worse than he thought and his guilt intensified. "And it _was_ just a kiss… right?" Sam nodded his head again, not being able to speak. "And I take it you haven't fessed up yet?" Sam shook his head, looking down at his hands like a child.

Dean let out a sigh and shook his head. "Look Sammy, I know I don't have that much experience in the committed relationships department but… you've got to own up to it, man." Sam looked up at his brother in shock. "You two are great together. And yeah, I may think this because of everything that Sharnel, Dylan and I saw when we went to the future, but I honestly think you two are meant to be. The way you are around each other reminds me… well, it reminds me of mom and dad, and how they used to be."

Sam's eyes widened at his brother's comments. He had no idea Dean felt this way about his relationship. "Not to say that you and Jess weren't good together back in the day, but that was another life. One where she didn't even really know who you were, if I'm being honest, whereas Sharnel knows your entire life story and still thinks the world of you. We both know that if she finds out from someone else, it'll be over and the guilt is written all over your face. She's going to figure it out. You have to be the one to tell her before it's too late. Or do you want to lose her?"

"No! Of course not."

"Okay then. Don't worry. I've always got your back and ten years from now, if we live that long, you'll be with Shar and I'll be with Kim. Destiny and I don't agree on most things, but we can agree on that much." Dean patted his brother's shoulder with a smile before climbing out of the car. Sam followed his brother into the manor and made his way to my room, deciding to come clean. Unfortunately for him, I was fast asleep, so he was going to have to live with his guilt for a few more hours. Sam left my gift next to me on my pillow and went to his room.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I thought it was all a dream. I thought I'd roll over to find myself cuddled into Sam's arms, but those hopes were quickly shattered by the pale of used tissues next to my bed. There was no doubt about it. Sam cheated on me, and worse, lied to my face. I decided that I'd give him twenty four hours to come clean before I drive his beloved dodge charger off a cliff and banish him to the underworld, although I don't know why I even still had hope that he would. After all, I already gave him his opening and he looked me dead in the face and lied.

I stared at my ceiling for what felt like hours, before finally turning around. I wasn't sure if I was alone or not in bed. In Sam's place was a little light blue box with a white ribbon wrapped around it in a bow; the exclusive look for Tiffany's jewels. I pursed my lips and shook my head. _"Maybe I should let him suffer and keep groveling. I could get used to this."_ I thought deviously as I opened the box. My breath caught. It was gorgeous and totally me and… and entirely infuriating! A sterling silver heart shaped pendant with a dazzling diamond in the middle.

I wanted to put it on and dance around my room, but my anger wouldn't let me rejoice. As I stared at the necklace, I knew I couldn't go on pretending like I didn't know, waiting for him to tell me the truth that would never come. If he tried to kiss me again, I'd probably vanquish him on the spot. Just then, there was a knock at my door. Sam poked his head in and smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"Hey." He said softly. My face remained stoic. "I see you've found your present."

"It's beautiful." I managed. My blood was boiling underneath my skin and with every step he took towards me, I became angrier and angrier.

"You're beautiful." Sam cupped my cheeks in his palms and leaned in for a kiss. Without thinking, I jerked back violently. _"He's _still _not going to tell me, is he?!"_ I screamed in my thoughts. Sam looked at me with worry on his face.

"I have to brush my teeth." I spoke in a monotonous voice. Sam smiled at me and shrugged.

"Since when has that stopped me?" he tried, grabbing a hold of my arm to stop me.

"Since I threw up last night." I said through gritted teeth. I snatched my arm away from him. He furrowed his brows at me. "I had a little too much to drink last night. I guess I'm hung over." I offered.

"And you're cranky." Sam added with a hint of a smile on his lips, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, what else is new?" I muttered before walking out of my room and leaving him hanging. Sam turned around and saw that I dropped the necklace on the floor. He picked it up, put it in the box and placed it on my dresser before leaving my room.

* * *

Sam went into the garage to find Dean giving the impala a tune up. Dean raised his head to acknowledge his brother's presence before going back to work.

"So, I see you're still alive… that's a good sign." He joked halfheartedly. "How'd it go?" Sam shrugged.

"It didn't." Dean stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands against a greasy rag.

"What do you mean? You didn't tell her?"

"I didn't get a chance to. I tried but she was already in a pissy mood because she's hung over… although, I don't think she had _that_ much to drink last night." Sam said thoughtfully. "Anyway, it's not a good time."

"Sammy, it'll never be a good time to tell her you cheated on her. Just straighten your spine and rip off the band-aid."

"Dean's right." Both men spun around to find Cody standing behind them. Dean's nostrils flared at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry, but this is a private conversation." Dean spat out in disdain. Cody rolled his eyes, ignoring the eldest Winchester.

"If you have this secret building up inside you, she's going to sense it and get drawn into a premonition. Forget someone else _telling_ her what happened. She's going to _watch_ it happen, like a film, if it hasn't happened already." Sam and Dean shared a look.

"I hate to say it Sammy, but he's got a point."

"I know, I know. But how do _you_ know?" Sam spoke angrily.

"You don't have to feel threatened. It's not in my power to say anything. I'm just giving you some friendly advice before you lose the best person that's ever stepped into your pathetic existence." Dean took a step forward, but Sam stopped Dean by putting a hand on his chest. "Don't say you haven't been warned." Cody turned on his heel and walked out of the garage, leaving the Winchester duo stunned.

* * *

I was heading down the stairs when some demon went flying by the hall before blowing up. I rushed into the living room to find Kimberly standing over an unconscious Dylan and a wavy haired blonde kneeling above her, healing her. I was seeing red as Dylan came to.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked angrily, storming into the living room.

"Same thing as always Shar. Demon attack. _Again_." Kimberly said bitterly as she helped Dylan up.

"Yeah, thank God Jessica stopped by to see Sam." Dylan mentioned, unknowingly making the last remaining strand of restraint snap inside me. My eyes widened and my nostrils flared as I marched right up to Jessica.

"You saved my sister. Again." Jessica smiled at me in response. "Thanks." I said before driving my fist straight into her nose to everyone's surprise. She fell immediately and in an instant, I was on top of her. Grabbing hold of her hair, I slammed her head into the ground before Kimberly or Dylan could even register what was happening.

"Shar, what the hell!" Dylan shouted, but I ignored her. Bringing my left fist back, I repeatedly punched Jessica in the face. I wasn't going to stop until I saw blood. Sam and Dean, hearing the commotion, came rushing in and Sam pulled me, kicking and screaming, off of Jessica.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled at me. I quickly swung around and backhanded him. Everyone stared at me in shock as Dean helped Jessica up.

"You're defending her?" I spoke in a dark tone. Sam's eyes grew wide as he figured out that I must have known his big secret. He opened his mouth to speak when I cocked my hand back and drove the base of my palm straight up into his nose, effectively breaking it and feeling satisfied by the blood that immediately trickled down.

"Okay, Sharnel, that's enough!" Dean ordered.

"Shar, would you please tell us what the _hell_ is going on?!" Kimberly asked as Dean and Jessica shared a knowing look.

"Why don't you ask Sam's whore!?" Jessica suddenly felt brave enough to defend herself.

"What's the matter? Can't take a little competition?" she spoke with a chuckle. My eyes widened in fury with her words.

"Jessica, don't!" Sam struggled to speak.

"Why Sam? What's she going to do to me? I'm already dead! And even if I wasn't, is kung fu Barbie going to premonition me to death?" And then time stopped. And when I say this, I'll never know if it's because Kimberly froze the room, or if it was a stronger more Divine force, but I was sure time had stopped because when I looked in my sisters' eyes, I saw two emotions splashed across their faces: fear and disbelief focused on something behind me. Although, I didn't have time to dwell on that as the 50 inch television flew past me, struck Jessica and sent her crashing into the wall, knocking her unconscious. All eyes were on me and I could tell they were all about to swarm down on me with question to which I did not have the answers, so I turned on my heels and stormed out the door.

* * *

The living room was filled with silence as everyone took in the scene that had just unfolded before them. Everyone seemed to be thinking different things.

_She's never going to forgive me.  
What the hell was that?!  
Who's paying for our flat screen?  
Did she just upgrade?_

"Sooo, is _anyone_ going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Kimberly finally spoke when the silence ironically became too deafening for her. Her eyes drifted between both Winchesters, knowing that Dean was well aware of this huge secret. Dean scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Maybe you should take this one Sammy." He suggested. Sam let out a heavy sigh and walked off into the kitchen. Kimberly and Dylan looked at each other and shook their heads, refusing to let him disappear. They quickly rushed after him with Dean trailing behind, walking in to find him tenderly addressing his injury with a wet rag.

"Hey! Our television is destroyed and our sister used a new power that she was _not_ ever supposed to get! And somehow, it's all tied to you, so talk!" Dylan ordered.

"Just leave it alone, Dylan. It's none of your business." Sam spoke. He sounded utterly broken.

"Actually, if it's affecting her powers, then it is our business." Kimberly pushed, not giving a damn if he wasn't in the mood. I mean, she's not an idiot. It's obvious that he wronged her sister in some huge way involving Jessica. Sam stared into Kimberly's unfaltering eyes defiantly and once again tension filled the house.

"Sam and I kissed." Everyone turned to find a very vertical and very spotless Jessica behind them, but before they could ask, Cody and Randy came around the corner. Jessica made her way over to Sam but Sam visibly recoiled from her proximity. She gave him a look of shock and annoyance as she grabbed his shoulder and placed a hand over his nose to heal it.

"Well… this is awkward." Randy spoke, sensing the high emotions; he quickly went to his girl friend's side.

"Cody." Kimberly said in shock.

"Once I found out that Jessica was coming back to the manor, I figured she may need my healing." He explained with a smile. "I just knew you wouldn't come clean." he spoke to Sam.

"You knew." She whispered in realization. Cody nodded, not noticing her troubled tone.

"I tried to tell her!" Sam exclaimed, not being able to take one more persons' judgment.

"Well bang up job on that, Sammy." Jessica mocked him, becoming aggravated that he hasn't written me off yet after trying to kill her.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" he screamed in response. Jessica glared at Sam and turned away from him.

"You knew?!" she suddenly screamed. "That's what that cryptic shit was the other day?! You couldn't just say that Sam was cheating on my sister?! You didn't think that was something you should share?!" Cody then realized that once again, he landed himself in the dog house.

"Kimberly, I told you I couldn't! It wasn't my secret to tell! As a white lighter-"

"As _our_ white lighter, it's your job to protect us; your charges!" Cody opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again. "As _our_ white lighter, it's your job to warn us of any unforeseen threats that can fuck with our powers! And as _my_ boyfriend, it was your job to not keep secrets from me."

"Kim-"

"NO CODY! Just… no. I'm done." Cody stared into her eyes and saw the finality in them.

"What? What does that mean?" he whispered. Dylan shifted uncomfortably, feeling like she, along with everyone else, was intruding on a private moment. Dean couldn't help but smile softly, although he was sure to duck his head. He wasn't stupid enough to boast at such a raw moment.

"It means that both you and Jessica need to go. We don't need the drama from our white lighters. And to avoid anyone of us shooting either of you with a dark lighter's arrow, I am officially requesting we be reassigned because you both have rendered us incapable of doing our jobs." Kimberly never budged until both white lighters orbed out in defeat. Then she quickly turned to Dylan, dismissing everyone else. "We need to find our sister."


	50. Chapter 50

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, maybe two in one day will make up for the long gap in between. Anyway, I appreciate all the support and reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

"So, what time is this new white lighter supposed to get here?" Dylan called from the shower. Kimberly, who was brushing her teeth, spat out the toothpaste and answered.

"Twelve."

"Then where is Shar? It's already 11:30."

"She's on her way. The hotel is only a 15 minute drive from here." After the big blow out with Sam and Jessica, I tried to tolerate Sam's presence in my home, but he refused to give me my space. It got to the point where one of us had to leave, so to avoid the drama, I packed a bag and left in the middle of the night. I had been staying at a nearby hotel for a month, only coming home for demon battles and such.

"Guys?" I called when I walked into the manor.

"Up here!" Kimberly called back. I made it 5 minutes before the hour.

"Hey girlie." I greeted my sister. "Where's Dylan?"

"She's getting dressed." I placed my bag down and sat on her bed.

"And your boyfriend?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that."

"Why not? You've been spending a majority of your time with him since Cody."

"As friends!"

"Friends who kiss?" I asked skeptically.

"Look, I am not rushing into any commitments. Dean and I are just… hanging out." I rolled my eyes at her but refrained from commenting. "Anyway, he and his brother are on a case in Minnesota, as promised." I gave a small smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. "How are you?" Kimberly asked, picking up on my emotionless expression. I let out a sigh and shrugged.

"I'm not… great, but I'll live. Sam has only popped up at my door once since I left, and the phone calls have died down." Dylan walked in, fully dressed and took a seat next to me, placing a hand over mine in a silent greeting so that she wouldn't interrupt the conversation.

"Do you miss him?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah… I miss what we had."

"Do you want him back?" Dylan asked. I let out a rough breath with wide eyes.

"Yeah, a part of me does, but I've cried too many tears since that day to let him back into my heart."

"Well, I think it's still possible." Kimberly said. I smiled at her in shock, seeing how both she and Dylan wanted him dead in the beginning. "I've heard you rip people apart for a lot less, but even now, the way you speak of him… 'Yes, I miss him. Yes, a part of me wants him back.' It sounds like he has a better chance than any other guy would in his position." I didn't know how to respond to that, but luckily I didn't have to.

"Hello?" we heard called through the manor from downstairs.

"Upstairs!" we answered in unison. We all lined up in the hallway.

"I hope he's not a dick." Dylan whispered.

"_I_ hope he's not _hot_." Kimberly whispered back causing all of us to giggle. When he turned the corner, however, all of us were in shock.

"Uh, _I_ hope he's not gay." I muttered. The blonde, 6 foot only God knows what, Adonis, smiled and all I heard was Kimberly whisper 'crap', next to me.

"Hello ladies. I'm Eric. Eric Northman."

* * *

The four of us gathered around the Book of Shadows as Eric leafed through the pages.

"So, how long have you been a white lighter?" Kimberly asked.

"Since the Great Depression."

"Oh. Which means that you lived in the 20s. Did you like it, you know, before the stock market crashed?" I asked, always being fascinated by that decade.

"Well, the oppression sucked ass but the sneaking around was fun. Going to speakeasies, getting liquor, under the table of course, and mixing with the colored girls. All very scandalous, unspeakable things." The three of us girls smiled at each other.

"So, how did you become a white lighter?" Dylan asked.

"I gave my life to save a large group of innocents, including a witch who I was very much in love with."

"Did you know she was a witch?" I asked. Eric shook his head.

"No. Not until after I died. She was afraid to tell me, because she thought I'd turn on her. She was African American, so she assumed that her being a witch as well, would just be too much for me to handle. That night, we were at the speakeasy, where she sang, and a group of regulars came bursting in. After the stock market crashed, they lost all of their money, and they blamed the speakeasy, claiming that their money was stolen by 'this sinful place'."

"So what happened?" Kimberly asked.

"They threatened to burn the place down, but only after all the whites vacated the premises. I couldn't let that happen, so I attacked them, giving everyone time to escape. I told my lover to run and I'd be right behind her, but I was shot in the back and they burned the place down with me."

"Oh my God." I gasped. Eric shrugged.

"Yeah, well, it's over now. She made it, and so did I. That actually has something to do with why I was chosen to be your white lighter."

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

"The witch that I saved was your ancestor, which allowed the charmed ones to come to be."

"Wow, what's her name? We may have heard of her." Eric looked at me and smiled.

"Her name was Charlotte. Charlotte Warren." Dylan and Kimberly had wide eyes as they stared at me in shock.

"But that's…" I trailed off, immediately feeling awkward. I just thought he was hot. I didn't need all this extra past love from a past life crap. "Well… this is awkward." Eric chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, we'll keep things strictly professional. I take my job very seriously." He said with a wink. _"How dare you say you take your job seriously, and in the same breath, wink at me!"_ I shouted in my head. I worriedly looked to my sisters for help, who only smiled at me.

"Okay, then let's get down to business." I spoke quickly. "We haven't been able to get any answers from the elders about my new power since Cody got the boot."

"What's your question?"

"My question is, where the hell did it come from? I'm not Prue. I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die, am I?"

"No, you're not going to die. Calm down. You were meant to have this power."

"But, I get premonitions. I move my body ten feet into the air. What's the connection?"

"Your psychic ability. You can see the future in your mind. You can move yourself with your mind. And now, you can move other things with your mind."

"But we already have a sister who can do that." Kimberly pointed out.

"Yes, but there is a subtle difference between Dylan's power and Sharnel's power. Dylan can teleport things including herself within the blink of an eye, while Sharnel actually has to help something travel from one destination to another."

"O…kay. So, does that mean, I'm going to get astral projection too?" I asked.

"No, that will actually go to Kimberly." Kimberly looked up in shock.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you have the ability to manipulate particles. You can slow them down to the point of freezing, speed them up to the point of exploding and now duplicate them."

"Okay, I'm getting a headache." Kimberly said and took a seat.

"To make things simple, the charmed ones were supposed to get Prue's powers at some point, but since none of you are destined to die and be replaced, and Dylan can already glamour herself and move things around, you two split Prue's powers. Is that a better explanation?" Kimberly and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, that works." Eric rolled his eyes with a smirk. Kimberly's phone rang, interrupting the moment. She saw that it was Sam, so she stepped out into the hall to pick up.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked. She heard Sam sigh into the phone.

"Not well. Dean upped and disappeared, leaving a goodbye note for us." Kimberly's brows furrowed together in worry.

"What?"

"He's going to say yes to Michael."

"I don't get it. I thought you guys were just going to hunt some regular demons in Minnesota. You know, clear your minds from the fact that hunters broke in our house and shot you?!"

"I know, and we did, but the case was bigger than we thought. We fought the Whore of Babylon." Kimberly let out a quick aggravated breath.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"She's basically a demonic creature that tricks people into deadly sins to condemn them to Hell. This one made everyone think that they were chosen by God and that they were going to be saved. Dean, for some reason, bought into it, and when he found out it was all crap, he took off." Kimberly rubbed her temple, trying to soothe her migraine.

"Okay, well do you know where he is?"

"Yes, but I'm going to need your help."

"We're on our way."

* * *

When we arrived at the motel that Dean was squatting in, we met Sam outside the building. Kimberly rushed up to him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay. We're going to save Dean from his own stupidity." Kimberly said to him. Sam nodded and chanced a glance at me.

"Hi." He spoke. I gave him a small smile but didn't answer.

"Thanks for the lift Eric, but you should probably go." I said.

"Okay, let me know if I have to heal anyone." He spoke before grabbing my hand and gently kissing it. I smiled at him and shook my head, knowing that he did that on purpose.

"Okay, let's get this idjit." Dylan said, breaking the tension after Eric orbed out.

"Sending someone a candy-gram?" Sam asked as we filed into Dean's room. He looked up through his mirror, mid-swig and turned around in shock.

"What, did you scry for me or something?" Dean asked Kimberly.

"I didn't have to." She spoke firmly.

"You were going to kill yourself, right? It's not too hard to figure out the stops on the farewell tour." Said an agitated Sam.

"I'm not going to kill myself." Dean objected weakly.

"No? So, Michael's _not_ about to make you his muppet?" Dean took a swig of his whiskey, not wanting to hear Sam's smartass remarks. "What the hell, man? This is how it ends? You just… walk out?" Dean went to refill his glass.

"Yeah, I guess."

"How could you do that?" Sam asked. His voice sounded like he was breaking apart before our very eyes.

"How could _I_?" Dean asked, taking the offensive. "All you've ever done was runaway!" he reminded his little brother. Before Sam could open his mouth, the slam of the room door shifted everyone's focus. Kimberly had left, not being able to listen to the crap that she was hearing any longer.

"God, what is the matter with you Winchesters?" I said suddenly, bringing all eyes to me. "Do you ever think about anyone else but yourself!?"

"You think I'm doing this for me?!" Dean yelled.

"Yes! Because you're too much of a coward to risk failing. So, instead of giving it your best shot, you're giving up and forfeiting. You have been just _waiting_ for the chance to be with Kimberly. And when your chance is finally here, you just want to check out!? Are you serious?"

"I'm doing this for her! I'm doing it for all of you! So, that you don't have to die, fighting our battles. Cleaning up the mess that we made!"

"Well tough!" Dylan screamed. "You don't get to make these executive decisions! You're not the boss of us! And if you do this, you'll only be leaving an even bigger mess behind!"

"You just don't get it, do you! It ends with me!"

"Why? Because the angels say so?" Sam interjected. "Yeah, because they've proven to be _such_ a trustworthy bunch."

"You can't stop me." Dean finally says. Sam couldn't help but let out a humorous laugh.

"Are you... out of your FUCKING MIND?! Even if you make it through me, you've still got three charmed ones to deal with, and if by some miracle, you ninja past them, we've got back up."

"Who? Bobby?" Dean asked skeptically. Sam smirked and gestured for Dean to turn around. When he did, Castiel placed two fingers on his head and knocked him out cold.

* * *

When Dean awoke, he was in Bobby's safe room alone.

"Fuck." He swore. He went to the iron door and knocked on it. "Come on, let me out of here." The sliding peep hole slid open and Dean saw a pissed off Kimberly.

"Oh, I will." She opened the door, but stepped in his way. "But not yet." Placing a hand on his chest, she pushed him back into the room, as she locked them both inside.

"What, are you going to yell at me too?" Dean said, going back to his sarcastic asshole default. Kimberly gave him a fake smile before punching him in the jaw. Dean held his jaw and looked at her in shock.

"I read my goodbye letter." She spoke coldly. "How _dare_ you say all those things to me in a letter! And then try to off yourself!?"

"If Michael won, I'd most likely survive." Once again, Kimberly punched Dean, this time in the shoulder.

"Damn it, woman!" he said, holding his arm. Kimberly surprised Dean by swinging him against the wall and pulling his face down for a breathtaking kiss. Even if she temporarily thwarted his plans, he wasn't going to reject this moment. He picked her up, quickly wrapping her legs around his waist and made his way to the one small bed in the safe room. Kimberly pushed Dean down on his back as she kissed him feverishly, making her way down to his neck. She ground her pelvis against him, causing him to groan as he grew against her. She ripped his shirt open and made her way down his chest, kissing and biting along the way.

"Do you want it?" she breathed against his happy trail.

"Yes." He spoke in a gruff voice. She giggled and froze him. "Well, not to day asshole." She said as she fixed herself and walked out of the room. "That'll teach you to try and kill yourself."

* * *

"What we need to do, is just try vanquishing him. Charmed Ones style." Kimberly heard me suggest as she made her way into Bobby's library.

"That's a last resort. If you give it your best shot and it doesn't work, he will kill you." Sam objected.

"What does that matter? The next attempt we make on Lucifer's life will probably be our last no matter how we try."

"Shar's right." Dylan said, defending me. "God, himself, has washed his hands of this whole thing. It's up to us. And you guys came to us for help, so let us try to help you, the best way we know how!"

"Well, if you're doing that, we're going with you." Bobby demanded.

"You can't. If we do succeed, the blast alone, will kill you. It may even kill us, and _we're_ the Charmed Ones."

"You guys can't be there." Kimberly spoke.

"Well then you're not doing it!" Sam spoke back.

"Sam, you don't really get a choice." I said softly. He glared at me.

"Oh, so Dean's not allowed to sacrifice himself because Kimberly's in love with him, but I don't get to object when the woman that I love volunteers herself for a suicide mission?!" I sighed.

"Can we not do this now?" I asked in annoyance.

"Well, when the hell else are we going to do this, huh Shar? I mean, you won't pick up my phone calls! You basically moved out of the house, just so we don't _ever_ do this!" Sam yelled, gesturing between the two of us.

"Yeah, well your brother's trying to offer up his ass to be Michael's little jail bitch! So now, is not, the time!" Bobby slammed his book down on his desk, got up from his seat and walked over to us, grabbing Sam and I by an arm.

"I'll be right back. You two, continue trying to come up with something while I deal with these two idjits." he said to Kimberly and Dylan.

"Why am _I_ an idjit?" I asked defensively. Bobby ignored me, until we were outside in front of his car. "Here." He said, dropping the keys in Sam's hand. "I need more books. Go to the book store and see what I'm missing on Lucifer." Sam and I looked at each other skeptically.

"But-" I tried.

"You two need to learn to work together again. So go! And _don't_ come back until you figure it out."

* * *

The car ride was tense and silent for a while.

"This is all your fault." I said, finally breaking the silence. I was staring out the window so I was shocked when Sam pulled over. He climbed out of the car, but I refused to move. He came around to my side and opened my door.

"Get out." He ordered. I rolled my eyes and climbed out.

"Always the gentleman, I see." I said sarcastically.

"This is _our_ fault. Not just mine." I raised a brow.

"Are you serious? _You_ cheated on _me_!"

"Yes, which I've apologized a thousand times for! But you're the one who cut me out completely and left. You moved out!"

"It was either that or throw you out on your ass! And I didn't want to fuck up my good karma by making you a hobo again!" Sam chuckled humorlessly and took a step back.

"I just want us to get past this!"

"No, that's what _I_ want. _You_ want to constantly bring it up!" I yelled.

"I want us to talk about it, and deal with it, like mature adults. That's the only way we can really put this whole thing behind us."

"A mature adult wouldn't kiss someone else and then tell his girlfriend he loves her five seconds later! Nor would he lie about it to her face when she gives him a chance to come clean!"

"I'M SORRY! But God, even if you don't forgive me, you need to deal with the fact that we have to work together! We have to speak to each other! I mean, if you're trying to make me suffer, well, I am suffering from the guilt! You don't have to add the silent treatment to punish me." I looked at Sam incredulously, amazed that he still didn't get it.

"You think I stopped speaking to you to punish you? Sam, if I was trying to punish you, I'd be living in that house, going on dates, having wild and loud sex night after night! But I'm not, am I? I'm not partying and having one night stands. I left because I couldn't take it! You hurt me _so_ much that I couldn't face you any longer. You broke my heart, Sam. And I will be damned if you stand here and make yourself the victim when _I'm_ the one that's dying inside, missing you EVERY NIGHT!" I screamed. Tears fell free and I turned my back to him, not wanting him to see. Instinctively, he reached out for me, wrapping his arms around me. I took comfort only for a few seconds to pull myself together before stepping back, but when I tried to step back, Sam palmed my face and kissed me. It was as if, the raw edges from the hole that was left inside my chest was being tweaked and pulled. I pushed him away from me and wiped off my mouth. "You need to accept the fact that you broke us and that I will never be able to trust you again. If you can deal with that, then I will come back home. And we'll all figure out a way to stop Lucifer and that'll be the end of it. Can you handle just being two roommates who work together and nothing more?" Sam felt his heart throbbing as he listened to me. He didn't want to agree, but what other choice did he have. Let his brother say yes to Michael? Obviously, that's not an option. He nodded silently and rubbed at his eyes, stopping his tears from falling. "Okay, then let's go to the book store."


End file.
